Ne te souvient-il plus ?
by Bergere
Summary: Severus Rogue n'est pas mort, cette nuit-là. Mais il n'est pas indemne et un long chemin l'attend dont il ne peut même mesurer l'étendue. Hermione Granger le croit mort et s'apprête, à son tour, à devenir enseignante. Mais, au détour d'un couloir, elle se trouve embarquée dans le combat contre ce manque qui le ronge. Comment pourra-t-elle l'aider ? Saura-t-elle même le supporter ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tout le monde !_

_Quelques petites annonces avant de commencer la publication de cette fanfiction : _

_1) Si vous êtes lecteur ou lectrice de ma fiction **Et que bat, sans cause, ton coeur trop lourd**, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Cette histoire m'a... forcée à s'écrire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est un contretemps dont je m'excuse platement, vraiment. Mais le délai se raccourcira réellement bientôt._

_2) C'est ma première vraie fanfiction (longue j'entends) sur **Severus et Hermione**. J'en ai lu beaucoup, cette idée germait petit à petit et j'imagine qu'elle était mûre. Je n'ai jamais lu d'histoire suivant réellement ce schéma, mais on ne sait jamais... si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse mais je jure qu'il n'y a pas plagia. Je précise qu'ils sont tous deux majeurs dès le début de l'histoire, au cas où. _

_3) Je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale. Je le précise au cas où : certaines choses seront donc sans doute/peut-être impossibles, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai choisis une ligne de conduite, mais voilà : médicalement, ce sera sans doute la mélasse. _

_4) J'ai écrit actuellement jusqu'au chapitre 9 (soit 10 en incluant celui-ci) et ce n'est pas fini. Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir une trentaine de chapitres, à vue de nez. Je suis en vacances actuellement mais, en règle générale et surtout jusqu'à fin avril : je dispose de peu de temps. Pour éviter des délais insupportables, je vais commencer par publier un **chapitre toutes les deux semaines**, le week-end donc : si j'arrive à avancer bien dans l'écriture, je passerai vite à un chapitre par semaine._

_5) Je ne possède rien, à part l'ordre des mots et un ou deux OC qui pointent par moment le bout de leur nez. JK Rowling est propriétaire, je loue simplement. Cependant, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira : je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, espère vous convaincre, et vous demande humblement de me **donner votre avis**. C'est notre seul salaire !_

_Je crois n'avoir rien d'autre à dire. (A part que mes N/A ne seront pas toujours un roman pareil). _

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et, donc, à dans deux semaines._

_Bises,_

_Bergère. _

**Prélude.**

« - Ecoutez, pour le moment, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Son système cérébral a été endommagé par l'attaque : ça, c'est une certitude. Mais pour ce qui est du reste, j'avoue que je n'en sais rien.

- Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pas vous dire s'il aura perdu des commandes nerveuses, des souvenirs, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Maintenant, dehors. »

Eberluée de sa propre audace, Erin Bastos regarda sortir la directrice de Poudlard, suivie d'un couple aux cheveux roux et du Ministre de la magie. Elle venait de faire sortir de force deux des personnages les plus importants du monde magique, et cela simplement parce qu'elle était médicomage. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement mesuré l'étendu du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir et ne put réprimer un léger mouvement de satisfaction intérieure en se remémorant l'expression presque boudeuse de Kingsley Shakelbolt.

Restait que le patient qui gisait dans le lit n'était pas une mince affaire. Il avait été sauvé in extremis de la mort, Merlin seul savait comment, et Erin craignait son réveil autant qu'elle l'attendait. Le poison avait déjà commencé à infecter le corps, et il avait perdu beaucoup de cheveux – désormais coupés courts – et surtout, surtout, le diagnostic montrait des liaisons cérébrales. Elle était certaine, quasi-certaine, qu'il s'agissait de la mémoire. Une intuition, ou peut-être une crainte avant tout. Mais comment le prouver ? Et puis elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir lui expliquer tout cela. Au fond, il lui faisait peur. Alors, privé d'une partie de sa mémoire…

Mais c'était sa mission, en tant que soignante. Et un devoir humain : tout cela allait bien au-delà du serment d'Hippocrate, et au-delà même du service dû à un héros de guerre. C'était ce qu'un médecin doit à tout homme qui se trouve malade ou diminué. Il fallait qu'elle oublie qu'il était Severus Rogue. Qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, sur les soins. Il n'était là que depuis quelques jours. Peut-être y aurait-il régénération… C'était peu probable, réellement, mais enfin.

.

« - Je t'aime Hermione.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Tant mieux. »

Ron lui avait embrassé le front, les cheveux, le nez, les lèvres. Et c'avait été doux, terriblement doux. Terriblement bon, aussi, de se laisser aller, de se sentir aimée. De sentir qu'on aime, vraiment, sans arrêt, sans interruption. De sentir la pulsation du désir et de la douceur, et les lèvres douces dans son cou, sur son corps. Dans ces moments-là, tout disparaissait. Même les pires souvenirs.

.

Toujours rien. Pas le moindre début de changement : il semblait dormir, sans arrêt, un sommeil assisté et surnaturel, mais un sommeil calme. Ce que les moldus appellent un coma. Et il semblait ne pouvoir s'arrêter, ne pouvoir faire que cela. Elle passait de moins en moins souvent dans cette chambre, et elle espérait de moins en moins de changement. Il était très rare, en médecine du monde magique, que quelqu'un reste inconscient si longtemps. Normalement, on mourait ou on se réveillait rapidement. Il constituait un cas d'école, une exception à la règle. Et si cela continuait, elle irait chercher dans de vieux grimoires des exemples similaires… Car elle voyait anxieusement approcher le jour où on lui demanderait ce qu'il fallait faire de ce corps inerte, et assisté.

D'autant que personne ne pouvait se porter responsable, pas de famille qui put lui ordonner de le laisser partir. Elle serait presque seule, dans cette décision, presque entièrement seule, et c'était singulièrement effrayant. Près de trois mois qu'il dormait. Trois mois. Même les quelques représentants officiels, et autres enseignants de Poudlard, avaient cessé de venir de temps à autres chercher des informations car la réponse était, invariablement : _Stable, pas de changement_. Faites, pour l'amour de Merlin, faites qu'il se réveille bientôt.

.

« - J'ai entendu dire que Rogue était plus mort que vif, chuchota Harry.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron.

- Tu sais, ils l'ont sorti de la Cabane hurlante, il était…

- Il était mort, Harry, répliqua Hermione d'un air revêche. Alors j'avoue que je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu nous rabâches avec ça.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de rabâcher ! Et laisses-moi finir, s'il-te-plait, je te promets que je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Il était soi-disant mort, et nous avons prouvé son innocence, etc. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir vu son corps, et il n'y a pas eu d'enterrement.

- Et ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- Et bien la dernière fois que je suis allé à Sainte-Mangouste, pour rendre visite à Lavande, je suis passé devant une salle où il y avait… »

Brutalement, la jeune femme se leva, se détachant des bras de son petit-ami, et sortit de la pièce. Les élucubrations de ce genre, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il était mort, un point c'est tout. Il avait été sublime, dans la guerre, extrêmement courageux, et elle faisait partie des rares personnes à qui Harry avait raconté les souvenirs de ce sombre homme. Mais vouloir le faire revenir, c'était comme blasphématoire. Et surtout, c'était dérangeant. Elle ne comprenait pas cette étrange obsession d'Harry pour le retour de cet homme : elle ne voulait surtout jamais, jamais le revoir. Elle ne saurait que dire, que faire, et l'idée même la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Ils lui devaient beaucoup, mais comment lui dire merci ? Et comment s'excuser ?

C'était sans doute de la lâcheté, mais elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Non, surtout pas. Ce serait une sinécure, et douloureux. Très douloureux.

Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas tort, dans le fond… Pas pour l'hôpital, cela, c'était sans doute n'importe quoi – et elle était partie avant qu'il ne propose une petite expédition, comme avant, pour espionner. Mais l'absence de corps et d'enterrement, cela, c'était quelque chose. Si elle en trouvait un jour le courage, elle en parlerait au professeur McGonagall. Un jour.

.

Le dernier coma magique de plus de six mois datait de plus d'un siècle. Et la personne ne s'était jamais réveillée. Quant aux récits antérieurs, ils semblaient plus fantastiques que réels, et les histoires de sommeils prolongés sur deux ans puis de réveils soudains la laissaient perplexe : l'un des récits – pourtant écrit par un apothicaire réputé de l'époque – faisait état d'une guérison due au contact avec un vampire, et elle ne relevait même pas les histoires de licornes, les réveils de miraculés qui retrouvaient toutes leurs capacités, les bains d'eau à la chaux et les baisers comme dans les contes de fées.

Autrement dit, elle avait affaire à une situation très spécifique. Peut-être était-ce l'équilibre étrange créé par le poison et l'antipoison qu'il avait toujours dans le sang, en association avec ce qu'ils lui avaient injecté dès qu'il était arrivé. Mais il aurait dû y avoir quelque chose de spécifique. Une rigidification des membres, ou une dilatation des vaisseaux. Mais rien. Rien d'anormal, si ce n'était qu'il dormait.

Elle referma l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de parcourir, et observa pendant quelques minutes son patient silencieux et sage. Il avait déjà été changé de salle, deux fois de suite. Dans des endroits isolés, de plus en plus loin des soins intensifs, parce qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que du circuit magique qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle était désormais la seule qui devait le surveiller, et plus personne ne venait. Presque 7 mois. Elle était certaine, certaine, qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ce n'était tout de même pas normal, il aurait dû se détériorer, malgré les battements artificiels de son cœur, et il aurait dû évacuer le reste du poison d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il faudrait qu'elle creuse cette piste-là…

.

« - Je vais faire des Potions.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?! »

Les deux garçons avaient parlé en même temps, et la regardaient avec effroi. Elle poussa un long soupir : pourquoi, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ? faire la part des choses ? C'était pourtant bien Harry, l'obsédé de Severus Rogue. Et Ron l'homme qui disait voir les choses sous un nouvel angle.

« - Des potions ? Comment ça des potions ? demanda son petit-ami.

- Des potions, comme celles que tu fais dans un chaudron, Ronald !

- J'avais compris, merci. Je voulais dire, se reprit-il en grimaçant, _pourquoi_ ?

- Parce que ça m'intéresse. Ensuite, parce qu'il y a un certain déficit de spécialistes. Après, parce que je pense en être capable. Et ensuite, parce que j'en ai _envie_. Qu'est-ce que ça a de si choquant ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je te voyais…, commença Ron.

- Médicomage. Ou peut-être à la tête d'une section du Ministère. Pas dans un laboratoire noir et froid, à faire des potions toute la journée…, finit Harry. »

Elle prit une longue inspiration. Ce genre de nouvelle aurait dû être relativement facile à annoncer, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il s'agissait d'un choix de carrière somme toute plutôt banal, pas d'une déclaration de guerre, et encore moins d'une idée totalement fantaisiste. Ça faisait sens, après tout. Mais il lui semblait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprendrait… C'était, sans doute, l'unique véritable problème de sa relation avec Ron : lui et Harry semblaient former une étrange entité d'opinion. Et puis, ils allaient faire le même métier, être ensemble encore plus – moins qu'avec elle, du moins – et enfin ils étaient toujours tous les trois. Presque jamais tous les _deux_.

« - Un laboratoire ne ressemble pas nécessairement à un cachot, ce serait gentil à vous de vous en souvenir. Et j'aimerais que vous compreniez que je pense qu'avec cette profession-là je peux m'accomplir tout en aidant.

- En aidant ?

- Qui est-ce qui les fait, les potions qu'utilisent les médicomages ? La recherche, c'est pour ma satisfaction personnelle. Et c'est calme, reposant, presque relaxant, une potion.

- Mouais, fit-il avec une moue. C'est comme tu veux hein…

- Par contre, tu vas aller apprendre ça où ? demanda Harry, redevenu sérieux et intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a un an de formation universitaire. Après ça, je pense tenter de demander un apprentissage personnel…

- A qui ?

- A Slughorn, malgré tout ce que je peux détester en lui.

- _Slug-Slug_ ?! Hermione, dis-moi que tu me mens ?! s'exclama Ron l'air horrifié

- Non. Il cherche un apprenti, pour prendre à termes le poste à Poudlard aussi, et au moins je sais qu'il est relativement compétent.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, grogna-t-elle. D'abord, ça n'est pas fait. Ensuite, sache que s'il avait été encore en vie j'aurais tout fait pour pouvoir être l'apprentie de Rogue : je cherche à apprendre, pas apprécier mon professeur !

- Ok, ok. Bah bonne chance…, grommela Harry en retenant une expression de dégoût. »

.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait fait quelque chose de terriblement ridicule, et elle en était plutôt fière. Il y avait un an que Severus Rogue, tombé dans l'oubli pour la plupart du grand public, et considéré comme une cause perdue de la médecine, était endormi à Sainte-Mangouste. Un an qu'elle s'occupait de lui, et qu'elle cherchait, lorsqu'elle en avait le temps, une solution. Et, quoique ne le connaissant pas, quoique ne lui ayant jamais parlé, elle se sentait terriblement proche de lui, comme d'un ami. Il l'avait entendue parler de toute sa vie, dans son sommeil, et une part d'elle espérait qu'il s'en souviendrait à son réveil. Car elle voulait croire qu'il se réveillerait. La seule personne dans les yeux de laquelle elle avait lu un peu de compassion véritable, et le même espoir, c'était la directrice de Poudlard.

Mais même Minerva McGonagall n'était pas souvent là, et il lui semblait que seuls les soins qu'elle prodiguait à cet étrange malade retardaient l'échéance, retardaient le jour où l'on viendrait la voir pour lui dire qu'il occupait un lit pour rien. Il fallait que cela attende, elle sentait qu'arrivait la solution, et plus elle cherchait plus il lui semblait toucher, effleurer, la guérison qui ne venait toujours pas.

Aujourd'hui, en tous cas, elle célébrait cette année de _vie commune_ et elle avait amené un gâteau et une bougie dont elle se chargeait seule. Et en mâchant sa part de gâteau au chocolat, elle se demandait pourquoi, au juste, elle ressentait un besoin si pressent de s'attacher à ce patient-ci et sa pathologie complexe. Probablement parce que, sans elle, il n'y aurait personne pour le faire.

.

« - Entrez, entrez Miss Granger. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Voilà, je crois vous en avoir déjà glissé un mot il y a quelques mois, mais j'arrive maintenant au terme de mon cursus… officiel, dirons-nous. Et j'aimerai y ajouter au moins un an de spécialisation pratique. Et je serai honorée si vous me preniez pour assistante… Je ne vous demande pas de réponse maintenant, bien sûr, je vous amène simplement une lettre de motivation et quelques bulletins de notes. »

Précipitamment, elle fit un pas en arrière et s'apprêtait déjà à refermer la porte en sortant lorsque la voix du vieux professeur la rappela. Elle avait mis tout ce qu'elle pouvait de ton flatteur et déférent dans sa demande, et elle voulait absolument qu'il accepte. Mais elle devait avouer avoir oublié son air bonhomme et snobinard, aspects qu'elle n'avait jamais supportés. D'autant qu'il avait l'air terriblement vieilli et fatigué, et que cette silhouette presque émaciée, courbée et ridée, l'inquiétait un peu. Alors elle avait eu envie de partir vite, vite, et de se laisser le temps de se recomposer un visage acceptable. Mais puisqu'il la rappelait, elle avait rassemblé son courage en une longue inspiration qui se voulait discrète et, relevant les yeux, elle se força à sourire en faisant un pas en avant. Si elle allait vraiment travailler avec lui pendant un an, si elle le voulait, il allait falloir laisser une chance à l'homme, et non pas seulement au spécialiste.

« - Voyons, voyons, pourquoi partez-vous si vite ? Restez, Miss. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire, une tasse de thé ?

- Oh… avec plaisir, parvint-elle à prononcer. Si ça ne dérange pas.

- Mais non voyons ! Et apprenez que je commençais à désespérer de vous voir revenir : je jetterai un œil à ces papiers, mais pour moi, tout est bon ! Vous êtes intéressée par la succession, aussi ? demanda-t-il sur un air badin, en clignant de l'œil.

- Vous voulez dire… Le poste d'enseignant, à termes ? Euh, oui, oui, en effet.

- Vous êtes parfaite pour le rôle alors ! Buvez votre thé, allez, célébrons cette décision ! »

.

Par Merlin ! Elle venait d'avoir une idée qui expliquait tout – ou presque tout. Une idée qui impliquait des conséquences assez dangereuses et qui, si elle voulait la mettre en œuvre, demanderait d'elle une grande prise de risque… mais une _idée_ ! La première qui se tienne vraiment depuis qu'elle s'occupait de ce patient étrange. Elle fit une pause, et se forçant à faire retomber l'excitation prit sa veste et partit en direction de la chambre en question. Severus Rogue ne pourrait pas lui donner de réponse, mais elle se sentait incapable de monter un dossier là-dessus sans avoir d'abord la sensation de l'avoir consulté : elle prenait le risque de le tuer, pour de bon. Mais aussi le risque de le sauver. Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi !

En entrant dans la pièce, elle trouva l'habituel lit avec son patient immobile. Oui, elle tenterait le tout pour le tout : l'administration de l'hôpital, tout comme les officiels qui souhaitaient en avoir fini avec ce personnage entre la vie et la mort, tous seraient plus que ravis de lui _laisser une chance_. Tous espéreraient qu'il n'en réchappe pas, mais enfin, elle y croyait. Et l'incroyance des autres – qu'ils lui cacheraient, mais qu'elle lirait dans leurs yeux – ne pourrait rien y changer. Cet homme était extraordinaire, pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas d'un immense sommeil d'une manière inhabituelle ?

« - Je crois bien que je vais vous sortir de là ! Et vous serez une fois encore imprévisible, je n'en doute pas, murmura-t-elle avant de ressortir en trombe. »

Elle devait tout préparer, rendre le dossier plausible, pour pouvoir le présenter sans qu'il n'y ait de faille.

.

« - Non, non, vous vous y prenez mal. Il faudrait mettre les achillées sur la table d'abord, elles ont besoin d'être aérées quelques minutes avant d'être hachées !

- Mais vous m'aviez dit…

- Ce n'est pas la même potion ! Un même produit peut être préparé d'une infinité de manières différentes, expliqua-t-il d'un ton de plus en plus calme.

- Vrai. Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle, mortifiée. »

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle avait commencé son apprentissage avec pour enseignant Horace Slughorn. L'homme était étonnant, et étrange : plus exigeant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et parfois terriblement sec. Mais changeant sans arrêt :

« - Dites-moi, avez-vous des questions ? Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre : vous comprenez vite, j'ai tendance à être très exigeant.

- Oh, non, ça va. Je noterai simplement tout cela lorsque la potion sera stable, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux pour se souvenir de l'ingrédient suivent. Oh, le lézard !

- Très juste. Votre potion d'oubli sera une merveille !

- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un simple sort d'oubliettes ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Toujours curieuse ! taquina-t-il d'un ton qu'elle trouvait insupportablement paternel. L'oubli est ici momentané, le sort d'oubliettes et, finalement, plus dangereux…

- Je vois… »

Elle progressait, elle en était sûre. Et même si son professeur n'était pas forcément très agréable, pour ne pas dire franchement agaçant avec son snobisme infini et son éternel besoin de présents et de reconnaissance, elle lui serait reconnaissante lorsqu'il lui aurait permis de finir ses études avec brio. Et lorsqu'il cesserait, pour l'amour de Merlin, de raconter des anecdotes sur tous les hommes et femmes haut-placés qu'il avait connus : elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire, et avait parfois une envie irrésistible de le faire taire. Les jours les plus durs, elle en venait à se demander si ce n'aurait pas été plus _facile_ avec Severus Rogue. Ces jours-là, elle sentait qu'il lui faudrait passer une bonne soirée avec Ron et Harry, se remettre les idées en place.

.

L'autorisation avait été donnée. Et la petite salle était inhabituellement remplie : Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, la directrice de l'hôpital Martha Johnson, ainsi que deux stagiaires qui avaient obtenu l'autorisation d'assister à cette expérience de médecine. Elle préférait honnêtement ne pas savoir ce que pensaient, ce qu'espéraient, ces quelques personnes : certains devait s'imaginer que cela fait on pourrait résoudre complètement le cas de Severus Rogue, qu'il mourrait paisiblement en perdant l'usage de ses forces vitales entretenues artificiellement, et qu'on pourrait l'enterrer en héros sans avoir à poser de questions embarrassantes.

Pour elle, cependant, l'objectif était de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir. De l'observer regarder autour de lui, toussoter, s'endormir. Dormir. Mais d'un sommeil humain, naturel et réparateur. Après quoi elle pourrait le remettre sur pied, lui permettre de reprendre sa vie. Tant pis pour le passé, tant pis pour ses actions et ses haines, elle le forcerait à reprendre le cours de sa vie s'il le fallait !

« - Bon…, murmura-t-elle. Eh bien, c'est parti. »

Prenant une longue inspiration, elle pointa sa baguette sur le malade et, lentement, fit disparaître l'assistance respiratoire et cardiaque qui le maintenait en vie – et, selon elle, endormi. Alors, tout se passa très vite. A un étrange silence, succéda comme un brusque tremblement : le corps entier du patient fut secoué d'un spasme et il tomba presque sur le côté en vomissant une substance jaunâtre, presque transparente. Puis il retomba sur le lit avec une respiration saccadée et laborieuse… mais une respiration tout de même. Et alors que tous les autres conservaient leur expression ébahie, elle se précipita au chevet du malade pour vérifier ses forces vitales. Un rapide examen lui confirma qu'il vivait, qu'il respirait. Que tout se remettait en place, lentement. Il était épuisé, et il faudrait lui donner une série de compléments de toutes sortes. Mais il avait quitté son sommeil de princesse de conte de fée. Il revenait à la vie.

Elle fit face à tous les autres avec un large sourire et déclara en nettoyant qu'il fallait laisser la pièce aussi vide et stérile que possible pour ne pas déranger un patient à nouveau aux prises avec les réalités de la vie : les expressions figées qui lui répondirent faillirent parvenir à la refroidir, mais sa joie ne parvint pas à retomber. Et ils sortirent un à un, chacun s'enfuyant vers ses attributions habituelles. Seule Minerva McGonagall déclara qu'elle resterait encore quelques heures, au cas où il se réveillerait à nouveau, afin de prendre l'exacte mesure de son état.

Et il s'éveilla en effet. Lentement, il observa ce qui l'entourait, accepta l'eau qu'on lui tendait. Il lui demanda qui il était, où il était. Tout cela très tranquillement, avec un sorte de distance comme surréelle. Alors Erin laissa entrer la directrice, qui s'approcha doucement : elle adressa un sourire soulagé, sincèrement, à l'homme émacié dans son lit blanc, et alla jusqu'au bord du lit.

« - Bonjour, Severus.

- Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Minerva McGonagall.

- Ah ? Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? »


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je vais publier aujourd'hui parce que j'ai un moment et j'en profite ! C'est quasiment le week-end, ça compte pareil ! _

_Je ne vais pas faire un long discours mais :_

_1) Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favori ou lu. Et pour les reviews à : **Melfique, noumea, Zeugma** (merci à toi),** blupou, Mariefan85, telle17, xxShimyxx, khalie, Eileen1976, L93** (heureuse que cela te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances),** susana** (oh, eh bien contente d'avoir une review alors! merci beaucoup! tu avais lu quoi d'autre ?). _

_2) Un grand merci à **Bob Sherlock **(une auteure ici, et une amie) qui lit tout ça au fur et à mesure que j'écris et m'encourage ! Vous pouvez la remercier !_

_Je vous laisse, _

_Très bonne lecture, et surtout votre **avis **je vous prie !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

**Chapitre 1.**

Une chose était certaine. Il avait perdu la mémoire. De façon anarchique, mais très importante : il se souvenait de son nom, et d'une partie de son enfance. Il se souvenait d'avoir tué, à croire qu'il s'agissait là de ses souvenirs les plus précis et les plus prégnants. Il se souvenait de certains noms, et peut-être de certains visages, mais c'était difficile à deviner. De tous les portraits qu'on lui avait fait voir, il n'avait reconnu qu'Albus Dumbledore et était retombé dans une sorte de torpeur pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne se connaissait pas son âge, seulement le jour de sa naissance. Il ne savait plus lire. Mais il se souvenait de la magie, et avec sa baguette à la main il avait su lancer quelques sorts, comme des réminiscences anciennes : des sorts profondément ancrés en lui, un _lumos_ et puis un _petrificus totalus_. Des sorts parfaitement exécutés, mais perdus dans la mare de tout ce dont il ne se souvenait pas.

Et des potions, plus rien, ou presque. Il se souvenait du nom, mais il n'aurait pas su donner une description, pas su dire même qu'il les avait pratiquées. Il était devenu un infirme de la mémoire, un désespéré avec un semi-passé ; et personne ne semblait à même de réveiller ses souvenirs par des détails. Des récits. Minerva McGonagall avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises. Il l'appelait Madame, avec distance. Il ne voulait croire personne, se murait. Peut-être pas plus qu'avant, somme toute. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait avec lui que très peu de cartes. Trop peu pour maîtriser la situation.

Avec les jours, il avait cessé d'apparaître désorienté. Il était devenu agressif. Froid. Il refusait l'aide, faisait semblant de savoir des choses alors qu'il était visible qu'il ne possédait qu'un fragment du passé qu'il faisait mine d'avoir profondément en lui. Il se refusait aux autres avec une opiniâtreté terrible : il avait honte d'avouer sa faiblesse, honte de laisser voir les marques. En somme, avec le temps, son caractère lui revenait sans que ne lui revienne la mémoire. Il était hors de question de le laisser sortir, pour le moment : on travaillait à cette mémoire, mais rien ne semblait vouloir réparer des lésions qui étaient, visiblement, présentes pour jamais. Et personne ne savait comment le faire progresser.

Un jour, il s'était relevé brutalement du fauteuil incliné dans lequel il passait le plus clair de son temps, avait fixé le mur en face de lui comme en proie à une profonde révélation, puis était retombée en grommelant qu'il avait cru se souvenir, mais que ce devait être une erreur. Somme toute, il s'enfonçait dans une bonne santé étrangement orageuse, dans un cycle d'où il ne voulait pas sortir : un cycle qui semblait vouloir faire de lui un infirme. Il ne croyait rien, pas complétement, et ne progressait donc pas : il stagnait dans un demi-savoir. C'en était triste, et Erin en venait à regretter d'avoir réussi à le faire sortir du paisible état de son coma : il lui paraissait profondément inadapté à la vie.

.

Elle était presque au bout de son stage. Depuis un mois, elle n'avait vu que des chaudrons et Slughorn : Ronald n'avait pas trop insisté pour la sortir du rythme insensé dans lequel elle était entrée, et elle ne ressentait pas de réelle envie de le voir. Simplement d'en finir avec ça, de maîtriser l'infinité des choses qu'il lui semblait qu'elle devait savoir d'ici deux mois. Le vieux maître se disait plus que satisfait, quoique toujours passablement désagréable parfois, et lui-même aurait bien voulu la calmer. Mais cette folie de travail semblait essentielle à son équilibre mental. Quelque chose la tourmentait, elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui la tourmentait : elle sentait simplement que _quelque chose_ ne tournait pas rond.

Alors elle travaillait. Elle était devenue si docile face aux inconséquences de son maître qu'elle s'en étonnait elle-même : elle se sentait parfois comme anesthésiée. Trop fatiguée. Elle se sentait même écrasée par un poids : trop de travail, tout simplement, peut-être, ou bien trop peu de vie personnelle – ce qui était bien sûr lié.

Aujourd'hui était une très mauvaise journée. Dans la soirée de la veille, au cours d'une brève conversation avec Ron par cheminée, ils avaient très froidement fini par se souhaiter une bonne nuit avec une réflexion houleuse sur la fréquence à laquelle ils se voyaient. L'enchantement et l'entente des débuts s'émoussait, mais elle trouvait que l'altération était violente et rapide, trop rapide, et finalement bien trop peu douloureuse. Comme si elle n'avait qu'à se laisser glisser sur la pente du désamour sans y rencontrer d'obstacle. Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à cela.

Elle s'acharnait donc sur les potions qu'elle préparait, le matin. Et puis elle avait passé l'après-midi à prendre des notes avec une forme de brutalité sur les potions interdites depuis 1826, date d'une remise en vigueur de règlementations plus strictes sur les potions autorisées à l'usage courant. Toute sa vie ne devait se concentrer que là-dessus. Pas sur elle, sa personne et ses échecs. Et puis Slughorn était venu la trainer hors de la bibliothèque, aux alentours de six heures, et lui avait donné une série de potions à déposer à Sainte-Mangouste qui avait fait une demande spéciale dernièrement. C'était le genre de travail de secrétaire qui l'insupportait… mais il ne l'avait jamais forcée à faire cela exclusivement, elle devait sans doute s'estimer heureuse. Aussi elle prit les paquets et empruntant la cheminée entra dans l'accueil de l'hôpital pour se diriger vers la secrétaire.

_ Au 5ème, tout au bout, après le couloir des cas les plus improbables_. Cela, elle le savait, mais passa tout de même par la série d'explications afin d'avoir fait les choses comme il faut et de s'être annoncée. Elle prit donc l'ascenseur, sortit au cinquième étage, et traversa les couloirs à toute vitesse, pressée d'en finir avec cette affaire, de retourner à l'interdiction formelle de l'Amortentia en 1886 après une série de meurtres affreux dans la banlieue de Glasgow. Elle se débarrassa donc de son paquet de potions, aida à les ranger, puis repartit en sens inverse. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, une voix haute et claire lui parvint et la pétrifia sur place.

« - Je vous prierais de me laisser, Madame ! Vos tentatives incessantes sont insupportables, et j'aimerais que vous cessiez de me materner. »

La voix était sèche, grave, et cassante. Elle semblait venir d'outre-tombe aussi, comme altérée par une aide respiratoire, ou par des années de pratique de la cigarette. Mais c'était une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre toutes et qui, sur ce ton sévère et désobligeant, lui fit hérisser les cheveux au creux de la nuque. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Rogue. Personne au monde ne pouvait avoir un ton et une voix si semblables. Personne ne pouvait lui donner cette sensation de terreur et de curiosité. Personne ne pouvait… ce ne pouvait qu'être lui.

Lentement, comme si elle craignait d'être observée et que quelqu'un aille rapporter ce qu'elle faisait, elle tourna sur elle-même et repartit en sens inverse. _Sale Gryffondor stupide_ s'insulta-t-elle en se rapprochant de l'endroit d'où elle avait cru entendre venir la voix de ce mort : sa curiosité violait la vie privée d'un patient, et elle savait que c'était bête et que ça ne pouvait être. Mais alors même qu'elle se morigénait sur sa bêtise, sur l'impossibilité de cette situation, sur l'improbabilité de la présence d'une voix pareille, sur la proximité de sonorités, les soupçons d'Harry qu'elle n'avait laissé de faire semblant de ne pas entendre lui remontaient comme un haut-le-cœur jusqu'à la gorge. Mais toutes ses réflexions qui faisaient hésiter son pas tombèrent en pièce quand elle reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute une voix qu'elle entendait désormais presque quotidiennement, celle de la Directrice de Poudlard, répondre.

« - Severus, pensez ce que vous voulez de mon comportement. Mais je cherche à vous _aider_. »

A cette profession de bonne volonté et de bonnes intentions ne répondit qu'un soupir profond et dédaigneux. Quant à elle, elle s'était précipitée vers la porte à demi ouverte d'où venaient les voix et se tenait devant l'entrebâillement, penchée tout entière en avant pour entendre et voir. C'était bien lui, mais il était si différent qu'elle se sentit trembler de peur à l'idée d'avoir été vue à l'observer dans cette sorte de dénuement. Ses cheveux étaient courts, bien plus qu'avant, et très grisonnants. Il avait des rides marquées, et, d'où elle était, il paraissait maigre, les traits tirés d'une façon bien différente de celle qu'elle avait connue – celle qui était due surtout au stress. Il avait l'air d'un malade frêle, habillé de la tenue blanche que l'hôpital fournissait à tous les patients, avec pour seul arrangement une grande écharpe noire entourée autour de son cou.

En face de lui, la Directrice avait l'air des mauvais jours, elle semblait abattue et mécontente, le fixant de biais, comme dans l'espoir d'un changement. Depuis quand était-il là ? que lui était-il arrivé ? pourquoi personne ne savait-il ? Soudain, elle était redevenue l'adolescente curieuse quant à la vie de ses professeurs, l'enfant qui voulait toujours connaître le secret.

« - Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

L'aboiement la prit tant par surprise qu'elle sursauta, et qu'elle se retrouva à se tenir stupidement, les bras ballants et la bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'une réponse, à l'entrée de la pièce. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs un peu de temps pour enregistrer que la réaction des autres – pas de Rogue, qui quant à lui la fixait avec le même agacement que d'habitude – était aussi celle d'une intense surprise. Et pour remarquer qu'une réaction si profonde à sa simple présence dans l'hôpital n'était pas normale. Pas normale du tout. Elle hésita sur le pas de la porte, se sentant lourde, mal venue et stupide, et finalement décida de faire un pas en avant d'un air assuré. Elle était là, de toute manière, et tout cela avait l'air particulièrement anormal. Elle devait savoir.

Rogue semblait être tombé dans une sorte de torpeur : il regardait le mur devant lui sans faire attention à ce qui avait lieu autour, à tout ce qui pouvait ou non le concerner. Aussi, elle se força à porter son regard sur les autres : une infirmière qui, après un moment d'hésitation, quitta la pièce à toute allure comme poursuivie par la crainte de disparaître dans une explosion, une médicomage, et enfin Minerva, toutes deux arborant la même expression d'étonnement mêlé d'admiration. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« - Pardonnez-moi, je passais dans ce couloir, j'ai entendu sa voix, je ne pouvais…

- Ne vous en faites pas Hermione, c'est bien normal, répliqua la Directrice en se reprenant. Je ne peux que vous comprendre.

- Ah… »

Tout cela semblait surréaliste et n'avait aucun sens. Une sorte de compréhension tacite semblait théoriquement attendue ici, mais elle n'était dans aucun des secrets qui peuplaient cette pièce et elle se sentait assaillie du poids de ces secrets additionnés et de leur importance qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner. D'autant qu'elle était entourées de personnes plus âgées, et qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre de la sensation d'être très jeune et de ne pas avoir le droit de se mêler de tout cela. Le silence se poursuivait, et si les deux autres femmes paraissaient plongées dans une réflexion intense, elle se sentait personnellement immergée dans le bizarre et de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Puis elles se mirent à chuchoter en même temps, à toute allure, et quoique comprenant les mots qu'elles disaient, Hermione ne parvint pas à en saisir le sens, pas à se souvenir de quoique ce fut. Tout cela se mélangeait en un maelström insensé, et elle s'était mise à observer le professeur Rogue qui paraissait absorbé dans son mécontentement entièrement dirigé contre le mur.

La surexcitation de Minerva, phénomène inexistant dans la vie extérieure, et l'apathie complète de Rogue qui ne prenait même pas la peine de les sortir de là toutes les trois, où de l'injurier, elle, parce qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'y avait rien à faire : tout semblait n'avoir pas de sens. Pas de sens du tout. Et à force de chercher un sens, elle se sentait plonger dans une contemplation passive des choses, une contemplation lente et sans objet réelle. Enfin, on sembla en revenir à elle. Minerva lui saisit doucement le bras et l'amena hors de la pièce. Puis elle lui fit prendre plusieurs couloirs, dans le silence, et s'arrêta à la cafeteria où, achetant deux cafés, elle assit Hermione et se plaça face à elle en lui tendant sa boisson. Alors la jeune femme se força à se concentrer à un peu, à suivre le fil de la conversation à venir.

« - Bien, Hermione. Vous venez de mettre le doigt sur un secret de notre monde. A la fois petit et grand.

- Qu'il est vivant ?

- Oui. Notamment. Il n'était pas mort, mais il est resté plus d'un an dans le coma. De quoi brouiller les pistes.

- Je vois, fit-elle, elle ne voyait pas du tout.

- Donc il est vivant. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a… une autre composante, une composante supplémentaire.

- Une composante qui explique que vous et cette médicomage aviez cet air, tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, précisément. Il a perdu la mémoire. Partiellement : certaines choses sont là, encore, d'autres non. Mais peu de personnes et, jusqu'aujourd'hui, personne de vivant. Il ne me connait pas moi-même.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de sa vie ?

- Oh, si, d'instants. Mais rien n'est précis. Tout est morcelé, incomplet. Et il ne se laisse pas aider.

- Je vois… »

Volontairement, elle n'ajouta rien. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement digéré la première nouvelle : la seconde lui semblait pour le moment être très lointaine, impossible. Les éléments logiques s'imbriquaient entre eux, cela oui, et tout parvenait à faire sens à la fin : cet air perdu, cette distance face à Minerva. Sa présence à l'hôpital elle-même. Pourtant, il semblait si… _lui-même_, affreusement cassant, avec cette voix, ce ton. Et puis…

« - Mais il m'a…

- Il vous a reconnue Hermione. D'un coup et sans hésitation. »

.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette chance. Surtout pas aujourd'hui : la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste lui avait fait savoir que s'il ne faisait pas de progrès du tout, il faudrait voir s'il était apte ou non à retourner vivre à l'extérieur, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans cette chambre pour patient réellement traité. Parce qu'_Erin, tout de même, il ne fait pas de progrès du tout_. Ce qui était vrai, tristement vrai. Et encore, elle ne pouvait guère se plaindre, avec elle il était presque civilisé, il la considérait comme quelqu'un de nouveau et lui en voulait moins qu'à d'autres de chercher à tracer à nouveau un chemin dans ses souvenirs.

Et là, miracle. La Directrice de Poudlard ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue que la jeune femme pourrait les aider : qu'elle le voudrait, d'abord, et qu'elle le pourrait réellement ensuite. Mais une telle chance, qui s'offrait à elle ne pouvait être refusée : un indice, un espoir. Le premier vrai espoir. Elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle avait provoqué ça – même si elle en avait une vague idée – mais elle était sûre que c'était ce type d'électrochoc interne qui pouvait le réveiller. Le faire sortir de ce lui mensonger et autre. Elle avait attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes, cherchant à faire parler son patient, à voir s'il portait une trace forte de ce moment : il semblait l'avoir presque oublié, mais elle voyait briller dans son regard, quand elle disait _Granger_, une sorte de lueur un peu plus brillante. Comme s'il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer qu'il pensait à quelque chose.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était sortie, avait foncé à travers les couloirs et les infirmières qui apportaient le dîner, jusqu'à parvenir à la cafétéria. Au fond, dans un coin, les deux femmes étaient en train de parler. La Directrice semblait sérieuse et concentrée : en face, Hermione Granger avait les mains serrées sur son café, le regard perdu dans le vague, mais elle avait le front plissé sous le coup d'une concentration extrême, ou d'une incapacité à comprendre. En se rapprochant, elle eut d'autant plus fortement la sensation que la jeune femme cherchait à se saisir de quelque chose qui lui échappait sans cesse, qui ne voulait pas se fixer dans ses mains et ses pensées.

Elle s'acheta un café rapidement, pour avoir l'air plus naturel, puis vint s'assoir à côté des deux autres. Tendant la main à la jeune héroïne de guerre qui la serra avec un peu d'hésitation, elle se présenta comme le médecin directement en charge de Severus Rogue. Elle lui expliqua un peu la situation, et l'autre hochait la tête régulièrement, un peu étonnée de s'entendre dire tout cela. Pour une fille connue pour son intelligence, elle semblait soudain empâtée dans une incapacité à saisir les choses dans une vue d'ensemble. Alors elle choisit de ne pas attendre que son interlocutrice comprenne par elle-même.

« - J'aurais besoin de vous.

- De moi ? fit-elle, l'air totalement incertain.

- Oui, de vous, appuya Erin. Il vous a reconnue, parce que vous lui disiez quelque chose et visiblement qu'il a retrouvé une sensation et une situation. Ça lui est venu sans même qu'il puisse le réfléchir. C'est la première fois : vous pourriez le faire avancer.

- Mais comment ? s'affola Granger. Je ne le connais pas, je lui ai rappelé mon comportement d'adolescente et voilà tout. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire revenir sa mémoire.

- Moi non plus. Mais c'est à lui de tracer son chemin dans les séquelles laissées à son cerveau. Je vous demande ça parce qu'il pourrait avoir d'autres flash. Et surtout parce qu'il vous a acceptée.

- Moi ! »

Le cri venait du cœur, et la jeune femme se mit à pouffer de façon irrésistible, relâchant visiblement une pression jusque-là retenue dans le plissement forcé de ses sourcils. Mais au lieu de se calmer, le rire pris de l'ampleur et se transforma en une réelle hilarité dont elle fut surprise de trouver l'écho, quoique plus limité, dans le comportement de la Directrice. Agacée malgré elle par cette interruption, elle se força à les laisser finir de rire.

« - Disons qu'Hermione n'a jamais été particulièrement acceptée par Severus, pendant ses longues années à Poudlard, résuma McGonagall en ayant repris son sérieux.

- Je vous en prie, expliquez-moi ce que vous entendez par-là, continua Granger. Parce que ça n'a aucun sens, aux vues de l'historique de nos relations.

- Il vous a reconnue, il vous a admise comme une personne qu'il a connue, une personne du passé qui soit aussi présente dans le présent. Il a accepté quelque chose : de ce fait, peut-être que vous pourrez lui permettre d'entrer en contact avec d'autres choses pérennes dont il ne se souvient plus.

- Et si…, répondit avec attention la jeune femme après un long silence. S'il ne se souvient plus, si ce n'était qu'un _flash_, comme vous dites, et rien de plus. Alors quoi ?

- Alors peut-être bien que vous ne serez pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, c'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais que vous acceptiez d'essayer. »

En face d'elle, la médicomage observa l'hésitation s'installer dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face. Elle pouvait comprendre : comme enfin réveillé, l'intellect de la jeune femme prenait conscience de l'ampleur incommensurable de ce qu'on lui demandait. Peut-être n'aurait-elle qu'à venir, une fois ou deux, peut-être les choses se feraient-elles d'elle-même. Mais il se pouvait aussi qu'elle s'engage dans une voix dangereuse, une sorte de quête qui la toucherait elle-même. Cela, elle le comprenait, et c'eut été malhonnête de tenter de le lui faire oublier, ou de jouer la carte d'une sorte de culpabilité. Il fallait lui laisser la liberté.

« - Vous réfléchissez cette semaine, et quand vous avez du temps vous revenez me faire part de votre décision. Je propose que vous alliez le voir, et que selon sa réaction, eh bien, nous prenions une décision jointe.

- D'accord. Mais je ne vous promets rien pour le moment. Pas même que je passerai ce test.

- Je respecte, répliqua Erin. Je vais vous laisser. Merci de considérer la question avec sérieux. »

.

Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Il n'y avait qu'à elle que ce genre de choses arrivait. Elle avait une vie, maintenant, et un projet : elle s'embarquait dans la vie en faisant tout pour laisser de côté les tragédies de son adolescence, pour ne conserver que le bon, le positif, le doux. Ce qui avait une valeur. Et voilà qu'en traversant un hôpital où elle s'était pourtant rendue plus d'une fois il fallait qu'elle tombe sur cet homme-là et qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Qu'elle éveille quelque chose dans une mémoire ankylosée et abîmée.

Elle se sentait incapable de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Pour des raisons sérieuses, une sorte de pudeur face à lui, la lourdeur d'un tel fardeau. Et pour de mauvaises raisons, parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas avouer cela aux autres, ses amis, parce que sa vie à elle passait avant celle d'un autre qui ne l'avait jamais même reconnue comme personne, ou alors du bout des lèvres. Il faisait froid chez elle, elle alluma un feu et s'affala sur son lit, fixant le plafond en se répétant qu'il faudrait aller se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit. Et vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas éteint son réveil. Et aussi se brosser les dents. Tout cela pour, sans doute, tourner dans son lit jusque tard dans la nuit. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à se redresser, le crépitement du feu, suivi de la voix de Ronald qui l'appelait l'arrêta : au lieu de se lever, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et se mit en boule.

Il appelait sans doute pour s'excuser. Ou pour parler. Mais de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir à dire, rien n'était pour lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, et sortir du lit pour aller à lui semblait un effort trop important pour le peu de bénéfice à tirer de cette conversation. Il penserait qu'elle dormait déjà, il ne le prendrait pas mal. Ce n'était pas bien grave au fond. Rien n'était grave. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, vraiment. Une flemme monumentale. Quand le bruit s'éteignit, elle se leva et, rapidement, alla dans sa salle de bain se préparer pour la nuit. Se sentant vaguement coupable, malgré tout, envers Ron, elle prit soin de tout faire très vite, de se coucher et d'éteindre la lumière. Comme pour diminuer en temps la distance entre son sommeil véritable et celui de son mensonge. Puis elle observa le plafond jusque tard.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Minerva lui fit remarquer gentiment qu'elle semblait épuisée. Et elle ne trouva pas mieux à répondre que : _c'est que j'ai fini par me décider pour_. Et Minerva lui serra gentiment la main et lui servit une tasse de café, dans un geste de soutien qui lui donna plus envie de pleurer que de sourire. Mais l'intention y était et elle retint le sentiment de son incertitude au fond d'elle. Et elle passa les jours suivants à revoir en pensée, par instants, cet homme grisonnant aux cheveux courts et habillé de blanc : à tenter de le faire adhérer à ses souvenirs. Somme toute, elle tenta d'établir le lien de l'avant à l'après, le lien même qu'on cherchait à lui refaire découvrir à lui. Et cette concentration fit diminuer légèrement l'intérêt complet et sans exception qu'il s'agissait alors de porter à l'historique des potions de régénération.

Le samedi, elle tenta de ne pas faire attention à ce à quoi elle ressemblait, de ne pas forcer le rapport entre elle et l'écolière qu'elle avait été près de 3 ans plus tôt. Elle partit habillée comme la veille, pour ne plus se poser de question. Elle alla directement au couloir où se trouvait la chambre, pour ne plus avoir à s'interroger. Et elle demanda où se trouvait Erin Bastos à une des infirmières : dans la chambre _là-bas_. Celle de Rogue. Finalement, ne supportant plus les oscillations de sa prise de décision et de son humeur, elle poussa la porte avec décision.

.

Erin était sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Elle lui posait les mêmes questions que d'habitude. Mais elle avait pris une ride, sur le front, et le début des cheveux blancs, qu'il observait depuis son réveil, continuait son bonhomme de chemin tranquillement. Erin ne lui avait jamais dit son âge, mais il misait sur un âge similaire au sien. Un peu plus sans doute, car il semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, et l'âge qu'on lui avait annoncé ne lui disait pas grand-chose.

Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier, et probablement pas plus que demain. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, et il n'avait pas envie de faire un quelconque effort dans ce sens. Il préférait creuser dans les trous noirs. Il travaillait jour après jour à définir l'étendue de sa perte : lorsqu'il découvrait un manque, il n'en parlait pas. Mais il cherchait à trouver tout ce qu'autour de ce manque il _savait_. A démarquer clairement les lieux de manque. A savoir ce qu'il ne savait pas, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il sache quelque chose. Cette histoire de Granger était bizarre. Il ne savait pas qui était Granger, mais son nom était venu tout naturellement avec son visage, et il avait su que les paroles associées à ce nom étaient le refus. Depuis, il cherchait ce qui en elle était à refuser.

Et alors qu'Erin lui demandait s'il avait reconnu quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui, qui avait fait sens à ses yeux, et qu'il lui disait non, la porte s'était ouverte violemment et elle était entrée. La même jeune femme ; mais ce n'était pas par souvenir qu'il savait qu'elle était Granger. Non, ces yeux noisette et ces cheveux emmêlés, ce nez retroussé et cet air-là, c'était elle. Et s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, loin de là, il avait un regard très aiguisé sur les choses : peut-être voyait-il mieux, notait-il mieux, en un sens, maintenant que tout ce qu'il avait su partait en lambeau. Elle semblait tremblante, et sur son front à elle c'était une ride de concentration et non de vieillesse qui traçait une ligne. Il la fixait, avec concentration, à la recherche d'indices : quels étaient les indices des trous autour de cette information en forme de femme ?

« - Eh bien, Granger, vous êtes encore là ? lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Je crois bien oui, fit-elle en fermant la porte. »

Elle avait l'air ferme, mais sa voix tremblait un peu. C'était certain, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Même en total décalage, sans doute. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre réponse pour ce nom et ce visage que l'agressivité et, ne sachant même pas pourquoi, il retourna au silence sous le regard joyeux d'Erin.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Je sais, une fois encore ce n'est pas officiellement le week-end. Mais j'ai un peu de temps au milieu de mes révisions, alors je préfère le prendre et publier dès ce soir !_

_J'espère pouvoir publier dans deux semaines, mais ce sera au milieu du concours (ça ne vous parle pas, je sais, mais disons que je ne serais pas chez moi, et je n'aurais pas internet où je serais logée donc... enfin je vous promets de faire mon possible, mais ça peut être à un jour qui ne soit vraiment pas le week-end !)_

_Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent, ajoutent et favori, et review : tout particulièrement **blupou**, **telle17**, **Melfique**, **noumea**, **elise605** malgré elle, **susana** (au final j'ai bien reçu les deux ! merci beaucoup, et à bientôt !), **zeugma** (merci à toi), **rivruskende** et **Lisyx** !_

_A bientôt je l'espère ! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et en attendant votre **avis**,_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 2.

Elle était repartie de suite. Ou presque. Erin avait essayé de la faire assoir, mais elle ne l'avait pas voulue : elle n'avait cessé de le fixer, et cela l'avait empêché, lui, de l'observer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Et c'était agaçant, bien sûr, mais il était hors de question qu'elle vienne s'ajouter à la liste des insupportables qui cherchaient à lui soutirer des souvenirs qui avaient disparu en fumée. Il avait soupçonné ça dès que, la porte claquée, Erin s'était empressée de lui poser des questions. Qui était cette jeune femme, comment elle s'appelait. Il lui avait répondu docilement, Hermione Granger, et pour le reste il ne savait pas. Mais son ton avait été si peu convaincant, sa curiosité si feinte, qu'il avait su que c'était encore quelque chose pour le tourmenter.

Erin était partie, enfin. Il avait une certaine affection pour cette femme, elle semblait avoir un sens alors que tous les autres n'étaient que des fantoches ne cherchant qu'à pêcher, presque à arracher hors de lui, une mémoire. Mais Erin croyait aussi aux souvenirs et cela n'était pas du tout agréable. Il n'y avait que sans elle qu'il avait pu réfléchir un peu. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyée à lui ? Elle devait avoir eu un rôle dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas, pour qu'ils aient décidé de faire jouer cette carte. D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé son nom : peut-être l'enthousiasme d'Erin n'était pas totalement faux, peut-être avait-elle fait appel à la bonne personne. Quelqu'un de suffisamment proche, en somme.

Qui ? Sa femme, ou son amante. Non, elle était trop jeune. Il ne savait pas quel âge elle avait vraiment, peut-être 20 ans, ou peut-être 25, il n'était pas très bon à cela. Et lui… il recompta ; lui en avait 41 ans, selon l'état-civil. C'était donc peu probable. Sa fille ? Non, pas mieux. Les âges ne collaient pas. Et une amie… il n'imaginait jamais d'amitiés, cela ne voulait pas se graver, malgré ce que cette Minerva McGonagall voulait imprimer dans son esprit contre son gré. Et puis il réagissait par l'agressivité à la stimulation de cette femme. Comment était-il possible qu'elle lui ait été proche ? Une ennemie, peut-être, mais la notion d'ennemi inspirait en lui la crainte et la haine, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle serait venue, même sur l'avis de médecins, aider un ennemi si fort qu'il en aurait le souvenir. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Il lui manquait nécessairement une donnée, une idée. Bah ! on lui imposerait sans doute à nouveau, peut-être supporterait-il cette inquisition quelques temps si elle satisfaisait sa propre curiosité à lui. N'était-ce pas, après tout, à lui de _savoir_ ?

.

Elle révisait son examen final, malgré tout. Et Slughorn avait commencé à décider qu'il était temps de la mettre au courant des réalités de l'enseignement. Elle devenait donc une femme à tout faire, et c'était le début des brosses à cheveux prise pour des louches, des livres ouverts à l'envers à force de ne plus savoir si elle l'ouvrait pour des élèves ou pour elle. C'était le début d'un réel tourbillon auquel elle ne pouvait réellement pas échapper. Elle essayait, bien sûr, et par moments faisait une pause. Ne plus appeler Ron était devenu naturel. Il n'appelait presque plus non plus. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ils ne se voyaient plus. Au fond, elle ne se sentait même plus avec lui : comment leur amour était tombé à l'eau, comment elle avait pu laisser cela avoir lieu, ces questions-là ne se posaient même pas. Elles étaient mangées par toutes ses autres préoccupations et, tout compte fait, c'était ainsi et voilà.

Et pendant un mois, elle n'avait plus fait que cela. Elle n'avait pas oublié cette histoire de Severus Rogue, non, c'eut été impossible, mais elle ne revenait la hanter, réellement, que dans la nuit, lorsqu'elle cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Là où l'insomnie naissait par du stress, elle continuait sur la durée de la nuit parce qu'elle se mettait à réfléchir à cette idée folle. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, non, mais au fond elle regrettait d'avoir entendu cette voix. Parce qu'outre la situation dans laquelle elle était, elle n'était pas encore certaine d'avoir totalement digéré qu'il soit en vie, tout simplement. Le mensonge blanc de n'en parler à personne lui était venu parfaitement naturellement ; mais au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

Etait-elle soulagée ? sans doute, oui. Heureuse ? non, tout de même pas. Elle se trouvait comme insensible à cette vie, comme en décalage, catapultée dans une forme d'ailleurs où il était vivant, finalement. C'était un peu comme un changement des règles du jeu, un changement que l'on mettait en place alors que les joueurs avaient choisi leurs cartes en fonction des règles. Bien sûr, théoriquement, la vie de Severus Rogue ne devait pas bouleverser le plan qu'elle avait mis en place pour le jeu de la durée de sa vie. Mais la carte de sa présence venait de s'ajouter de force à son jeu. Et une impression tenace – quoique stupide – s'imprimait en elle qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de cette carte, qu'elle imprimerait un parcours au moins légèrement infléchi à sa vie.

Cette pensée-là achevait souvent de la faire se retourner dans son lit. C'était d'une bêtise ! Ces idées-là étaient celle d'une adolescente qui n'est pas encore trop sûre de son future. Mais elle avait décidé de son futur : elle ferait des potions, elle enseignerait, ici. A Poudlard. Elle s'ancrerait là. Alors pourquoi aller s'imaginer que toutes ses cartes changeaient avec cette rencontre. Non, certainement : c'était la surprise, bien sûr, qui la mettait dans cette état… et elle en revenait à son incapacité à forger une idée réelle et claire quant à cette survie. Et au bout d'un mois, donc, elle avait reçu un courrier d'Erin Bastos.

Une lettre très polie, qui se voulait gentille mais assez intransigeante. Qui lui demandait quand elle serait libre pour repasser ici à nouveau, pour commencer le _traitement_. A lire le courrier, elle se sentait malade, elle, et non pas un agent appelé pour œuvrer à la santé de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le courrier lui rappelait qu'elle avait encore une autre chose à mener en parallèle, du temps à prendre sur tout le temps qu'elle ne possédait déjà pas. Elle avait regardé le papier comme si elle n'y croyait pas, et puis elle avait fondu en larmes. Sa vie partait en miettes, et elle ne cessait de se sentir vide, aspirée.

Le petit message n'était pourtant qu'un rappel de ce qu'elle avait choisi de faire elle-même, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment le gérer. Elle aurait voulu attendre d'avoir fini ce stage, d'avoir fini ce qui concernait ses études à elles… mais au fond, ça n'avait pas grand sens, parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir plus de temps, ni d'être plus libre d'esprit, cela fait. Alors autant finir de remplir sa vie d'un tas de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être en train de faire. Elle répondit qu'elle viendrait le samedi suivant, si cela convenait qu'elle pourrait prendre une ou deux heures : elle décida d'occuper les heures qu'elle avait mises de côté pour voir ses amis et son _petit-ami _à chercher à redonner la mémoire à Severus Rogue. Vraiment, sa vie n'avait plus de sens du tout.

.

Erin lui avait annoncé avec la plus grande joie qu'Hermione Granger reviendrait dans deux jours. Elle semblait exulter, littéralement, et ce comportement-là l'incitait surtout à regarder le plafond et à ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. Non, il ne voulait pas se préparer à sa venue. Non, il ne voulait rien lui offrir. Non, il ne savait pas qui elle était. Oui, il accepterait de la voir si on le lui demandait vraiment – et parce que c'était un pas dans ses investigations à lui, mais il ne le dirait jamais. La médicomage ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle tombait terriblement à côté. Bien sûr, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de sa vie, à part de moments qui ne pouvaient que le pousser à s'envisager comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment mauvais, tout au fond de lui : il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Ce qu'Erin n'avait pas compris, c'est qu'il ne savait pas qui il était. Et elle ne voulait pas trop lui en dire. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était un grand spécialiste, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Les quelques bribes qu'il pouvait réunir le faisait penser à un spécialiste du meurtre, mais il doutait qu'on l'eut laissé tranquillement dans un hôpital après son réveil si c'avait été là. Enfin, il ne savait pas qui il était et ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait le lui dire : être quelqu'un est quelque chose de profondément intime, et on ne pourrait jamais que lui dresser un portrait. Parfois, il avait envie de lui expliquer cela. Mais il avait aussi envie de lui dire qu'il lui importait peu de savoir _qui_ faisait ce portrait, cette description méticuleuse, puisque ça ne réveillerait rien en lui. Pas de souvenirs, pas d'idées.

Alors pour regarder avec distance le tableau de ce qui avait été théoriquement sa vie, il n'avait que faire du peintre. De toute manière, il ne lui ferait pas totalement confiance et, à la fin, il ne saurait pas beaucoup plus. Non, elle n'avait rien compris. Il n'acceptait de voir la jeune femme que parce que peut-être qu'elle saurait des choses qu'on ne lui avait pas dites. Peut-être qu'elle ferait ce récit, elle, sans rechigner. Il serait débarrasser de l'espèce de nuage dans lequel il se déplaçait et connaîtrait au moins la théorie de son passé. Mais plus il y pensait plus il se rendait compte qu'en tant que personne, elle ne l'intéressait pas : il la mettrait dans sa case, et il serait tranquille. Tranquille.

.

Elle ne passa pas par le secrétariat en entrant, et ne prit qu'à peine le temps de faire un signe de tête à la jeune femme qui était assise dans l'entrée pour lui dire qu'elle savait où elle allait. Elle prit l'ascenseur, perdue dans des pensées qui n'allaient nulle part : quelque chose dans sa tête chantonnait un vieux morceau de son adolescence, et elle dodelinait doucement au rythme de cette musique intérieure. Etrangement, elle était détendue, reposée : elle sentait son épuisement dans la tension de ses muscles et la douleur à la limite de la courbature qui pesait sur ses épaules, et elle savait qu'elle allait au-devant d'une des expériences les plus étranges de sa vie. Mais elle était calme, il faisait bon fredonner intérieurement dans cet ascenseur, puis marcher dans ce couloir : il fit même bon pousser la porte, et entrer dans la chambre de Severus Rogue.

La médicomage n'était pas là, et elle se trouva surprise. Pourtant, c'était logique, cette femme avait nécessairement, malgré les apparences, d'autres choses à faire de ses journées que de s'occuper d'un amnésique partiel. Rogue lui fit un signe de tête presque déceptif, qui l'invitait à s'assoir tout en laissant entendre qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire : soudain ramenée à l'inévitable malaise de cette rencontre, elle s'assit comme une petite fille, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre et les mains posées symétriquement sur les genoux.

En face d'elle, il se tenait très droit, très grand, mais ridiculement bizarre avec cette coupe courte de malade – on la lui avait sans doute faite pendant son coma – et le blanc immaculé de sa tenue. Et toujours ce foulard autour du cou, ce foulard noir dont il lui vint pour la première fois à l'idée qu'il était peut-être là pour cacher l'empreinte de la morsure qui l'avait laissé dans cet état. Elle le regardait paupières baissées, évitant le contact, mais elle finit par se décider à lever les yeux en sentant que lui la fixait sans vergogne. Son regard était curieux, même si ce n'était pas si visible que cela, et ce choc-là était impressionnant : elle ne l'avait jamais vu regarder quoique ce fut comme ça. Toujours, même surpris, il avait réussi à donner la sensation de n'en avoir rien à faire, de ne rien découvrir. Mais peut-être avait-il un tel besoin de connaître les choses, maintenant, qu'il ne savait plus cacher les choses.

« - Erin sera désolée de ne pas avoir assisté à votre arrivée. C'était visiblement son but de la semaine.

- Oh, vous m'en voyez désolée. »

Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec ce Severus Rogue là. Il ne lui disait rien, au fond. Ou peut-être que si, mais elle ne l'avait jamais connu, pour l'amour de Merlin, pas vraiment. Pas du tout, même. Alors comment deviner ce que signifiait son comportement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il savait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il savait d'elle, même, et alors comment choisir un comportement. Elle ne se voyait pas prendre les devants, avec lui, c'était inconcevable. Impossible. Inimaginable. C'était le professeur Rogue par Merlin, le _professeur Rogue_, entre tous les adultes qu'elle avait connus dans sa jeunesse. Heureusement pour elle, il semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait, lui, et même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'aurait voulu Erin Bastos elle décida qu'elle allait s'adapter par elle-même.

« - Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Pour vous aider, répondit-elle. Même si je ne sais pas trop comment.

- Moi non plus, fit-il. »

Il semblait désinvolte, désintéressé, comme si tout cela n'avait au fond pas tant d'importance. N'en avait-il rien à faire, ou faisait-il semblant ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tant bien que mal, elle tenta de ne pas se poser cette question : faire comme si de rien n'était, tenter d'aider sans se prendre la tête. Sans chercher plus loin. Pas pour le moment, elle ne le pouvait pas et, vraiment, elle ne voulait pas se plonger dans l'immensité peut-être désertique de ses souvenirs. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait. A lui de se débrouiller.

« - Vous avez des questions ? proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai des questions, lâcha-t-il. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Hermione Granger.

- Ca je le sais. C'est tout ce que je sais, et, voyez-vous, ça ne m'avance pas trop.

- Ah. Euh… »

Elle marqua une pause. Par quoi commencer. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui raconter toute sa vie, bien sûr que non, elle ne le voulait pas – par pudeur simple, et tout à fait normale d'ailleurs. Et puis ce serait parfaitement inutile. Il ne savait plus qui elle était, mais de toute manière il ne l'avait pas réellement connue non plus. Ils étaient de vrais inconnus, et se retrouver comme cela, c'était parfaitement ridicule. Peut-être n'avait-il pas cette sensation, lui, mais pour elle c'était d'une bêtise telle qu'elle s'en sentait mal-à-l'aise. Bon, elle irait droit à ce qu'il savait.

« - J'ai 21 ans, j'ai été votre élève pendant 6 ans. J'avais de très bonnes notes, mais vous ne m'avez jamais aimée. A cause de mes amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, parce que nous étions à Gryffondor et à cause de souvenirs, je crois. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment fait quoique ce soit ensemble, jamais vraiment parlé. »

Elle marqua une pause. C'était là le plus important. Et puis il la regardait d'une expression tellement dérangeante qu'elle ne sut pas quoi ajouter et préféra se taire. Et pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence de plomb pesa sur la pièce, qui lui vidait les idées et lui transformait le corps en une sorte de boule de nerf impossible à faire bouger. A quoi pensait-il ?

« - Mon élève ? lâcha-t-il enfin comme du bout des lèvres.

- Oui, en potions.

- Comment ça en potions ?! »

Il y avait quelque chose d'impérieux et de péremptoire dans sa voix, quelque chose de violent et de mauvais. Comme s'il lui en voulait d'avoir dit cela : ce n'était tout de même pas une affaire d'Etat, pourquoi était-ce à cela qu'il s'accrochait ? Elle inspira profondément et en soufflant sentit sa respiration trembler.

« - Oui, à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie dont Minerva McGonagall, qui était votre collègue, est maintenant directrice. Vous étiez professeur de Potions, un bon professeur mais très… sévère. Vous avez été remplacé par le professeur Slughorn.

- De potions…, murmura-t-il. »

.

A cela, non, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Un professeur, vraiment ? C'était absolument incroyable, ça n'avait pas plus de sens que tout le reste, mais il voulait bien accepter de rentrer les choses dans leur case. Il voulait bien admettre que c'était vrai : après tout, il lui fallait un point de départ sans quoi il serait impossible d'avancer, fût-ce un tout petit peu.

De potions. Il ne se souvenait de rien, en potions. Il se souvenait de chaudrons, et le nom lui parlait bien sûr. Il réveillait un étrange élan d'affection. Mais si on lui avait demandé de dire quoique ce fut à propos des potions, de déclarer quelque chose, de raconter comment en faire une, de donner le nom d'une seule d'entre elles… il ne l'aurait pas pu. Et c'avait été sa spécialité. Il y avait été bon. Très bon, visiblement, à en voir la tête qu'elle faisait. Elle le fixait. Elle semblait terrorisée et en même temps très peu convaincue. Comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce qui avait lieu. Cette gamine qui en fait n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec lui. A moins que… Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Il plissa les lèvres en un instant, et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Oui, bien sûr. Mais les classes ne me disent rien.

- Je crois que vous ne les aimiez pas trop, murmura-t-elle.

- Sans doute pas. Bien, et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On m'a demandé de venir, fit-elle en haussant les épaules comme fatiguée par tout ça.

- Pourquoi vous ?

- Parce que vous m'avez reconnue. Apparemment c'était la première fois.

- J'ai reconnu une Hermione Granger, c'est tout. Rien d'important. Ils vous ont fait venir pour quoi ?

- Mais je suis tombée par hasard ici, je vous croyais mort, et vous m'avez reconnue. Alors je suis là. Point. »

Elle commençait à s'énerver. Elle ne lui disait toujours rien de nouveau. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer ce que l'adolescente qu'elle avait été avait pu être, du mal à dessiner clairement dans sa tête une gamine, avec ce nom-là, une gamine dans sa classe. Qui aujourd'hui savait mille fois plus de choses que lui.

.

« - Mais alors… Vous n'êtes personne pour moi ?

- Non. Personne. Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, mais vous n'avez _rien_ à voir avec moi. »

La question était très désagréable, très dure. Elle se sentait rejetée – ce qui était parfaitement stupide, il n'y avait pas de raison de se sentir rejetée par quelqu'un qui ne vous avait jamais acceptée. Mais ce que lui avait dit Erin Bastos, qu'il l'avait acceptée, l'avait entretenue dans l'illusion que peut-être qu'il se souviendrait qu'au fond, il l'avait bien aimée, parce qu'elle était attentive en classe, par exemple. Mais c'était d'une naïveté, vraiment. Durant ce nouveau silence, elle tenta d'avaler sa déception, et de regarder les choses avec plus de distance.

Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait, elle l'aiderait. Parce qu'on le lui demandait. Parce qu'au fond il méritait sans doute d'avoir enfin une vie normale et que, pour cela, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se souvenir des choses anciennes : il lui faudrait un passé réapproprié. Elle était là, elle aiderait. Il fallait regarder les choses sans s'impliquer. Penser comme une enseignante : utiliser ce qu'elle apprenait tous les jours avec Slughorn, l'appliquer ici. Il avait avoué une lacune. C'était à partir de là qu'il fallait commencer. Elle devait être professionnelle, se concentrer sur les objectifs à atteindre. Balayer les domaines, mettre à jour les lacunes, même celles qui ne lui faisaient pas plaisir – pas à elle, mais pas à lui non plus d'ailleurs – et ensuite régler les choses point par point.

« - Puisque vous ne vous souvenez pas de Poudlard, voulez-vous que je vous ramène des objets, des livres, des photographies ? On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait soulever des couches de souvenir, ou simplement vous donner plus de connaissance.

- Très bien, si vous voulez. »

Il était froid, maintenant, il s'était remis à fixer le plafond. Très pensif, l'air peu amène et absorbé en lui-même. Il avait à peine pris la peine de lui répondre, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en formaliser : visiblement, prendre mal son comportement était une immense perte de temps. Si elle se sentait un peu blessée, elle oublia de force. Elle se leva, épousseta ses habits, attendant vainement malgré tout qu'il lui dise _au revoir_. Alors elle ne le fit pas non plus, mais, à la porte, se retourna et d'un ton un peu dur, pour attirer son attention demanda :

« - Et vous vous souvenez de la guerre ?

- Non.

- Alors je pense que vous ne vous souviendrez jamais de votre vie. »

Ça lui était venu tout seul, et un peu agressivement – peut-être très agressivement. Mais elle s'était soudain souvenu des cauchemars qu'elle faisait, certaines nuits encore, et de ces réflexes de défense qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. S'il n'en gardait pas de vraie trace, lui qui avait combattu et eu une vie tellement plus dure, alors elle se demandait ce qui pouvait rester… Peut-être son corps avait-il décidé de ne plus se souvenir de cela, d'annihiler cette douleur. Mais le poison allait à l'encontre de cette théorie, ou du moins en diminuait la pertinence. Non, non, il avait perdu la mémoire. Elle ne pourrait qu'aider à remettre des morceaux dans les trous, à les ajouter.

.

Dès que la porte s'était refermée, il s'était levé et était allé se poster à la minuscule fenêtre qui donnait sur un ciel artificiel. Il avait sans doute eu raison d'accepter de lui parler, il venait d'apprendre bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Et malgré l'horreur déclamatoire de la sentence finale, le courage – ou la témérité – qu'il fallait pour lui sortir cette simple vérité lui avait plu. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui lui avait plu de tout cet entretien. D'abord, cette femme ce n'était rien qu'un grain de poussière dans sa vie : il l'avait sans doute aimée un peu moins que les autres encore. La faire venir était stupide. Surtout pour lui faire comprendre l'étendue de sa perte.

Jusqu'ici, il avait cyniquement traité tout ce qu'il ne savait plus. Il avait décidé que son passé n'était pas grand-chose. Que si personne n'était venu le voir, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne, qu'il avait été seul – il se sentait seul, d'ailleurs. Il avait décidé de croire qu'il n'avait été personne, ou tellement affreux qu'il était haïssable. Mais il avait visiblement eu une vie. Il avait eu un métier et même une passion. Car il était clair que les potions, c'avait été quelque chose pour lui : elle avait presque sous-entendu l'importance du domaine en lui en parlant si sobrement, et le saut de son cœur lorsqu'il avait recherché désespérément dans le gruyère de sa mémoire l'assurait encore plus fortement de l'étendu de ce qu'il n'avait plus.

Qu'il ait oublié avoir enseigné, c'était avoir oublié sa place sociale : après tout, il n'y avait pas grande différence entre oublier une profession et oublier ses connaissances et ses amis. Mais oublier une passion, oublier ce que l'on savait plus que tout au monde : ça c'était un arrachement. Et il se sentait déchiré de ne pas sentir même l'étendu de ce qu'on lui avait arraché. De ce que ce poison lui avait arraché. Mordu par un serpent alors qu'il sauvait le monde sorcier, lui racontait-on. Il n'y croyait pas du tout, c'était forcément enjolivé. On lui avait raconté rapidement la guerre, on lui avait parlé d'agent double et d'héroïsme, mais tout cela était si poli et politiquement correct qu'il n'en croyait pas grand-chose et n'en savait pas plus. Il lui en voulait mortellement de lui avoir fait découvrir la honte de son incapacité, mais il demanderait à Hermione Granger quand elle reviendrait. Tant qu'à être là, qu'elle serve à quelque chose.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci beaucoup une fois encore, je me dépêche, très peu d'internet, et en plein concours, je reprends lundi et les écrits et je tente de trouver une date d'oral... enfin, vous vous en foutez ! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus que ma traditionnelle liste des noms, mais j'aimerai répondre plus notamment aux reviews anonymes : **blupou**, **noumea**, **HeartSerenade**, **Melfique**, **Lisyx**, **rivruskende**, **Zeugma**, **susana**, **Amodixe**, **Mariefan85**. _

_Si vous avez le coeur et le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! _

_A dans deux semaines, je devrais avoir plus de temps !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 3.

« - Bonjour Granger.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je peux m'assoir ?

- Allez-y. »

Il était à peine correct. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle venait. Ils avaient balayé Poudlard, et ils avaient fait un tour de la guerre. Elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait, dans une sorte de long monologue tellement rarement interrompu que c'en devenait vraiment gênant. Mais elle l'avait fait. A mesure qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui, il parlait de moins en moins. Il restait là, presque passif, et parfois elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais, surtout, elle voulait le secouer. L'attraper par les épaules, et le faire bouger, trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Pas sa mémoire, non, pas forcément. Au fond, cela, elle s'en fichait de plus en plus.

Elle voulait simplement qu'il se comporte comme un être humain. Qu'il lui réponde quand elle lui parlait, qu'il fasse attention aux choses. Qu'il fasse preuve de curiosité ou même, sans trop en demander, d'un peu d'humanité. D'un peu de bonne volonté vis-à-vis de la vie, et si possible, vis-à-vis d'elle aussi : parce qu'elle était là, souvent maintenant, qu'elle perdait de _son _temps et de _sa_ vie pour la passer avec sa figure amorphe. Mais il s'en fichait, et à mesure que la colère montait en elle, elle s'attachait à lui. Pas par un sentiment d'amitié, moins encore d'amour : non, il était comme un projet récalcitrant, plus résistant encore à ses tentatives que ne l'avait été la potion qu'elle avait recommencé 15 fois avant de parvenir à réussir l'étape deux.

Il était comme un mur. Et à force de s'y cogner, elle s'endurcissait le crane et se sentait prête à concentrer plus encore de sa volonté à faire voler le mur en éclat. Au fond, elle menait une guerre contre Severus Rogue et elle était prête à continuer jusqu'à en tirer quelque chose – en bonne Gryffondor, sans doute. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de changer de stratégie : servir de livre parlant, elle en avait marre. Ca ne servait à rien, elle pouvait tout aussi bien claquer la porte et s'en aller, laisser un enregistrement de sa voix parler pour elle et réviser son examen de lundi prochain.

Aussi, elle s'affala sur le siège, posa les pieds sur un autre fauteuil, sortit un livre et se mit à lire en prenant un air distant et peu concerné. Il se fichait de sa présence ? Bon, et bien elle aussi elle pouvait faire sa vie de son côté. Vraiment, aucun problème. Elle avait amené l'histoire de Poudlard, pour la bonne mesure, et se plongea dans un chapitre sur les différents endommagements qu'avait subi le château. Elle ne comprenait déjà plus rien à ce qu'elle lisait au bout de cinq minutes : l'étrange silence qui régnait et l'étonnement visible de son non-interlocuteur lui donnaient envie d'exploser de rire et elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour conserver son air concentré et sérieux. Et enfin…

« - Granger, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Je fais comme vous.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'attends que vous parliez pour occuper le silence, et je ne m'occupe pas franchement de votre existence, fit-elle en souriant malgré elle.

- Je vois… et quel est le sens de cette petite plaisanterie ? répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'aimerais que vous changiez de comportement.

- Ah. »

Et après ça, il se tut. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que ça ne se faisait pas quand elle se souvint de sa résolution et, rapprochant le livre de ses yeux, repris sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, c'était _sa_ mémoire et _sa _vie, il n'avait qu'à prendre les décisions de faire avancer les choses. Et s'il voulait être froid avec elle parce qu'il lui en voulait, grand bien lui en face, mais elle ne ferait rien sans l'apparence d'une forme de politesse, fût-elle succincte et mensongère. Elle ne raconterait plus rien, pas sans une conversation.

« - Et vous aviez prévu de me raconter quelque chose, malgré tout ? finit-il par demander après s'être éclairci la gorge.

- Oui. Mais rien de précis, tout dépend de vous.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est votre vie que nous cherchons à retrouver, non, pas la mienne ? »

Elle lui en voulait sans doute beaucoup de toute cette froideur accumulée, sans quoi elle ne serait pas si dure. Elle se sentait déjà un peu coupable et il était indubitable que dès qu'elle serait sortie de la pièce elle se sentirait vraiment mal, à ne pas savoir comment, pour l'amour de Merlin, elle avait _osé_ faire ça. En attendant, si elle flanchait maintenant, elle aurait l'air ridicule. Et elle avait eu l'air si ridicule dans sa vie, face à cet homme-là, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle lâche parce que c'était trop difficile à tenir maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé une idée, un filon. Elle resterait campée sur ses positions, même s'il fallait qu'elle explose en sanglots en sortant de la pièce : il ne s'en rendrait jamais compte, il ne se souvenait pas, mais elle se serait prouvé à _elle_ qu'elle avait grandi.

« - Vous n'avez pas tort, je suppose. Je peux vous demander ce que vous avez pensé de moi, avant ?

- Avant ?

- Quand j'étais votre professeur, Mademoiselle. »

Il était devenu poli et presque sentencieux. Elle abaissa son livre et le fixa. C'était sûr, le sourire victorieux et amusé qu'elle retenait brillait dans ses yeux, il ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux de ce grand observateur… Quel comportement de Serpentard ! Elle lui avait redonné la devise de son ancienne maison, et lui en avait expliqué un peu les tenants et les aboutissants. Il n'avait pas semblé fier, ni déçu d'ailleurs : pourtant, il pourrait s'en défendre s'il le voulait, cette étrange politesse respectueuse était une ruse de Serpentard. Dépourvue, certes, de sa discrétion, comme s'il avait perdu la main… mais tout de même.

« - Hum. Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un de brillant en Potions, c'est sûr, et plus tard en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Pour le reste, un connard fini incapable de se comporter correctement avec les gens : j'ai toujours considéré, et j'avais raison, que vous aviez des raisons liées à votre passé pour vous comporter comme ça, mais ça n'empêche rien. Oh, vous étiez sombre aussi, toujours en noir, de quoi faire peur. Je ne vous aurez jamais dit ça, même sous la torture à l'époque.

- Et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que je suis adulte maintenant, et que je sais que vous êtes un être humain comme moi, au fond. Et parce que la circonstance n'est plus la même : vous n'avez plus pouvoir sur moi. »

Il hocha la tête, pensif, mais il ne retourna pas à sa contemplation du mur. Visiblement, il voulait continuer cette conversation : peut-être que la vague qu'elle avait fait s'élever allait lui retomber dessus de façon décuplée, allez savoir avec Rogue, mais pour le moment elle se sentait fière d'avoir osé une chose pareille. Parce que ça portait ses fruits, que contrairement à la grande majorité des _trucs typiquement Gryffondor _qu'elle avait fait dans le reste de sa vie, celle-ci avait un sens et n'était pas totalement suicidaire. Pas comme utiliser un dragon pour s'échapper d'une banque, par exemple. Pas comme cambrioler une banque, même !

« - Je vois. Maintenant ?

- Maintenant je pense que vous ne me faites plus peur. Je suis désolée pour votre perte de mémoire, sincèrement. Mais vous êtes toujours un connard, vous avez seulement d'autant plus de raisons. Et votre dureté avec les autres s'est teintée, envers moi du moins, de politesse.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, ricana-t-il doucement.

- J'ai quelques vieux griefs. Mais je dois admettre, ajouta-t-elle en décidant que l'honnêteté devait exister pour le bon comme pour le mauvais, que je vous admire quand même pas mal.

- M'admirer ? Ça, c'est la première fois que je l'entends.

- Sans surprise. Vous avez su vous faire très bien détester. Mais oui, pour votre savoir, multiple et précis. Et pour votre courage, parce que ce que j'ai eu à faire moi à côté ce n'était, au fond, que des jeux de cours d'école. »

Il l'observa un long moment. Ses cheveux repoussaient assez vite et il semblait décidé à ne pas les faire recouper. Après avoir vu une image le représentant, peut-être. Ou parce qu'il avait le choix pour la première fois. Ou ils avaient oublié de les lui recouper… Enfin, ces cheveux gris-noir avaient un air bizarre, sur ce visage pâle. Elle ne parvenait à garder ses yeux fixés sur les siens : cet échange était bien trop intime, elle avait prévu de le forcer à communiquer, mais elle avait oublié la force de communication de ce visage et de ce personnage. Il avait pu faire peur rien qu'en plissant les lèvres… rien d'étonnant à ce que, même diminué comme il l'était, il puisse encore impressionner.

« - J'apprécie votre honnêteté, prononça-t-il doucement. C'est assez rassurant au fond, même si le contenu n'est pas très plaisant. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Posez, posez. Je suis là pour cela, alors il serait temps que vous posiez les questions que vous avez.

- C'est une question que vous touche, personnellement.

- Allez-y.

- Quel était votre rôle à vous, dans cette guerre. Vous n'avez fait que laisser entendre, jusqu'ici. »

La question la prit par surprise, et elle regretta brusquement d'avoir joué la carte de la femme qui ne se fait pas avoir, qui est indépendante, qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'avait pas prévu de parler de cela, d'elle, de ses douleurs et de ses souvenirs. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux, comme tout souvenir de guerre. Elle sentit une pointe de colère monter en elle : il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un souvenir, il ne se rendait sans doute même pas compte de ce qu'il lui demander d'endurer. Pendant un instant, elle envisagea de le fusiller du regard, de partir en renversant tout sur son passage, de hurler à son égoïsme. Puis elle se souvint qu'il avait fait attention avant de poser la question, avant d'oser même demander. Alors elle inspira, profondément, et décida de voir le point positif : ils avançaient. Même si elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que ce qu'il lui demandait ne le concernait pas, lui, directement.

.

Elle avait fait un grand pas dans son respect. Oh, pas avec cette stratégie enfantine qui consistait à jouer à la plus forte, à faire comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire. C'avait été agaçant, et certes une marque de volonté, mais aussi celle d'une propension à la gaminerie. En fait, cela l'aurait surtout convaincu qu'elle n'était encore qu'une sale gosse et que, vraiment, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Mais son insistance avait fini par gagner – d'ailleurs, il avait engagé la conversation – et surtout l'honnêteté de sa réponse avait quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant, positivement surprenant.

Cela ressemblait à la vraie vie, à la sensation d'une vie réelle. Où tout n'était pas feutré et souriant, même lorsqu'on était désagréable. Elle lui avait donné une bouffée d'air frais, en lui annonçant qu'il était un _connard_. La vulgarité du mot avait une sonorité étrange dans la bouche de cette jeune femme sage et polie avec un caractère de mule, visiblement. Aussi il l'écouta religieusement parler, en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas se laisser perdre dans les rainures du mur lorsque qu'elle s'emmêlait dans ses idées, reprenait la même idée, balbutiait. Il pouvait bien faire l'effort de respecter ce récit, et puis il pouvait en apprendre quelque chose.

Elle semblait encore profondément marquée par ce qu'elle avait vécu, et il se sentait nu, en comparaison, lui qui ne parvenait pas à avoir une idée précise de cet homme, ami et ennemi, qu'il avait tué. De cette _horreur à tête de serpent_ qui avait été l'arrêt de mort de toute sa personne dès qu'il avait accepté le tatouage désormais arrêté sur son bras. Il avait perdu les marques de ce qu'il était, en fait, il le ressentait dans cette incursion dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait vécu et beaucoup combattu, pour quelqu'un de cet âge : elle pouvait raconter tout ça sans se mettre à pleurer, lui qui entendait dans les chambres voisines des femmes fondre en larme pour rien – pour rien, rien du tout, vraiment.

Bien sûr, son regard était dur et son front plissé, et elle semblait résister contre elle-même tout au long de son récit. Mais elle ne laissait pas de larmes monter jusqu'à obscurcir le marron de ses yeux, et elle serrait ses mains l'une dans l'autre par instants, mais ça n'avait rien de désespéré. Et de tout ce récit, il apprit beaucoup, oui, mais rien qui n'éveille quoique ce fût. Et pour la première fois, cela l'agaça. L'agaça vraiment, au point de lui en vouloir à elle qui, vraiment, n'y pouvait rien. Enfin, elle se tut. Il avait les dents serrées, il devait avoir l'air aussi peu aimable que possible, mais gouverné par le respect qu'il avait légèrement réveillé pour elle, il fit l'effort de la remercier avec autant d'honnêteté que possible. Dans l'espoir qu'elle s'en aille, qu'il puisse penser. Mais elle restait là, elle restait encore et il fallait dire quelque chose pour éviter l'étrangeté de cette situation. C'était une sensation nouvelle et pourtant étrangement familière, cela aussi.

« - Que lisez-vous ? »

La question sortait de nulle part et eut une réaction autre que celle qu'il aurait souhaitée. Au lieu de lui répondre, simplement, elle lui tendit l'ouvrage. Docilement, parce qu'étonné, il attrapa le livre et l'ouvrit : les signes étaient là, et il les reconnaissait, mais il ne savait pas ce que chacun signifiait. Il fixa avec détresse les caractères imprimés, leur perfection de forme. C'était la deuxième douleur de la journée, elle était de trop. Lorsqu'on avait constaté qu'il ne savait plus lire, on ne lui avait plus rien approché ayant plus d'un ou deux mots. Comme pour ne pas le blesser : cela lui avait semblé stupide. Mais la sensation du livre, son poids, dans ses mains, étaient une sensation familière et il y avait quelque chose déchirant à ne pouvoir l'accompagner d'une action si naturelle. Lire.

« - Vous allez bien ? »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, brusquement et avec colère. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour montrer si visiblement que quelque chose n'allait pas ?! Elle le regardait d'un air curieux et un peu étonné, un peu inquiet peut-être. Il avait envie de balancer le livre, si possible sur sa figure à elle, de hurler, de regarder ce mur et de ne plus rien faire d'autre. S'ouvrir aux autres étaient beaucoup trop douloureux, définitivement, beaucoup trop compliqué et porteur de tant de problèmes insoupçonnés.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? répéta-t-elle.

- Il y a… »

Il hésita, regarda le livre à nouveau, le referma et le lui tendit. Une dernière remarque honnête, oui, une dernière, mais comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle de toute manière, elle était peut-être même au courant et elle avait eu l'imbécile stupidité de n'y plus faire attention. D'un air naturel, alors qu'elle prenait l'ouvrage, il lui finit :

« - …que je ne sais plus lire.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Je ne sais plus lire, Granger, grommela-t-il. J'ai oublié, comme j'ai oublié une infinité d'autres choses.

- Et ils savent ?

- Ils ? ricana-t-il méchamment. Erin vous voulez dire ? Oui, bien sûr.

- Et ils n'ont rien fait pour vous permettre d'apprendre ? Et personne n'a jugé bon de… ?! Ah ! »

Elle fulminait, il en était certain. Il ne la voyait pas, il était revenu à l'observation de ce mur. Alors qu'elle sortait en hurlant à une infirmière, quelque chose qu'il n'écouta pas, parce que tout cela ne l'intéressait déjà plus, parce qu'il avait plus intéressant à faire et que sa vie avait un sens plus profond que tout ça, plus vide aussi, il sentit un grand blanc et lui parvint, comme en sourdine, quelque chose dont il sentit que c'était pour lui. _Je lisais l'histoire de Poudlard_. Grand bien lui en fasse. Il se sentait vidé, si vidé qu'il n'était même plus en colère, qu'il n'avait même pas encore honte du dévoilement complet de sa nullité, de sa débilité, face à cette femme qui était normale, intelligente même sans doute. Il pinça les lèvres et, les yeux sur la fissure du mur, il laissa ses pensées revenir encore et encore sur cette conversation. Se dessiner lentement un refus de coopérer à nouveau, de se laisser avoir à nouveau.

La fausseté des autres n'était pas bonne, non. Mais cette vérité-là n'était pas possible non plus, il ne pouvait l'autoriser. Il ne pouvait accepter de tomber dans cette réalité différente, dans cette crudité, sans pudeur, douloureuse. Il n'admettrait plus.

.

Elle avait retourné tout l'hôpital pour retrouver le Docteur Bastos qui n'avait pas franchement compris ce qui lui tombait dessus. Mais son air étonné n'avait absolument pas calmé sa colère : une partie de son ire n'avait d'ailleurs rien à voir avec ce qui concernait directement la médicomage, mais il fallait que ça sorte… et après tout, elle était loin d'être innocente. Ne pas l'avoir mise au courant, non mais quoi encore, que ne savait-elle pas ! Il ne savait plus marcher, peut-être, ou bien ils étaient mariés en secret ! Et comment par Merlin, par Morgane, par Arthur et par toute la table ronde en plus s'il le fallait avait-elle pu ne pas même tenter de lui permettre d'apprendre à lire à nouveau ! Lire, pour l'amour de Merlin, lire ! Elle ne parlait pas de cours d'Arithmancie, hein, seulement de lui permettre de _lire_, ce qu'il avait probablement fait toute sa vie depuis l'âge de 4 ans !

Le discours lui était sorti de la bouche dans une logorrhée hystérique, au point de faire exploser de rire une infirmière qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Erin Bastos lui avait expliqué pourquoi – problème de temps, de fonds, espoir d'une guérison – puis devant la continuation de la crise de nerf, elle avait proposé à Hermione de le faire, si elle le souhaitait. _Si j'en ai envie ! mais c'est une question de pur bon sens, bon sang ! _

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'elle s'était embarquée encore un peu plus dans cette aventure qui la vidait de tous les restes de son énergie. Comment elle s'y prendrait ? Elle ne savait pas du tout. Il fallait déjà qu'elle savoure sa victoire : c'était un grand pas, ça ne pouvait qu'être un grand pas. Pas pour sa mémoire, d'accord… mais elle se sentait victorieuse, elle l'avait forcé à sortir de cette carapace, un peu. Un tant soit peu. Cela vaudrait bien quelques chocolats avec son thé et ses fiches de révision, ce soir. Oui, vraiment… une célébration était tout à fait nécessaire !

Au lendemain, pourtant, elle se sentit bien moins certaine de la pertinence de sa joie. D'abord, lui apprendre à lire serait sans doute le moment le plus difficile de toute sa carrière d'enseignante, qui n'avait même pas commencé : il voudrait savoir, pas apprendre. C'était certain. Et ensuite, surtout, cette victoire n'avait pas amené grand-chose. Elle avait gagné quelque chose, elle, un peu de considération pour le temps qu'elle passait à l'hôpital, un peu de respect pour sa personne. Et puis il lui avait lâché une information dont elle était certaine qu'il ne se sentait pas fier – tout impuissant qu'il soit à y changer quoique ce fût.

Mais lui n'avait rien gagné. Un récit de plus, oui, mais cela ne changeait rien ou presque. Elle collait du savoir sur sa mémoire endommagée, mais elle ne remplissait pas les manques. Et les paroles prophétiques qu'elle lui avait lancées à la figure lui revenaient : non, rien ne lui revenait. Les choses venaient à lui. Au fond, c'était un échec. Aussi elle se traina toute la journée, hantée par l'impression que c'était irréversible et par la volonté de parvenir, malgré tout, à renverser les choses. Elle finit même par aller trouver la Directrice, vers la fin de la journée.

Minerva était dans son bureau, occupée à signer un tas de papiers couverts de chiffres divers, et elle parut ravie de la voir venir. En un instant, Hermione se trouva assise avec une tasse de thé dans la main, un biscuit dans l'autre, répondant par l'affirmative aux questions qui s'enquéraient de sa santé. Depuis qu'elle était Directrice, Minerva McGonagall semblait plus libre dans l'expression de ses sentiments… ou peut-être n'avait-elle jamais été le glaçon digne qu'elle avait imaginé et avait-elle toujours été sensiblement ouverte avec ses collègues. Au fond, elle avait changé de bord au cours de ces dernières années et il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle soit en train de découvrir un aspect auquel elle n'avait pas eu accès auparavant.

« - Bien, et pourquoi cette visite Hermione ?

- Je voulais vous demander si Rogue a fait des… progrès depuis qu'il est sorti du coma.

- Oh. Eh bien… pas tant que je venais le voir régulièrement, en tous cas. J'y viens moins : je crois qu'il n'aime pas la mégère que je suis, et puis vous êtes le lien à sa vie désormais. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je faisais cette constatation moi-même. Mais que cela ne me convient pas.

- Ne vous convient ? interrogea la plus âgée en se rasseyant, étonnée.

- Il y a forcément une solution. Le copier-coller, comme cela, ça ne… ce n'est pas satisfaisant.

- Oh… Je vois… »

Minerva marqua une pause et Hermione se sentit fixée, presque observée et sondée. Heureusement la Directrice n'avait pas le pouvoir de regarder au travers de vous, moins du moins qu'Albus Dumbledore, et la désagréable sensation de malaise que ressentait la jeune femme s'estompa vite. Fronçant les sourcils, la Directrice mâchonna pendant quelques moments un triton au gingembre, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Cela aussi était assez inhabituel à Hermione qui la suivait du regard avec une curiosité assez bizarre, un peu inquiète d'ailleurs – qu'est-ce qui, dans sa remarque, pouvait mettre une femme pareille dans une telle perplexité ? Enfin, secouant la tête et plongeant son regard dans ceux de son interlocutrice, Minerva se décida.

« - Ce n'est pas une solution, non. Mais je pense que l'espoir de retrouver sa mémoire, à lui, n'est pas raisonnable…

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense que les choses sont perdues.

- Je vois… Merci Minerva. »

Un peu précipitamment, beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, Hermione quitta la pièce et se retrouva dans un des grands couloirs de pierre de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas voulu en entendre plus : la théorie que développait la Directrice était précisément celle à laquelle elle avait naturellement pensé, au début. Mais maintenant qu'elle lui parlait, qu'elle se sentait travailler pour sa mémoire, elle ne pouvait admettre que c'était impossible. Elle le ferait. Elle lui apprendrait à lire, d'abord, là-dessus il n'y avait rien qui put être différent de ce qu'il avait su faire par le passé, après quelques temps.

Et elle trouverait, le biais, le moyen d'atteindre cette mémoire atrophiée. Non, elle ne pourrait pas tout restaurer, c'était certain, pas tout. Mais une partie. Il y avait forcément des choses encore perdues qui ne pouvaient ressortir tout simplement parce que ce qui avait définitivement disparu formait un écran d'ombre. Elle en était certaine, si certaine qu'en observant les murs ancestraux elle crut sentir le souffle d'un soutien, d'un vent d'encouragement, passer comme une brise. Elle, elle n'abandonnerait pas.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour !_

_Cette fois, un tout petit peu plus de temps devant moi : les écrits sont finis, je ne suis pas morte en oral d'admission master hier, etc ! Et bientôt je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire et, peut-être, enfin, diminuer le temps entre les chapitres !_

_Enfin... merci une fois encore de me lire, plus encore de m'ajouter en alertes ou favoris. Et surtout de commenter : merci tout particulier, cette fois, à : **Lisyx**, **Melfique**, **rivruskende**, **noumea**, **Zeugma** (merci beaucoup !), **Susana** (merci beaucoup ! Contente que cela te plaise... je vais te laisser découvrir la suite !), **AmyyPhobia**. _

_Même si j'ai plus de temps, je ne vous fait pas un discours et vous laisse lire la suite tranquillement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...! _

_En attendant vos avis,_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 4.

Ron avait l'air à peu près aussi à l'aise qu'elle. Son regard papillonnait tout autour de lui, alors qu'il connaissait ce café par cœur, et il faisait tourner sa fourchette dans sa main, pour s'occuper. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de deux mois, et ils venaient de manger ensemble dans un semi-silence assez bizarre, peuplé de conversations distantes et conventionnelles. Il ne restait plus qu'à passer à la vraie conversation, à toucher au fond du problème. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment commencer. Etait-ce si grave qu'il fallait qu'ils se séparent ou… ? Oui, ça l'était, certainement : aucun couple, après tant de temps, choisit de ne pas se voir pendant deux mois et de ne plus se parler plus d'une fois par semaine. Il y avait effectivement un problème.

Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de le mettre à jour. Non, elle n'était plus amoureuse de Ron, c'était très clair, et il n'avait pas non plus l'air transporté par de grands sentiments. Mais elle l'appréciait toujours beaucoup, il était un très bon ami. Elle redoutait une vraie crise, qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se parler. Elle espérait bêtement que les choses se feraient sans accroc, qu'ils tomberaient d'accord, et que tout irait bien. Et surtout, qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire pour que tout cela ait lieu… ce qui n'était pas courageux du tout.

C'est qu'elle se sentait si épuisée, ces derniers temps. Elle avait passé ses derniers examens la veille, c'était fini. Elle n'aurait les résultats que dans quelques jours de plus, mais il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit allé mal. Enfin, allez savoir ! Alors, maintenant, toute cette tension-là, toute la fatigue retenue, mangée et oubliée par le stress lui resautait au visage. Elle se trainait dans son lit, avait raté un repas sur deux parce qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire, en soi, jusqu'à ses résultats. Après quoi, si c'était bon, il faudrait s'arranger avec Minerva et Slughorn pour qu'elle reprenne le poste. En attendant, elle avait le droit de continuer à vivre à Poudlard et profitait de cette opportunité tant qu'elle le pouvait : s'il y avait une phase de transition à faire hors du château, elle aurait à trouver une solution d'urgence.

Avant tout cela, pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se sépare de son petit-ami fantôme – sans nuance de critique, elle avait elle-même été une petite-amie transparente dernièrement. Et cela l'épuisait plus encore que tout l'abattement qu'elle trainait avec elle : elle étouffa un bâillement, tant qu'elle le pouvait, se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air de s'ennuyer lors de sa séparation avec le seul _amant_ qu'elle ait jamais eu, et le garçon dont elle avait été amoureuse pendant des années. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas, comment pourrait-elle avoir un cœur froid au point de s'ennuyer ? Non, elle était simplement épuisée, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour former une phrase qui entamerait la conversation. Impossible de se fixer sur le présent et sur le regard fuyant de Ron.

« - Bon, on est d'accord que ça ne peut plus durer, hein ? »

Le ton abattu de Ron la réveilla un peu. Elle ne s'était même pas dit que, peut-être, ce ne serait pas nécessairement à elle de commencer la conversation. Elle n'avait même pas commencé à réfléchir que lui aussi, trouvant cela anormal, pourrait vouloir mettre fin à cette relation bancale et datée : comment pouvait-elle être fatiguée au point d'oublier que Ronald aussi avait une volonté ?

« - Je suis d'accord, fit-elle en se forçant à sembler concentrée. On n'est…

- On n'est juste pas ensemble. »

Dit comme cela, c'était si dur et triste qu'elle en pouffa d'un rire fatigué, qui lui sembla résonner dans toute la salle de chez Rosmerta : c'était nécessairement une illusion, parce que personne ne se retourna vers elle, ou même ne sembla prendre un air désapprobateur. Mais elle se sentit très mal, vis-à-vis de Ron. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se comporter comme ça : la culpabilité vint rendre pire encore le nouveau bâillement qui lui fit s'arracher la bouche.

« - Désolée, je suis vraiment épuisée, murmura-t-elle en ne relevant pas les yeux.

- Non, je comprends. Je t'en veux pas.

- Merci… »

Elle était nulle en séparation. Elle était sans doute nulle en amour en général, aussi. Leur relation avait fonctionné comme toute seule, ils se connaissaient déjà tant. Mais elle n'avait jamais fait de vrai effort : elle avait fait attention à elle, lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous en amoureux, elle avait fait ce genre de choses. Mais l'amour des livres – et même des bons, hein, pas uniquement des livres pour les adolescentes en mal de premiers émois – ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait plus, des efforts, des sacrifices, des abandons et des retours en larmes. Elle qui avait toujours le nez dans les livres, elle savait très bien ce que tout cela était censé être, aurait dû être… ou peut-être pas.

Après tout, même Ginny et Harry, ce n'était pas comme un roman. Ils étaient ensemble, oui, très souvent. Bon, d'accord, tout le temps. Mais il ne partait pas faire des choses extraordinaires, ils ne… En fait, elle n'en savait rien. Ils devaient avoir une intimité, tous les deux, bien sûr, et c'était peut-être très romanesque. Avec les débuts de leur relation, c'était tout à fait possible. Enfin… elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle était certaine que, même si les livres et la vie ne sont pas des choses à mélanger, elle n'avait jamais vraiment touché à un amour fort, que ce soit du côté de la passion ou du côté de la construction harmonieuse. Elle n'y toucherait pas de suite.

« - Alors, c'est fini ? parvint-elle enfin à lâcher.

- Je crois bien… »

Ron soupira. Elle ne se sentait soudain plus si fatiguée : l'excitation de ce moment triste l'avait finalement secouée un peu de sa torpeur, et le cours de ses réflexions sur l'amour venait se mélanger à l'échange de regard désolés et déçus que partagea le désormais _ancien couple_. Voilà, c'était fait. Elle ne se sentait pas différente, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ca semblait surtout dommage, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser le silence s'éterniser. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, d'accord, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Ron : pas totalement, c'aurait vraiment été une perte stupide parce qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir non plus. Parce que ce n'était la faute de personne, pour être honnête, et parce qu'il ne fallait pas que cette séparation devienne un facteur de dissension dans toute leur vie.

« - Ta mère va me détester, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu parles, c'est moi qui vais me faire engueuler parce que tu étais la _belle-fille parfaite_, répliqua-t-il en ricanant.

- Bah, elle a quand même Harry, elle s'en remettra.

- Disons que j'ai des chances de survie s'il demande Ginny en mariage d'ici moins d'une semaine…

- Ca s'arrange ça, à mon avis ! »

Ron lui lança un regard amusé puis se mit à rire franchement. Un instant après, elle suivait. Si Harry s'était écouté, il aurait demandé la main de Ginny deux jours après la fin de la guerre, trop heureux de la savoir là et de l'aimer, d'en être aimé. Mais il avait senti que ce n'était pas le moment, et qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Ils vivaient presque ensemble, maintenant, mais craignant sans doute de commettre un faux-pas il ne se décidait toujours pas : Ron le voyait plus souvent, et devait assister de plus près, au ballet des _oui _puis des _non_ que faisait leur meilleur ami, mais même elle savait qu'il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'il le fasse, bon sang.

« - T'as raison, finit par répondre Ron en reprenant son souffle. Je vais peut-être lui expliquer droit dans les yeux qu'il doit me sauver la vie.

- Le pire c'est qu'il est fichu de trouver que c'est un argument convaincant…

- Ce type est un trop bon meilleur ami, dit-il en imitant un air dépité.

- Me dit la bonne poire qui l'a suivi dans un repère d'Acromentules !

- Me dit la fille qui a commencé à mentir pour nous ! »

Ces vieux souvenirs-là avaient toujours une petite teinte de mélancolie, mais ensemble ils parvenaient à en faire des souvenirs d'école, de bonnes blagues : des liens qui ne blessaient pas trop. Elle haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ces allégations étaient ridicules et jeta un œil à sa montre.

« - Par Merlin, mais il est presque minuit, je dois y aller !

- Va te reposer un peu, tu as l'air d'un zombie !

- Toujours cet art du compliment Ronald…

- Bah, ce n'est plus grave maintenant, si ?

- Non, c'est vrai…

- Dis, reprit-il quelques instants plus tard. On est d'accord qu'on reste amis ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors il faudra qu'on se revoie, avec Harry, comme au bon vieux temps !

- Evidemment, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant son sac, quand vous voulez ! On s'appelle et on décide de ça, d'accord ? Je dois_ vraiment _y aller. »

Et, dans un moment de léger malaise, elle partit. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se serrer la main, ou se faire la bise, non ? Ce serait encore trop bizarre, il faudrait du temps pour qu'ils ne soient plus dérangés par la proximité physique de l'autre, par le poids des souvenirs. Bien sûr, ça ne s'effacerait sans doute jamais complètement. Mais tout de même, lorsqu'elle s'affala pour s'endormir, elle se sentit bien. Epuisée, à nouveau, au point de ne pas se mettre en chemise de nuit, mais elle ne se sentait plus préoccupée. Bien sûr, dès le matin, ça ne raterait pas, tout le reste de ses problèmes lui reviendraient en pleine figure. En attendant, c'était une chose réglée, et tout c'était bien passé : il y avait même des chances qu'elle voit plus souvent son ex-petit ami maintenant, précisément, qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. L'idée qu'être célibataire était déprimant ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit : ce soir, elle n'avait pas perdu un ami.

.

« - Bon, je vous préviens, ça ne va pas franchement vous passionner.

- Je veux lire Granger, claqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Oui. Je parlais de la _méthode_. Ne me prenez pas pour une cruche, s'il-vous-plait, et ne faites pas exprès de ne rien comprendre. Ca faciliterait grandement les choses.

- Pour qui ?

- Pour tous les deux ? »

Bien. La première leçon de lecture s'annonçait plutôt comme un combat à main nu avec un taureau piquée au vif : les progrès, ou ce qu'elle avait cru être un progrès, la dernière fois, semblaient n'avoir été qu'une illusion. Tout effort de communication était réduit au strict minimum, il fixait le plafond en l'envoyant balader, et pour tout dire elle avait bien envie de lui laisser son abécédaire pour enfants et de lui dire de se débrouiller tout seul. Sauf qu'elle ne le ferait pas, parce qu'elle voulait y arriver, parce qu'elle était stupidement acharné peut-être aussi, et piquée dans son orgueil par ce changement subit de comportement. _Pour qui se prenait-il ?_ pour lui, rien de pis et rien de mieux qu'avant, elle le savait bien. Mais tout de même.

« - Je vous ferais quand même savoir que regarder le plafond ne vous fera pas beaucoup avancer dans l'art de la lecture.

- Mouais. »

Mais en grommelant, il cessa de fixer l'invisible point dont il avait visiblement décidé qu'il retiendrait aujourd'hui son attention, et balaya la pièce du regard. Il ne s'arrêta pas sur elle, comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il faisait un effort – elle le ressentit comme cela en tous cas – et ne marqua une pause que pour prendre un air de profond dégoût en regardant ce qu'elle avait amené.

« - C'est pour moi, ces couleurs criardes ?

- Oui. De quoi commencer à apprendre. Et oui, c'est un livre pour enfant. Et _non_, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer.

- Je vois. »

Elle le vit faire mine de retourner à sa stupide contemplation, mais il se ravisa : bon, c'était la première victoire de la journée, et elle se sentit tout à fait supérieure de l'avoir vu admettre sa défaite. Il ne pouvait pas être totalement désagréable avec ceux qui lui amenaient ce qu'il souhaitait. Au fond, c'était un grand enfant, et ce comportement l'agaçait profondément : précisément parce qu'il avait toujours été si adulte et responsable, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire coller cet irrespect stupide et sans but précis avec l'homme qu'elle avait observé dans sa jeunesse.

« - Aujourd'hui, l'alphabet. Et je ne compte pas y passer des heures : vous pouvez me faire croire un tas de choses, mais pas que vous êtes stupide. »

Il hocha la tête – étrange signe d'approbation, elle faillit lui demander ce qui lui prenait, étant donné l'ambiance générale de cette rencontre. C'était maintenant que le vrai travail commençait : lui faire apprendre des choses. Il voulait savoir, les choses devraient aller bien. Mais, visiblement, il ne voulait pas apprendre d'elle, et ça ne faciliterait pas les choses : il allait falloir combattre, peut-être, pour arriver à quelque chose. Un combat à perte pour tout le monde, un gaspillage d'énergie et de temps. Elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée en s'asseyant sur un siège et en le rapprochant de celui où il se tenait l'air de rien.

Elle attrapa l'un des livres qu'elle avait amené, et l'ouvrit à la première page : une longue frise, sur plusieurs lignes, faisait défiler toutes les lettres de l'alphabet qu'il avait déjà appris, sans doute 35 ans plus tôt. Il lui arracha presque le livre des mains, et commença à observer avec la plus grande concentration cette suite de signes : elle vit son visage se radoucir alors même que son regard se durcissait, et il lui demanda, d'une voix basse et éthérée, de laquelle il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever l'urgence et la curiosité :

« - Elles sont dans l'ordre où je les connais ?

- Oui. A, b, c, etc.

- Bien… »

Il se mit à réciter les lettres, dans l'ordre. C'était encore présent, comme une comptine de l'enfance : il pouvait chanter l'alphabet, mais il ne fit rien de plus que murmurer de façon à peine audible. Puis il reprit sa scansion en suivant du doigt les lettres, l'une après l'autre. Puis à nouveau, plus lentement. Il paraissait si terriblement absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait qu'elle n'osait plus bouger, de peur de briser ce moment, de le sortir de sa concentration intense et un peu douloureuse. La ride sur son front, alors qu'il se concentrait, cherchant visiblement à avaler, à assimiler jusqu'à la moelle, le plus vite possible, cet alphabet qu'il aurait dû connaître, était si naturelle qu'elle s'en sentit profondément retournée. Pour un peu, les larmes lui seraient montées aux yeux, sans plus de raison que l'ingénuité de cette redécouverte.

Mais, bien sûr, un moment pareil ne pouvait pas vraiment durer. Brusquement, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il cessa de murmurer, son visage tout entier se ferma, il releva les yeux et, sèchement, lui lança un merci qui avait tout d'un _partez_. Après quoi, il reporta son attention sur le livre mais sans bruit, sans marquer son intérêt. Elle retint un profond soupir, qui resta coincé quelque part dans son cœur et détruisit toute la légère bonne humeur émue qu'elle avait eue jusque-là. Bien sûr, il ne lui permettrait jamais de partager son intérêt, peut-être même pas ses progrès. C'était _Rogue, par Merlin, Rogue, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?_ se morigéna-t-elle en se levant et en sortant sans lui dire au revoir.

Elle s'était attendue à un peu plus de civilité et à plus de gentillesse. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il reconnaisse ses efforts, qu'il l'admette vraiment. Elle avait voulu désespérément de la reconnaissance pour l'effort qu'elle fournissait, pour le positif qu'elle apportait. Mais allez savoir si elle apportait du positif, il ne le lui dirait pas même si elle révolutionnait son monde, et il faudrait qu'elle le découvre incidemment, parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez discret.

.

« - Severus ?

- Quoi ?

- Mademoiselle Granger m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir.

- Ah. »

Bon. Peut-être qu'elle avait abandonné. C'était navrant. Il ne voulait pas la voir, non, mais il voulait apprendre à lire. Ca oui, il le voulait désespérément : elle était un moyen tout à fait efficace. Et même si cela le déchirait de l'admettre, il ne pouvait le faire sans quelqu'un : il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait seul, bien plus que n'importe qui apprenant à lire pour la première fois. Mais il n'avait que ce qu'elle lui avait apporté et, qui plus est, il rencontrait des écueils dès qu'il cherchait à décrypter certaines choses, un peu complexes, un peu longues.

« - C'est qu'elle doit aller à sa cérémonie de remise de diplôme, continua Erin. »

Péniblement, il se décida à quitta sa contemplation vide et à la regarder. Elle avait un grand sourire, et paraissait vraiment parfaitement heureuse. Quoi ? Elle était contente pour Granger, elle-même, ou espérait-elle qu'il le serait lui, que ce serait quelque chose de positif. Il se fichait de Granger : il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'occuper de lui, et, à vrai dire, il en venait à penser qu'elle lui avait menti sur leurs relations antérieures – sinon, pourquoi venir l'aider, ça n'avait pas de sens. Une menteuse ou une folle, voilà ce qu'elle était. Et l'éclair de respect qu'il avait ressenti pour elle s'était évanoui dans les efforts stupides qu'elle faisait pour avoir l'air de ne pas être atteinte par son comportement, pour atteindre le fond de sa pensée. Pour l'aider même. Cette aide lui semblait stupide et ridicule, et il ne comprenait pas qui, étant un tant soit peu sensé, viendrait faire cela, bénévolement, pour le plaisir de sa désagréable compagnie.

« - Grand bien lui en fasse, grommela-t-il.

- Voyons, elle vous aide, vous pourriez être un peu plus aimable… »

Plus le temps passait, plus il en voulait à la médicomage. Il ne la supportait pas. Elle voulait absolument le materner, et faire de lui quelqu'un de bon et de gentil : n'avait-elle rien compris à qui il était, avant ? Elle était pourvue d'une mémoire, elle, non, elle devait avoir un moyen de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas bon, qu'il n'avait pas quatre ans, qu'il pouvait tuer. Mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger du tout, et elle paraissait même persuadée qu'elle était quelqu'un d'important pour lui, qu'il y avait un lien entre eux. Il n'y avait personne d'important, à ses yeux, pas même lui-même : elle était plus aveugle qu'un nouveau-né. Aussi il choisit de ne pas répondre. Mais elle, comme l'autre, semblait ne pas vouloir agir en fonction de lui : à croire qu'il pouvait les insulter tant qu'il le voulait, elles reviendraient à la charge.

« - Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais je suis allée vérifier, elle a majoré les chiffres des vingt dernières années.

- Ah. Et en quoi ? en art de l'emmerdement maximal ? cracha-t-il comme s'il avait parlé d'une poussière qui lui grattait l'œil.

- Non, en potions… »

Erin continua à parler, pendant peut-être une minute ou deux puis, comprenant enfin qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. En potions. Alors elle, elle savait tout ce que lui ne savait plus. Elle savait plus qu'il n'en savait dans sa spécialité même : il se sentit terriblement en colère, et une jalousie sans concession commença à lui manger les pensées. Elle venait se pavaner ici, tous les jours, peut-être simplement pour lui montrer combien il n'était plus rien à côté d'elle : elle avait dit ne pas l'aimer, n'avoir apprécié que son savoir. Un _connard_, ha ! Bien sûr, tout cela ce n'était qu'un mensonge énorme, un mensonge inadmissible, et si elle venait ici ce n'était pas pour l'aider mais pour prendre sa vengeance sur le professeur qu'elle avait haï toute son enfance. L'explication entière était là. Ce diplôme, cela lui suffirait-il, ou bien viendrait-elle lui donner encore beaucoup d'autres leçons, afin de lui faire sentir combien il n'était rien, rien du tout ? Il étrangla un hurlement de rage et lança contre le mur le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, le grossier abécédaire pour enfants qu'elle avait laissé.

.

« - A Hermione, future enseignante !

- A Harry, futur marié, tu veux dire ! répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Mouais… allez, félicitations tous les deux, interrompit Ron avant que le combat ne continue. Moi, je suis bien aise de fêter ma survie ! »

Dans un éclat de rire, les trois vieux amis trinquèrent. La gêne commençait à sa dissiper, entre elle et Ron, et Harry leur avait presque avoué être soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble, tout cela en craignant de les blesser. Au fond, tout allait bien, et cette petite réunion fleurait bon les temps passés où rien n'aurait pu les séparer bien longtemps. Mais Hermione restait persuadée qu'il serait temps, bientôt, de leur annoncer ce qu'elle savait de Rogue : la nouvelle de sa vie ne serait pas un problème, cela non. Mais son rôle à elle… allez savoir. Elle prit une longue gorgée de sa bière-au-beurre et s'éclaira la gorge un peu stupidement.

« - Les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Quoi ? tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? s'exclama Ron avec un air très bizarre auquel elle préféra ne pas penser.

- Hein ? Non, non, pas du tout, rit-elle de façon un peu forcée et tendue. Non, rien à voir. C'est une information qui… Bah, je ne sais même pas comment le présenter.

- C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, c'est surprenant. Bon, vous vous souvenez de l'étrange absence de corps, de tombe, pour Rogue, hein ?

- Bien sûr, je continue à trouver ça bizarre même si personne, appuya-t-il en prenant un air peiné, ici, ne m'a jamais cru.

- Tu avais pourtant raison. Il est vivant.

- Non ?! fit Harry.

- Comment tu sais ça ?! répondit en écho la voix de Ron.

- J'en suis sûre. Je l'ai vu à l'hôpital, et je me suis trouvée embarquée dans toute cette affaire. »

C'est là que les choses étaient devenues plus délicates. Ils avaient voulu tout savoir. Mais, finalement, sa décision d'aider était comme passée à la trappe : ils l'avaient acceptée comme un fait accompli et, avec une souplesse d'esprit qui l'avait étonnée – surtout pour Ron, qui était resté le plus sceptique – ils avaient surtout fait preuve d'une curiosité de commères tout en jurant leurs grands dieux qu'ils ne le raconteraient à personne, ce qu'ils avaient intérêt à faire s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle finisse un jour pendue par les pieds, elle doutait qu'il aimerait savoir le monde entier au courant de son état. Ils étaient amusés par cette circonstance, et visiblement ils se demandaient à peu près autant qu'elle où tout cela pouvait mener. Mais c'était eux qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'avec ça, il était possible qu'elle se retrouve liée, ou du moins associée, à Rogue, d'une façon ou d'une autre, au moins dans la pensée des autres, dans le futur. Voilà qui promettait et la rendait encore moins heureuse de la situation qui l'attendait quand elle se rendait à l'hôpital.

D'ailleurs, le lendemain, lorsqu'elle était allée voir Rogue pour sa deuxième séance en lecture, elle se trouva encore moins ravie que prévu. Il était exécrable comme elle l'avait rarement vu, même par le passé : à nouveau, c'était une haine personnelle, tournée contre elle, alors que par Merlin elle n'avait _rien _fait et, même, qu'elle cherchait à l'_aider_. Elle l'aurait bien étranglé sur place quand il se mit à lui poser des questions sur certains mots avec un air tellement supérieur que c'était à croire qu'il lui faisait la leçon. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cet homme !

.

Granger devrait mourir en enfers, dès qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Il la souffrait encore, parce qu'il lui fallait savoir lire, vraiment. Après quoi il la renverrait être prétentieuse toute seule, chez elle, et il ne manquerait pas de lui faire savoir qu'il savait très bien à quoi elle avait voulu jouer et qu'elle s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu.

« - Bon, et ce _ph_, là ?

- C'est un _f_, on le trouve dans les mots d'origine grecque. L'asphodèle, par exemple, pour le philtre du mort vivant vous savez. C'est _ph_.

- Ah, oui, l'aphosdèle, bien sûr. »

Et une humiliation de plus. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être avait-il dit une bêtise, mal répété. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de son ignorance, elle ne devait pas. Il reprit le livre et passa au mot suivant comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne voyait plus rien. La colère de son humiliation lui mangeait toute concentration.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis désolée de n'avoir toujours pas diminué les délais mais, je vous jure, j'y travaille ! :)_

_En tous cas, merci beaucoup de me lire, et pour toutes vos reviews : **HeartSerenade**, **blupou**, **Jenifael09**, **noumea**, **xxShimyxx**, **Lisyx**, **Susana** (une fois encore un grand merci! et alors non, absolument pas, je n'ai jamais été en contact proche avec quelqu'un perdant beaucoup la mémoire), **Takeasmile**, **fofix**, **Melfique**, et un "Guest" inconnu !_

_En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, et en attendant vos avis !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 5.

Il faisait chaud : le mois de juin tirait à sa fin, il y avait six mois qu'elle était diplômée et, en septembre, elle prendrait la suite de Slughorn qui avait jugé qu'il ne voulait pas faire un an de plus. Elle n'était pas certaine de se sentir totalement capable de devenir enseignante, à son âge, mais si on l'avait jugée capable et si Minerva McGonagall avait accepté de lui laisser le poste, c'est sans doute qu'ils la jugeaient capable ce qui était toujours une chose positive à prendre et à réfléchir pour se rassurer.

Elle prenait un grand plaisir à se promener dans les jardins de l'école. Tout était en état maintenant, et les modifications n'étaient pas forcément mauvaises. Il y avait un monument aux morts sur le sol de l'école, tout près de la lisière de la forêt interdite : on y trouvait souvent un ou deux bouquet de fleurs. La tombe de Dumbledore avait été réparée, et le passage sous le sol cogneur rebouché. Le château avait changé d'apparence, il y manquait des choses et il y avait aussi du nouveau. Mais enfin, elle avait cessé de voir en chaque détail un rappel des horreurs qu'elle avait vécu ici et, même s'il y avait sûrement quelque chose d'un peu dangereux à s'installer pour au moins une partie de sa vie dans un lieu aussi investi de souvenirs, elle se sentait très à l'aise ici.

Oui, elle allait bien. Le seul bémol de cette nouvelle tranquillité, de cette assurance en l'avenir qu'elle s'était fait elle-même, c'était Severus Rogue. Ce qui, en soi, semblait totalement surréel. Sa relation avec Ron, sa peur de ne pas réussir son travail, tout cela aurait pu, aurait peut-être dû, être un facteur anxiogène de haut niveau : elle était Hermione Granger, la fille qui travaillait tout le temps parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas avoir tous les points. Et pourtant c'était ce vieil insupportable qui réussissait à l'épuisait nerveusement à un point incroyable. Elle était allée à l'hôpital une fois toutes les deux semaines, en moyenne. Il commençait à lire bien, vraiment, et par moments elle avait encore essayé de lui faire le récit de quelques événements qui pourraient l'intéresser.

Mais il prenait sans dire merci, presque comme s'il avait pompé d'elle tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce dont il avait envie et qu'il désirait et, de ce fait, n'avait plus besoin de rien d'autre. C'était comme un vol, voire un viol, parce qu'il prenait la savoir avec violence, presque vindicte, et qu'il s'écartait dès qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Comme si elle avait été une lépreuse possédant la science universelle et qu'il était dangereux et néfaste de rester près d'elle plus que les quelques instants nécessaires pour lui arracher des informations.

Sauf que ce processus-là était mental, la distance était psychologique, tout comme les liens qu'il faisait mine de relier quand il avait besoin d'elle. Et c'était cela précisément qui rendait invivable ce jeu de yoyo auquel il s'amusait avec elle. Avec le temps, elle avait senti une haine grandir en elle, alors même qu'il lui semblait de plus en plus invraisemblable d'admettre qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle ne voulait plus. Qu'il avait réussi à la faire fuir, à force de cette violence morale qu'il exerçait.

Son honneur renâclait, mais le reste d'elle commençait à se laisser entrainer dans la pente de cette couardise. _Ce n'est pas de la couardise, c'est de la préservation. C'est un bâtard ce mec, c'est tout. _Oui, Harry n'avait pas tort, qui avait cherché à l'encourager à abandonner. Harry qui pourtant avait été le premier à reconnaître les nombreuses qualités qu'il avait, pendant des années, refusées d'admettre en cet homme qui avait pris la figure de l'ennemi quasi-absolu : il devait penser qu'elle était vraiment prête à tomber en morceau pour en arriver à lui dire cela. Ron, lui, déclarait comprendre qu'elle reste mais que _s'il va trop loin, je te jure que je l'embroche et je le fais rôtir. _

Quand il était vraiment trop insupportable, quand elle se disait qu'elle allait se faire traiter comme une moins que rien pour le plaisir et qu'elle n'avait qu'à tout lâcher, alors elle pensait à la promesse de Ron et parvenait à continuer. Ce qui n'était pas très sain, vraiment.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres, et s'arrêta au bord du lac. Rien qu'à y penser, elle commençait déjà à déprimer : elle ne partait pourtant pour l'hôpital que dans quelques heures. C'était vraiment dommage d'en être arrivé là… Au fond, ce qu'elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre, c'était comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusqu'ici. Pourquoi elle avait décidé de tenir jusqu'ici. Essayer, au début, à la limite, oui, pourquoi pas, cela elle le comprenait, elle se l'expliquait très bien. Mais rester là, s'accrocher à cette branche morte et létale dans l'espoir de la transformer… ses propres choix dépassaient son entendement. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'abandonner là, à sa méchanceté bête et à sa solitude de plomb. Elle se sentait liée à lui, mais elle s'était liée seule et unilatéralement, et elle se laissait traîner sans grand espoir derrière cet homme lui-même désespéré.

C'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la clé. Mais, malgré tout, malgré Ron, Harry et même Minerva, elle persistait à croire qu'elle la trouverait : elle persistait surtout à croire, contre la Directrice de l'école, qu'il y avait une clé, quelque chose, accessible, simplement non encore découvert. Elle y croyait dur comme fer. Arrivée au bord du lac, elle s'assit dans l'herbe : il n'y avait plus personne, les élèves étaient partis la veille. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Aussi, elle retira ses chaussures et s'allongea totalement. Rien de mieux, pour se changer les idées un peu avant de partir, que de profiter du soleil, de le laisser lui donner un peu de force pour l'épreuve de force de tout à l'heure : elle lui amenait un roman. Il commencerait à lire, dirait que c'était mauvais, et lui mettrait presque sur le dos les mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire facilement comme si c'était sa faute. Il ne voulait pas aussi qu'elle lui ramène des livres pour enfants avec mots simples, au bout de 6 mois ?

.

Il était bientôt l'heure de la séance de torture quotidienne. Il ne s'en délectait même pas d'avance, il n'en avait même pas envie. Pousser Granger au désespoir n'était même pas drôle, et la haine qu'il lui vouait semblait ne pas vouloir survivre à l'épreuve du temps. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à lui reprocher, bien sûr, mais il n'y croyait pas toujours tant que ça. Même l'idée qu'elle venait ici pour l'écraser ne tenait plus la route : pourquoi serait-elle encore là, maintenant que c'était elle qui se faisait écraser ? Car c'était visible, elle ne parvenait même plus à faire semblant de ne plus être atteinte par ce qu'il lui lançait à la figure. Elle était là, le visage sans masque et l'air triste.

La dernière fois, elle avait poussé la porte en entrant comme pourtant le poids de mille ans sur ses épaules, et en était ressortie tendue jusqu'au bout de sa broussaille de chevelure. Au bout du compte, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il lui menait la vie impossible : il lui était bien venu à l'esprit que cela lui évitait de trop se concentrer sur sa propre miséricorde et que voir une autre malheureux lui permettait d'adoucir sa douleur. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'approfondir cette hypothèse, tout comme il évitait toujours de penser à ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de bon – ou, plus vraisemblablement, de mauvais.

Non, la rendre folle n'était plus drôle, ça ne le calmait même pas. Mais il continuait, bien sûr, parce qu'elle venait, régulière comme une pendule bien remontée, et qu'il fallait bien qu'il se comporte d'une manière ou d'une autre, pendant tout ce temps. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu changer de comportement, faire autrement. Il n'avait pas d'autre manière de faire, pas avec elle : il aurait fallu être gentil, peut-être, ou accepter de dire les choses honnêtement. Ce n'était pas envisageable, alors il continuait cette sorte de torture presque bon enfant, habituelle du moins. Et, à la même heure que d'habitude, la porte s'ouvrit.

Bizarrement, elle souriait. Pas le grand sourire d'une joie débordante, c'aurait été totalement déplacé, mais enfin elle n'avait plus cet air abattu, désespéré même, auquel il s'était habitué. Quelque chose avait eu lieu ? Il se sentit presque curieux de savoir ce qui avait réussi à lui remettre le moral, mais il ne se voyait pas du tout poser la question : montrer de l'intérêt, c'était une faiblesse, cela aussi. Mais, parce qu'elle était trop naïve sans doute, elle lui répondit sans question.

« - Il fait très beau dehors. Vraiment très beau.

- Ah.

- Oui. »

Elle avait déjà perdu un peu de son sourire : il venait de lui rappeler qu'il ne parlait que par monosyllabes, sauf pour protester, et qu'il ne montrait de l'enthousiasme pour rien. Qu'il n'aimait rien, semblait ne rien penser. Qu'il était hérissé de piques. Elle ouvrit son sac et fouilla quelques instants avant d'en sortir un livre de poche corné. Il n'avait pas l'air tout jeune, mais la forme lui disait quelque chose et il fronça légèrement les sourcils en l'observant. Elle le lui tendit, sans commentaire, et il commença par en lire le titre.

« - _Le fil de rasoir_, hum.

- C'est un roman moldu du 19ème. Il y a du vocabulaire, mais ce n'est pas non plus la panacée. Et j'ai eu l'extrême gentillesse de vous éviter les histoires d'amour encore trop peu caustiques d'Austen et autres Brontë. »

Il renifla bruyamment. Comme d'habitude, elle trouvait moyen de lui parler comme s'il savait de quoi elle parlait, comme s'il avait encore en sa possession suffisamment de références. Aussi, l'ignorant délibérément, il en revint au livre en lui-même : oui, ce format-là, bien différent des grimoires qu'elle avait transportés où des énormes encyclopédies moldus, le ramenait à son enfance. Sa mère, il s'en souvenait, lisait des livres reliés ainsi, légers et faciles à déchirer : il n'avait pas de souvenir vraiment précis, non, mais cela lui semblait presque certain. Il se souvenait de pages déchirées.

Un instant d'hésitation. Il lança un regard de biais à Granger qui, debout, s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre qui reflétait une imitation du temps extérieur. Elle n'allait pas aimer ça, du tout. Mais bon, il voulait le faire, ce geste semblait faire sens : si peu de choses faisaient sens, désormais, il n'allait pas en plus laisser échapper les occasions de trouver un sens à sa vie, de tester ses rares souvenirs. Un second regard furtif, elle était concentrée sur autre chose et ne se rendrait compte de rien pour le moment. Alors, il ouvrit la première page et, avec application, déchira une longue bande sur la page du titre : c'était la même sensation, oui, le même son. Ce livre était semblable à ceux de son enfance.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous… Vous vous moquez de moi ?! »

En un instant, elle était devenue rouge, rouge vraiment, les joues enflammées, le front coloré, le cou même avait rougi : elle était plantée face à lui, rageant plus même qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait rien à répondre, il lui lança un regard vide avant de reporter son attention sur le mur.

« - Dites-moi au moins que vous ne l'avez pas fait _exprès_.

- Je testais ma mémoire, marmonna-t-il.

- En déchirant une page ?

- Oui.

- Volontairement ?

- Oui.

- Et vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?

- Pas vraiment, non. »

Sa voix était devenue très aiguë, elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf : l'espace d'un instant, il n'osa pas décoller les yeux du mur pour affronter son regard en colère. Ou pire, blessé. Mais alors, brutalement, elle lui arracha livre et morceau de papier des mains et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, en larmes : alors, dans un mouvement inverse, il ne put retenir le mouvement brusque de sa nuque. Curiosité, ou peut-être se sentait-il un peu désolé, il n'en était pas certain.

Elle était assise, la tête baissée, secouée par des tremblements violents de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler et, contre son cœur, elle tenait le livre abîmé. Ca, il ne s'y était pas attendu : il l'avait catégorisée comme une personne forte, malgré tout, sans quoi il n'aurait pas poussé aussi loin cette sorte de jeu malsain. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle reste, sinon tout s'arrêtait. Elle ne pleurait pas, normalement. Elle avait semblé de bonne humeur. Etait-ce vraiment lui, avec cette page arrachée, qui avait provoqué cette crise. Elle était toujours rouge, mais une partie de son visage tournait pâle. Elle avait l'air proprement ravagée et, pendant plusieurs minutes, il la regarda comme souffrant d'une sorte de torture.

Et enfin, brusquement, les larmes se mirent à couler en de longues lignes et elle put se redresser un peu : elle lui lança un regard si vide qu'il se sentit presque désolé, soudain, presque conscient qu'elle était un être humain, elle aussi, et qu'elle pouvait souffrir réellement. Et elle se mit à balbutier.

« - Vous avez d'où me vient ce livre, hein ? Non, vous ne savez pas, bien sûr. De ma grand-mère. Oui, ma grand-mère. Elle… elle est morte, c'est une des rares choses qui me reste et vous… vous… »

Brusquement, la colère revint. Ou le dégoût. Elle se leva et, déséquilibrée, elle brinquebala vers la porte, à reculons, en le fixant comme s'il risquait de venir l'attaquer si elle se retournait et lui montrait le dos. Le livre était toujours serré contre son cœur et elle le caressait du pouce, comme pour le rassurer, pour se rassurer. Elle avait l'air pitoyable, ainsi, et il se sentit paralyser. Conscient qu'il aurait fallu dire quelque chose de gentil – conscient surtout qu'il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, un mot d'excuse, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne passerait pas cette porte ainsi. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Sa bouche était close et ses yeux suivaient, béats, son trajet titubant.

« - Et vous, se mit-elle à hurler d'une voix éraillée, vous en déchirez un morceau sans la moindre considération pour… pour quoique ce soit. Alors, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, plus roque, plus dure, alors c'est fini. Je ne reviens plus. Je ne me laisse plus détruire, non, plus jamais Severus Rogue. Vous êtes un connard, ça, c'est une certitude. On aurait cru que subir une telle perte changerait cela mais… Bah ! »

Elle se mit à ricaner, d'un rire un peu dément et désespéré. Il lui sembla qu'elle voulait dire encore autre chose, rajouter quelque chose. Que pour elle aussi, ce n'était pas si facile de partir d'ici. Mais elle se tut et elle ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit en courant en la laissant ouverte. La porte grinça un peu en valsant sur ses gonds, et il la fixa sans y croire : elle reviendrait, oui, bien sûr qu'elle reviendrait.

.

A peine arrivée à Poudlard à nouveau, elle était allée à Minerva. C'avait semblé la chose logique à faire, alors elle l'avait faite. Elle était entrée dans le bureau, elle s'était assise sans y être invitée, et elle s'était remise à pleurer à gros bouillons comme une enfant. La Directrice avait attendu que l'orage passe et l'avait laissée raconter. Comment elle venait de claquer la porte, comment elle avait _pété les plombs_, comme qui dirait, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus : qu'elle était devenue folle, que ce n'était plus possible. Comme était triste, pas tant pour ce livre, c'était un dommage collatéral : elle était si déçue, vraiment, de ne pas être assez forte pour continuer, pour arriver enfin au noyau du problème, l'atteindre.

« - Hermione, avait commencé doucement Minerva quand, enfin, elle s'était arrêtée, je comprends très bien votre déception. Je l'ai moi-même ressentie il y a quelques mois. Je la comprends, et je la respecte, mais il ne faut pas vous laisser écraser.

- Je sais…, avait-elle marmonné.

- Bien sûr que vous savez. Mais une part de vous ne veut pas admettre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal… Mais je crois, sincèrement, et soyez certaine que cela ne me fait pas plaisir, que Severus n'est plus… comment dire, hum, réparable.

- Je crois toujours que si. »

Elle s'était redressée un peu sur son siège, et avait accepté avec soulagement le mouchoir en tartan que lui tendait la plus âgée. Tamponnant ses yeux, reniflant une dernière fois, elle tenta de reprendre l'apparence de quelqu'un de sérieux.

« - Je ne dis pas que je peux le faire. Visiblement pas… pas maintenant en tous cas. Mais il est très clair à mes yeux que si sa mémoire est peut-être perdue à jamais, sa personne, elle, ne l'est pas.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre…

- Je peux comprendre. Mais j'en suis certaine. D'où mon déchirement.

- Cela, je peux le comprendre. Mais, Hermione, même si vous avez raison, d'autres personnes en ce monde seront peut-être en mesure de faire ce qu'il ne vous a pas laissé faire. Ne le prenez pas comme un échec : plus comme une impossibilité naturelle contre laquelle vous ne pouvez rien.

- Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus rassérénant, mais vous avez sans doute raison. »

Elle n'était toujours pas d'accord, non, pas d'accord du tout. Mais il fallait admettre sa défaite, elle n'avait pas su tenir le coup, elle avait balancé toutes les cartes qu'elle avait peut-être encore en main avec cette crise de nerf incontrôlable et puérile : elle n'avait pas les épaules assez large et assez de force pour tenir le coup face à Severus Rogue, il fallait rendre les armes. Retourner à sa vie et espérer pour lui qu'un jour il progresse. Qu'il devienne un connard _humain_, au moins.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je sais, toujours deux semaines... je suis désolée ! Mon horizon s'éclaircit un peu, j'ai eu quelques résultats (positifs d'ailleurs) mais je ne suis pas sortie et j'en attends toujours avec encore du boulot. En tous cas, je travaille à la fic aussi, ne vous en faites pas ! Et je vous remercie très fort de la lire et de la commenter : **Guest** (merci beaucoup !), **Lisyx**, **Melfique**, **Susana** (merci une fois de plus ! et oui, il se trouve que j'étudie entre autres la littérature !), **Cyrusa**, **noumea** et **HeartSerenade**. _

_Vos commentaires me font vraiment chaud au coeur ! Je vous en prie, n'hésitez jamais à donner votre avis ! Et maintenant j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 6.

Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin pour sa miséricorde : heureusement, grands dieux, heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus un seul élève dans cet établissement et tout particulièrement à ce petit déjeuner. Sans quoi elle serait allée étriper Erin Bastos à main nue au lieu de lui envoyer un simple courrier : une beuglante, et puis quoi encore ?! Un mot aux parents, peut-être. Ce comportement supérieur l'insupportait : si la médicomage avait un message sérieux à faire passer, elle n'avait qu'à employer des moyens respectueux. Pour sa part, elle ne s'était jamais engagée à rien sur la durée, avait déjà donné beaucoup de sa personne, et libérée de ce fardeau elle n'était pas prête à y retourner.

Minerva avait semblé à peu près aussi enragée qu'elle, seulement de façon plus distinguée sans doute, et pourtant moins réfléchie. Il était absolument inutile qu'elle se fatigue à envoyer, elle aussi, un courrier : c'était devenu, au fond, une affaire personnelle, et il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire d'y mêler quiconque d'autre, fût-ce Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de l'école Poudlard. Non, elle répondrait très poliment au Docteur Bastos qu'elle avait pris une décision, qu'elle ne revenait pas dessus. Que si cela semblait un coup de tête, elle y avait réfléchi à nouveau et que, non, elle ne sacrifiait pas toute sa vie pour quelqu'un qui n'appréciait même pas l'aide qu'elle cherchait à apporter.

Et voilà. Et elle était particulièrement heureuse de trouver que ce qui l'agaçait dans cette histoire, c'était qu'on lui envoie une beuglante comme à une enfant que l'on gronderait. Ce n'était pas des réflexions quant à sa décision. Ce n'était pas un malaise, des souvenirs. Non, elle avait fait de son mieux et, Minerva avait raison, elle n'était pas capable de plus. Certains l'étaient peut-être, peut-être et elle l'espérait, mais pas elle. C'était ainsi, un regret oui, mais pas de remords. C'était ainsi, et pas plus. Elle avait le cœur tellement plus léger.

.

Cela faisait un mois que plus personne à part Erin ne s'occupait de lui. Il comptait les jours, désormais, et lisait ce qu'il pouvait, ce qu'elle lui donnait. Il se sentait vidé, peut-être plus encore qu'avant, et contempler le mur semblait moins satisfaisant qu'avant, il ne se sentait plus totalement en sécurité dans sa contemplation bêtifiante et béate.

Aujourd'hui, Erin lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être déplacé. Ailleurs dans l'hôpital, d'abord, et sans doute bientôt ailleurs, totalement ailleurs. Parce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus occuper cette chambre, elle avait trop fait durer. Il serait déplacé avec les amnésiques de longue durée, les inadaptés : elle avait bon espoir que, très vite après en passage en commission, il puisse sortir et vivre par lui-même. Il avait grommelé, _en somme on m'envoie chez les fous_, et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre par la négative. Tout cela augurait assez mal, et il semblait peu probable qu'il trouve une solution pour ne pas se perdre dans l'ennui : il pouvait lire maintenant, bien sûr, mais la difficulté qu'il y trouvait encore rendait ce plaisir moins vif qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé – il le devinait.

On l'avait installé dans une grande pièce, avec d'autres malades qui eux étaient des incurables confirmés aux pathologies non réversibles. Erin lui annonça avec joie qu'il avait connu au moins l'un d'entre eux, Gilderoy Lockhart. Il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout, mais dès le moment où cet imbécile aux cheveux platine vint lui serrer la main en lui demandant s'il souhaitait des autographes, il se prit d'un grand agacement pour lui qui ne devait pas cesser.

Ici, les jours semblaient passer encore plus lentement : Erin passait bien moins, parce que c'était trop loin ou peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas constater son échec. Les infirmières étaient maternelles jusqu'à le rendre fou, mais totalement incapables de deviner son état. Elles s'occupaient de lui comme d'un enfant, alors qu'il était tout à fait capable de penser et d'agir : le peu qu'on lui avait laissé faire par le passé avait presque totalement disparu, et c'était à peine s'il avait le droit d'aller aux toilettes sans qu'on ne lui en désigne le chemin. Il se sentait abattu, et les murs étaient couverts de ce que les malades avaient mis, ou qu'on leur avait mis : il n'y avait presque pas un endroit où il puisse poser son regard dans le but de ne rien regarder. Il s'ennuyait.

.

Lorsque Minerva l'avait présentée comme étant la nouvelle enseignante de Potions, elle ne s'était pas sentie bizarre. Même pas intimidée par tous ces regards, elle avait l'habitude de l'attention, seulement un peu étonnée par l'absence d'hostilité visible venant de la table de verts et argent. Non, tout cela n'avait pas été bien bizarre, ce n'avait été qu'un secret de polichinelle et, au fond, ce n'était que la pure et simple mise en œuvre d'un processus maintenant commencé quelques années plus tôt. Non, elle avait senti toute l'étrangeté, toute la grandeur et la puissance de changement qu'il y avait dans ce titre de professeur quand elle était entrée dans la salle de classe pour la préparer à son cours.

Elle avait pris les appartements de Slughorn et, comme ils ne portaient pas la trace de quoique ce fut qui aurait pu venir de Rogue, elle ne s'y était jamais sentie mal-à-l'aise. Mais la classe, elle, portait profondément la marque de son ancien habitant, et cet air pesant, cette atmosphère sombre, même si elle n'était plus hostile, lui rappelait avec acuité que lui aussi avait occupé cette place, qu'elle se tenait là où il s'était tenu et que ce serait à elle de faire précisément ce qu'il avait fait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y pensait, bien évidemment, mais maintenant que tout cela devenait réel elle se sentait presque dérangée, comme si elle violait une intimité : elle avait travaillé là plusieurs fois, avec son maître, mais cette sensation venait du fait que maintenant l'endroit était officiellement sien, qu'elle pouvait le modifier radicalement, si elle le souhaitait, y ajouter plus de lumière et une autre décoration que de vieux bocaux. Mais, étrangement, elle ne le souhaitait pas : il y aurait eu quelque chose de blasphématoire à chambouler l'ordre et l'équilibre de ce cachot, et si un jour, peut-être, elle se sentirait assez propriétaire ici pour y apporter des changements, ce jour était loin d'être venu.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas laissé voir son trouble, et elle avait réussi à dire ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire à chacune de ses classes, réussi à faire le cours à peu près comme elle l'avait voulu. Réussi, surtout, à se mettre à distance de souvenirs qui se mélangeaient. Elle se souvenait de son premier cours de potions avec une acuité intense, et elle fut tentée pendant un instant de leur faire cette introduction magistrale et effrayante sur l'art des potions… mais ce n'était tout simplement pas elle, et jamais elle ne pourrait provoquer cette terreur admirative, même chez un groupe de 1ère année. Son créneau à elle était ailleurs. Elle n'était pas Rogue, elle n'avait pas à essayer de l'être… plus même, elle n'avait pas _envie_ d'essayer de l'être, il était bien trop dur.

Mais tout cela n'empêcha pas que, pendant quelques semaines, des instants diverses et mélangés vinrent se superposer dans sa mémoire : un mélange du Rogue professeur, du faux-traitre, du directeur majestueux, et du malade. Un mélange entre le grincheux renfermé et l'impressionnant enseignant comme dépourvu de pitié. Et puis, petit à petit, la sensation partit à mesure qu'elle prenait ses marques, qu'elle s'habituait. A mesure qu'il imprimait sa marque à ses cours, qu'elle s'éloignait lentement des méthodes apprises avec Slughorn, et des souvenirs de sa jeunesse. Elle se découvrit d'ailleurs plus exigeante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais aussi plus patiente. Un peu cynique aussi, malgré elle, poussée par l'agacement.

.

Pour l'amour de Merlin ! il avait réussi à mettre la main sur un livre. Quelqu'un en avait fait parvenir un à Gilderoy et, voyant que l'imbécile n'y touchait pas, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le lui emprunter. L'autre avait insisté pour faire un autographe, et il se retrouvait avec un livre portant la signature d'un crétin et la marque de rouge à lèvres d'une fanatique. N'empêche qu'il avait un livre : ça s'appelait _Mon sorcier favori_, et il le trouva très mauvais, vraiment très mauvais. Il y comprenait tout, ce qui n'était pas forcément très bon signe, et c'était d'une niaiserie abominable.

Mais c'était une occupation. Loin des autres, loin des infirmières, loin de bourdonnement de ces vies qu'il n'aimait pas. Ici, l'ennui était très grand. Il ne s'intéressait plus à rien, et il fixait le plafond, allongé sur son lit, en essayant d'oublier les bruits et les autres, de s'abstraire complètement. Mais il ne trouvait plus le courage de penser à ses souvenirs perdus, et il n'imaginait même pas un après. Il se sentait enfermé dans cette éternité d'ennui. Il aurait voulu lire pour oublier, mais visiblement sans Granger on ne pensait plus à rien : il ne l'aurait admis à personne, mais la présence de cette écervelée lui manquait.

Elle avait occupé son attente, elle lui avait permis de progresser, d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et sur elle il pouvait déchainer toute la haine qui bouillonnait en lui contre tout et surtout contre lui. Mais elle ne venait plus, il l'avait cherché : il n'y avait plus moyen d'avancer, il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. D'ailleurs elle avait raison de ne plus venir, parce qu'il était nocif : il avait constaté sur elle l'étendue de la laideur qu'il avait en lui, et avec ce savoir-là il n'avait plus envie de rien que de rester étendu et de disparaître. Et, résolument, il le faisait : cette lecture compulsive et imbécile était le premier mouvement vers la survie qu'il ait eu, depuis longtemps maintenant, et il s'en étonnait un peu. S'en voulait même.

.

Le mois de janvier pesait lourdement sur son moral : elle était ressortie des fêtes épuisée mais ravie, d'avoir vu tant d'amis, d'avoir marié Harry et Ginny, d'avoir oublié sa vie et d'avoir constaté qu'elle se sentait bien dans la vie qu'elle se construisait. Une fatigue saine et positive, mais une fatigue qu'elle ne récupérait que difficilement maintenant qu'elle était revenue en cours : deux semaines, et déjà elle buvait deux cafés le matin, puis deux à midi. Il allait falloir qu'elle dorme, _vraiment_, se dit-elle en bâillant alors qu'elle récupérait la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle déplia le papier d'une main, tout en tentant d'atteindre la marmelade, et dû abandonner la seconde opération pour mettre sa main devant le bâillement aux corneilles qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.

Après quoi, elle se frotta les yeux, attrapa sa tasse et reporta son attention sur le journal : son mouvement s'arrêta en l'air, la tasse au bord des lèvres, et elle la reposa brutalement pour tenir le papier des deux mains. En première page – ce devait être un jour sans nouvelle, sans quoi une information pareille ne ferait pas la Une – s'étalait la photo de Severus Rogue, ses cheveux presque au niveau du cou, marchant dans le couloir de l'hôpital sans sembler se soucier de rien : en dessous, le gros titre disait : _Vivant et amnésique !_

_Eh merde !_ murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe en commençant à parcourir l'article à toute allure. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'il était toujours en vie, qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, qu'il faisait partie des cas désespérés de Sainte-Mangouste et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu lui poser de question – sans doute repoussés par le personnel qui s'était rendu compte de leur présence inopportune. Elle revint à l'image.

Il semblait ne pas avoir changé. Les cheveux avaient encore poussé, cela oui, et c'était tout. Il paraissait en tous points inchangés, depuis qu'elle avait claqué la porte avec rage. Cet événement semblait lointain, très lointain maintenant, et il lui semblait que cette décision s'était faite sur un nuage, sans vraie raison. Elle savait pourtant avoir eu bien raison… Son regard, lui, semblait perdu, vide, ailleurs.

Le même regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il fixait un mur ou un plafond, le regard d'un homme qui ne veut pas que le reste du monde existe. Seulement, il y avait du monde autour, une activité qu'il aurait dû fusiller du regard comme il l'avait fusillée elle. Ou du moins dédaigner. Mais il paraissait vide, oublieux : elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce que cette nouvelle provoquait. Les enseignants discutaient, mais personne ne semblait bouleversé par la nouvelle, bien sûr. Les élèves, certains, papillonnaient avec excitation. Et Minerva, elle, regardait au loin, comme pour se détacher des autres. Elle la comprenait…

Ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Il replongeait, c'était sûr. _Merde, par Merlin_, marmonna-t-elle à nouveau en refermant le journal et en le posant sur ses genoux. Elle serra la tasse de café dans ses deux mains, pour éviter de les laisser trembler trop fortement et, frissonnante de malaise, prit une longue gorgée. D'abord, il allait détester cette information, et cela risquait de ne pas l'aider du tout à se trouver une place différente et adaptée dans ce monde d'après-guerre, si même il en était capable. Si même il était capable de s'énerver, d'injurier l'article.

Mais surtout, elle se sentait soudain coupable d'avoir tout lâcher. Quelque chose, en elle, voulait y retourner sur le champ pour tenter à nouveau de le secouer, de l'empêcher de sombrer, de tout laisser tomber. Avait-il même continué à apprendre à lire ? avait-il désiré apprendre autre chose ? Peut-être croupissait-il dans son lit, à fixer le plafond. Oui, elle aurait voulu y retourner sur le champ… mais en un instant, elle se souvint aussi qu'elle ne servait à rien, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas la clé, qu'elle ne changerait rien. Qu'il l'avait faite fuir, et que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas la personne qu'il fallait. Lui rappela que ce serait à perte, une fois encore, qu'elle irait ce brûler trop près d'un feu qui se consumait lui-même, et qu'elle n'aurait pas le pouvoir d'y changer quoi que ce fût.

Non, son rôle à elle était ici, maintenant. Enseigner, aider des élèves. Apprendre à d'autres, à d'autres qui étaient jeunes et qui, en théorie, le désiraient. Elle était enseignante, elle ne pouvait l'aider parce que ce n'était pas de cours de Potions dont il avait besoin, ce n'était pas cela qui lui manquait. Il lui manquait de revivre un peu, de redécouvrir qui il était. Ce n'était pas à une Hermione Granger de lui apporter ça, conclut-elle la mort dans l'âme en finissant sa tasse. Cette journée s'annonçait bien triste.

.

Erin lui avait dit qu'ils allaient commencer à envisager sa réinsertion. Il aurait droit à une pension mais ce n'était pas grand-chose, et, à moins de vivre dans un taudis où dans une chambre de bonne sous les combles il n'aurait pas de quoi vivre. On lui trouverait un petit travail, quelque part, et il serait tranquille, à l'aise. Il pourrait s'acheter des livres, hein.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'hocher la tête, parce que ça ne servait à rien. On ne lui demandait pas son avis, alors pourquoi dire qu'il était d'accord : il ne l'était pas, mais ça ne changeait pas. Il ne voulait pas rester, non, mais il ne voulait pas partir non plus. L'ailleurs lui semblait plus dangereux que l'ici, parce que c'était inconnu, que c'était bizarre, qu'il ne savait plus les choses et qu'il ne savait littéralement rien faire – à part lire. Et il serait la risée de quiconque le reconnaissait, et cela le mettait en colère d'avance, mais il n'avait même pas envie de faire valoir son argument. Tout ça ne comptait pas : il n'était pas assez incapable pour rester croupir ici le restant de ses jours.

Mais surtout, surtout, il était épuisé d'avance à l'idée de devoir faire quelque chose. De devoir se lever, bouger. De devoir avoir une activité, régulière. _Faire_. Il ne savait rien faire, vraiment, il ne voulait rien faire non plus. Mais enfin, s'il le fallait, hein. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, apparemment, ce genre de choses prend du temps, lui avait-elle dit, il faudrait plusieurs mois sans doute. Il aurait peut-être le temps de devenir incapable, d'ici-là ?

.

Les gens n'en parlaient plus, déjà : en un mois, toute idée de Severus Rogue avait été oubliée : elle était la seule à s'en souvenir, visiblement. Depuis cet article, elle se sentait mangée par le souvenir, la culpabilité. Le besoin de savoir si, au moins, quelqu'un faisait quelque chose. Si quelqu'un avait repris le flambeau. Elle en avait parlé à Ron et Harry.

« - Bah, il ne mérite pas le quart de l'inquiétude que tu te fais à son sujet, avait grommelé Ron.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord, avait renchéri Harry. »

Elle n'avait pas insisté. Il ne servait à rien d'aller à l'encontre d'opinions aussi tranchées et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer trop longtemps à leur expliquer pourquoi elle ressentait cette culpabilité, et ce qui, vraiment, l'inquiétait. Ils auraient peut-être compris, c'est vrai, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Et puis Harry cherchait une maison, avec Ginny, et Ron cherchait toujours le courage, Ginny le lui avait dit, de lui annoncer qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, leurs préoccupations étaient différentes et, là-dessus, ils ne se comprenaient pas totalement. Comme ils n'avaient jamais compris les livres, et elle n'avait jamais compris le Quidditch.

C'était comme ça, rien de grave. Elle pouvait bien garder cette préoccupation pour elle, de toute façon la seule chose à faire était de la laisser mourir, lentement, et ensuite de passer à autre chose. De se concentrer sur autre chose, et voilà. Ce n'était plus à elle de faire quoi que ce fût à ce sujet.

.

Erin lui avait montré le logement qu'on lui avait trouvé : une sorte de chambre meublée miteuse, petite, qu'elle avait choisi d'appeler _très cosy_, sans doute pour lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas conscience du pathétique qu'il y avait à vivre là-dedans. Il avait un petit boulot, 4 heures par semaine à trier des papiers dans l'arrière-fond d'une boutique. Un rien, mais un petit supplément, cela devrait suffire pour un début. Lui, il s'en fichait. Normalement, tout cela ne commencerait qu'en septembre parce que le poste était pourvu jusqu'là : en attendant, il avait le droit au confort de l'hôpital. Ô, joie.

De toute manière, tout cela, c'était une immense mascarade : il se demandait, très sincèrement, si Erin espérait sincèrement qu'elle le réinsérerait dans autre chose qu'un lent pourrissement. Si oui, et ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié, elle était vraiment stupidement utopiste – plus encore, et ce n'était pas facile, qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais allez savoir, avec ces médicomages : elle lui mentait peut-être pour lui faire croire qu'il irait bien, sans y croire.

.

L'année tirait sur sa fin, et elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de faire la goutte du Mort-Vivant : Slughorn avait été absolument inconscient de leur faire faire en début d'année, il fallait plus de connaissance… Enfin, elle allait le faire aujourd'hui avec ces sixièmes années : même avec une année de plus que ce qu'elle avait expérimenté, il n'était pas dit que cela se ferait bien… ils n'étaient pas mauvais, mais pas excellents – un peu comme elle à l'époque, elle n'avait saisi l'essence même de la matière que plus tard. Enfin. Elle se préparait des sueurs froides.

« - Bien, aujourd'hui, nous préparerons le philtre, ou la goutte, du mort-vivant. C'est quelque chose de long et d'assez précis. Peu d'ingrédients, du moins pas tant que ça en comparaison avec ce que nous avons fait la semaine dernière. Mais à préparer avec attention. Je suis claire ? »

La majorité hocha la tête, quelques-uns n'avaient visiblement pas vraiment envie de préparer ça, et avaient l'air mal-à-l'aise. Mais elle n'allait pas les plaindre : ils avaient choisi de continuer dans cette voie, et quelle que soit la raison il fallait maintenant aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis quoi, c'était technique mais loin d'être impossible.

« - Page 10. Tout le monde y est ? Bien, pour les fèves, pressez-les, c'est plus efficace.

- Mais Madame…

- Quoi Monsieur Thomas ? Lever la main simplement fonctionne.

- Euh, oui… Euh, pardon… Madame, il y a écrit de couper, alors euh ?

- Oui, il est écrit de couper. Je vous dis de presser. Que faites-vous de cette information ?

- Que c'est différent. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Bon. James Thomas était un gentil garçon, et assez efficace. Mais il obéissait aux livres bêtement, et n'avait jamais compris plus loin que ça visiblement. Il était très scolaire, somme toute, et c'en était agaçant. Pendant quelques instants, elle s'imagina leur raconter l'histoire du livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et conclure pour dire qu'il fallait se méfier de tout ce que dit un livre, et ce à tous points de vue. Mais quoi, elle serait la seule à bien comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire à moins de de se lancer dans un très long récit – et, très vite, elle avait compris qu'il fallait éviter de retomber vers ça : sinon, elle redevenait une héroïne de guerre à qui il semblait bon de poser une énorme quantité de questions n'ayant rien à voir avec le programme.

« - En effet ? Le livre est une méthode, un manuel. Sa méthode est viable, mais pas toujours optimale. Si vous n'aviez besoin que du livre, je ne serais pas là… n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa conclusion sembla les convaincre, et ils se mirent au travail, lisant les instructions, commençant à aller chercher le matériel. Lentement, chacun s'installa face à son chaudron et commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes dans l'atmosphère pleine de vapeur, et de concentration. Dans quelques minutes, elle commencerait à passer dans les rangs. Puis à nouveau à mi-potion, dans l'espoir de trouver au moins un ou deux chaudrons remplis de rouge cassis. En attendant, elle attrapa le manuel et relut machinalement les instructions : comme elle avait eu du mal à obtenir un résultat médiocre, la première fois, et comme maintenant cela lui paraissait un jeu d'enfant. Ce n'était pourtant pas si lointain, n'est-ce pas. Ha ! Le temps passe vite.

A nouveau, elle passa la liste des ingrédients. Armoise, bien sûr, racines de valériane, c'était la partie vraiment facile. Les fèves soporifiques, si bien nommées. Et l'asphodèle. Elle fronça les sourcils en relisant ce mot là… Se mettant à réfléchir, elle tordit les lèvres dans un mouvement enfantin et chercha à retrouver ce que cela lui disait. C'était un ingrédient rarement utilisé et, une des dernières fois où elle en avait parlé elle se souvenait que quelque chose l'avait chiffonnée. Mais quoi ? Pas une grosse erreur d'un élève, elle n'en avait pas encore vu assez pour les mélanger et les oublier. Non, c'était autre chose…

Elle ne pouvait rester comme cela à ne rien faire : elle se leva et commencer à tourner dans les rangs. Jusqu'ici, outre les airs un peu désespérés, tout allait bien. Et, brusquement, au détour d'une table, la scène lui revint. Rogue lui avait dit _aphosdèle_. Comment était-ce possible. Un spécialiste de cette envergure, un homme qui avait repris toute la recette du philtre de la Mort-Vivante. Un homme qui s'était servi de la racine d'asphodèle pour mettre Harry au pied du mur à leur premier cours – elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Ce n'était pas possible, non. Pas possible _du tout_. Sur le moment elle n'avait qu'à peine tiqué.

Mais maintenant, l'impossibilité de la situation la frappait de plein fouet. Et brutalement elle comprit : comment avait-elle pu être aussi _stupide._ Et aveugle d'ailleurs. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de cela, il manquait. De rien, ou avait-il des trous ? allez savoir. Mais il avait oublié les potions, il avait oublié ce qu'il maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du rang.

« - Par Merlin ! murmura-t-elle l'air apeuré.

- Quoi ? quoi ? je me suis trompée Madame ?! »

Affolée, une des filles était en train de relire le manuel à toute allure de peur d'avoir fait une erreur tandis que les autres faisaient un pas en arrière, craignant une explosion. Elle secoua la tête, se reprit, leur dit que non, non, tout allait bien, qu'elle continue, qu'ils continuent. N'empêche qu'elle venait de comprendre à la fois l'étendue de sa souffrance, et l'espace noir qui lui manquait. Oui, la clé était là. La clé était forcément là ! Alléluia !


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonsoir !_

_Deux semaines encore, je sais... c'est que je suis admissible à l'école que je veux vraiment, alors là je dois bosser : à ce niveau, ce serait vraiiiiiiiiment bête ! Donc beaucoup de travail, mais je trouve un peu de temps pour la publication !_

_Un grand merci de me lire, m'ajouter en alertes ou favoris, et plus encore de me laisser un commentaire, et dernièrement à : **Jenifael09**, **Melfique**, **sevmooniadarya**, **Guest** (merci beaucoup), **Susana** (merci encore! et voici la suite !). _

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! et j'attends vos avis, je vous en prie !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 7.

« - Excusez-moi, pardon Madame ! Excusez-moi ? »

C'était quoi ? les portes ouvertes à Sainte-Mangouste. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient tous dans ce couloir apparemment désert ? Quelqu'un de célèbre était là, où juste une famille encore plus étendue que la famille Weasley ? En tous cas, grand bien leur en fasse, il fallait qu'elle passe, et vite. Enfin, elle n'avait peut-être pas réellement besoin de faire vite, objectivement. Mais la surexcitation s'ajoutait au stress, et elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible. Enfin, elle était arrivée devant la porte : elle n'avait pas pris le temps de prévenir le docteur Bastos, pas pris le temps même de dire à Minerva qu'elle avait une idée. Elle s'opposait à une franche déconvenue, oui, et à un accueil très négatif mais elle espérait que, pris par surprise, il admettrait. Le reste du plan n'était pas encore très sûr, ça non, mais l'étape une l'était : vérifier l'étendue de ses connaissances en potions.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte, prête à entrer dans un long monologue. Mais, au lieu de se trouver face à qui elle avait prévu de trouver, elle rencontra le regard d'un homme aux trois-quarts entouré de bandages, l'air éberlué, oui, mais surtout en grande souffrance. Brutalement, elle s'arrêta, son élan brisé d'un coup par quelque chose de semblable à la rencontre avec un mur. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas là. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Elle mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits, trop déçue et étonnée pour faire bonne figure de suite.

« - Je… euh, pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas déranger. Savez-vous où est le précédent occupant de cette chambre ? »

Elle n'obtint qu'un signe négatif de la tête et sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte vite. Qui que ce soit, cette personne n'allait pas bien du tout et il n'était pas bon qu'elle s'impose à lui sans lui demander son avis. A peine dehors, elle re-parcourut son parcours du combattant de l'allée à la recherche de quelqu'un qui fasse partie du personnel de l'hôpital et dut finalement passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'une chambre pour demander à une infirmière. Où était Erin Bastos ? Aucune idée, mais à cette heure peut-être en pause. Oh, non, elle ne travaillait pas le mercredi. Où était Severus Rogue ? Il avait été déplacé, plusieurs mois plus tôt déjà. Il était sans doute au 2nd, mais ce n'était pas sûr. Il valait mieux aller voir au secrétariat.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur vers l'information qu'elle voulait, elle se sentit abattue. Elle était venue sur un coup de tête, juste après la fin de ses cours, sans idée très précise. Et, alors même qu'elle se trouvait obligée de trouver un peu de temps pour réfléchir, elle se rendait compte qu'elle fonçait tête baissée, et peut-être même dans la mauvaise direction. Il fallait se calmer. Oui, elle irait le voir. Oui, elle découvrirait si elle avait raison ou non. Pour le reste, elle verrait plus tard.

Arrivée au secrétariat, c'est très calme qu'elle demanda où elle devait aller, jura qu'elle n'avait à voir avec aucun journaliste, puis reprit l'ascenseur. Elle se sentait moins brave, l'adrénaline retombée, mais elle se sentait tout à fait capable ; d'autant que plusieurs mois à enseigner lui avait appris la distance et le théâtre mieux que jamais. Elle ouvrit la porte, doucement, et frissonna en reconnaissant le lieu où elle avait vu pour la première fois les parents de Neville, mais aussi Lockhart. Eux n'étaient plus là, mais ce dernier était fidèle à son poste, seulement vieilli encore un peu plus. Alors, voyant là un biais, elle se dirigea vers le blond et le salua.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle parla avec Lockhart. Elle l'écouta, plutôt : il avait fait très peu de progrès, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois ici. Il semblait stagner dans une autosatisfaction stupide assez insupportable, aussi elle ne fit pas trop durer la conversation et se tourna vers la réelle raison de sa visite.

Il était allongé, fixant le plafond, il semblait ne faire attention à rien, ne rien voir et ne rien entendre. Etre littéralement ailleurs, mais pas vraiment de façon positive : ce n'était pas la rêverie d'un enfant distrait ou d'un inventeur génial. C'était l'ailleurs du vide, elle en était certaine. Elle attrapa une chaise, la posa à côté de lui, et s'assit : il ne bougea toujours pas. Il fallait trouver une entrée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis se pencha sur lui et, sur le ton de la conversation, lui lança :

« - Vous savez que vous l'avez connu, le blond là-bas au fond. »

.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très bruyant, un jour comme il ne les aimait pas. Il y avait eu des allers et retours, des conversations et des rires dont, avec toute la concentration du monde, il n'avait pas pu s'abstraire. Mais c'était la première fois de la journée qu'on venait lui parler à lui, personnellement : ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne nouvelle, c'était un peu moins de tranquillité, un peu moins de chemin parcouru vers l'oubli complet.

Mais la voix, tout comme le contenu, tout cela divergeait de ce qu'il entendait d'habitude. Pas de voix douceâtre et trop gentille, pas de parole vaines. Il hésita quelques instants avant de cesser de regarder le blanc et de tourner le visage vers sa droite : c'était bien Granger. Que faisait-elle là ? Il n'en savait rien, mais, tout en se morigénant, il se sentit content de la voir là et il passa quelques instants à l'observer.

Elle lui sembla plus âgée de beaucoup. Combien de temps avait passé depuis son départ fracassant ? Mais pas vraiment plus âgée, non, à la réflexion elle semblait plus mature, comme quelqu'un qui a vécu davantage. Mais cela lui allait bien, c'était une vieillesse heureuse, si l'on peut dire, qui lui donnait un teint agréable et un air tout à fait adulte. Enfin, elle se trouvait là, elle avait l'air tout à fait contente d'être là, n'y avait visiblement pas été amenée par la force ou par quelqu'un d'autre. Avait-elle décidé de pardonner après tout ce temps ? Encore quelque chose d'insensé.

« - Gilderoy Lockhart vous voulez dire. L'imbécile.

- Lui-même.

- Ah, et comment cela ?

- C'était votre collègue. Pas très compétent, mais grand vantard.

- Il a été votre professeur ?

- Oui, en deuxième année. L'année où il a perdu sa mémoire.

- Et vous y êtes pour quelque chose ? fit-il l'air amusé

- Pas directement, mais enfin on peut dire que oui. »

Il lui lança un petit regard honnêtement dubitatif puis, épuisé par cet échange, revint à la contemplation de son plafond. Il voulait bien savoir pourquoi elle était là, et ce qu'elle espérait, ou n'espérait plus, mais il aurait fallu qu'elle le dise d'elle-même parce qu'il ne pouvait pas demander, moins encore qu'avant. Maintenant, il se fichait un peu de tout cela et sa curiosité même était biaisée, elle s'éteignait avant même d'avoir fleuri. Il n'avait plus le courage pour tout cela, et, très franchement, il ne savait que ne rien faire – un état peu satisfaisant, mais tout à fait paisible.

« - Savez-vous, je suis revenue parce que j'ai une nouvelle idée.

- Aussi mauvaise que la précédente ? marmonna-t-il.

- Elle n'était pas mauvaise. Vous étiez juste insupportable. Et non, inutile de protester, ou de confirmer d'ailleurs. C'est très clair, je vous rassure. Bien, donc, j'aurais besoin d'un minimum de coopération et j'ose espérer que parce que je ne vous ai pas embêté depuis des mois vous me ferez ce plaisir. Et parce que je ne fais pas ça pour moi.

- Admettons.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Je veux une réponse courte, simple, après quoi je vous fiche la paix – au moins pour le moment.

- Bien.

- Dis-ton aphosdèle ou asphodèle ? »

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et la fixa sans croire vraiment à ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. A vrai dire, non : il ne s'était attendu à rien, parce qu'il n'attendait plus rien, mais cela lui tombait dessus comme une enclume dont on lui aurait fait croire que ce ne serait qu'une imitation en mousse, plus lourd encore que son vrai poids à cause de la surprise. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à y croire, parce que ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle venait de l'avoir. Elle savait. Elle était revenue pour ça.

La colère remonta, mêlée de honte, oui, et de dépit. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, et fixa son regard haineux au plafond. Elle était venue lui prouver qu'elle savait, lui prouver sa supériorité. Elle était venue s'assurer qu'il était content de sa décrépitude. Oui, toute la théorie du complot à laquelle il avait fini par ne plus croire se remettait en place en un instant : tout cela n'avait été qu'une immense mascarade, et elle avait même pris le soin, pour porter le coup fatal, de partir pour revenir. Pour faire passer son retour comme un pardon, pour rendre le coup encore moins prévisible et d'autant plus destructeur.

Cette affreuse, immonde manipulatrice, au regard de femme, aux manières d'ange offensé. Et tout cela, du mensonge ! Du mensonge. Rien que cela, partout. La seule à laquelle il avait cru – parce que oui, il l'avait crue, d'une certaine manière, crue, quel imbécile – n'était que le plus gros mensonge de sa vie épuisée. Elle se vengeait, elle se vengeait. Mais le plan qu'il avait inventé pour lui faire savoir, un jour, qu'il savait tout, ne lui donnait plus envie du tout. Quel intérêt, d'aller lui dire tout cela : de toute manière, il pouvait bien le dire, elle avait gagné. Voilà… grand bien en fasse à cette immonde bonne femme. Le bouillonnement s'éteignait : avec cette révélation il se sentait, enfin, finir de s'éteindre.

Et il ferma les yeux, pour enfermer avec lui sa colère qui ne ferait que rendre sa fin plus ridicule. Il était temps de fermer le rideau, maintenant, tant de le laisser partir ailleurs, complètement. Il se sentait vidé, et cette complète inexistence avait quelque chose de très présent.

« - Partez, s'il-vous-plait. Vous avez toutes vos réponses. »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réplique, ou qu'elle se moque ouvertement, elle l'aurait pu. A ce qu'elle déclame sa victoire, qu'elle aille le crier au monde entier, même, parce qu'écraser une fourmi n'a d'intérêt que si l'on en fait un événement public : elle ferait sûrement assister le plus grand nombre possible à cette perte, rétrospectivement. Mais elle n'avait pas donné signe de tout cela, et il avait eu la dernière faiblesse de croire qu'elle avait, au fond de toute sa haine et son dégoût pour lui, un peu d'une douce pitié. Elle murmura _j'avais raison_ sans en faire une victoire puis posa la main sur son épaule – elle ne l'avait jamais touché, avant – et sortit. Il entendit la chaise racler le sol puis des pas, et enfin le bruit de toute la pièce l'atteignit à nouveau. _Severus Rogue, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je sais que tu es faible_.

.

Ainsi, c'était vrai. Vrai. Merlin… elle ne l'embêterait plus avant d'avoir trouvé une solution adéquate, une solution qui lui convienne. Quelque chose qui irait, quelque chose d'intelligent. Sa première impulsion était de le lui réapprendre. Mais comment faire cela ? Elle savait qu'il ne le voudrait jamais, parce qu'il lui était déjà trop dur d'admettre qu'il ne savait pas, et qu'apprendre d'elle lui était insupportable. Il ne l'aimait pas, bien sûr, mais elle voyait difficilement à qui elle pourrait expliquer l'intrication de la situation, à qui elle pourrait faire confiance pour s'occuper de Severus Rogue.

Il lui semblait, et elle savait pourtant que c'était faux, qu'elle le connaissait désormais. Il lui semblait savoir comment se comporter avec lui, quoi lui dire et, surtout, ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Il lui semblait qu'elle marchait maintenant sur un terrain miné – et en cela, elle avait raison – et qu'elle ne pouvait, cette fois, rentrer dans la partie sans l'avoir préparée. Elle devait lui permettre de revenir aux potions, oui, c'était une évidence : c'était la seule chose possible, la seule alternative, le seul espoir. C'avait été son domaine et, visiblement, son échappatoire dès sa jeunesse. Mais comment, oui, comment ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le mettre dans une classe, elle ne pouvait trouver quelqu'un pour lui apprendre. De toute manière, il ne voudrait pas, il résisterait. A elle, il résisterait, c'était certain, mais elle était prête à parier qu'il résisterait à n'importe qui, peut-être plus encore à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle sentait une résistance, mais elle était à mille lieues de deviner quelle en était la nature. Qui l'aurait pu ?

Aussi, elle se lança dans une recherche de solution. Pour les moyens, elle les avait : l'espace, et du temps elle pouvait en trouver. C'était l'amener lui à apprendre, l'amener à progresser : cela lui posait un problème. Il faudrait qu'il veuille, cela il le voulait sans doute, mais il faudrait aussi qu'il accepte qu'on lui enseigne, qu'il accepte l'erreur. Que cet orgueil imbécile et maladif dont elle sentait la trace en tout accepte de s'endormir, de garder moins férocement un homme qui avait absolument besoin de se dénuder un peu pour pouvoir construire une carapace correcte, une carapace avec laquelle il pourrait vivre réellement. C'est ainsi, du moins, qu'elle comprenait la situation. Et durant près d'un mois, en vacances et libre, elle se posa cette question, de temps à autres, entre ses lectures et son travail. Mais toujours elle revenait au même point et jamais elle ne se sentait capable d'aller l'affronter à nouveau pour lui faire accepter la situation.

Et au début du mois d'août, un courrier lui parvint, long, écrit sur du papier épais, et d'une écriture inconnue. Il faisait chaud, et étonnée de ce message inattendu elle partit le lire dehors, dans les jardins : la chaleur y était légère, il y avait presque trop de vent. C'était un temps à calmer les tensions : elle continua à marcher en déroulant la lettre. Elle était longue, effectivement, mais le plus lourde était un dossier attaché.

_« Miss Granger,_

_Je vous prie d'excuser le dérangement, et j'espère que ce second courrier ne vous fera pas l'effet du premier. Je vous prie d'excuser cette beuglante, c'était en effet un manque de respect et je m'en excuse._

_Je vous écris, vous vous en doutez, au sujet de Severus Rogue. Il dépérit à vue d'œil, s'en est effrayant. Je sais que vous avez votre vie, vos préoccupations, et qu'une telle nouvelle lancée sur vous n'a que peu de sens. Je m'explique. Depuis un mois, il est encore plus attaché à son plafond qu'il ne l'était avant, au point que les infirmières, qui ne l'aiment pourtant pas beaucoup, on finit par le remarquer et m'en faire part. Il mange peu, il ne répond pas. Enfin, il se laisse mourir, à petit feu. Sans même le savoir, peut-être, je n'en sais rien, mais enfin il se laisse définitivement tomber dans l'oubli de lui-même._

_Il ne m'a pas répondu, la dernière fois, n'a pas décoché un regard. Il ne fait rien – même si j'admets qu'il n'a jamais fait grand-chose et n'a pas touché le livre que je lui ai apporté. Enfin, l'ayant vu régulièrement, je pense que vous pouvez tout à fait imaginer son état d'apathie aggravée au centuple : c'est ce que je constate, et vous décris sans vous accabler de termes médicaux qui, ce me semble, n'auraient que peu de sens. _

_Pourquoi je vous écris, donc ? C'est qu'en cherchant ce qui avait pu provoquer ce soudain dépérissement, j'ai appris par un de ses voisins de chambre que vous étiez venue. Il n'avait rien à dire de plus, mais je ne puis m'empêcher de corréler les choses. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ma curiosité, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous lui avez dit – ou, que sais-je, fais, mais cela m'étonnerait. N'y voyez pas une accusation, mais un questionnement qui me semble légitime. Je m'occupe de Severus depuis qu'il est arrivé et je l'ai sorti du coma. Je prends un intérêt réel à sa situation et, si dernièrement je n'ai plus guère eu l'occasion de le voir longtemps, je suis toujours intéressée à son état – tant comme professionnelle que personnellement. _

_Je ne peux juger. Mais, si vous êtes en mesure de me dire ce qui aurait pu provoquer ce nouvel affaiblissement global, alors je vous prie de me le dire. Pire, je vous en conjure, s'il le faut. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez de griefs trop importants envers le patient le plus désagréable de ma carrière, mais si cela était le cas, dites-le moi au moins pour ne pas tuer un homme. _

_J'ajoute que dans un mois, il devra quitter l'hôpital, il est passé en commission et a été jugé apte. Il ne l'est plus, cela est clair, mais les complexités administratives m'interdisent de prendre une décision personnelle pour le mettre en soin plus intensif – il n'est pas, médicalement, en réel danger de mort pour le moment. Enfin, il sortira dans un mois, et s'il sort ainsi il mourra sans doute dans deux. _

_J'ai donc un besoin d'autant plus urgent de votre aide, et je joins les pages du dossier qui concernent les conditions de sa réinsertion. J'ose espérer que l'incident qui a causé cette rechute n'est pas de votre fait ou, du moins, de votre volonté, et j'espère que ces informations pourront vous aider à reprendre votre aide, comme j'ai cru que vous le souhaiteriez, lorsqu'il sera sorti malgré moi. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Dr. Erin Bastos. »_

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, et le soleil l'aveuglait maintenant. En hâte, elle s'approcha de l'ombre d'un arbre et s'y assit maladroitement. Puis, fébrile, elle relut la lettre, puis dévora les quelques pages jointes. Son adresse, son travail, tout était consigné. La doctoresse lui avait même fait part de pièce concernant l'état de ses connaissances et elle constata, soulagée, qu'ils n'avaient pas su pour les potions, qu'ils n'avaient pas été si aveugles que cela – qu'on ne lui avait pas menti par omission là-dessus comme pour la lecture. Puis, pour la troisième fois, elle relut la lettre.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait déclenché quelque chose d'aussi terrible et d'aussi radical ? Qu'elle l'ait touché si profondément et de façon si meurtrière en voulant faire un premier pas vers lui. Que voulant s'approcher de lui, que trouvant le début de la clé pour l'aider elle ait bouché la serrure, bloqué tout appel d'air et tout espoir. Que son silence même, peut-être, soit plus létal que tout, lui laissant croire qu'elle ne le respectait plus. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi sensible que cela. A elle ? non, certainement pas. Mais sans doute à la honte, au ridicule. Et à la portée de cette perte.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer ne plus savoir faire de potions, ni non plus ne plus savoir lire. Mais combien plus douloureux encore ce devait être de ne pas savoir quelque chose, mais de savoir combien on devrait le savoir, de se voir rappeler l'étendue de l'ignorance que l'on a d'une chose si aimée. Il devait lui en vouloir beaucoup et, vraiment, elle avait fait preuve d'un manque de tact naïf qui s'était cru mature parce qu'il était réfléchi. Quelle imbécile. L'idée de l'état de parfaite prostration auquel il pouvait atteindre la fit frissonner, et elle se sentit envahie de tristesse. Parce qu'elle avait été stupide et, à foncer dans le tas comme _une Gryffondor écervelée_ elle avait réussi à le blesser, à avancer elle dans le savoir sans le faire avancer lui dans les faits.

La seule chose à faire, maintenant, se dit-elle en sentant les larmes monter, était d'essayer de réparer. Mais elle ne pourrait le faire seule : elle ne reprendrait pas le risque, pas de suite. Non, d'abord elle irait voir la médicomage. Elle lui parlerait. Puis elle irait doucement, sans rien brusquer, sans rien avancer : s'il fallait qu'elle soit moins tendre, alors elle le ferait dans un second temps. Car d'abord, il fallait qu'elle tente de corriger sa bêtise, de remettre en place l'ordre bousculé par sa stupide bonne volonté.

Le sentiment d'une insignifiance sans fond et d'une bêtise ridicule la saisit comme une main d'airain et, loin de chercher à se débattre et à échapper à cette culpabilité, elle s'y laissa tomber et, murmurant une vieille chanson triste, elle se mit à pleurer, bêtement, comme cela, sur son sort et sur celui de Severus Rogue. Des larmes honnêtes et silencieuses, si désolées qu'elles n'en pouvaient plus de s'excuser en coulant. Oui, demain elle irait à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle irait voir Erin Bastos. Et elle ne le verrait, lui, que si la médicomage le voulait bien : après tout, elle l'avait blessé plus qu'il n'aurait pu la blesser en détruisant un millier de souvenirs de famille.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour !

Petite publication en ce dimanche matin ! Je suis navrée qu'il y ait une fois encore 2 semaines de délai, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, et c'est déjà une coincidence que j'ai internet aujourd'hui.

Enfin... merci encore à tous de me lire, m'ajouter en alerte ou favori etc. Et de vos reviews, moins nombreuses ses temps-ci (mais examens et vacances m'en font déjà deviner une part de l'explication) : **rivruskende** (merci beaucoup), **susana** (je te laisse découvrir la suite! et ne t'en fais pas, les reviews mettent juste du temps à se publier mais elles sont bien là !), **noumea** et **Lisyx** !

En vous souhaitant une très agréable lecture ! J'attends vos avis,

Bises,

Bergère

Chapitre 8.

« - Vous voulez dire qu'il fait semblant de savoir des choses quand il a trop honte de l'avouer ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et vous l'avez percé à jour.

- Oui. Même si, pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

- C'est un progrès.

- Pas d'après ce que vous m'avez décrit… »

La médicomage baissa la tête dans un mouvement déceptif qui laissait deviner qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter contre ça, et se mit à tourner sa cuillère dans son café. Lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée, elle lui avait tout de suite demandé si elle pouvait prendre une pause, lui accorder un peu de temps, parce que c'était plus compliqué que c'en avait l'air ; et, visiblement plus intéressé par l'information que pressée elle l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la cafeteria. Désertée : la journée battait son plein et il y avait peu de visites à cette heure-là.

Elle lui avait payé un café, elles s'étaient installées dans une alcôve, près d'une fenêtre imitant le temps extérieur : le soleil perçait, mais il ne chauffait pas grand-chose. Alors elle avait tenté de lui faire un récit clair, de lui présenter de façon détaillée et organisée les informations qu'elle avait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire, bien sûr ! très vite, elle avait commencé à mélanger les informations, à revenir en arrière, à faire des mélanges. Heureusement, Erin Bastos était médicomage et, de ce fait, elle avait su la remettre sur les rails en lui posant des questions, en résumant la situation par moment pour s'assurer que tout allait comme il fallait.

Lâcher toutes les informations en désordre, en balbutiant et sans chercher à cacher ses erreurs lui avait fait du bien, elle s'en était sentie d'autant mieux : libérée, en somme, de tout ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience.

« - C'est juste. Mais ce _doit_ être une entrée.

- C'est ce que j'espérais. Mais j'avoue être perdue, d'autant que je suis clairement devenue la dernière personne au monde dont il voudrait apprendre…, fit-elle avec un rire jaune et désabusé.

- De cela, je ne suis pas si sûre.

- Je voudrais trouver l'occasion de m'excuser et m'expliquer, cela oui, il m'en haïrait peut-être un peu moins. Mais il ne m'aimait pas avant, il ne m'aime pas à nouveau : je commence à croire que c'était quelque chose d'inévitable. »

La médicomage eut un petit rire amusé qui blessa Hermione malgré elle. Cette constatation ne lui faisait pas franchement plaisir, pour ne pas dire qu'elle lui était particulièrement douloureuse, et ce rire franc paraissait enfoncer le clou. Elle avait souhaité que les choses changent, avec ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, avec le temps, avec les différences. Mais à nouveau, il ne l'aimait pas et, plus encore, cette fois-là c'était de sa faute à elle : il était sans doute parti avec un _a priori_ négatif, mais elle n'avait fait qu'ouvrir la plaie davantage.

« - Peut-être. Mais je pense que vous êtes aussi la seule personne à avoir trouvé le chemin jusqu'à lui. Vous l'avez fait progresser, puis régresser. Vous dites venir de trouver la clé… si je peux me permettre le jeu de mot, je pense que vous _êtes _une clé.

- Je vous demande pardon ? balbutia-t-elle en avalant de travers.

- Vous savez aller jusqu'à lui. Je ne sais pas comment.

- Moi non plus…, ricana-t-elle méchamment. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas assez blessante ? ajouta-t-elle l'air désabusé.

- A vous de vous faire votre idée. En tous cas, je vous encourage à aller vous excuser, à reprendre le contact.

- Comment ?

- En allant le voir, tout simplement. Pour les mots, vous ne me croyez sans doute pas, mais vous saurez bien les trouver toute seule.

- Et si je le blesse davantage ?

- Ce sera toujours mieux que de le laisser dépérir comme cela. Je ne veux pas sembler mélodramatique, mais vous êtes sûrement sa seule chance. Sa dernière chance. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'était levée, lui avait souhaité une bonne journée, et était partie en la laissant à ses pensées. Cet encouragement n'avait rien de rassurant et ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'armes : elle se sentait seulement plus dangereuse encore, plus capable de le blesser à mort sans même s'en rendre compte. Et en même temps, elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle puisse avoir un tel impact sur lui, qu'il puisse avoir une case spécifique pour elle, une case avec laquelle il communiquait et cherchait vraiment à composer. Cela semblait une idée ridicule, une conception totalement décalée, parfaitement faute.

Elle ? Peut-être regardait-elle les choses de travers : après tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir compte d'un passé qui, pour lui, n'existait pas. Elle ne pouvait composer son tableau de la situation sans prendre en compte des souvenirs, des moments qui l'avaient marquée, qui l'avaient marqué lui aussi, sans doute, mais des années plus tôt, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Des choses étaient ancrées en elle qui ne l'étaient pas en lui, et l'irréductible hostilité avec laquelle elle comptait n'avait peut-être pas de sens, maintenant. Peut-être. Elle restait dubitative.

Une chose seule était certaine, désormais : elle ne pouvait l'abandonner là, elle ne pouvait laisser passer ce dernier mois dans la sécurité de l'hôpital sans tenter de l'aider, sans tenter d'être là. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réunir tout le courage nécessaire pour aller le voir à nouveau : elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait, et peur aussi de l'accueil qu'il lui ferait si, d'ordinaire et par quelque hasard, il décidait de prêter attention à son arriver. Mais ces peurs-là étaient vaines, faibles, et elle n'avait pas le droit de s'y laisser aller, pas le droit de verser dans cette sorte de facilité plaintive et occupée de son propre mal-être. Elle allait bien, elle vivait : elle s'en sentait presque coupable et c'est en tremblant légèrement qu'elle se leva, ramena les tasses, et quitta la cafeteria.

Automatiquement, sans sourire et sans prêter vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, l'emprunta, redescendit à l'étage qui la concernait. Devant la porte elle marqua une pause, écoutant les quelques sons qui émanaient de la pièce, cherchant à reconnaître si, par hasard, il était à l'origine de l'un d'entre eux, mais elle ne parvenait pas à démêler quoique ce fût. Très vite, elle n'entendit même plus rien, les bruits réels se mélangeant avec le bourdonnement de l'anxiété, tambours battants dans ses oreilles. Doucement, elle attrapa la poignée, la fit tourner, et poussa la porte : le bruit s'amplifia très légèrement, mais il n'y avait, de toute manière, pas grand-chose à entendre. La plupart des patients étaient occupés à ne rien faire, ou à fixer silencieusement quelque chose.

Au fond, contre la fenêtre, à la même place que la dernière fois, se trouvait Severus Rogue. Il était assis, cette fois, mais il lui montrait le dos. Son regard, ou peut-être ses yeux fermés, semblait fixer le soleil artificiel qui filtrait : elle demeura dans l'entrebâillement, immobile, pendant près d'une minute. Il ne bougeait pas, c'était à croire qu'une statue humaine avait été installée au fond de cette pièce emplie de détresse humaine qui, la plupart du temps, s'ignorait.

Lentement, en essayant de ne pas faire grincer les gonds – chacun des bruit qu'elle produisait lui semblait démultiplié par le silence et le calme pesant de la pièce, et elle n'entendait qu'elle – elle referma la porte derrière elle, puis se rapprocha du fond de la salle. Ses talons, pourtant pas bien hauts, claquaient sur le sol, une sorte de lino, avec quelque chose d'un bruit de ventouse désagréable, et elle aurait voulu être déjà arrivée à son objectif. Enfin, elle atteint le lit de Rogue : tout le long du chemin, elle avait gardé les yeux fixés sur lui et, pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Une envie brutale de continuer, d'aller se mettre entre lui et la fenêtre, s'empara d'elle mais, se contenant, elle se contenta d'attraper la même chaise que la dernière fois et de s'y assoir. Il ne bougea toujours pas.

Alors elle attendit. Silencieuse et tranquille. Elle attendit, presque immobile sur sa chaise inconfortable. Il ne faisait pas un geste, et elle mit du temps à percevoir même le lent mouvement de sa respiration qui faisait à peine se soulever son dos, régulièrement et lentement. Une vraie statue, insensible. Mais elle était certaine qu'il savait que quelqu'un était là. Qu'elle était là. Son immobilité était comme une punition, un message. Mais elle était venue avec un message aussi et elle espérait que sa présence saurait montrer qu'elle ne venait pas pour enfoncer le couteau.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles. Silencieux. Elle en était venue à écouter à nouveau avec toute la capacité de son ouïe ce que faisaient les autres : peut-être faisait-il la même chose. Enfin, elle fouilla dans son sac : le bruit de chaque objet frappant l'autre résonnait dans le silence profond de leur absence d'échange. Enfin, trouvant ce qu'elle voulait, elle griffonna sur un bout de papier et le déposa sur la table de nuit. Puis, aussi tranquillement qu'elle le pouvait, elle se leva, repoussant la chaise sans pourtant la remettre à sa place, et elle quitta la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle expira bruyamment une tension qui la secouait profondément, et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir son tremblement et des larmes : elle reviendrait dans quelques jours.

.

Il se tint tendu et concentré jusqu'au claquement de la porte puis, brutalement, se retourna. Il en eut presque le tournis, et dut faire une pause dans son mouvement avant de se saisir de la feuille déchirée qu'elle avait laissé : il ne bougeait plus jamais, et moins encore rapidement. Il ne savait plus le faire. Cette présence silencieuse l'avait laissé parfaitement démuni : pourquoi venir, si ce n'était pas pour l'écraser, si ce n'était même pas pour faire quelque chose ? Il savait que c'était elle, il en était certain. Il avait reconnu son odeur, étrangement : il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui la composait, incapable de dire _ce que ça sentait_, mais cette odeur c'était Hermione Granger, il le savait.

Il attrapa enfin la feuille et, s'allongeant à nouveau sur son lit, retrouvant une sensation plus naturelle que la position assise, il tenta de la lire. Elle avait fait attention à son écriture, sans doute, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude des écritures manuscrites et il mit du temps à déchiffrer les quelques mots, à s'assurer de ce qui était écrit. Au terme de son effort, il avait trouvé : _Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser._ Cette idée était ridicule, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire : comment pouvait-elle n'avoir pas voulu le blesser en venant pour cela précisément, hein ? De quoi s'excusait-elle ?

Il ne parvenait pas à remettre les pièces en place. Cet effort-là aussi le fatigua. Il ne lisait plus, non plus. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Tout cela l'épuisait, son crâne commença à le lancer. Il reposa le papier, ferma les yeux. Elle était désolée, il voulait bien la croire. Mais de quoi elle pouvait être désolée, cela il ne le comprenait pas.

.

Elle revint deux jours plus tard. En prenant moins de précautions inquiètes en entrant, elle suivit cependant le même trajet. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, que personne n'avait repoussée contre le mur, et elle attendit qu'il réagisse. Il était allongé cette fois, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond. Mais, au bout de dix minutes, il ferma les yeux sans bouger davantage : il ne montrait aucun signe de reconnaissance, mais il ne faisait pas mine de ne pas vouloir la voir non plus. Elle n'existait pas, tout simplement, semblait-il, et dans cette non-existence elle prit le temps de l'observer. Pour la première fois, il lui sembla maigre. Son visage n'avait pas vieilli, mais il avait pris des traits d'épuisement : de grosses cernes noires se dessinaient sous ses yeux, alors même qu'il ne faisait rien, jamais rien. Il paraissait trop fin, trop insignifiant. Même malade, auparavant elle n'aurait jamais choisi le mot _insignifiant_ pour le décrire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, rien ne s'était passé, toujours. Elle se sentait étrangement calme : la tension d'une réponse avait baissé, avec l'écoulement des minutes et, finalement, ce silence était un peu salvateur. Alors, sans y faire bien attention, elle se leva et rajusta ses affaires.

« - Alors me pardonnez-vous ? »

Il ne bougea pas, d'abord, puis eu un mouvement maussade des épaules : en repartant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait obtenu une réaction, et cette réaction n'était pas de la colère : ce qui était triste, au fond, c'était qu'elle se réjouisse de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle venait, en très peu de temps. Cette fois-ci, il reconnut son pas avant même qu'elle n'arrive auprès de son lit et, bêtement, il se tendit d'anticipation, à la fois content et anxieux quant à ce qui était à venir. Lui parlerait-elle, cette fois-ci, ou resterait-elle silencieuse, en attente, dans une sorte de communion avec son silence à lui ? Il avait envie qu'elle parle : il voulait savoir, il voulait déterminer ce qui se passait. Et, sans se l'avouer, il s'était mis à espérer avec une sorte de passion latente qu'il y ait erreur, qu'il se soit trompé : il voulait qu'elle lui dise de quoi elle s'excusait, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle faisait ici. Après cela, peut-être que sa conscience, paisible, pourrait retomber dans l'assoupissement tranquille.

Elle s'assit, de même que d'habitude, et après une longue hésitation il détacha son regard du plafond et le tourna vers elle : pendant une longue minute, il l'observa. Oui, elle était plus âgée, maintenant, plus âgée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui perdait toute notion des choses. En tous cas, elle était bien reconnaissable, c'était elle : il l'avait entendue, il l'avait lue, maintenant il la voyait : jusqu'ici, avant, il n'avait fait que la voir. Il y avait quelque chose de très familier, dans cet échange, et il s'en sentit gêné, brusquement : il ne regardait plus personne, et cela paraissait très intime, brutalement.

Il tourna la tête, revint à sa contemplation du plafond. Mais, dans le coin de son œil il la voyait toujours : certain de sa présence, il attendit qu'elle parle. Cela prit du temps, encore, mais le temps ne lui disait plus rien et, après tout, il passait presque plus vite parce qu'il n'était pas seul : il ne se sentit même pas se détendre, malgré sa présence, et il se surprit à devoir forcer sa concentration à revenir lorsqu'enfin, elle parla.

« - Je vous dois quelques détails, non, pour ce pardon ? »

Il ne tourna pas les yeux vers elle à nouveau, parce qu'il ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux : il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle dirait, mais il savait qu'il avait envie de la croire et que, pour pouvoir l'écouter, il fallait qu'il reste dans la neutralité de son état d'altérité, qu'il reste quelque part, entre ce lit et ce plafond, dans la tranquillité de son âme seule. Il ouvrit la bouche, doucement. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il n'avait plus parlé : il s'entendit enroué et inaudible, en marmonnant _oui. _Mais aux froissements de vêtements qu'il perçut, elle l'avait compris et s'apprêtait à parler.

« - Je cherchais à vous aider, à trouver pourquoi… les choses ne vont pas. Je ne cherchais pas à vous humilier, je ne cherchais pas à vous écraser. Je voulais aider, et pour cela je voulais savoir : j'ai trouvé, mais soyez sûr que… je regrette, d'abord. Et que je ne vous regarde pas moins bien depuis. »

Elle s'arrêta. Il prit son temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit, lentement. Elle semblait avoir fait le tour de pensées qu'il se souvenait avoir eues mais qui paraissaient lointaines maintenant, ailleurs. Il la croyait, tout en n'y pouvant accorder grand crédit, tout cela sans savoir démêler ce qu'il croyait et ce qu'il ne croyait pas. Il croyait qu'elle était honnête, au ton de sa voix, à l'insistance calme et silencieuse de sa présence : cela oui, il pouvait y croire, il pouvait s'ancrer profondément dans cette idée sans erreur. Pourtant, il n'était pas d'accord.

« - Votre… ancien vous, le professeur et l'agent-double que j'ai connu… Il ne m'aurait pas cru, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Il aurait voulu des preuves. Et, quoiqu'il en soit, il se serait senti diminué. Mais, si je puis me permettre, la diminution ressentie n'est pas forcément à chercher dans le regard des autres et c'est… c'est à vous, en somme, qu'il revient de vous voir plus hautement. »

Sur ces mots-là, elle s'était levée et elle était sortie. Il avait fermé les yeux, pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Tout cela semblait très profond et très sage, et il se sentait baigné dans la sensation d'une habitude, une réminiscence mal enfouie, sans doute, de conseils sages et vagues : il se sentit agacé, alors même qu'un début de mal de crâne pointait. Il fallait revenir à ce qu'elle avait dit, il voulait savoir si oui ou non il pardonnait. La blessure lui semblait si lointaine et si déformée, maintenant, qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment : peut-être avait-il, en un mois, perdu toute notion d'honneur et de dignité.

Pour la leçon de morale, cela ne l'intéressait décidément pas. Mais, sans l'avoir décidé, il sentit que le pardon était accordé, qu'il ne croyait plus à tout cela. Les choses étaient réglées, désormais, elles s'étaient réglées sans son accord. Mais cela lui éviterait la fatigue de combattre, de se tenir prêt à tout quand elle était là. Puisqu'il était clair qu'elle reviendrait : peut-être, maintenant, saurait-elle le laisser tranquille, venir s'assoir dans un silence ou le presque silence sans aller à la pêche à la mémoire.

.

La maîtrise d'elle-même dont elle faisait preuve lors de ces _séances _était à la fois tranquillisante et terriblement épuisante. Elle finissait par perdre la tension accumulée, à force de faire les choses avec lenteur, sans forcer les choses, sans insister. A force de se tenir _là_, simplement : il n'y avait qu'à être là, présente, et à laisser les choses se faire. Il était hors de question de parler tant que l'idée et la pensée ne s'étaient pas paisiblement mises en place.

Tout se faisait dans une sorte de douceur : cela n'excluait pas la tension, bien sûr, seulement il n'y avait pas d'à-coups, pas de contrecoups non plus de ce fait. Elle travaillait à cela avec une grande concentration : à mesure qu'elle revenait, elle s'adaptait de plus en plus à cette lenteur imposée. Elle n'en avait jamais fait elle-même, mais il lui semblait que l'état dans lequel elle sortait de l'hôpital avait à voir avec le calme épuisé qu'avait sa mère lorsqu'elle revenait du yoga – sa mère qu'elle voyait moins souvent, maintenant, qui n'avait pas totalement digéré la décision unilatérale qu'elle avait prise de _jouer avec sa mémoire_. En voyant Rogue aujourd'hui, elle prenait une conscience accrue de ce qu'elle aurait pu produire. Enfin, à force de venir souvent, et de marcher à ce pas languissant mais ému elle se sentait grandir : adolescente, elle n'aurait jamais supporté de ne rien faire si souvent, elle n'aurait sans doute pas senti tout ce qui passait pendant que rien ne se passait.

Aujourd'hui, elle était certaine qu'il y avait du progrès. Restait à voir comment il se comporterait aujourd'hui, à la suite de ses explications : elle se sentait sûre qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, certaine qu'il y aurait du progrès… mais il lui restait encore à vérifier que ce n'était pas le résultat d'un optimisme bête et naïf. Ceci dit, elle était certaine d'un progrès : le regard qu'il avait porté sur elle avait été attentif, si attentif qu'il en était dérangeant, mais empli d'un tel degré de concentration qu'elle s'était sentie rassurée quant à ses capacités, à son pouvoir de penser et de voir. Il semblait si apathique et immobile que c'avait été à se demander si tout n'était pas déjà mort, en lui.

Elle ouvrit la porte, salua d'un mouvement de tête Lockhart qui semblait avoir décidé qu'il était agréable de la reconnaître et de tenter de l'entraîner dans de la conversation, et continua jusqu'à sa chaise. Quelqu'un y avait mis un coussin, sans doute pour le rendre confortable : elle n'osa pas s'imaginer que ce pouvait être lui et remercia silencieusement l'infirmière qui avait eu cette attention. Il était allongé, comme toujours, les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsqu'elle se fut assise, il hocha la tête comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il prenait note de sa présence, puis il ne bougea plus que pour respirer : elle choisit de considérer cela comme un pardon silencieux et, soulagée, sourit doucement à la fenêtre.

« - Lisez-vous toujours ? »

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question. Rapidement, elle regarda autour d'elle, sur sa table de nuit et son étagère. Dans tout cela, pas un livre, à par ce qu'elle lui avait laissé la dernière fois. Il ne lisait pas, elle s'en était doutée.

« - Et le voudriez-vous ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-il d'une voix roque.

- Je vous ai amené quelque chose, alors. »

Elle sortit l'ouvrage de son sac et, après un peu d'hésitation, le posa sur la table de nuit, là où se trouvait encore, soigneusement replié, le mot qu'elle avait laissé la première fois qu'elle était revenue. Puis elle lui dit _au revoir_, doucement, et _à lundi_. Et avec cela, elle quitta la pièce. Ca, c'était peut-être une action décisive. Elle l'espérait.

.

Il s'était assis, s'était un peu trainé sur le lit pour appuyer son dos contre le mur et se tenir dans cette position, plus facilement. Puis il avait attrapé le livre. _Le fil du rasoir. _Il frissonna en lisant le titre et, hésitant, finit par tourner la couverture et la première page blanche pour trouver une page du titre déchirée. Elle le lui avait re-prêté, en signe d'une confiance accordée à nouveau, sans doute. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

A sa question, il avait répondu par l'affirmative mais, outre ce petit mot qu'elle avait laissé, il avait abandonné toute lecture depuis longtemps. Il savait encore, bien sûr, mais ce serait un très gros effort. Pourtant, cette page déchirée lui donnait étrangement du cœur pour cet ouvrage et, avec attention, il fit tourner les pages jusqu'à trouver un premier chapitre. Il prit une inspiration, plissa les yeux sur les petits caractères et commença à lire. A déchiffrer, pour être plus honnête : il finit par prendre un doigt pour suivre la ligne, comme un enfant. _Jamais je n'ai commencé un roman avec plus d'appréhension._ Jusque-là, c'était bon. Mais il se sentait épuisé, il avait mal au crâne, à nouveau : il ne voulait pas abandonner, pourtant.

Quelque chose c'était réveillé, comme un désir de vivre, peut-être, ou alors de faire. Il ne voulait pas tout abandonner subitement, maintenant. Alors il se frotta les yeux. Et il reprit. Mais, deux lignes plus loin, il se sentait totalement abattu, vidé, comme aspiré hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il avait compris de ces trois pauvres lignes, mais il sentait, violemment, en son for intérieur, son incapacité. Il reposa le livre, à côté de lui, sur la table de chevet, exactement comme elle l'avait mis. Puis il se rallongea et fixa le plafond. Longtemps. Croire faisait vraiment mal.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva la fois suivante, il ne bougea pas. Pas du tout. Pas de tout le temps de sa présence. Pas même lorsqu'elle lui posa la question : vous avez lu ? Il aurait dit non, elle l'aurait compris, accepté, entendu. Mais rien ? Pourquoi. Il ne l'ignorait pas elle, non, il ignorait tout. C'était à croire qu'il s'ignorait lui-même, qu'il ne s'existait pas. Lorsqu'elle eut compris qu'il ne bougerait pas, qu'il ne ferait rien, elle resta malgré tout, elle l'observa en cherchant à comprendre.

Pourquoi cette fermeture, soudaine ? Ils étaient en progrès. Vraiment. Il était en progrès, quoique très lent. Et elle lui donnait la possibilité de faire quelque chose et… De _faire_ quelque chose, précisément. Il ne faisait jamais rien. Pouvait-il encore lire, vraiment ? Le savait-il seulement encore ?

Il ne faisait rien, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il n'était plus capable… ou il ne le voulait pas, allez savoir. Mais, visiblement, cela ne lui convenait pas : il allait falloir le sortir à nouveau de sa torpeur. Elle trouverait un moyen. Et ensuite, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle le force. Mais il ne serait déjà plus ici, bientôt, et s'il le voulait, si les choses se passaient mal, il pourrait la mettre dehors : d'ici là elle aurait trouvé un moyen de lui faire _faire_ quelque chose. Des potions ?


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonsoir, ou bonjour !_

_Le miracle arrive : je passe enfin à une semaine de délai entre les chapitres ! Je suis à peu près en vacances pour de vrai, et même si je dois m'adonner à un tas d'activités palpitantes dans pas longtemps (du genre m'inscrire administrativement et pédagogiquement en école, mais je sais pas encore laquelle, choisir mon sujet de mémoire de master, me trouver un directeur de recherche, écrire des mails à la fac etc...) et bien je pourrais, c'est sûr, tenir ce nouveau délai ! C'est donc officiel : **une publication par semaine maintenant **normalement vendredi ou samedi ! J'espère vous satisfaire avec cette nouvelle ! (En échange, vous priez pour mes résultats de concours ? :D)_

_J'ajoute que j'ai reçu pleins de reviews, et je vous remercie tous beaucoup ! **Melfique, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Jenifael09, chance-a-4-feuilles, ptite pierre, fofix, Sevmooniadayra, Rinou, susana** (une fois encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !), **rivruskende** (merci !), **AmyyPhobia** ! Vous m'avez comblée, je vous en prie continuez ;)_

_Petite remarque : on me l'a fait remarquer, alors je m'explique. Le regard porté sur la médecine et la pratique en hôpital dans cette fic n'est pas très sympathique... je vous rassure, je n'ai pas une telle opinion dans la réalité !_

_Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture et j'attends vos avis ! _

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 9.

Un groupe d'hommes était venu le voir pour porter ses affaires. Erin lui avait dit qu'ils avaient déjà amené les caisses de ses anciennes affaires encore existantes dans son nouveau chez lui, il n'aurait plus qu'à ranger. Ils avaient eu l'air ridicule, à porter les trois petits sacs qu'il avait accumulé sans même le savoir pendant le temps qu'il avait passé ici. Plus de deux ans, en comptant son coma : il ne possédait rien, il n'était rien. Il n'était même pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans les cartons qui l'attendaient dans ce _chez lui_ à l'aspect si déplaisant.

Puis, il avait laissé Erin l'accompagner. Il devait venir une fois par mois à l'hôpital, pour un contrôle. Il ne devait pas oublier d'aller travailler, sans quoi il devrait faire sans l'apport financier de ce travail, et sans cette aide à sa réinsertion. Elle le laissa dans le studio avec un air de profond désespoir, mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'y attarder : il se sentait épuisé par l'effort du transplanage d'escorte, par l'effort de la marche qu'il avait effectué. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il s'assit et ferma les yeux. Ce lieu ne lui disait rien qui vaille, ne lui inspirait rien d'intéressant : il n'était pas chez lui, c'était sûr, même si rien pour lui n'inspirait le _chez soi_ qu'une maison dont on lui avait dit qu'elle avait été détruite pour construire un lotissement.

Alors il était resté assis. Oui, lorsque la faim s'était faite sentir, il s'était levé, péniblement, et il avait ouvert quelques placards. Il y avait trouvé de la nourriture et l'avait mangée machinalement, debout. Il se sentait sans force et, sans volonté, il ne cherchait pas à se remettre en marche. Il était perdu, tout simplement. Puis il s'était rallongé, et il avait fixé le plafond – un plafond noirâtre – jusqu'à s'endormir. Et il s'était réveillé parce qu'il avait faim. Il avait mangé, de même. Puis il s'était assis. Il se sentait épuisé, par l'endroit même et par cette nouvelle situation : tentant de réfléchir, il ne pensait à rien et toute pensée s'échappait de lui sans lui laisser le temps de l'observer et d'en tirer quelque chose.

Il y avait eu plusieurs nuits et plusieurs jours de ce rythme-là. Il s'était dit qu'il fallait se laver et, stupidement, il était allé s'assoir pendant plusieurs minutes sous le jet de la douche, un jet crachotant et tiède qui l'avait laissé frissonnant. Une idée qu'il aurait pu pleurer sous cette eau, et laisser s'échapper ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur lui était venue, mais comme les autres elle était partie sans lui permettre de prendre sens. Des jours, des jours. Il ne s'approchait pas de la fenêtre, parce qu'il aurait fallu alors entrer en contact avec la réalité et qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Et un jour, le bruit strident d'une sonnette l'avait sorti de sa torpeur : il avait sursauté et, terrorisé, avait saisi par réflexe sa baguette dont il ne se servait tout simplement plus. Mais le silence était revenu et il avait écouté avec attention : on avait toussoté, et il avait reconnu le timbre d'Hermione Granger à ce son. Il avait gardé la baguette, mais il était resté assis, tendu, dans l'attente. Elle n'avait pas sonné à nouveau mais, précautionneusement, avait poussé la porte : elle n'était pas fermée à clé, elle s'ouvrit avec un léger clic.

Placide, il entendit la porte grincer. Elle entra, ses talons claquèrent sur le bois gondolé par l'humidité et elle marqua une pause. Il l'apercevait à peine, dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, observant la situation ; et, tout aussi placide, il attendit qu'elle parle. Mais cela ne vint pas. Elle referma la porte et mit un tour au verrou. Un froissement de vêtement suivit, puis elle lui passa devant comme s'il n'était pas là et, avec un soupir, ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Elle resta accoudée là pendant quelques instants, puis se retourna. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, seulement à ce qui l'entourait : une fois son examen terminé, elle poussa un nouveau soupir, long, et malgré le bruit nouveau de la rue dehors, bruit léger mais parfaitement audible à son ouïe habituée au silence il l'entendit marmonner : _Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas faire ça…_ mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et, relevant les manches, elle commença à ranger et à nettoyer.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait parler maintenant, dire quelque chose, au moins exprimer un sentiment. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se décrocher de ce vide en lui, à s'arracher suffisamment de lui pour lui parler à elle. Elle jeta les paquets vides, et, avec sa baguette, commença à ouvrir les sacs et cartons, à faire léviter des choses à travers la pièce pour les ranger. Elle semblait suivre un ordre simple, ne pas trop se mêler du détail. Chaque carton vide partait dans un coin, plié : il admira le vol de ces objets, qu'il ne savait même plus comment faire voler, lui qui se souvenait avoir su faire de la magie lorsqu'on l'avait testé à la sortie de son coma.

Il était si absorbé dans sa contemplation vide qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'elle en avait fini et se trouva étonné quand, brutalement, tout s'arrêta, de voir qu'elle n'était plus dans la pièce : depuis la salle de bain, il entendit de l'eau couler et attendit qu'elle en ressorte. Et très lentement, il se força à se déplier, à se lever : l'opération lui prit aussi longtemps que d'habitude et, le temps de se trouver debout elle était sortie de sa salle de bain. Surprise de le trouver debout et tourné vers elle, elle marqua une pause et ils se fixèrent un moment. Elle était décoiffée par son effort de rangement et de nettoyage, mais elle était bien habillée, il le sentait. Il prit une longue inspiration et, tout en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil, il parvint à lui dire :

« - Merci.

- De rien. Je n'ai pas pu venir avant, l'année a recommencé, j'ai été très occupée. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

- Je ne sais pas, parvint-il à répondre.

- Je vois… Je peux m'assoir ? »

D'un geste, il lui dit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne l'avait pas attendue, mais sa présence ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Elle était devenue quelque chose de régulier dans sa vie – si l'on pouvait appeler ça une vie – et c'était assez rassurant, finalement, de la trouver là. Présente et conforme à ce qu'elle était. Il continua à l'observer. Elle, de son côté, continuait à regarder autour d'elle, sans grande conviction mais d'un air à la fois dépité et résigné. Puis elle se releva et alla attraper son sac, laissé à côté d'une écharpe sur la table près de la porte d'entrée.

« - Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger, j'ai amené quelque chose. Vous en voulez ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il savait que dans ses circonstances, il faut sourire, répondre. Mais de tout cela, il n'était plus question : il faisait d'immenses efforts pour arriver à des choses bien moins importantes. Ce haussement d'épaules, par exemple, l'épuisait ; et le désir même d'être agréable était une émotion étrange et forte. Sans broncher, elle déballa ce qu'elle avait et lui tendit un sandwich.

« - Ça vient de Poudlard. Ce devrait être vraiment bon, normalement. »

Il mordit : le goût en était étrangement raffiné, en effet, et il en reprit à nouveau avec un certain enthousiasme qu'il avait oublié pouvoir avoir. Manger, depuis qu'il était sorti de son coma, n'avait jamais eu ce goût-là et cela le ramenait directement aux souvenirs vagues de repas fumants, tous droits sortis du four et servis par une mère aimante mais diablement silencieuse. Il se sentait revigoré et il avait presque envie de parler. Mais alors qu'il cherchait un mot à dire elle se leva et s'excusa de devoir partir mais elle avait cours dans dix minutes et devait partir : cours, se demanda-t-il. Cours de quoi ? Mais il ne posa pas la question, et son envie de parler avait disparu si subitement qu'il ne répondit rien à l'_au revoir, je reviendrais_ _dans quelques jours _qu'elle lui lança depuis la porte.

.

Il ne pourrait pas vivre réellement dans ses conditions pendant longtemps. Il faudrait qu'il sorte, ne serait-ce que pour s'acheter à manger, et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il en soit capable. Pas certaine que l'idée lui vienne : le progrès qu'il avait fait, encore visible dans les quelques mots qu'il lui avait adressé, était celui d'une épave remise à flot parce qu'elle est tenue de côté. Seule, elle coule. La conclusion en était évidente : il était bien pire que lorsqu'elle l'avait d'abord vu : le choc de son vide, et la honte qui allait avec, ainsi, sans doute, que les mois d'hôpital, avaient anesthésié jusqu'à son caractère. Il n'était pas désagréable, il n'était pas agréable. Il était d'une effrayante docilité, et ne communiquait – quoique très peu – que tant qu'elle ne touchait pas aux choses en profondeur. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait engagé la conversation sur les potions ? Sur la lecture même ?

Il était extrêmement sensible à tout, à fleur de peau : un vrai grand brûlé, agressé dès que quelque chose l'approchait réellement. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'elle passe à une phase plus offensive assez vite : elle pouvait peut-être se donner un mois, si elle s'occupait de tout ce qui était matériel chez lui, mais ça ne pourrait pas durer. Ce n'était pas une vie et il finirait par réussir à mourir, à force de s'empâter dans le rien, de maigrir en s'immobilisant.

Oui, elle pouvait prendre un peu de temps, mais ce temps-là devrait être utilisé de façon intelligente et utile. Il fallait qu'il se remette à faire les choses, et pour cela il lui fallait une motivation suffisamment puissante pour que le combat ne se fasse pas à l'intérieur de lui : avec elle s'il le fallait, tant mieux, au moins il montrerait signe de vie ! Oui, il fallait qu'elle construise une méthode, qu'elle mette sur pied quelque chose…

Tout cela commençait doucement à l'épuiser : il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle se trouvait passionnément attachée à cette tâche, tant et si bien qu'elle ne la remettait même plus en question. Il lui semblait logique de passer du temps avec lui. Elle avait conscience, pourtant, de l'étrangeté de son comportement dans le regard des autres : Minerva, à qui elle ne pouvait totalement le cacher, semblait plus que dubitative et, si elle la voyait trop fatiguée, elle était certaine qu'elle viendrait lui demander des nouvelles de ses relations avec Severus Rogue : depuis l'article dans le journal qui avait annoncé publiquement son amnésie elle la surveillait du coin de l'œil, de temps à autres, inquiète.

A Harry et Ron, elle n'avait rien dit de nouveau. Ils ne comprendraient pas et, sans doute, voudraient la décourager : sans doute aurait-elle cherché à décourager quiconque autre se serait engagé dans une telle entreprise. Pis encore, elle était certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait du degré réel de difficulté de ce qu'elle entreprenait : ils imaginaient un Rogue insupportable, un Rogue comme ils l'avaient connu. Personne ne se ferait une image exacte de son état d'apathie complète : Minerva même, qui pourtant l'avait vu, ne devait pas se douter qu'il avait continué de couler. Non, dans ce combat-là elle était seule et elle ne se déciderait à en parler que lorsqu'il le faudrait, lorsqu'elle aurait fait un progrès : elle ne mentait pas à ses amis, ce n'était pas ça, elle ne prenait simplement pas la peine de lancer une pomme de discorde inutile dans ses relations avec ses amis.

Et pendant un mois, en effet, elle vint effectivement tous les deux ou trois jours, faire un état des lieux de la situation, lui apporter à manger et manger un repas avec lui. Parfois, il lâchait quelques mots. Parfois, elle le trouvait debout. Parfois même endormi. Mais il n'y avait aucun changement de fond : il se trainait toujours dans le cours de sa vie sans enthousiasme. Il y flottait en se laissant porter.

Parfois, il semblait content de la voir arriver là. Elle avait trouvé un courrier, lui disant qu'il était renvoyé de son emploi pour ne s'y pas être présenté : c'était sans surprise, mais elle le lui fit savoir, tout de même, parce qu'il était théoriquement responsable malgré tout et qu'il allait falloir qu'il sorte de là et qu'alors il serait bon qu'il envoie un courrier d'excuse… mais tout cela était encore très loin. Elle voyait trop loin. D'abord, le réveiller. Le plan, si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela, se construisait en elle. Il était évident, finalement, et le plus difficile était de se penser capable de le faire, de se regarder comme assez forte pour tenir sur la durée : elle se lançait dans quelque chose de long et de dangereux. Dangereux pour elle surtout.

Et un jour, elle y était allée durant le week-end, pour être sûre d'avoir du temps. Le dimanche, toutes les copies corrigées, les lettres de ses amis lues, les réponses envoyées. Enfin, elle avait toute sa journée à elle. Elle était arrivée et, comme d'ordinaire, elle avait commencé par ranger : il lui avait semblé que le lieu était un peu moins désordonné, un peu plus accueillant, mais c'était peut-être tout simplement l'habitude. Lui était assis sur son lit, il la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle vaquait à des tâches désormais habituelles. Puis, cela fait, elle déballa ce qu'elle avait apporté à manger et, sans un mot, lui tendit quelques toasts avec de la confiture. Et, dans le silence, ils mangèrent. Puis elle nettoya, sans parler davantage. Mais, lorsque tout cela fut fait, elle ne partit pas comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude.

Elle revint s'assoir et elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait remarqué que cela ne collait pas avec le plan habituel. Mais il ne dit toujours rien, ne fit toujours rien. Dans l'expectative comme d'ordinaire. Alors elle attendit. Elle était prête à attendre toute la journée, c'était à lui de parler en premier, et elle était presque certaine qu'il le ferait : il ne disait jamais plus qu'une poignée de mots, mais il avait pris l'habitude d'en échanger quelques-uns avec elle quand elle venait et la force de cette habitude qui pesait sur tous ses actes devrait jouer. Ce long silence dura près d'une heure. Et enfin…

« - Tout va bien ? »

Il n'y avait pas dans sa voix le ton de légère inquiétude sympathique que l'on y met, normalement : seulement le fond rocailleux d'une voix qui ne sait plus parler, et une sorte de dureté qu'il ne savait pas enlever à ses paroles. Mais enfin, il avait parlé. C'était le but premier de cette opération, et un but réussi.

« - Pas vraiment, non. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il attendait qu'elle continue, comme elle continuait d'elle-même d'habitude. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne se fermerait pas dès maintenant, qu'il ne regarderait pas son plafond noirâtre ou sa fenêtre ensoleillée en l'ignorant. C'était inévitable, puisqu'elle allait au problème de fond, mais il fallait au moins avancer un peu avant d'en arriver là. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne réponde.

« - Pourquoi ?

- C'est que vous m'inquiétez.

- Ah. »

La réponse, cette fois, était venue plus vite. Mais elle entrait dans des eaux dangereuses : il ne pouvait plus être question de l'épargner, parce que la progression semblait ne pouvoir exister que par le choc, la force. Il fallait le forcer à réaliser, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le forcer, et non pas lui proposer : la proposition viendrait dans un second temps. Que proposer à un homme qui se traine, qui n'a plus de volonté outre le refus de la difficulté ?

« - Oui. Vous ne progressez plus, vous avez même régressé. Je pense que vous le savez. Et cela m'inquiète, parce que je _sais_ que vous pouvez en sortir.

- Ah, répéta-t-il.

- Oui. Je le sais parce que vous êtes Severus Rogue. Et cela ne vous dit peut-être plus rien, plus autant qu'à moi, alors je vais vous le traduire. Cela veut dire un homme borné, un homme intelligent, un homme orgueilleux. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous êtes Severus Rogue, vous êtes grand, vous êtes fort, et vous allez combattre tout cela.

- Ah. »

Il avait encore perdu un peu de voix. Bientôt, elle le sentait, il ne répondrait plus. Mais il ne lui fallait qu'un mot de plus pour mettre vraiment les choses en marche. Un mot de plus pour passer à la phase supérieure, pour pouvoir commencer ce qu'elle voulait : pouvoir commencer à être vraiment utile, à l'aider vraiment, à le faire progresser vraiment. Tout ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui, mais elle devait fixer les termes du contrat en quelque sorte. Lui ouvrir les yeux.

« - Vous êtes tombé dans l'oubli de vous parce que vous ressentez trop fortement votre perte sinon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne bougeait plus. Plus d'un souffle : c'était sans surprise, et il n'était pas plus mauvais, au fond, qu'elle sache tant prévoir ses réactions. Cela augurait bien pour la suite, en somme. Elle attendit tout de même, pour voir, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, immobilisé.

« - Il faut me répondre. Si quelque chose en vous veut réparer tout cela, il faut répondre. »

Le silence devenait lourd et s'éternisait. Elle l'observait, immobile, les yeux fixés en face comme si de rien n'était, les yeux sur un pan de mur choisi au hasard. Il lui fallait un signe, un seul signe. Mais le signe ne venait pas et elle commença à se demander si oui ou non elle devait continuer sans réponse : serait-ce une erreur ? Et, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il hocha : un mouvement léger, à peine visible, si petit qu'elle failli ne pas le remarquer. Mais, brutalement, elle s'arrêta et inhala profondément : c'était une chose faite.

« - Bien. Eh bien je sais comment réparer les choses. Mais ce sera long, et l'objectif final ne sera pas atteint tout de suite. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est d'apprendre à nouveau les potions : je suis prête à vous redonner tout le savoir que je peux, en ne parlant plus de rien de tout cela à personne. Pas même Minerva. Pas même Erin Bastos. Le voulez-vous ? »

Il s'était immobilisé, mais différemment. Sa respiration s'était stoppée avec tout le reste de son corps et elle pouvait le voir tenter désespérément de trouver une solution, de réfléchir. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et, d'où elle était, elle ne les voyait pas bien mais elle les devinait dilatés, affolés, cherchant à se fixer sur un mur qui n'apportait pas de question. Se devait être plus compliqué encore que cela, dans sa tête, mais elle l'imaginait tout à fait balancer entre la peur panique et son désir dévorant. Il se remit à respirer, de façon erratique et bien plus bruyante que d'habitude. Lentement, d'une voix douce, elle ajouta.

« - Vous ne me croirez pas, mais il y a moins de honte à chercher à régler un problème qu'à l'enterrer pour que personne ne le voit. »

Il ne réagit toujours pas à cela, mais c'était normal. Il fallait qu'il digère l'information, qu'il la pense, qu'il la repense. Il fallait qu'il regarde les choses de tous les côtés, qu'il parvienne à joindre les informations et les mots entre eux, qu'il apprenne à lui dire oui. Mais ce serait très difficile, elle le savait. Cette scène pouvait durer très longtemps : tandis qu'il se tenait là, les yeux en alerte, il lui rappela un étalon de concours affecté par le souvenir traumatique d'un accident et se tenant, narines frémissantes, yeux roulants et bave fumante au coin de la bouche face à un simple ruisseau. En somme, la grandeur réduite par l'injustice de la vie.

Elle baissa encore la voix : la tension du moment commençait à la dévorer et, si elle l'avait pu, elle serait sortie en courant hurler et sauter dans la rue pour soulager son énergie bouillonnante. Mais ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il fallait soutenir encore un peu l'intensité du moment.

« - Je vous demande ce qui, sans doute, vous est le plus difficile : la confiance. Mais je puis vous assurer que je ne vous la demande que parce que j'ai moi-même confiance en votre capacité. »

Voilà. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire davantage. Tout avait été dit, expliqué. Tout était entre ses mains à lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse le pas suivant : elle ne pouvait pas le trainer derrière elle de force, il n'apprendrait rien. Non, il fallait qu'il fasse. Et, se mettant elle aussi à regarder le plafond d'un œil vide, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais elle se rappela vite à l'ordre : il lui fallait le regarder pour voir sa réponse. S'il y avait un jour une réponse. Il semblait encore monté sur ressort, tendu à l'impossible, presque à se briser. Et le moment durait, durait. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Mais il fallait rester immobile, sans secouer le genou, sans taper du pied, sans hurler son impatience. Non, il fallait être plus forte que cela, attendre patiemment, plus patiemment que la patience elle-même. Et espérer.

Et enfin, d'un mouvement sec et aussi tendu que tout le reste de son corps, il hocha la tête. Il resta tendu, mais elle sentit que tous ses muscles se détendaient d'un coup et elle dut retenir un rire hystérique et stupide qui s'arrêta au bord de ses lèvres. Tout n'était pas gagné, loin de là. Ce n'était que le début, le début d'un long processus. Elle se reprit, inspira profondément.

« - Bien. Alors pour commencer, vous allez devoir réapprendre à _faire_ les choses. Mais la seule chose que je demande, pour le moment, c'est une vraie réponse. Il faut parler. Et regarder les gens, lorsqu'on parle. »

Le silence continua encore, avec cette tension de son côté à lui. Puis il souffla bruyamment, comme s'il était agacé, et resta encore un peu sans bouger. Puis, avec un effort qu'elle sentit dans le pli de son front, il se tourna vers elle : lentement, si lentement qu'elle crut que le moment n'en finirait jamais et qu'elle deviendrait folle entre temps. Mais enfin, comme par miracle, le mouvement s'arrêta. Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, alors qu'elle sentait les siens se dessécher de rester ainsi ouverts et alertes. Et l'espace d'un instant, il la fixa droit, de prunelle à prunelle.

« - D'accord. »


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Je n'ai que peu de temps pour publier, mais voici le chapitre ! Petite news : je suis admiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise ! Voilà, j'ai eu Normale Sup, ce qui ne vous dit probablement rien, mais disons que l'an prochain je suis payée à étudier !_

_Pour ce qui vous intéresse : merci infiniment de toutes ces reviews et ajouts, je ne sais comment vous remercier ! Je n'ai pas fini de vous répondre, mais je vais le faire au plus vite :** Araym1, Pika-Clo, Sevmooniadayra, BobSherlock, susana** (merci encore!), **noumea, Melfique, rivruskende** (merci!), **chizuru300, Eileen1976, fofix, Sol** (merci beaucoup!). _

_Je vous laisse ! Et j'attends vos avis !_

_Bises, et bonne lecture !_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 10.

Ce jour-là, elle avait effectivement enclenché quelque chose de puissant. De nouveau. C'était un début et, comme tout début, il semblait immense alors même qu'il n'était que le moyen de se trouver face au véritable obstacle et de commencer la lente ascension, avec ses écueils et ses dangers. Mais, tout de même, elle se sentait extatique : en sortant elle s'était mise à chanter, à haute voix et faux, dans la rue, en esquissant un pas de danse. Il faisait chaud, le soleil brillait et elle se sentait bien, si bien, d'avoir fait ce premier pas : il avait accepté, il avait _accepté_. Elle n'avait pas insisté davantage, pour le moment : c'était ce qu'elle voulait et il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce progrès ne signifiait pas la fin de la terrible lenteur de tous les événements.

Mais elle se sentait victorieuse, puissante, elle se sentait bien. L'échange de regards avait été infiniment court, mais il lui avait paru si intense, sans doute parce que rare, elle s'en sentait profondément remuée. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à s'habituer à ces échanges, à ce contact : n'était-ce pas l'objectif, rendre tout cela normal, banal ? Il faudrait aussi qu'elle prévienne ses amis, parce que ce projet-là, maintenant qu'il était lancé, promettait d'être prenant, aspirant même. Elle finirait peut-être par regretter, mais pour le moment… pour le moment c'était magnifique.

.

Elle était revenue dès le lendemain – ou alors il avait dormi une journée complète, mais il en doutait. Elle était revenue dans la soirée : il le savait par la baisse de la luminosité. Il avait fait un effort, en entendant son pas dans les escaliers, il s'était retourné vers la porte. Elle l'avait ouverte et il avait prononcé, d'une voix aussi claire que possible.

« - Bonjour. »

Elle était revenue dès le lendemain avec un immense sourire qui semblait lui manger la moitié du visage, qui se reflétait dans son regard et rebondissait sur ses pommettes. Il se sentit satisfait de savoir que son effort était ainsi récompensé et sa première impulsion fut de refermer les yeux et de s'abandonner à l'indolence d'une nouvelle et légère satisfaction. Mais, péniblement, il se força à ne pas perdre sa concentration, à rester droit et le regard posé sur elle : il avait dit qu'il tiendrait sa part du marché, s'il voulait qu'elle tienne la sienne.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas commencé par ranger l'appartement, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre et l'avait ouverte : ça, c'était devenu quelque chose de normal. Mais elle s'était retournée vers lui et il avait fait signe de venir. Il s'était contenté de la fixer, sans bouger, en attendant qu'elle ne l'attende plus : il n'avait pas envie de bouger plus que ça, il se sentait fatigué, très fatigué, alors il ne ferait pas d'autres efforts. Après tout, il avait accepté sa part du marché, mais elle était coulante et il n'avait pas besoin de faire plus que le strict nécessaire.

Mais elle continuait à attendre, en le regardant intensément. Il avait écarté légèrement la direction où portaient ses yeux, pour ne pas avoir à échanger trop directement. Il l'avait saluée au début, elle devrait en être satisfaite. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, attendant toujours. Puis, visiblement à bout, elle lui parla.

« - Voulez-vous bien venir ? »

Il secoua la tête pour indiquer que non et, tranquillement, s'appuya sur son dossier et referma les yeux. Qu'elle fasse ce pour quoi elle était venue, d'abord, il ferait peut-être un effort après. Peut-être. S'il en avait l'envie, s'il se sentait moins fatigué. Il entendit, très distinctement, un soupir venant du fond du cœur et se sentit sourire de l'ombre d'un rictus satisfait : des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait abandonné la partie et passait à la suite. C'est ce qu'il crut, du moins, jusqu'à entendre sa voix parler très distinctivement et bien plus près de lui.

.

Bon. Il voulait jouer au plus malin. Elle n'aurait pas dû en être étonnée, c'était plus que prévisible au fond, mais elle avait espéré que, maintenant qu'elle avait passé le premier pas, il serait malléable : quelle idée stupide. Il allait sans doute être tout aussi difficile à faire bouger, pour ne pas dire plus. Il faudrait ne pas s'y arrêter, continuer : elle le savait bien, il venait de le lui rappeler brutalement avec ses yeux fermés et son air distant et, malgré elle, elle se sentait très déçue de cette situation-là. Elle voulait aller trop vite, bien sûr, beaucoup trop vite : espérer tant était le meilleur moyen de se déprimer ensuite, elle le savait.

Il jouait au plus malin. Elle deviendrait plus têtue encore qu'elle ne l'était naturellement, c'était tout. En douceur, oui, bien sûr, le brusquer n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Mais enfin elle insisterait : en le voyant sur sa chaise, il lui sembla qu'elle avait à faire à un enfant et cette constatation-là lui déplut fortement. Il n'était pas un enfant, pas du tout, et il choisissait, parce que trop blessé sans doute, de faire comme si. Elle s'approcha, rapidement, mais s'arrêta brutalement en se trouvant juste à côté de lui : elle voulait l'interpeler, le forcer à ouvrir les yeux et à répondre. Mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'appeler _professeur _et, pour être honnête, _monsieur _sonnerait de façon tout à fait ridicule et lui enlèverait tout le peu de pouvoir qu'elle pouvait donner la sensation d'avoir sur lui.

Non, il fallait… il fallait qu'elle l'appelle Severus. Silencieusement, elle bougea les lèvres pour produire ce qui sonnait encore uniquement dans sa tête comme ce prénom : la sonorité en était si étrange dans sa bouche à _elle_. C'était un de ses mots interdits, qui ne se prononçaient pas, ou alors pas sans nom de famille ni sans une circonstance tout à fait particulière. Elle se souvenait de sa difficulté à appeler la Directrice par son prénom : il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour ne plus avoir l'impression de s'écorcher la langue en disant _Minerva_. Ce prénom-là lui semblait mille fois pire : il lui mangerait les lèvres, la mettant mal-à-l'aise pendant très longtemps, elle en était certaine, avant de pouvoir commencer à se l'approprier… mais cette alternative semblait inévitable si elle voulait le forcer à progresser.

« - Severus ? »

Elle tenta de dire cela comme si de rien n'était, en se concentrant sur le sens qu'elle voulait donner, c'est-à-dire : _ne vous fichez pas de moi. _Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers elle : elle pouvait deviner qu'il était surpris, mais même avec toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées il continuait à être lui-même, à être insupportable et surtout totalement imperméable pour les autres. Mais il avait ouvert les yeux et ne fixait pas – encore – le plafond.

« - Je peux vous appeler comme ça ? fit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Ce sera plus simple, non, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler Hermione. »

Il releva les yeux et, pendant trop peu de temps encore, plongea son regard dans le sien. Impossible, une fois encore, de savoir ce qu'il pensait : elle se força, vaillamment, à rester impassible, à ne pas montrer combien elle appréhendait sa réponse, combien elle se trouverait démunie s'il se mettait à refuser brutalement – quoiqu'au fond il s'agir ait là d'une bonne nouvelle. Une vraie réaction. Ses yeux étaient repartis au plafond, mais elle se força à rester immobile encore un peu. Des fourmillements lui montaient dans les jambes, et elle avait envie de prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène mais, seconde après seconde, elle se força à conserver l'apparence du calme. Et, enfin, il… se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Cette fois, elle ne s'empêcha pas d'aspirer violemment l'air puis de souffler, agacée. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Il était _possible_ qu'il ne fasse pas vraiment exprès, probable même, mais sa patience de Gryffondor impulsive était mise à rude épreuve et elle ne put se défendre de l'idée qu'il ne faisait pas trop d'efforts pour remplir sa part du contrat, pour parler, pour faire quoique ce soit. Elle se redressa un peu et répliqua à ce hochement, d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

« - Je vous rappelle, tout de même, que vous êtes censé vous mettre à faire plus de choses. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être face à quelqu'un qui fait beaucoup d'efforts.

- Oui, répondit-il alors d'un ton agacé, comme un homme que l'on dérange dans le cours de ses réflexions.

- Merci. Bien… vous venez ?

- Non. »

La réponse était venue très vite, cette fois, et sur un ton qui était parfaitement désagréable. Il observait toujours le plafond et elle fit un pas en arrière en se demandant si cela valait la peine d'insister. Il lui avait répondu, et ce ton mordant qui venait de la blesser un peu c'était le signe d'une vie intérieur qui, peut-être, allait en progressant. Non, elle n'allait pas en faire trop tout de suite : quelque chose la poussait à le faire, mais elle s'en serait sentie très coupable.

« - Peut-être tout à l'heure, alors… »

.

Enfin, elle était repartie et il poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. Cette insistance l'agaçait : elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle croyait avoir le dessus sur lui, le pouvoir même. C'était faux. S'il ne voulait rien faire, il ne ferait rien. Point. Il était faiblard maintenant, merci, il le savait. Alors il n'allait pas, en plus, se laisser diriger à la baguette : il avait le pouvoir sur ses actes et c'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle il avait le pouvoir. Il ne lâcherait pas d'un poil.

Il l'écouta faire le tour de l'appartement et ranger les choses. Elle faisait plus de bruit que les fois précédentes et semblait ne pas s'embarrasser de le brusquer, faisant parfois voler des objets à jeter juste à côté de lui, il les voyait passer du coin de l'œil. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'assit et elle mangea un morceau, sans l'inviter. Il avait faim, oui, mais il ne voulait pas lui demander – il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il ne le voulait pas, non : il resta donc à l'entendre manger, puis ranger les choses une par une.

« - Et vous venez, maintenant ? »

La question était venue sur un ton dur, et il ne s'y était pas attendu : ni au ton, ni à la question en elle-même. Cela lui inspira encore plus de dégoût pour le déplacement qu'elle exigeait et il resta immobile, en l'ignorant délibérément. Il ne lui avait pas demandé tout ce cinéma. Il n'avait même pas accepté cette histoire-là : ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était réapprendre les potions. Réapprendre des choses. Et tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec répondre, parler, se lever pour aller regarder par une stupide fenêtre.

« - Eh bien ?

- Non, aboya-t-il. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et sortit en claquant la porte. Et il resta agacé contre il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, seul, allongé face à ce plafond qui, lui aussi, commençait à l'agacer. Il lui prit l'envie de tout balancer, voire de la poursuivre pour lui dire toutes les horreurs du monde. Mais, au fond, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait le faire alors il resta à s'énerver sur son plafond et à regretter le repas dont il n'avait rien demandé.

.

En rentrant dans ses appartements de Poudlard, elle s'était sentie totalement vidée, et dans un état de nerfs aux bien rares précédents. On n'était qu'au mois d'octobre, elle n'aurait pas dû être déjà si épuisée… mais enfin, pourquoi se leurrer ? Elle savait pertinemment que ce vide émotionnel n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ses élèves. Non, c'était Severus Rogue, bien sûr. Oh, c'était sans doute un progrès qu'il sache lui aboyer dessus à nouveau mais, pour être honnête, elle ne tenait pas franchement à ce qu'il continue à progresser dans cette direction : à ce rythme-là, la tuer où la faire tomber en dépression serait l'accomplissement absolu. Il n'aurait simplement rien appris, et elle aurait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait parié sur cette aide à donner – elle-même donc.

Non, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Si tendue qu'elle en tremblait presque de frissons glacés, elle se fit couler un bain brûlant. Si chaud qu'elle se sentit presque brûler et rougir à l'instant où elle entra dans l'eau : la morsure la déconcentra un instant de ce qui la préoccupait et elle se fit plonger, petit à petit, dans sa baignoire. Elle était même moins grande que celle de la salle de bain des préfets, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas : qui avait besoin d'une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, honnêtement ?

Enfin, installée dans le confort d'une eau qui avait l'aspect rassurant d'un liquide amniotique – pour la chaleur, simplement – elle se mit à jouer machinalement avec la mousse savonneuse accumulée sur le dessus en réfléchissant. Bon. Il avait choisi de se refermer, une fois de plus. Quoi d'étonnant, hein ? Non, ce n'était pas étonnant, par Merlin, pas étonnant du tout. Mais elle rageait malgré tout, sans vrai sujet de colère : il l'énervait, mais elle se doutait qu'il se défendait contre tout ce qui semblait pouvoir le blesser c'est-à-dire, visiblement, absolument _tout_. Mais cela ressortait contre elle et c'était, en somme, parfaitement injuste.

Seulement, voilà, comment faire pour le forcer à un autre comportement. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance, mais au fond elle avait la sensation qu'il lui faisait au moins _un peu _confiance. Non, il lui semblait que le problème était ailleurs. Dès qu'il progressait, qu'il se remettait à avoir le choix, il faisait le choix de refuser. Pour se protéger, peut-être, ou alors par flemme. Elle n'imaginait pas Rogue, même pas celui de maintenant, comme quelqu'un qui aurait la flemme ; seulement, elle continuait à mélanger ses images. Peut-être redeviendrait-il davantage ce qu'il avait été mais, pour le moment, il semblait tout à fait enclin à ne pas faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire, sous aucun prétexte. Il faudrait donc se résoudre à le forcer.

Elle poussa un soupir et, envisageant de sortir de son bain, mit un bras dehors : l'air de salle de bain, qui pourtant devait être humide et agréablement tiède lui sembla trop froid, sous le coup des différences de température, et elle replongea son bras dans l'eau. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas le tirer, le porter, le… Elle s'interrompit dans sa pensée, prenant conscience de l'énorme moyen de pression qu'elle possédait : les potions, le savoir. Elle avait tout cela, et lui n'avait rien. Une petite part d'elle-même se sentit coupable d'envisager avec une telle jouissance cette supériorité, mais enfin c'était là sa seule arme et, naïve comme elle pouvait l'être, elle n'avait pas assez observé les choses sous cet angle-là.

Au fond, songea-t-elle en se décidant à sortir de l'eau lentement, il s'agissait d'agir en serpentard : elle n'aimait pas franchement ruser, non, du moins pas lorsqu'il s'agissait réellement de tromper. Mais, ici, elle agissait dans l'intérêt de tout le monde – elle et lui, s'entend, mais personne d'autre n'était concerné, c'était donc une forme de totalité. La prochaine fois, elle essayerait ça, quitte à le faire grossièrement.

.

Il l'avait aidée à ranger. Pas trop, bien sûr, mais enfin il avait fait une ou deux choses. C'est qu'elle l'avait eu : elle lui avait fait sentir que s'il ne faisait pas ce genre de choses elle ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il voulait. Alors, tout en faisant ce qu'elle avait demandé, il s'était mis à lui en vouloir beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas faire tout ça, il ne voulait pas faire ces efforts inutiles. Mais, désespérément, il voulait qu'elle lui redonne le savoir. Alors il faisait. Mais au ralenti, sans y croire, sans en faire trop.

Ranger la cuisine : c'était devenu quelque chose comme mettre deux ou trois papiers de côté. Il en faisait de moins en moins à chaque fois. A mesure qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire davantage, elle non plus : tant qu'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose qu'il désirait vraiment, au bout, il ne ferait pas. Il ne ferait plus tous ces efforts qui lui déplaisaient. Alors, pour compenser l'obligation de parler et d'agir, il était brusque et répondait méchamment : il lui aboyait dessus, il refusait franchement, et quand elle n'acceptait pas le refus et insistait en lui rappelant que l'absence d'effort, c'était _lui_ qui en payait le prix, il venait faire ce qu'elle demandait en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas.

Une fois, même, il l'avait bousculée en passant : à peine, parce que le contact l'avait lui aussi mis mal à l'aise, mais enfin il avait été jusqu'à prouver physiquement qu'elle l'embêtait. Embêter ? quel mot faible. Alors il faisait sans effort, sans collaborer. Malgré lui, il se sentait plus fort : une force de colère, une force qui résistait à tout.

.

Il faisait _semblant_ de faire les choses. Elle le voyait être désagréable comme si elle lui demandait un effort suprême alors qu'il était maintenant capable de faire les choses, elle le sentait… et pourtant faire tout cela aussi mal que possible. Il bâclait, imitait, bâillait. Ce n'était plus qu'il ne pouvait pas, c'était très clair : à force d'elle ne savait trop quoi, il s'était remis à être vif, il pouvait marcher vite, parler plus longtemps. Il le pouvait mais _monsieur_ ne prenait pas la peine de le faire. C'était trop pour lui, sans doute…

Non, elle n'y croyait plus. Près d'un mois de cette progression forcée par la ruse, par une pression sur ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait progressé oui, et elle aurait dû en être contente. Mais ils fonçaient droit vers le mur, de plus en plus vite : quand il faudrait non plus lui apprendre à être un peu vivant, un minimum actif, mais lui apprendre des choses, des sorts et des potions, alors il devrait accepter de collaborer avec elle. Progresser contre elle était une chose, mais cela avait de grandes limites. Et il se moquait d'elle, ouvertement, en faisant semblant de faire. Semblant d'écouter. Semblant de la suivre tout en la détestant. S'il se faisait croire à lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, ce qui était possible, allez savoir, ce n'était que complaisance envers lui-même. Et si c'était cela, elle allait abandonner sa complaisance imbécile.

Lentement, elle se retourna pour l'observer. Il était penché sur un fauteuil, théoriquement en train d'aller chercher quelque chose dessous : il ne bougeait pas, ou alors très lentement. La scène dura près d'une minute, et elle hésitait entre éclater de rire – il se croyait discret – et éclater en reproches rageurs. Oui, il se moquait d'elle, définitivement : dans cet homme aux cheveux gris, qui s'allongeaient lentement, elle reconnut soudainement un peu de l'orgueil supérieur de son ancien professeur. Il y manquait de la prestance, oui, et un certain nombre d'autres choses de ce genre… mais elle reconnaissait quelque chose dans ce comportement borné et stupide : son acharnement contre Harry, par exemple, avait un peu à voir avec ce comportement-là. Non, il ne serait pas dit qu'il avait tout oublié : il avait des souvenirs, d'abord, et ensuite il se ressemblait – pour le peu qu'elle pouvait en constater.

Bon. C'était certain, il se fichait d'elle. Et si elle n'était pas sûre de grand-chose, elle était certaine de celle-là : si elle ne rétablissait pas vite les choses, il n'allait plus faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, du tout, et ils échoueraient définitivement. Il avait la force de se moquer d'elle, hein ? Elle se redressa, inspirant profondément : s'il était assez en forme pour cela, il serait bien assez en forme pour qu'elle fasse un peu moins attention à ce qu'elle disait.

« - Eh bien, vous n'allez pas passer tant de temps à vous casser le dos pour chercher les choses sous les chaises, si ?

- Hein ? grogna-t-il.

- Charmant…, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre plus haut. Votre baguette, elle sert à cela aussi. Alors pourquoi ne pas vous en servir ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ? insista-t-elle en tentant de prendre le même ton menaçant qu'avec des élèves.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il presque en se relevant et en la fixant les yeux brûlant.

- Parce que quoi ? fit-elle encore. »

Il la fixait avec un air de rage et pendant un instant elle eut peur. Malgré tout, il était grand, il avait encore quelques restes : il ne se servait pas de sa baguette, il ne… il ne ferait rien, non. Mais il en imposait toujours et elle dut combattre de toutes ses forces le mouvement qui la poussait à faire demi-tour, à sortir de là. Ou, pire encore peut-être, à s'excuser. Non, il fallait soutenir son regard : elle regarda dans ses yeux et attendit qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il semblait irradier la colère, la haine, l'humiliation. Bien sûr elle devinait la réponse à sa question : c'était la raison, précisément, de cette réaction. Mais il fallait l'entendre.

« - Eh bien ?

- Vous n'avez aucun droit, répliqua-t-il les dents serrées.

- Non, c'est vrai. Rien ne vous oblige à me répondre. Mais si vous voulez faire autre chose que marcher dans votre appartement, si vous voulez cesser d'être une loque humaine et apprendre à faire des choses à nouveau, il va falloir me faire confiance.

- Ah.

- Ou vous me faites confiance. Auquel cas vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez, et nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité sans mensonge d'aucune sorte. Ou bien je m'en vais et c'est fini : ça ne servirait à rien, de toute manière. Mais soyons clair, si c'est oui, je ne vais pas vous laisser tranquille tant que vous ne serez pas arrivé où _vous _voulez arriver. »

L'émotion lui coupait les jambes et sa respiration, erratique, montrait combien elle était anxieuse. Elle n'y pouvait rien, tant pis. Il fallait se concentrer, attendre : ce n'en était sans doute pas, mais elle se sentit comme prise de vertiges et agrippa le lino grisâtre qui recouvrait le plan de travail. Il fallait qu'il dise oui, il fallait que cette étape-là se passe. Il le fallait. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'imaginer dans une situation où il ne lui ferait plus confiance du tout, dans une situation où elle le laisserait là. Pitié pour un homme en mauvais état, attachement à Severus Rogue en particulier ? Il devait hocher la tête, il devait dire oui.

.

Ce parler franc et dur avait quelque chose de rassérénant : il ne ressentait plus, pour le moment, le besoin d'écarter son regard du sien. Voulait-il répondre ? Non. Lui faire confiance ? Il ne le savait pas. Oui, il voulait progresser. Cette chambre réduite commençait à lui peser, il commençait à se peser à lui-même.

« - Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait.

- M'aider.

- Parce que je sais que vous pouvez progresser beaucoup encore. Parce que… Je ne sais pas, ajouta-t-elle après une pause. Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser.

- Et si je veux être seul ?

- Je vous laisserai. »

Elle semblait terriblement accablée : subitement elle cessa d'être un ennemi potentiel. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre, non, mais il le pouvait. C'était une chose certaine. Il finit de se redresser et continua à l'observer : il brisa l'échange de regards, mais l'observait toujours. Pouvait-il accepter une aide, une alliée ? Pouvait-il accepter qu'elle reste avec lui, pour qu'il progresse ? Etait-ce possible, quelqu'un d'autre sachant tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il ne savait pas ? Il ne le souhaitait pas, non. Il se remémora : il n'y avait rien d'assez ancien, la concernant. Mais elle était venue, elle avait été là. Elle était repartie oui, mais elle était revenue. Un peu comme un ange gardien, même si la notion était risible et sentimentale. Elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, non, mais l'acceptait-il ? Elle avait été là, elle l'avait vu, elle s'était adaptée : brusquement, il réalisa qu'il l'avait déjà acceptée sans le vouloir, qu'il l'avait laissée s'immiscer si profondément dans son absence de vie qu'il ne servait plus à rien de cacher les choses. Elle savait.

C'était mortifiant. Il fixa ses yeux sur la fenêtre.

« - Je ne sais plus le faire. »

Il l'entendit produire un son étranglé et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle venait de lâcher la table à laquelle elle s'était accrochée et avait les deux mains posées sur le visage, presque comme un signe qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, un signe qui lui rappelait l'idée de prière. Son visage semblait ravagé, on eut dit que la douleur s'était emparée d'elle subitement, mais un instant plus tard elle respirait rapidement et s'approchait de lui.

« - Où est votre baguette ?

- Dans ma poche.

- Prenez-la. Bien. _Accio_, cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Je vous montre. »

Elle avait sorti sa baguette, s'était mise à côté de lui, parallèle à lui, et avec sa baguette avait pointé son sac à main. Alors, dans un mouvement lent et circulaire elle avait prononcé _Accio sac_. Et docilement le sac avait traversé la pièce pour venir se retrouver dans sa main : cette magie-là ne l'impressionnait pas, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Restait à la mettre en œuvre à nouveau.

« - Faites-le avec votre papier. Ça ne marchera peut-être pas, on ne sait jamais. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous _savez_ le faire. »

Il avait essayé d'oublier sa présence, de se concentrer sur lui. Il ressentait très clairement la magie passer entre lui et sa baguette. Restait à la faire opérer : il reproduisit le mouvement et prononçant l'incantation mais vite, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Et le papier avait volé jusqu'à lui, docile, et il l'avait saisi. Et, à côté de lui, un cri de joie avait surgi si inopinément qu'il avait sursauté : elle dansait debout éperdue de joie, plus même que lui. Il lui fallut du temps pour réaliser que cette chose qu'il croyait ne pas savoir faire, il l'a savait : suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle se soit arrêtée de sautiller et qu'il n'ait pas à lui dire de s'arrêter parce que c'était ridicule.

« - J'aimerais célébrer cela en vous amenant dehors, s'il-vous-plait.

- Je veux aller dehors, répliqua-t-il. Est-ce que j'appréciais l'extérieur ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne sais pas, honnêtement… »


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Chapitre suivant, des nouveautés, je vais vous laisser découvrir... Et en attendant, de très sincères remerciements, tout particulièrement à** BobSherlock, Araym1, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Jenifael09, blupou, dobbymcl, telle17, The Great Victoria Grant, fofix, sevmooiadayra, rivruskende** (merci beaucoup!), **susana** (une fois encore merci, et profite de la suite), **Melfique** et **gab** (merci!).**  
**_

_En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et en attendant vos avis,_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 11.

Comment ce changement brutal avait-il eu lieu ? Elle le regarda se diriger le premier vers la porte avec étonnement, comme pétrifiée par la surprise. Se pouvait-il qu'il accorde sa confiance si rarement qu'il l'accordait absolument ? Peut-être. Très honnêtement, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer là-dessus, pour le moment : se réjouir pareillement pour des choses de ce genre s'était déjà retourné contre elle à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait contente, confiante, et si elle n'avait pas su qu'il ne le tolérerait jamais elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras pour le remercier d'avoir plié.

Il avait ouvert la porte et l'attendait : ses yeux étaient fixé sur elle, sans repos. L'intensité qu'il pouvait imprimer à son regard lui paraissait familière, mais elle ne savait plus si c'était une nouveauté ou quelque chose qui datait de sa jeunesse. Avec de la chance, un peu des deux : avec de la chance, un lien de plus entre lui et lui-même. Ce n'était pas un homme caractérisé par la chance, bien sûr, mais elle pouvait bien espérer que la chance dans laquelle elle avait baigné durant toutes ses frasques avec les garçons s'imprégnerait un peu sur lui.

Rapidement, elle passa son sac sur son épaule – on ne sait jamais – rangea sa baguette et récupéra son écharpe. Dans un reste de courtoisie, ou peut-être pour ne pas bouger tout de suite, allez savoir, il la laissa passer d'abord et elle entreprit la descente des quelques étages. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre le claquement de ses pas sur les marches en bois, le craquement du bois, la respiration régulière. Même descendre jusqu'ici était peut-être un effort physique réel, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir où il en était. Mais il suivait, régulièrement, doucement, le moment semblait vouloir durer infiniment. Mais, au bout de trois étages ils avaient atteint le hall d'entrée : il ne restait plus qu'à passer la porte, ils seraient dehors.

« - Il fait beau ? »

La question la prit par surprise et elle se retourna pour observer son expression mais, une fois de plus, il était illisible. Lorsqu'il n'était que son professeur, cette absence d'expression faciale était toujours à interpréter comme quelque chose de négatif, comme une menace : aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait plus mal-à-l'aise que par le passé. C'aurait été tellement plus facile si elle avait pu lire sur son visage comme sur le visage de la plupart des gens : ce masque de plomb entravait la communication.

« - Un peu de vent, mais tout à fait beau pour un mois d'octobre oui.

- Et où sommes-nous ?

- Dans le Londres moldu. On ne vous reconnaîtra pas. »

Il avait hoché la tête en signe de compréhension. Décidant de le prendre aussi pour une approbation, elle s'approcha de la porte et en enclencha l'ouverture.

.

La lumière par une si grande entrée était beaucoup plus aveuglante que la simple fenêtre de son appartement, ou peut-être était-ce d'être passé par l'ombre de la cage d'escalier. Mais il faisait terriblement lumineux ici, à la limite de l'aveuglement. Puis elle passa la porte et, de son corps, coupa une partie du soleil par la forme sombre et comme découpée aux ciseaux de sa silhouette. Il ne voyait plus son visage dans ce contraste, et il mit quelques instants à se redessiner dans le contraste de l'ombre avec la lumière. Alors il se décida et franchit à son tour la porte : comme un halo dont il faisait maintenant partie, le jour lui sembla moins violent dans sa présence constante, et le visage de Granger reprit des couleurs depuis ce nouveau point de vue.

Elle souriait, mais elle avait cessé de l'observer. Elle balayait la rue du regard avec un plaisir évident. Et à son tour, il regarda autour de lui : des immeubles sans beaucoup de hauteur, des briques rouges sur les façades et des portes noires. Et avant cela, une rue où passaient à intervalle régulier des voitures : la voiture aussi lui rappelait des choses, mais ces souvenirs-là étaient mauvais. C'était associé à l'idée de son père rentrant à la maison, ayant trop bu ou non, pour faire étalage de son pouvoir de tyrannie domestique : pour ne plus les voir, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait quelques nuages mais le soleil n'était pas caché et il vit des étoiles pendant quelques instants en baissant le regard.

Tout cela ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup. Non, ce qui la bouleversait c'était l'odeur. Il pouvait presque inhaler cette chaleur d'automne, et avec elle un reste d'humidité. Il sentait la circulation et le parfum des arbres aux feuilles jaunes et rouges, le long du trottoir : ces parfums n'étaient pas nécessairement très agréables, mais c'était revivifiant. Les yeux ouverts, mais suivant surtout les variations de son odorat, il se mit à avancer : la rue était identique à elle-même, quoique de plus en plus ombragée, de plus en plus humide.

Etre dehors faisait du bien. Enormément de bien. Il se sentait vivre, soudainement, et il n'avait plus aucune envie de rentrer, de revenir dans l'atmosphère confinée de sa chambre : il se retourna, pour essayer de reconnaître sa porte, mais tout ce qu'il vit c'était, quelques dizaines de mètres en arrière, Granger qui l'observait avec un léger sourire. Elle avait l'air d'une mère, en cet instant : sa satisfaction lui rappelait l'air de satisfaction paisible de sa mère, et en être l'objet ne lui plaisait pas. Parler fort semblait remonter à un passé lointain dont il n'avait, bien sûr, pas de souvenir précis. Mais, avec un peu d'effort, il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre.

« - Eh bien, vous venez ou vous restez plantée là ? »

De là où il était, il n'était pas certain mais il lui sembla qu'elle avait haussé les sourcils sous le coup de la surprise. En tous cas, elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et rapidement se rapprocha de lui. Alors il l'observa. Elle n'était pas très grande, et les cheveux attachés en arrière lui donnaient un air faussement sévère, à moitié enfantin pourtant, qui ne lui allait pas très bien. Elle était habillée d'une manière qui lui paraissait parfaitement normale, quoique ne ressemblant à aucun des accoutrements qu'il avait rencontré chez les sorciers et sorcières croisés jusqu'ici : elle était habillée à la mode moldue, d'une jupe serrée et d'un pull en col plongeant – ou du moins… enfin, plongeant semblait trop fort, vraiment –, rien d'extravagant. Décidément, elle avait l'air d'une enfant sérieuse, où à l'inverse d'une adulte libérée.

« - Où voulez-vous aller ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je sache ? Je ne connais rien ici.

- Moi non plus… »

Elle s'était mise à rire stupidement, toute seule. En la regardant faire, il hésita entre lui dire qu'elle était ridicule et la laisser faire ; mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le laisse tout seul, maintenant, une première sortie de ce genre était sans doute plus sûre avec quelqu'un. Et puis elle ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, tant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas _en plus_ de rire avec elle. Alors il continua à marcher tout droit, dans cette rue inconnue : du coin de l'œil, il la vit le suivre d'un pas rendu incertain par le rire puis, assez vite, cesser de rire et se mettre à marcher à côté de lui. Il sentait la rapidité forcée de ses pas, pour le suivre et, comme par réflexe, ralentit son rythme à lui pour qu'elle puisse y coller. Alors, pendant de longues minutes, ils marchèrent côte à côte. Il se mettait à faire nuit, cela faisait peut-être une heure, et l'air s'emplissait d'une senteur et peu plus lourde alors qu'ils marchaient dans les feuilles tombées et non encore balayées.

C'est elle qui leur avait fait faire demi-tour, et elle était remontée jusque chez lui. Là, soudain, l'étrange calme, l'enchantement s'était brisé : il avait réalisé combien il venait de déroger à ses principes ou, du moins, à ses habitudes, et quant à elle il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

« - Cela vous va si je reviens mercredi ? J'aurais… j'aurais des copies à corriger, mardi soir.

- Très bien.

- Voulez-vous que… que je vous amène de quoi lire ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Sa réponse avait été plus polie qu'honnête, oui, mais au fond c'était soudain avec _plaisir_, précisément, qu'il lirait. Il se sentait des sens bien plus en alerte qu'avant. Eveillé, vraiment, par cette promenade ou, peut-être, par cette confiance.

.

Jamais promenade ne lui avait semblé si apaisante, si tranquille. C'en était presque effrayant, se dit-elle en transplanant jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard : tant d'agressivité le jour même, quand elle était arrivée, et maintenant cette entente silencieuse – elle l'avait compris comme cela, du moins, et il était illisible alors, le moyen de s'en assurer ! Mais il paraissait difficile d'envisager différemment cette marche presque caressante le long de la rue sans penser qu'il l'avait acceptée, qu'il s'était entendu pour lui faire confiance.

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Une vraie valse. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, toujours, quoiqu'à intervalles irréguliers. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que dans le tournoiement qui accompagnait ses allers et retours incessants ils se dirigeaient dans la bonne direction : si elle n'écoutait qu'elle, elle en sentait l'absolue certitude, mais ce type de sensation instinctive ne lui apportait réellement aucune vérité avérée. Non, elle devait continuer à se tenir sur ses gardes, cette bonne phase augurait encore de nombreuses batailles, cela semblait inévitable.

Mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie si calme, si bien, d'un de ses passages chez lui. Longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une conversation avec lui qui ne soit _pas_ une guerre ou monosyllabique – ce qui, tout compte fait, revenait absolument au même. Non, ce devait être bon signe.

.

_Bon, les garçons, je dois vous le dire… _Non, c'était trop direct, c'était à croire qu'elle avouait un meurtre ou un mensonge de longue date. Ce qui, malgré tout, n'était pas le cas. Non, elle allait le leur dire, simplement, comme ça, ce n'était quand même pas la mer à boire : elle avait survécu à bien pire, en soi, et même en termes d'annonces. Elle avait fait des choses comme : _Papa, maman, si c'est un peu confus c'est normal j'avais dû… affecter votre mémoire_. Par exemple. Non, ce n'était rien.

Nerveuse, elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Ses deux crétins de meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas arriver à l'heure, bon sang ? Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une femme à qui son rendez-vous a posé un lapin, comme ça, toute seule à sa table. Et plus ils mettaient de temps à arriver plus elle cherchait désespérément une formulation adéquate pour leur expliquer qu'elle s'était remise à aider Rogue, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se servirait d'aucune de celles ainsi préparées à l'avance. _Ecoutez, ça ne va pas vous plaire mais c'est comme ça : j'ai recommencé à aider Rogue_. Non. _Je sais, ça semble bête mais… _Non. Non, non, non.

« - Désolé Hermione !

- Ouais, Harry était en train de se faire engueuler par Ginny, impossible de partir vite, renchérit Ron en s'affalant sur une chaise.

- Engueuler pour quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr, répliqua son ami d'un air navré. Je persiste à dire que je n'imaginais pas une femme enceinte aussi difficile. »

Ils étaient encore un peu essoufflés, et Harry avait visiblement tenté de se coiffer, n'obtenant qu'un résultat assez triste à voir. Avec un peu d'émotion, elle les regarda commander à boire et descendre goulument quelques gorgées de leur bière-au-beurre : elle se sentait si heureuse d'être encore si proche d'eux, de ne pas avoir dû couper les ponts à cause de la fin de sa relation avec Ron. Il n'y avait presque plus de gêne, maintenant, à peine lorsqu'un journaliste les croisait ensemble, ou lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la nouvelle petite-amie de Ron, la première fois – parce que la jeune fille semblait se méfier d'elle comme de la peste, et ça n'avait pas facilité le contact.

« - Alors, du nouveau ? lança-t-elle.

- Pas pour moi, fit Ron. La routine. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais honnêtement, c'est pas plus mal…

- Pareil, si on excepte qu'en plus d'être Auror je suis fiancé à une femme enceinte, ricana Harry. Non, tout va bien.

- Molly ne t'a toujours pas tué pour avoir mis sa fille enceinte avant le mariage ?

- Elle est encore trop impatiente de connaître le sexe du bébé, après elle envisagera à nouveau de me proposer des dates pour le mariage à chaque repas de famille.

- Je vois…

- Et toi Hermione ? Tu n'as toujours pas tué d'élève ?

- Pas encore, non, de ce côté-là c'est la routine pour moi aussi. Mais je maintiens, je pense que je _nous_ aurais tué, à l'époque !

- Pire que Rogue, s'esclaffa Ron en lui administrant une amicale tape sur l'épaule.

- Et les amours ?

- Quoi les amours ?

- Hermione… tu ne vas pas me dire que tu occupes tout ce temps à lire des livres et à corriger des copies ? nargua Harry.

- Non, en effet, répliqua-t-elle l'air mécontent.

- Donc ? Comment il s'appelle ?

- Mais…

- Hermione ? Allez, insista Ron en riant.

- Mais oui, comment il s'appelle ?

- Il s'appelle Severus Rogue, et je ne sors pas avec, c'est clair ! »

Comme prévu, c'était sorti d'une manière totalement imprévue, précisément et, pour être honnête, pas du tout comme elle l'aurait voulu. Et, à en voir les regards étonnés de ses deux amis, eux aussi étaient pour le moins surpris de sa manière cavalière de délivrer une information incompréhensible mise en ces termes. Bien, il allait falloir reprendre.

« - J'ai recommencé à aider Rogue.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non Ron. J'ai… j'ai réalisé que j'avais trouvé une solution.

- Une solution pour le curer de sa mémoire ou de sa connerie congénitale ?

- Ronald ! s'il-te-plait. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Tu travailles à ta dépression tu veux dire ?

- Je l'aide !

- Franchement, je ne…

- Wow ! du calme là, du calme. Vous n'allez pas vous engueuler avant de savoir ce que l'autre a à dire, intervint Harry. »

Elle avait commencé à se lever légèrement sur sa chaise sans s'en rendre compte et, brutalement, se laissa retomber malgré la bruyante protestation des os de son bassin. Harry avait raison, inutile de s'énerver. Elle avait su que l'information ne passerait pas très bien, et qu'il faudrait s'expliquer. Quant à avoir des conversations à l'allure de guerres déclarées avec Ron, c'était réellement la _routine_, ça, pour le coup.

« - On reprend, fit Harry. Tu aides à nouveau Rogue depuis quand ?

- Un peu plus de deux mois, répliqua-t-elle les dents serrées.

- Et tu ne le dis que maintenant ? aboya Ron.

- Parce que je savais que j'aurais cette réaction-_là_ !

- On a dit calme, reprit Harry avec l'air fatigué d'un homme habitué à ce genre de situation. Vous savez que vous étiez presque plus supportable en couple ?

- Chut ! répliquèrent-ils en chœur ce qui eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bon, reprit Hermione. Donc j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais l'aider. Et non, ça ne va pas sans vagues mais… mais nous avons passé une étape dernièrement et il y a du progrès. Vraiment.

- De quel genre ? demanda Harry pour couper Ron.

- Du genre qu'hier il a passé deux heures à lire en me posant des questions, et qu'après nous avons parlé. Je ne dis pas que c'est la panacée, et oui il va encore y avoir de grosses prises de tête… mais je progresse.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine Ron. Je sais prendre soin de moi quand même, après tout ce temps.

- Mouais…

- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi, Hermione ? Je veux dire, expliqua Harry, que je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses avoir, ça a déjà mal tourné. Je lui dois beaucoup mais ça reste un bâtard…

- Oh, oui, ne t'en fais pas en deux mois j'ai eu droit à la version bâtard aussi ! ricana-t-elle. Mais je crois vraiment que nous avons fait un grand progrès.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit Harry devenu sceptique.

- J'ai promis de ne pas en parler, et je tiens à tenir ma parole. Mais disons qu'il me fait confiance, autant que faire se peut, et inversement. Lorsque ça se passe bien, ça se passe très bien, vraiment.

- Tu as l'air passionnée par Rogue plus que par tes élèves, grogna Ron.

- C'est différent, c'est tout.

- Hum. »

La conversation avait ainsi prit insensiblement fin à son grand soulagement. Ron ne paraissait pas convaincu mais fit attention à ne pas revenir sur le sujet, et elle s'appliqua de même à revenir sur un terrain moins dangereux. Ils étaient au courant, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait : elle avait envie de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, détailler tous les progrès faits et à faire… mais elle sentait que, quoiqu'il en soit, même s'ils avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec joie, elle ne leur en aurait pas trop dit. Elle avait promis, oui, mais s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vœu solennel. Mais, surtout, elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas, pour une raison ou pour une autre, la personne nécessaire : elle ne pouvait leur dire honnêtement ce qu'elle pensait. Ils n'auraient, et elle ne leur en voulait pas, c'était ainsi, pas compris.

.

« - Bonjour. »

Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la capacité de parler naturellement sur un ton agréable… ou alors il ne l'avait jamais eue. Mais enfin, elle n'arrivait plus dans un appartement laissé à lui-même : la dernière fois, la fenêtre était même ouverte et, accoudé au rebord, se trouvait Severus Rogue qui, en guise de salut, lui avait dit : _Je vous ai vue arriver._ Non, il n'était toujours pas quelqu'un d'agréable, mais à mesure qu'ils travaillaient vraiment elle finissait par se sentir presque bien en sa présence : il était très agréable de se surveiller un peu moins, de faire les choses avec attention mais sans se fixer une série de barrières sans fin.

Bien sûr, elle attendait avec une anxiété grandissante la prochaine crise, qui ne pouvait manquer d'arriver. Et qui n'arrivait toujours pas, à chaque fois. Une fois déjà elle avait cru que ça y était mais, au lieu de devenir un conflit, la chose s'était calmée : il était parti marcher, il était sorti et de la fenêtre elle l'avait vu marcher de longs pas dynamiques et agacés qui, eux, ressemblaient en tous points à ceux du professeur Rogue arpentant les couloirs. Il était revenu, ils avaient repris. Aujourd'hui, ce salut court et sec venait d'un homme assis sur la seule vraie chaise du domicile et au regard décidément plongé dans un livre qu'elle ne manqua pas de reconnaître…

« - Vous avez recommencé Somerset Maugham ?

- Je ne m'arrête pas à mes échecs Granger, je cherche à les corriger.

- Vous avez bien raison. »

.

Il replongea le regard dans le livre. Il ne s'y était pourtant pas remis depuis longtemps, mais la difficulté qu'il avait eue à en lire les premières lignes lui semblait totalement étrangère. Il ne lisait sans doute pas vite, non, mais il lisait tout à faire : _c'est comme le vélo, ça revient tout seul_, avait dit Granger, et il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre davantage. Parfois, il la laissait parler sans commenter, cela valait sans doute mieux. D'ailleurs, il était sûr qu'elle faisait un effort aussi : il commençait à comprendre qu'elle était une incorrigible bavarde, parfois, et s'assoir pour lire, simplement, comme elle était en train de le faire, était sans doute un effort.

Il releva les yeux, à peine : elle avait sorti un énorme grimoire et l'avait ouvert grand, le tenant sur ses genoux et des deux mains. Elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui, et il en profita pour l'observer un peu. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'attacher les cheveux de cette manière dénaturante qu'elle semblait apprécier, mais elle portait un maquillage sur les yeux dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'effet : son regard plongé dans l'ouvrage, elle ne lui permettait que d'apprécier la paupière en partie noircie. C'était un bon jour, elle était tout à fait jolie comme cela : satisfait de cette constatation il retourna à sa propre lecture. Et pendant près d'une heure ils lurent dans ce silence tranquille et troublé par le seul bruissement des pages et des respirations. Le chapitre fini, il mit un point et reposa le livre puis, tranquillement, il se leva et alla vers ce qui lui servait de cuisine.

« - Vous voulez un thé ?

- Vous avez du thé ? s'exclama-t-elle en laissant presque tomber son livre.

- J'en ai acheté. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre que vous en ameniez.

- Eh bien, euh, oui, merci. »

Il se retourna et sortit sa baguette. Faire chauffer de l'eau était devenu une de ses activités favorites et il buvait du thé pour le plaisir de se servir de sa baguette et de se prouver qu'il s'en servait tout à fait bien, oui. Ce sort-là, elle le lui avait réappris : il n'aimait jamais ces moments d'explications, humiliants, agaçants, trop longs. Mais le savoir acquis à la fin en valait la chandelle, il se forçait toujours à ne pas lui exploser au visage, à ne pas être trop désagréable. Pas _trop_, il y avait des limites.

« - Vous appréciez ? Le livre, je veux dire.

- Oui. Même si je ne saisis pas bien les motivations des personnages.

- C'est qu'ils n'en ont pas vraiment, rit-elle. Je veux dire, ils en ont, bien sûr, mais ils n'en sont pas sûrs. Ceci dit, je pense que celui qui a le but le plus précis doit être le plus déplaisant à vos yeux.

- Qui ? fit-il en se morigénant d'entrer dans la conversation, elle allait encore se laisser aller à son penchant bavard.

- Elliott Templeton. Le snob.

- Je ne l'aime pas, coupa-t-il.

- Je pense que vous l'aimerez de moins en moins… »

Il lui tendit la tasse et elle eut le bon goût de ne plus faire de remarque, ni sur le thé ni sur le livre, et de la prendre en ne ponctuant que d'un _merci_. Lorsqu'elle parlait trop, il n'était jamais sûr qu'il arriverait à ne pas s'énerver : elle se retenait mais, une fois lancée, elle était intarissable. Même quand il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était peut-être cela qu'il avait détesté chez elle, déjà, à l'époque. Elle avait diminué le livre et l'avait rangé et il pouvait constater que ce noir ne lui allait définitivement pas si mal, qu'il la vieillissait d'un coup. Il faisait cette analyse-là à chaque fois, plus ou moins détaillée. A quoi ressemblait-elle ? cela semblait un moyen approprié d'en savoir un peu plus à chaque fois, de s'assurer plus certainement qu'elle était de son côté.

« - Je crois que pour la lecture, je ne vous sers plus à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sûrement, oui. »

C'était vrai. Inutile d'enjoliver la vérité comme elle le faisait en général quand elle lui parlait : il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher mais, en ce qui le concernait, une chose était une chose et fleurir ce qu'elle était par des mots inutiles n'avançait à rien. Il ne comptait pas dire plus que ce qu'il y avait à dire. Ce serait parfaitement inutile. Il ne le voulait pas.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de boire une gorgée de son thé encore fumant. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander avec acuité pourquoi elle venait l'aider mais, dans le fond, il s'y était tant habitué qu'il acceptait la chose comme une situation naturelle. Il était toujours réticent à ne pas savoir mais elle donnait ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle donnerait, du savoir, et tant que cela était vrai alors il était parfaitement apte à tout faire pour ne pas s'énerver. Elle avait l'air parfaitement en décalage, ici, trop jeune et trop gentille.

« - Par contre, j'aimerais écrire.

- Oh, oui. Bien sûr, oui. Je vais trouver ce qu'il faut pour ça. Mais je vous préviens, ce sera fastidieux, sourit-elle.

- A quel point ?

- Très. Bête et méchant. »

Il poussa un long soupir fatigué d'avance et ne s'offusqua pas de l'expansion de son sourire en un rire franc. Le rire embellissait ce trait sur ses yeux, il lui ôtait de la dureté. Pendant un instant, il caressa l'idée de lui rendre son sourire. Mais une pudeur ancrée si profondément qu'il n'en connaissait même pas la cause l'en empêcha et il esquissa à peine un rictus de soutien.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos nombreuses reviews, ainsi que ceux qui me suivent et m'ajoutent en favoris... tout cela me va droit au coeur, je ne pourrais jamais assez le répéter : merci tout particulier à **telle17, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Melfique, Araym1, Jenifael09, noumea, Guest** (merci !), **hachi** (merci de la review et oui, vaste entreprise !), **fofix, Eileen1976, dobbymcl, TakeASmile, Susana** (merci encore, et heureuse de voir que cette évolution te plait !) tout particulièrement._

_Je me tais, vous souhaite une agréable lecture et attends tous vos avis !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 12.

Il aurait détesté savoir qu'elle pensait cela. Mais tant pis : elle se sentait fière de lui, terriblement fière. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que satisfaction personnelle de savoir qu'il était correct avec elle. Presque amical ? Elle aurait bien aimé le voir comme cela, mais c'était sans doute aller un peu trop loin. Cette histoire de thé l'avait laissée pantoise : pas parce qu'il lui en avait proposé, cela allait dans la logique de tout le reste, mais parce qu'il était sorti seul, et qu'il était allé acheter du thé. La normalité, la banalité même, de cette action, était un signe excellent. Alors elle allait se donner toutes les peines du monde pour lui amener tout ce qui pourrait l'aider pour l'écriture.

Ron n'avait pas tort, elle était plus intéressée par ses progrès à lui que par ceux de la plupart de ses élèves : ce n'était pas bien, elle le savait très bien, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas ce rapport de personne à personne avec ses classes, et les quelques élèves à la progression de qui elle accordait un vif intérêt… c'était dans l'idée d'une carrière future, d'enfants en plein développement. Rogue, c'était autre chose : lui posait la question de la vie en soi, et non pas uniquement de l'éducation. Ou alors ça n'avait rien à voir, et elle avait seulement un lien différent et plus complexe avec cet homme qu'avec les jeunes de ses classes. Enfin oui, une partie de son esprit était sans cesse occupé de son idée : comment aborder telle idée ? quand commencer avec les potions et, surtout, comment ? quels sorts importants fallait-il encore couvrir ? Quels manuels, quelles formules, quelles idées… elle ne cessait de noter autour d'elle des idées qui papillonnaient sur des coins de feuilles.

.

Elle avait ouvert la porte d'un air étrangement guilleret, qui contrastait violemment avec la grisaille ambiante qui filtrait par sa fenêtre : elle avait les cheveux détrempés, et elle s'ébroua sur le pas de la porte avant de sortir sa baguette et de se sécher un peu. Il avait pourtant cessé de chercher à comprendre les raisons de cette bizarre bonne humeur quasi-continuelle, et se contenta de se lever pour faire un peu de thé – une boisson chaude semblait d'actualité – en attendant qu'elle se soit un peu calmée. Mais elle semblait montée sur ressort, marchant de long en large, et, finalement, voyant sans doute qu'il n'était pas enclin à poser de questions, elle se lança d'elle-même dans une explication.

« - J'ai amené un tas de choses !

- Ah oui ? fit-il d'un air distant.

- Oui. Pour l'écriture.

- Ah ! répondit-il puis, après une pause. Merci.

- Oh, de rien, de rien ! »

Elle se mit à farfouiller bruyamment, poussant des soupirs à intervalles réguliers, comme agacée de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Son sac n'était pourtant pas si grand… Aussi il resta figé d'étonnement pendant un instant à peine, un instant qu'elle ne vit heureusement pas, devant le monceau d'objets qui s'accumulaient autour d'elle. Mais, prévenu désormais, il parvint à rester impassible alors qu'elle extrayait une table entière – une petite table, d'accord, mais enfin une table tout de même – de ce même sac à main qu'il lui voyait porter depuis des mois.

« - Vous avez fini, ou vous avez encore un lit à sortir de votre sac ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton désagréable.

- Non, non, j'ai fini ! répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux, ne faisant visiblement pas du tout attention à la distance qu'il affectait. Oh, merci pour le thé. Il fait un de ces temps !

- Hum. »

C'était un jour bavard. Oh, il l'endurerait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et tout ce matériel en désordre était pour son bénéfice à lui, il en payerait le prix – une heure de Granger surexcitée et aux cheveux en boule de nerfs malgré le rapide séchage – avec la patience qu'il s'était redécouvert. Elle l'agaçait profondément et, tout à la fois, il ne lui en voulait pas d'être telle qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une adulte infantile et enthousiaste. Elle s'était remise à fouiller dans le tas de ce qu'elle avait maintenant définitivement sorti du sac, recherchant visiblement un objet en particulier.

« - Vous buvez ? ça va être froid.

- Ah ! Les voilà ! Des biscuits au gingembre de Minerva, cela vous dira peut-être quelque chose… d'un point de vue gustatif. »

Il haussa les épaules très ostensiblement et ne prit un biscuit que du bout des doigts puis du bout des lèvres : il n'aimait pas du tout les tentatives, fussent-elles subtiles, de faire appel à sa mémoire. Il avait tiré un trait sur tout ce qu'il avait su : il préférait ne se préoccuper que du nouveau et, à la limite, en marges, des choses qu'il _savait_ véritablement, de son enfance – des choses rares mais existantes. Une ou deux fois, il lui avait intimé de se taire et elle l'avait fait, mais le problème avait déjà été posé : le mal était fait. Et elle ne semblait pas avoir saisi qu'il lui demandait par-là d'arrêter tout simplement ces allusions… mais il ne voulait pas le lui expliquer en détail, ce serait par trop humiliant. Non, il endurait en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Mais, alors même qu'il râlait intérieurement, il fût frappé de la familiarité de ce goût. Plissant les lèvres, il avala la fin du biscuit : la sensation s'échappait déjà, il ne parvenait pas à la fixer mais le goût, lui, le goût était très certainement connu. Sous le regard éberlué de Granger il reprit un des tritons au gingembre et le mâchonna en fermant les yeux : au milieu de l'opération, il prit une gorgée de thé et attendit patiemment que les goûts se mélangent. Il ne parvenait pas à restituer un moment, mais il sentait la sensation redessiner un lieu encore non reconnu, comme on a un mot sur le bout de la langue.

Ce goût et cette odeur lui inspiraient le confort, et, étrangement, une forme de confiance. Il reprit un troisième biscuit, mais si le goût en était toujours agréable il ne parvenait plus à faire renaître le saisissement du début : l'amertume de reperdre ce souvenir l'envahit brutalement, et il prit une autre gorgée de thé pour tenter d'effacer les restes de ce goût qui ne voulait pas livrer son sens au-delà de ses papilles. Et, brutalement, l'image lui revint : une grande femme sèche – Minerva McGonagall, il l'avait vue depuis, il la reconnaissait sans conteste – était assise en face de lui, avec une tasse et un biscuit elle aussi. Il n'avait plus le moindre souvenir du contenu de leurs conversations, mais il en sentait l'intelligence. Et avec une acuité dont il ne soupçonnait pas la filiation proustienne il comprit cette amitié dont la Directrice de Poudlard avait cherché à lui parler.

Lentement, il reposa la tasse et s'appuyant en arrière ferma les yeux. L'envahissement précipité de ce souvenir qui, maintenant qu'il était revenu, semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter et, même, le hanter, lui donnait presque des vertiges. Il fallait retrouver son équilibre, se repositionner : l'ébranlement émotionnel était bouleversant et il en ressentait une joie profonde qui le remuait jusqu'aux entrailles, jusqu'au cœur même, à croire qu'il venait d'être touché en plein par Mnémosyne, muse de mémoire.

« - Minerva McGonagall. Etais-je vraiment ami avec elle, Granger ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix qu'il peina à conserver calme.

- Je crois, oui. C'était sans doute votre collègue la plus proche, malgré vos désaccords.

- Oui, oui… Je me souviens. »

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle explose de sa joie bruyante et regretta instantanément son honnêteté : il ne supporterait pas cette joie comme crasse, basse, sans commune mesure avec la profondeur de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais elle ne produisit pas un son et, si son visage prit une expression imbécile, il ouvrit les yeux suffisamment tard pour ne rencontrer qu'un regard vif et un sourire sans extravagance : sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ressentit une vague de reconnaissance à son égard naître et écumer jusqu'aux confins de son cœur mis à nu, pour ne pas avoir gêné son sentiment par du sentimentalisme ridicule.

Il lui aurait dit merci, si le mot n'avait pas été encore un peu trop puissant pour qu'il l'applique à voix haute à des choses si intimes. Il se contenta de la fixer, de la fixer tant qu'il finit par ne plus la voir : il la remerciait tant du regard qu'il n'en percevait déjà plus rien qu'un mélange de couleurs sous la lumière de deux yeux brillants comme des étoiles d'un noisetier nocturne. L'image était ridicule : il prit conscience de l'impression étrange que pouvait faire l'insistance de son regard et le détourna brutalement pour le reporter sur sa tasse.

« - Bien, je vous montre ce que j'ai amené ? »

Il respira à nouveau, brusquement. Elle avait empêché l'étrange de venir lui manger la magie du souvenir. Il hocha la tête.

.

Ce qui venait de se passer, exactement, elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais une sorte d'émotion lui pétrifiait le cœur et, pour lui échapper, elle se leva brusquement et dégagea les objets de la table, à la main, pour occuper le tremblement incompréhensible de ses membres. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu l'action du souvenir se faire sous ses yeux ; et elle était certaine qu'il ne l'en avait pas rejetée. Et c'était presque trop pour son âme : combien elle aurait aimé, maintenant, avoir _la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère_, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Ou non, elle aurait raté ce sentiment-là : elle ne l'aurait pas voulu.

« - Ca, fit-elle en attrapant à bout de bras l'épais bureau d'écolier et en allant le poser lourdement contre un mur, c'est une table de Poudlard. Minerva m'a laissé la prendre, c'est pratique et ça ne prend pas de place. Et c'est fait pour ça. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre la chaise devant et vous aurez un bureau tout à fait opérationnel. »

Elle lui jeta un œil. Il observait ses mouvements avec ce qui devait être de l'attention et, quand il vit qu'elle attendait un signe, il hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Une envie la démangeait de lui poser mille questions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé en lui, mais savoir qu'il la rembarrerait et qu'elle perdrait sans doute subitement tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à gagner aujourd'hui même l'arrêta. Alors, en se forçant, elle se retourna et revint à sa pile.

« - De l'encre et des plumes, montra-t-elle en les posant sur le bureau. Et je vous ai amené quelques stylos à bille moldus, je trouve personnellement cela beaucoup plus pratique. A vous de voir.

- D'accord.

- Des feuilles, il y a du blanc et du parchemin, mais j'ai surtout amené du papier à carreau pour le moment, c'est quand même _beaucoup _plus facile pour écrire.

- Si vous le dites…

- Oh ! des crayons de papiers ! »

Elle avait oublié les avoir amenés, mais elle prit conscience de la naïveté béate de son ton alors même qu'elle marquait son étonnement à constater la présence de ses banals crayons, et elle se sentit rougir l'espace d'un instant sous le coup du ridicule. Non, il ne fallait pas de concentrer là-dessus, se morigéna-t-elle. Pendant un instant, elle hésita à expliquer la raison de cette exclamation, puis réalisant qu'elle aurait tout d'une gamine qui se sent mise en faute elle y renonça.

« - Enfin, des cahiers d'écriture, pour enfants. Je sais, je sais, c'est assez ridicule mais enfin c'est efficace et, une fois cela fait, le plus important sera réglé et…. Oh, mon Dieu ! s'interrompit-elle en voyant l'heure sur son poignée. Mais il est déjà 18 heures ? Je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai mis des heures de colle à des élèves, je ne vais tout de même pas rater leur punition. Je… je reviendrais bientôt ! Bonne soirée ! »

Elle était sortie en coup de vent, en claquant la porte derrière elle et sans autre forme de procès : sa sortie manquait définitivement de classe, mais elle était vraiment en retard et la pluie lui parut sous un jour nettement moins agréable lorsqu'elle arriva dans la rue et dû marcher sous une averse devenue encore plus nuit, et plus froide avec la nuit, jusqu'à un endroit suffisamment à couvert pour transplaner.

.

Un hibou avait frappé à sa fenêtre, ce matin. C'était le premier vrai courrier depuis le jour où il avait été renvoyé de son emploi auquel il ne s'était jamais rendu. Entre Granger et ses maigres consommations, il n'avait finalement pas besoin de plus, pour le moment du moins. Enfin, un hibou portant un courrier pour lui, sur un papier marqué du symbole de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

_« Cher Severus,_

_Je me permets ce courrier. Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu à Sainte-Mangouste depuis que vous en avez les quartiers, c'est-à-dire près de six mois. N'ayant pas reçu de vos nouvelles, et n'osant entrer dans votre espace personnel, je tiens à m'assurer que vous vous portez bien._

_Il serait bon que vous veniez, un jour, pour examen : cela me rassurerait, personnellement, et j'avoue que la science s'intéresse à votre mémoire. _

_Quant à moi, je m'accroche à l'idée qu'Hermione Granger m'aurait contactée si elle avait pensé que vous avez besoin de moi. Mais sait-on jamais._

_Bien à vous,_

_Dr. Erin Bastos,_

_Médicomage à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. »_

Il relut une deuxième fois la lettre. L'attachement stupide que cette femme semblait avoir envers son cas l'agaçait et, pourtant, il sentait qu'il faudrait lui envoyer quelques nouvelles. Tant dans son intérêt à lui que pour lui tranquilliser l'esprit. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et si cela n'avait pas signifié grand-chose à ses yeux pendant bien longtemps… il commençait à envisager cela comme quelque chose digne de remerciement. Il verrait. Il aviserait.

.

Il pleuvait. Encore. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle arrivait trempée jusqu'à l'os, ayant omis le détail du parapluie comme l'imbécile qu'elle était. Et le chauffage était pour le moins limité, chez lui : elle avait même fini emballée dans une de ses anciennes capes de professeur la dernière fois, dont il n'avait que peu l'usage – elles avaient été ramenées dans les cartons de ses anciennes affaires : c'était une sensation étrange. Le noir virevoltant de ses capes semblaient ne rien lui dire de spécial, à lui, même s'il les mettait quand il faisait froid, tout naturellement : pour elle, cela connotait – quoi connotait, _hurlait_ plutôt – le professeur sévère de Poudlard, et il lui semblait qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement ridicule là-dedans.

Intimidée par la cape même, elle s'était sentie un peu mal-à-l'aise – mais la chaleur prenait le dessus et, maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait une fois, elle était prête à recommencer l'expérience pour le plaisir de ne pas grelotter. Et puis elle était trop petite, trop peu large : elle flottait dans ce tissu trop grand qui, à n'en pas douter, perdait tout son potentiel de prestance à être ainsi porté. Enfin, elle s'était sentie comme une marionnette grossièrement déguisée… mais décembre approchait, la neige allait venir et, s'il faisait toujours cette température-là ici, elle était prête à ressembler à un sac noir. Il avait réappris à faire de ces flammes bleues qui avaient été sa spécialité à elle, et ils en faisaient toujours un peu… mais cela chauffait ni plus ni moins qu'un minuscule feu de camp : de quoi ne pas s'engourdir les mains. Notamment pour lui, qui écrivait.

Il avait fini d'écrire des lignes de lettres dans tous les cahiers pour élève de maternelle qu'elle avait amené : ses lettres lui paraissaient très propres, très rondes, celles de quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de caractériser son écriture, de se l'approprier. Maintenant, il recopiait les mots, s'appropriait lentement l'orthographe. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de l'étape grammaticale mais, en somme, elle n'avait qu'à trouver des ouvrages clairs. Pour le reste, il se débrouillait très bien seul et ne lui posait des questions que pour des points précis. Comme lorsqu'il avait appris à lire… Ce temps-là paraissait si loin, maintenant.

Elle était donc arrivée trempée, et il avait proposé qu'elle reprenne la cape : il paraissait trouver cela si naturel qu'elle n'avait pas hésité. Un non aurait vraiment semblé bizarre et, pour l'amour de Merlin, même séchée grâce à la magie, il faisait _froid_ ici, plus qu'à Poudlard qui, pourtant, ne brillait pas toujours par son chauffage. Mais même dans sa cape, et les deux mains approchées près du feu bleu dans son bocal, elle avait froid. Quant à lui, il travaillait…

Précisément, il était assis à ce bureau d'écolier, penché en avant. Il semblait avoir une préférence pour les stylos à billes, elle ne pouvait que l'approuver, mais ce moyen d'écriture comme informel semblait étrange dans les mains de Rogue : elle s'y habituait lentement elle aussi. Il écrivait des listes de mots prises au hasard, avec application. Plusieurs dizaines de fois le même mot, pour s'habituer à lier les lettres : cette application n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'elle constatait chez ses élèves et s'en était presque ennuyeux à voir. Ici, elle n'était tout simplement pas enseignante. Elle amenait toujours à lire, à faire : cette fois, elle avait même ramené un paquet de copies de première année… sans penser qu'elle n'aurait pas de bureau et qu'avec le froid elle ne voudrait vraiment pas se déplier pour poser les feuilles sur ses genoux et corriger.

Alors, comme une enfant sage, elle s'ennuyait un peu en silence. Comment diantre pouvait-il faire _aussi _froid ? Il y avait forcément un moyen de chauffage dans ce satané studio : des moldus y mourraient de froid en un hiver. De sa place, elle scanna de ce qu'elle voyait. Le lit, parfaitement fait depuis quelques mois déjà, une armoire, le bureau… pas un radiateur caché dans un coin, pas un… brutalement, son regard revint vers la commode. Elle semblait étrangement en avant, par rapport aux autres meubles. Maladroitement, elle se leva et tenta de forcer l'arrière de la cape – ce qui aurait fait sur elle une vraie _traine_ – derrière elle, tout en la tenant pour qu'elle ne traine pas par terre, justement. Puis, arrivée au niveau de la commode, elle jeta un œil : oh oui, par Merlin, une cheminée.

Impatiente de découvrir s'il s'agissait d'une vraie cheminée elle se mit à pousser de tout son poids pour décaler le lourd meuble qui semblait vissé au sol depuis des années : il crissait sur le vieux parquet, et elle dut lâcher la cape pour mettre plus de sa force dans le mouvement.

« - On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? lui lança Rogue d'un ton cinglant, visiblement dérangé par le bruit.

- Je cherche à voir si dans cette cheminée je peux faire un _vrai _feu qui chauffe _vraiment_, répliqua-t-elle un peu vivement.

- Ah, je vois, répondit-il d'une voix un peu amusée qui l'étonna. Et votre baguette, à quoi vous sert-elle, Granger ?

- Oh, c'est bon, ça va ! »

Vexée, elle sortit ladite baguette et avec attention décala la commode jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui laisse un accès plein à la cheminée. En se penchant dans l'âtre pour observer l'aspect intérieur de ce qui était définitivement une cheminée, elle se rendit compte que cela aurait pu mal tourner : s'il n'avait pas eu raison, si ce n'avait pas été un détail… Ce genre de petites prises de bec lui rappelait, et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mauvais, l'instabilité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle ne pouvait pas se moquer de lui comme cela, par exemple, elle ne l'oserait jamais. Certains sujets étaient tabous, à un point qui déplaisait fortement à son esprit très honnête voire téméraire.

Cette relation aux abords si normaux, maintenant, était parfaitement anormale. Pétrie de silences, de barrières : sans doute ne devrait-elle pas regarder ainsi tant de progrès si rapide, une acceptation telle et si… mutuelle, en somme. Mais elle avait un peu d'amertume, par instants, face à ces digues qui freinaient toute honnêteté. En même temps, elle n'était pas ici pour s'en faire un ami… L'idée de ne plus le voir, lorsqu'il serait réellement apte, la traumatisait, et elle se hâta de se forcer à se concentrer sur la cheminée pour n'y pas trop songer. Bien, ça marchait. Il ne resterait qu'à amener du bois, et le tour serait joué. Ce qui lui donnait une autre idée… elle se retourna vers lui et, tentant de chasser l'idée des nombreux désaccords qui ne manqueraient pas de s'élever – ces dernières semaines, mois même, ressemblaient beaucoup au calme avant la tempête – elle pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de l'appeler Rogue. Sur cette décision-là, elle ne reviendrait pas… malgré une envie désespérée de l'appeler _Rogue_ comme il l'appelait _Granger_.

« - Severus. J'aurais une question.

- Quoi ? répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son papier.

- Je voudrais demander à raccorder votre cheminée au réseau. De façon discrète, bien sûr, mais enfin ce serait beaucoup plus pratique… »

Il releva – enfin – les yeux, et la fixa en levant un sourcil légèrement dédaigneux. Là, elle reconnaissait bien ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir du professeur Rogue, et c'était précisément ce qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à réveiller. Mais _chassez le naturel, il revient au galop_, comme disait sa mère : sa mémoire sans son sale caractère aurait été une utopie. Il jeta un œil distant et peu convaincu au désordre de la pièce – la commode en entravait une large part – puis revint sur elle.

« - Quel réseau ?

- De poudre de cheminette. C'est très utile, se reprit-elle en se rappelant que de ça aussi il pouvait ne pas se souvenir, comme moyen de transport et de communication. Comme cela je peux aller de Poudlard à votre troisième étage directement.

- Eh bien, si vous voulez. »

Son hochement d'épaule parfaitement indifférent l'avait empêchée de montrer combien réellement contente elle était de cette nouvelle décision : après tout, c'était elle surtout que cela arrangeait. Enfin, il était Rogue, inutile de chercher à éveiller de l'enthousiasme : cela, c'était un moyen sûr de mettre le feu aux poudres, de mettre à jour la poudre même. Et puis qu'il continue à écrire, il ne ferait plus cette tête-là lorsqu'elle aurait mis en place un réel moyen de chauffer _toute _la pièce.

.

Le feu dans l'âtre craquait à intervalles réguliers, et l'installation de Granger était tout à fait satisfaisante, il fallait le reconnaître. Pas de fumée, mais une agréable chaleur. Elle était assez douée à cela : il ne le lui dirait pas, bien sûr, il n'aurait même pas su comment le dire, mais il appréciait à sa juste valeur cette amélioration de son maigre intérieur. Quant à elle, elle semblait s'être tout à fait habituée à s'enrouler dans une de ses capes noires. Il ne la rangeait même plus et la laissait sur le rebord du lit : elle n'arrivait plus mouillée, et il faisait chaud, mais il était visiblement bien plus pratique de se promener là-dedans et de cela, vraiment, il n'avait rien à faire.

Il venait de finir d'écrire quelques lignes au crayon de papier et les considérait d'un œil critique. Y avait-il une faute ? était-ce clair ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie de le lui demander, de peur qu'elle ne trouve une erreur, justement… mais il le faudrait bien. Il se retourna et l'observa un moment : elle était pliée dans une position bizarre, griffonnant sur des feuilles à l'encre rouge. Le pli de son front était marqué intensément sous le coup de la concentration, et elle suivait de son stylo les lignes d'écriture sur le papier.

Elle ne le voyait pas du tout : elle était si absorbée dans son travail qu'il était certain qu'elle ne le verrait pas la regarder. L'absence de forme définie que lui donnait la cape lui donnait l'air d'une enfant, vraiment, et pourtant son visage était si sérieux et si adulte. Elle avait cette manière de mordre sa lèvre compulsivement, lorsqu'elle était ainsi concentrée : de là où il était, il pouvait presque voir la dent se promener sur la roseur de la lèvre, et il y avait quelque chose de tout à fait passionnant dans ce contraste et dans ce mouvement. Pendant de longs instants, il resta à regarder ce chat enroulé au plus chaud de la cape travailler d'un air appliqué. Et enfin, il revint à sa question.

« - Dites-moi, y a-t-il des fautes ?

- Où donc ? répondit-elle d'une voix qui montrait combien elle était ailleurs.

- Dans la lettre que je vous tends, Granger ? précisa-t-il avec un peu d'acidité.

- Ah. Oh, pardon ! »

Elle reposa précipitamment ses feuilles et s'extirpa de la cape noire : elle semblait si frêle et si claire, sortie de sous les couches de ce bizarre accoutrement. L'instant d'après, elle était debout à côté de lui, le dos vers le feu, en train de relire les yeux plissés, avec attention : avec l'hiver, il avait remarqué qu'elle changeait sa pratique du maquillage. La plupart du temps, elle ne portait rien du tout qu'un teint pâle, conséquence naturelle du froid et des sombres couleurs de l'hiver. Mais quand elle se maquillait, alors c'était plus fort qu'auparavant : plus noir, ou alors plus coloré. Il était toujours étonné de ces changements. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une préférence, mais la simplicité d'aujourd'hui était tout à fait bien, oui. Elle arriva à la fin si vite qu'il crut presque qu'elle ne l'avait pas lu, mais elle lisait simplement bien plus vite que lui.

« - Oui, tout va bien. Cela devrait la rassurer.

- Merci, Granger, répondit-il d'un ton coupant, comme pour cacher son peu d'agrément pour la situation.

- Oh. Et pourriez-vous arrêter de m'appeler Granger ? »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle avait les poings posés sur les hanches, et le regardait en plissant les lèvres, dans l'expectative. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à comprendre ce comportement comme de la supériorité : non, c'était certain, elle lui demandait quelque chose et elle était agacée. Et si elle était agacée, elle serait agaçante, se dit-il. Oui, il faudrait voir, peut-être, à satisfaire à sa demande.

« - Je vous appelle Severus, vous m'appelez Hermione. C'était le marché. Alors j'aimerais bien, s'il-vous-plait, que vous le fassiez, parce que vous dire _Severus _ce n'est pas facile, et quant à m'entendre appeler _Granger_ j'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans. »

Il fit un vague hochement de tête en réponse à cette longue explication, et replongea sur sa lettre. Il sortit un nouveau papier, et un vrai stylo : et, lentement, il se mit à recopier mot-à-mot le brouillon qu'il lui avait donné à lire. C'était très lent, il vérifiait les lettres une à une. Et en même temps, il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il se souvenait de cette histoire-là, en effet, mais c'était si loin qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment tenu compte. Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner le _Granger_, cela lui permettait de mettre une distance tangible et directe lorsqu'elle l'agaçait. Mais somme toute, il pourrait y revenir si elle était trop insupportable, ce n'était pas un problème. Autant lui faire plaisir avec ce qui, à lui, ne lui coûtait rien.

Et son écriture allait si lente. Il n'en aimait pas du tout les caractères, très lents et parfois presque maladroits. En observant la vision d'ensemble, il n'appréciait pas du tout le visuel de sa lettre qui avait tout d'une écriture… d'enfant. Il se tourna vers Granger, qui corrigeait à nouveau des copies, mais sans avoir repris cette sorte de pelisse noire, et allait pour l'interpeller par son nom de famille quand il se stoppa en plein mouvement. Qu'avait-il décidé, déjà ? Il inspira, tranquillement : ce n'était rien. Le nom, d'ailleurs, lui glissa des lèvres sans effort, sans la moindre comparaison avec l'effort qu'il lui voyait parfois faire pour l'appeler, lui, par son prénom.

« - Hermione, dites-moi, à quoi ressemblait mon écriture, avant ?

- C'était une écriture plus… plus serrée, commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Si vous voulez, je vous en amènerai un spécimen, ce que je trouverai de plus fourni. Voulez-vous ?

- Oui, oui, je veux bien, fit-il avant d'hésiter un long instant face au mot suivant. Merci.

- Merci à vous. »

Elle avait relevé les yeux pour lui répondre, et les avait plantés directement dans les siens : il savait pourquoi elle lui disait cela, pour le prénom. Un instant à peine, son esprit ce cabra contre le sentiment de faiblesse d'être découvert… mais, tout de suite après, l'impression disparut et il ne resta plus que baigné dans l'étrange émotion de ce merci sincère. A lui. A lui seul destiné.


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour !_

_Publication un peu tardive dans le week-end, désolée. Mais le chapitre est là ! _

_Je profite pour vous dire quelques petites choses que je réalise avoir zapé jusqu'ici : d'abord, bien sûr, tout est à JK Rowling hein, moi je réutilise sa propriété. Et ensuite, ma fiction des bourrée de références (notamment des bouquins) et en général je fais des notes en bas de chapitre, chose que je n'ai pas faite cette fois ! Donc si vous voulez que je le fasse, ou si vous avec des questions, n'hésitez pas... Je suis un peu intoxiquée (et intoxicante, demandez à **BobSherlock** ;)) avec mes références de partout. J'ajoute donc que, tout comme les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni les œuvres de Shakespeare, ni celles de Somerset Maugham, ni celles de Fitzgerald, etc, ne m'appartiennent ;)_

_Voilà... et maintenant, je vous remercie une fois encore de tout coeur de vos lectures et surtout vos reviews : un grand merci à **Sevmooniadayra, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, telle17, noumea, Guest** (merci de la reviews :)), **Melfique, Araym1, Susana** (merci encore, et oui, c'est sûr qu'eux c'est pas le genre superficiel), **fofix, The Great Victoria Grant, dobbymcl, Faann, chizuru300**. Et j'ajoute que tous vos commentaires sont aussi une motivation énorme pour écrire !_

_Bon... à l'issue de ce grand déballage, je me tais, je vous laisse lire et attends vos avis !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 13.

Il avait dit Hermione. Il l'avait dit ! Ha ! Cette victoire-là, maintenant qu'elle était remportée, lui prodiguait plus de plaisir encore qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il l'avait _fait _: ça y était, plus de _Granger _comme lorsqu'elle était adolescente, plus de cette sensation d'être prise pour une enfant dès qu'il décidait de l'interpeler. Cette étape-là était pour son bénéfice à elle mais, Merlin, que cela lui faisait du bien : le poids de ce déséquilibre du nom avait été constant et latent, et elle en prenait pleinement conscience maintenant qu'elle en était libérée. Il lui serait bien moins difficile, désormais, de parvenir à l'appeler par son prénom, puisque lui aussi le ferait.

Cette petite réussite lui occupait si bien l'esprit qu'elle se perdit dans les rues, et mit près d'une demi-heure à retrouver le lieu d'où elle avait pris l'habitude de transplaner parce qu'il était parfaitement vide, tout le temps. Mais le contretemps ne parvint pas à la contrarier, non plus que la neige qui commençait à tomber. Elle était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait à faire, l'ouverture de la cheminée (maintenant qu'il y avait effectivement du feu dans l'âtre, il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante), son écriture… Il progressait très vite et, d'elle-même, elle s'était mise à penser à la mise en œuvre réelle et efficace de la partie la plus difficile : _lui réapprendre les potions_.

Le reste était extrêmement facile à régler à côté de ce problème-là : il fallait trouver les moyens physiques, ce n'était pas facile mais elle y arriverait. Mais, surtout, il fallait trouver une méthode d'approche, trouver le moyen de tenter de toucher sa mémoire – comme il l'avait été par les tritons au gingembre, apparemment. Et ce biais-là, elle ne le connaissait pas, tout en ne pouvant se permettre de multiplier les essais. Oui, cela la préoccupait de plus en plus, à mesure que les choses allaient bien : elle voulait par-dessus tout éviter que les potions deviennent le lieu d'un affrontement qui s'était tant calmé… ce serait tellement dommage.

.

Hermione n'était pas revenue depuis cinq jours. Il savait bien qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons, elle en avait toujours, elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Mais malgré le courrier de quelques lignes hâtives qu'elle lui avait envoyées, lui disant qu'elle avait quelques choses à régler avant de revenir, il se sentait légèrement _inquiet_. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

Il avait lu, assis seul dans son fauteuil, face au feu dans l'âtre qu'elle lui avait appris à allumer et qui donnait une atmosphère bien plus douce à son minuscule logement. Il lisait maintenant _Tendre est la nuit_ : parfois, il butait sur un mot. Et souvent, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que voulaient ces personnages, dans leur opulente folie, mais l'étrange sensualité de leurs vies parvenait à le faire s'oublier. Il lui avait écrit un mot de réponse, mais il ne l'avait pas envoyé et il l'avait regardé brûler dans l'âtre.

Et à sa fenêtre, il avait vu tomber la neige pour la première fois depuis son réveil. C'était novembre, le calendrier qu'Hermione avait attaché sur son mur, un jour, le lui indiquait : il en cochait sagement les cases jour après jour, pour se tenir au courant du temps. La neige n'était pas tombée longtemps. Elle s'était à peine posée au sol, mais pendant plusieurs heures il s'était tenu debout devant la fenêtre à regarder tournoyer ces flocons blancs qui paraissaient terriblement doux.

Il s'était fait à manger, mais bientôt il devrait sortir. S'acheter de quoi manger autre chose que du thé, quand il aurait fini tout ce qu'il lui restait. En somme, au bout de ces cinq jours, il avait dû s'avouer qu'il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas grande envie de bouger, mais l'immobilisme de cette solitude le plongeait dans l'ennui : il n'avait plus vraiment envie de lire, malgré le plaisir qu'il y avait à l'activité en elle-même, lorsqu'il s'y était décidé. D'autant qu'il sentait venir la chute, et qu'un feu de colère s'allumait en lui face à la bêtise des personnages : il faudrait qu'il demande à Granger de lui amener des livres où les personnages sont moins bêtes, moins égoïstes. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle revienne.

Il s'ennuyait. Profondément. Il n'avait à proprement parler _envie_ de voir Granger – Hermione. Pas envie de voir Hermione, non, ce n'était pas ça. Mais sa solitude n'avait pas que des avantages. Il ne pouvait pas faire assez pour ne pas s'ennuyer, il lui manquait de savoir plus. Le matin du sixième jour, il se leva, s'emmitoufla dans une des grandes capes noires qui venaient de son passé, et partit. Il faisait encore presque nuit : sombre et nuageux, le noir glissait lentement vers un gris qui n'illuminerait pas beaucoup plus les choses. Il avait de l'argent dans la poche, quelques billets, et sa baguette.

En arrivant dehors, il rencontra avec étonnement une gadoue triste et grise, qui recouvrait le sol et, en quelques pas, avait installé un peu de sa froide fadeur sur ses chaussures. Sans le savoir, il s'était attendu à des étendues de blanc, au reste de neige dont il avait le souvenir joyeux et intense : un sol laiteux et clair où il avait ri, lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce reste de neige-là n'était pas prévu. Sa respiration créait un nuage, dans l'air, une brume éphémère qui mourait et revivait à chaque fois qu'il inhalait. Après 10 minutes de marche, il avait atteint la petite épicerie de quartier dans laquelle il était déjà allé deux fois. Une fois pour du thé, une fois pour des quelques réserves.

La lumière y était presque aussi grisâtre que le ciel, tout en posant sur les produits une lueur criarde et peu avenante. Cela, et le regard méfiant de la vendeuse, une grosse femme entre deux âges, qui paraissait le soupçonner de tous les maux, lui ôta tout idée de prendre son temps. Il attrapa du pain, de la viande, quelques choses qui semblaient pouvoir se manger sans trop y travailler. Puis il posa tout face à l'acariâtre employée en ne la saluant pas de plus qu'un hochement de tête distant : elle passa les produits si vite devant le lecteur de codes barre qu'il finit par comprendre qu'elle avait peur de lui. Pendant un instant, il trouva cela risible… mais au fond, il en ressentit une certaine fierté. Comme si l'on venait de le rassurer sur la pérennité de certaines de ses capacités.

La sensation pourtant ne dura pas longtemps, non plus, et la traversée de la rue vide dans sa boue froide suffit à le refaire tomber dans une sorte d'apathie : arrivé dans le hall de son immeuble, il se sentait humide, imbibé et froid, et les étages à monter, marche après marche, dans cet état, acheva de le mettre de mauvais humeur. Contre tout.

.

Elle avait réussi, allez savoir comment, à se retrouver avec des copies de presque toutes les années – sauf la quatrième, mais ce n'était qu'un maigre réconfort – en une seule semaine, et elle s'était trouvée tellement immergée que c'est à peine si elle avait eu le temps de passer au Ministère et de remplir les papiers pour l'ouverture de la cheminée de Severus Rogue, et de demander l'autorisation à Minerva de connecter sa propre cheminée au réseau. Ce que la directrice lui avait accordé sans insister, mais elle avait senti dans le regard perçant sous les lunettes et les lèvres pincées qu'un jour, bientôt, elle devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle pour lui expliquer un peu ce qu'elle trafiquait.

C'avait été une semaine épuisante, mais elle venait aujourd'hui, samedi, de mettre un point final à ses corrections – et pour parfaire cette excellente journée elle avait reçu à 10h la confirmation de l'ouverture de la cheminée de Severus. Aussi l'avait-elle prévenu qu'elle arriverait à 17h, aujourd'hui, directement : d'ici là, elle allait prendre un bain, boire un café, lire un petit peu… en somme, prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Puis aller rechercher dans ses vieux papiers quelque chose avec son ancienne écriture à lui, comme elle l'avait promis.

.

_« Severus,_

_Je viendrais vers 17h, par voie directe cette fois. Ne vous mettez pas juste devant la cheminée. _

_A bientôt, H. G. »_

Il fronça les sourcils et, agacé, lança le papier dans le feu qu'il venait de rallumer. En arrivant enfin chez lui, il avait trouvé un hibou frappant frénétiquement à la fenêtre et qui, une fois à l'intérieur, s'était posé face à la cheminée juste assez longtemps pour lui donner le papier. Le message ne lui semblait ni particulièrement clair, ni particulièrement intéressant, et il ne fit qu'attiser sa mauvaise humeur : contre le mauvais temps, le froid, le monde entier. Contre Hermione Granger aussi, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là, et aussi parce qu'elle allait être là. De toute manière, tout cela l'agaçait profondément.

Alors il l'avait attendue de pied ferme, assis sur sa chaise et ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il avait mangé du pain, sans plaisir, et bu du thé, par habitude. Il avait écrit quelques lignes de son écriture propre, à la fois trop ronde et trop appliquée, encore irrégulière, dont il ne lui plaisait pas d'observer le résultat. Et aux alentours de 17h, il avait arrêté de faire quoique ce soit et s'était approché de la fenêtre, afin de voir cette histoire de « voie directe » de plus près. Mais rien, dans la rue, pas une silhouette de femme qui puisse lui ressembler. Rien du tout. Pour peu, elle serait en retard.

Et brutalement, un son lourd et un crépitement surnaturel le firent sursauter et il se retourna, la main serrée contre sa baguette, et chercha d'un regard rapide toute la petite pièce. Granger se tenait là, debout, un grand et insupportable sourire plaqué sur son visage agaçant, époussetant sans façon sa robe tandis que des gerbes vertes s'éteignaient. Tout était comme avant, sauf qu'elle se tenait, l'air de rien, dans son salon. Et la surprise, la mauvaise humeur et l'humiliation de s'être trouvé surpris se conjuguèrent en une remarque désagréable :

« - Granger, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

- J'arrive par cheminée comme je vous l'avais dit… »

Elle le regardait, les yeux plissés, avec un air parfaitement stupide, à croire qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à remettre en question dans sa présence à l'intérieur du salon.

« - Vous pourriez prévenir !

- Mais je vous ai prévenu !

- _Voie directe_ ça n'a rien de précis !

- Mais que croyez-vous que ce serait ? fit-elle, atterrée. Je ne transplane jamais ici parce que ça, vraiment, c'est exagéré et l'immeuble est _moldu_.

- Et d'abord, reprit-il voyant qu'il touchait à un terrain glissant, vous êtes en retard.

- Il est 17h15. Je ne vois pas…

- Vous aviez dit vers 17h.

- Eh bien, je ne crois pas que… »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement et se mordit la lèvre avec violence. Elle était devenue rouge, au fur et à mesure, embrasée par la colère visiblement. Elle était entrée avec un air de dignité naturel, et elle avait maintenant plus de la furie, à croire que son agacement arrivait à la décoiffer. Cette apparence-là, comme défaite et sans voile, avait quelque chose de très intime et, alors qu'elle relâchait sa lèvre et respirait profondément et lentement pour retrouver son calme, il l'observa : son visage semblait plus jeune que d'habitude, rendu à tout son naturel par la colère qui cherchait à se maîtriser : le sentiment était plus fort que le masque qu'il la voyait souvent essayer de porter par le maquillage, ou par l'attitude. Enfin, elle poussa un long soupir et il se força à arracher son regard de son visage.

« - Bien. Je ne ferais pas la guerre. Alors je vais vous laisser les choses et je vais y aller. Je n'ai aucune envie de me détruire le moral.

- Si vous voulez, fit-il froidement.

- Bien. Ça, c'est de la poudre de cheminette. Je vous la mets là, il faut en prendre une pincée, dire l'adresse où vous allez, et lancez la poudre dans l'âtre en y entrant. Facile. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Ca, ce sont quelques livres. Je vous ai amené un peu d'histoire sorcière et moldue, je me suis dit que ça vous changerait.

- Bien, répondit-il, content sans le dire.

- Et pour finir, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour votre écriture que mes anciennes copies. J'espère que cela vous ira.

- Oui.

- Sur ce, je reviens demain, à 18 heures pile, par cheminée, d'accord ?

- D'accord, à demain. »

En marmonnant à demain, elle était rentrée dans la cheminée avec sa poudre verte et avait dit « bureau d'Hermione Granger » puis avait disparu. Il regarda l'heure : il ne s'était pas passé cinq minutes, dehors il neigeotait, quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la pluie, et sur le bureau d'école qu'elle lui avait ramené plusieurs semaines plus tôt, s'entassaient des papiers et des livres. Il ne se sentait plus énervé, bizarrement : à vrai dire, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait été si en colère. Peut-être, se dit-il, aurait-il dû la retenir. Voire s'excuser. Peut-être, oui, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il savait faire, ni même qu'il voulait faire. Elle viendrait demain, c'était bien assez.

.

Elle fulminait encore intérieurement en atterrissant dans son bureau : elle était partie d'excellente humeur, contente d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, de pouvoir démontrer l'utilité magique de la cheminée. Mais, bien sûr, il avait été ridicule de croire que cette joie enfantine serait acceptée telle quelle par _Severus Rogue_, roi des critiques. Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé après avoir atteint à nouveau ses appartements, et bâilla profondément. Il y avait une chose qu'elle avait faite correctement : s'en aller. Elle n'avait aucune envie de combattre, aucune envie de… Enfin, cette soirée était perdue, pédagogiquement parlant. Et elle se sentit même soulagée de voir qu'elle ne vivait pas cet abandon momentané comme une trahison.

Ce que lui avait dit Ron, sur son intérêt pour la situation de Rogue, lui tournait parfois dans la tête : elle en était venue à se demander si son attention envers ce grincheux-là n'était pas maladive, presque compulsive. Elle passait tant de soirées à réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui amènerait ensuite, à une manière de passer aux potions : des moments où elle attendait le sommeil en se concentrant sur lui. Ce trop d'intérêt lui faisait peur. Mais elle pouvait faire sans oui, elle pouvait l'abandonner à sa mauvaise humeur. Ce soir, elle irait voir Ginny et Harry, peut-être, s'ils n'avaient rien de prévu, et voir son amie enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux. Ou boire un verre avec Ron qui venait de se séparer de sa copine et n'avait probablement rien à faire de particulier de ses soirées.

.

Il s'était réveillé très tôt, et il avait passé la journée dans une sorte d'inexplicable fébrilité. Un à un, il avait ouvert ces nouveaux livre : _Histoire de la Grande-Bretagne,_ un ouvrage moldu et plastifié trop propre pour être honnête, écrit de petits caractères égaux, _L'Histoire de Poudlard _et _Abrégé d'histoire du monde magique_, dans un domaine plus proche de lui, en théorie. Elle avait aussi amené quelques manuels de magie, des manuels d'école usés mais qui semblaient à jour. De quoi apprendre pendant des jours entiers. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir attirer son attention suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il s'y plonge véritablement.

Alors, en désespoir de cause, il s'était attaché à l'épaisse liasse de parchemin qu'elle avait posée à côté des livres : il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi, il ne lui restait plus si longtemps à attendre. Aussi il s'installa confortablement et regarda le premier papier. Son écriture à elle, à l'encre noire, était régulière et propre, avec son nom, sa classe. Et le titre, _Etude sur le loup-garou_. Et pour le reste, à l'encre rouge s'étalait en haut, puis sur les côtés, de-ci de-là, des annotations d'une écriture serrée, presque sévère. En haut était tracé un grand _E_, fin et parfaitement droit. Ce devait être son écriture. Il regarda simplement les lettres, d'abord, la forme qu'il leur donnait, la régularité de son trait serré. Il se trouvait difficile à lire. Mais, après avoir lu le commentaire général il commençait à se comprendre.

Rapidement, il souleva le parchemin pour voir le suivant. _Hermione Granger, 6ème année, Propriétés et dangers de l'incantation silencieuse. E. _L'écriture lui semblait ici un peu plus lâche, un peu plus ronde, mais la sienne par contre était immuable. Reconnaissable, parfaitement. Rapidement, il balaya du regard tous les en-têtes. Il y avait des devoirs de presque toute la scolarité d'Hermione, visiblement. Son écriture évoluait, vraiment : cela le travaillait tellement qu'il regretta d'avoir jeté le billet qu'elle lui avait envoyé, il était presque certain que son écriture avait encore évolué.

Alors, ne pouvant étudier cette question-là, il se pencha sur le contenu des devoirs. Et il commença à lire : l'écriture de Granger, ce ton didactique et explicatif, parfois cette phrase lourde qui semblait se perdre. Il biffait rarement le fond : souvent, il manquait quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il manquait, bien sûr, mais il se sentait happé par la conjugaison de ces deux savoirs, sur le papier. Le premier devoir, celui sur le loup-garou, lui apprit des choses, vraiment, qu'il tâcha de retenir. Le suivant aussi, même si tout cela ne lui parlait plus de grand-chose. Le suivant se nommait : _Essence de Murlap, et autres plantes à vocation de soin. _De celle-ci, il comprit l'introduction : le reste semblait rédigé dans un langage étranger qui n'avait de sens que par moment, dans les liaisons. Les explications préparatoires ne lui disaient rien, pas un mot, pas un produit. Quant aux effets, il les comprenait, oui, mais seulement dans le vague.

Quelque chose lui échappait, mais dans la solitude de sa lecture il en ressentait une sorte d'exhilarante envie de savoir toujours plus, de penser toujours plus. De lire toujours plus. Précipitamment, il prit le parchemin suivant. Puis le suivant encore. Il ne retiendrait rien, c'était très probable, mais il y avait quelque chose de proprement magique à ressentir ces mots défiler, ceux d'Hermione et ceux du professeur Severus Rogue. Il s'était d'abord arrêté à l'acerbe ton de ses commentaires, à leur intransigeance, mais il ne voyait plus rien de tout cela. Maintenant il palpait un savoir si proche et si lointain, avec une telle intensité qu'il n'était même pas jaloux de ne plus posséder cette connaissance. Avec une telle intensité qu'il n'entendit pas la cheminée s'allumer et s'éteindre brutalement, et qu'il ne comprit qu'elle était là que lorsqu'il vit les pans de sa robe passait devant lui.

« - Bonjour !

- Bonjour. »

Il n'avait pas sursauté, mais il ne s'attacha même pas à cette réussite : alors qu'elle faisait le tour pour aller déposer quelque chose, visiblement, et regarder par la fenêtre, il s'arracha douloureusement à sa concentration. S'il l'avait pu, il n'aurait pas cessé avant d'être arrivé au bout, et peut-être alors aurait-il même relu l'ensemble, jusqu'à tomber de fatiguer, jusqu'à s'en sentir absorbé. Il leva les yeux, serrant la liasse dans ses mains, et se força à la suivre des yeux dans ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne vers lui.

« - Vous avez pris le temps de regarder ?

- Je… Oh, oui, oui. Une écriture très serrée, hein, parvint-il à lui dire.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- Ceci dit, je note que la vôtre a changé entre _ça_ et… _ça, _tenez. »

Et pour appuyer ses mots, il lui présenta une copie qui disait « Première année, Gryffondor » et une qui disait « Sixième année, Gryffondor ». Elle attrapa les deux parchemins et les compara avec un sourire amusé : elle avait l'air simplement contente de regarder ça, et ses joues rougirent légèrement alors qu'elle lui tendait les deux pages.

« - Bah, de 11 à 16 ans des choses changent, et heureusement. Je n'oserais même pas aller voir le tas de bêtises que j'ai dû écrire là-dedans, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire un peu faux.

- A quoi correspond E ? lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Effort Exceptionnel. Au-dessus de ça, Optimal. En dessous, Acceptable, puis les notes qui ne sont pas à la moyenne.

- Vous avez des E presque partout, j'en déduis que ça devait ne pas être si mauvais, non ? »

La question était très objective : il ne cherchait à y mettre aucune nuance de compliment, mais à en croire son expression à la fois béate et ravie elle le prenait comme tel. Eh bien, après tout, si cela lui remontait le moral… Il n'allait tout de même pas prendre la peine de lui enlever son illusion, elle ne blessait personne. Aussi l'observa-t-il hausser très ostensiblement les épaules, avec un peu de coquetterie peut-être, comme un _oui_ qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Puis, de manière un peu précipitée, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et mit les mains face au feu pour en savourer la chaleur. Silencieusement, il posa la liasse sur le bureau : si elle les reprenait en partant, très bien, mais il souhaitait malgré tous les relire. Elle hocha vaguement la tête en sa direction, prenant visiblement son geste pour ce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait : une manière de rendre ses copies de jeunesse.

.

Elle était venue avec empressement. Elle s'était, malgré elle, rendue compte qu'elle regrettait en partie de n'être pas restée la veille. Elle avait passé une très bonne soirée avec Ron, durant laquelle ils avaient évoqué dans une étrange franche camaraderie les plus grandes querelles de leur vie de couple. Ron n'avait pas l'air de sortir aussi bien de sa relation avec Melissa que de la leur mais après tout il ne pouvait l'en blâmer : cette fois-ci, la fin n'avait pas été si naturelle. Aussi lui avait-elle occupé l'esprit en l'empêchant de trop boire, ce qui n'aurait pu qu'aboutir à quelque chose de désastreux.

Mais à peine rentrée chez elle, une sorte de culpabilité rampante dont elle trouvait, en son âme et conscience, qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être, avait commencé à lui manger les pensées. Au point qu'elle avait mis très longtemps à s'endormir, et avait ensuite failli arriver chez lui avec près de deux heures d'avance. Mais elle avait tenu le coup en se décidant à lui parler de ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : les phrases s'étaient préparées, écrasées, mélangées, tout le temps de cette solitude imposée qu'elle était allé vider en salle des professeurs au côté du toujours enthousiaste, quoique vieillissant, Filius Flitwick.

Et maintenant, assise dans cette petite pièce, face au feu, avec dans le coin de son champ de vision les parchemins notés de son adolescence, elle cherchait désespérément une manière de lancer le sujet. Alors même qu'elle n'avait rien de clair à demander. Mais il faudrait, alors…

« - Dites-moi ?

- Oui ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et distant.

- Je sais que la magie avance que…

- Oui ?

- Enfin, eh bien… »

Elle commençait à se sentir parfaitement ridicule : il était temps de le dire, avant de s'engoncer dans le rien, de disparaître dans le silence, de ne rien avoir dit et, de surcroit, d'être passée pour une imbécile. Cette phrase si préparée, une fois encore, viendrait différemment : elle ne pouvait que la retenir indéfiniment ou dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, en espérant ne pas commettre d'erreur.

« - Souhaitez-vous commencer à vous pencher sur les potions ? »

Il se tourna vers elle si brusquement qu'elle en sursauta.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

- Commencer à… étudier les potions. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution quant au lieu, mais j'ai bien une idée. Revenir à… à ce à quoi vous êtes brillant. »

Il la fixait avec une intensité telle, de son regard noir et épuisant, qu'elle dut combattre pour ne pas tourner les yeux, éviter cet échange à la fois indéchiffrable et dérangeant. Elle se sentait mal, dans ce moment, et l'angoisse qui lui tordait les tripes lui donnait presque l'impression d'être malade. Elle se trouvait à nouveau, brutalement, dans la situation de leurs premiers échanges, du renouveau de leurs relations. Où tous les mots pouvaient être des armes, mêmes involontaires. Cette angoisse de sa réponse, attente incontrôlable et toujours trop longue : elle était sur le point de tourner les yeux, presque à la recherche d'un appel d'air, quand enfin il répondit.

Son visage entier changea. La raideur s'atténua et, dans son regard, elle vit passer – sans en être sûre, malgré tout – l'ombre d'une joie entièrement imprégnée dans le noir de ce regard : dans un battement de paupières elle vit la lumière briller dans ces prunelles et sur l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« - Oui, je voudrais cela en effet. »


	15. Chapitre 14

_Hey !_

_Je suis très pressée, mais je ne vais pas trop avoir internet la semaine prochaine donc... Relecture très rapide, il restera peut-être des coquilles. Je vous embrasse fort, vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt ! J'attends tous vos avis. _

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 14.

Elle était partie peu après la prise de cette nouvelle décision : elle l'avait laissé fébrile, assis sur sa chaise froide. Moins encore que ce matin, alors qu'il l'attendait, il n'avait pu travailler, lire, se concentrer. Du temps perdu, englouti par une attente sans date butoir. Une part de lui s'en voulait, bien sûr, d'avoir accepté : apprendre cela, c'était déjà une humiliation, il aurait dû savoir. Mais l'envie, le besoin était plus fort que sa pudeur et son orgueil… sans doute s'en mordrait-il les doigts, plus tard, mais ce n'était pas fait. Pour le moment, il tremblait presque en triant maladroitement l'épaisse liasse de parchemins, ému malgré lui, plein de l'impatience adolescente qu'il ne savait pas avoir jamais connue.

Enfin, alors que la nuit était devenue noire et froide, sans étoile, il se calma brutalement. Comme vidé de toute énergie, il alla s'allonger sur son lit et n'y trouva aucune envie de dormir. Alors il fixa le plafond, pendant un temps à la fois infini et terriblement court : l'agitation grandissait dans cette position, et il ne savait plus jouer à la distance, créer l'oubli. Alors il se releva, alluma une bougie – avec sa baguette – et s'assit sur la petite chaise de bois : dans l'amoncellement à moitié organisé qui jonchait le bureau, il choisit l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne. Un livre moldu : les grimoires ne lui faisaient pas envie, cette nuit, et il découvrit vite que, là-dedans, il y avait des choses qu'il savait avant.

Des choses de son enfance, très lointaines. Guillaume le Conquérant et la tapisserie de Bayeux : 1066 était une date ancrée suffisamment en lui pour qu'il l'annonce avant de l'avoir lue, faisant naître une sensation de satisfaction terriblement méconnue. La lecture restait pourtant laborieuse, et au lever du jour il n'avait pas dépassé de beaucoup l'invasion normande. Ses yeux le brûlaient légèrement, sa tête semblait lourde et ses muscles paraissaient courbaturés, mais il se sentait plein, complet, satisfait : de sa fenêtre, il ne voyait pas le soleil se lever, mais la lumière montait lentement et, renfermant le livre, il alla regarder par la fenêtre commencer un autre jour.

Un jour qui serait gris. Sans neige, qui ne faisait plus en cette fin de décembre qu'une couche boueuse. Mais, pour le moment, brillait sur les nuages une rougeur de sang, aux reflets de rose et d'orange : comme un parfum fruité promis par les couleurs et qui, au soleil levé, disparaîtrait. Il se sentait bien malgré le poids dans ses jambes et l'envie de dormir mêlée à un désir insensé de marcher, courir, vivre. Mais l'hésitation, devant cette fenêtre qui, paradoxalement, perdait de sa joyeuse luminescence à mesure que le jour se levait, finit par le vider de son enthousiasme et ne laisser plus que l'épuisement à la carcasse. Alors il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, sans aucune douceur, et les planches avaient craqué. Et, sans dormir d'abord, il n'avait plus bougé, cherchant à tout prix à ne plus penser. Fatigué au point d'avoir oublié la raison de l'excitation qui lui avait fait faire cette nuit-blanche.

.

Elle était revenue, rapidement, dans le courant de la semaine. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de potion, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tabou, même maintenant que la décision était prise. L'histoire de Grande-Bretagne était entamée de plus de la moitié, et il lui avait demandé quelques précisions. L'ouvrage était assez court, mais très dense et certaines choses n'étaient qu'à peine survolées : ses connaissances commençaient à vieillir et, une ou deux fois, elle dut avouer ne pas savoir sous son regard entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

Mais le reste du temps, le soir, elle avait concocté quelques potions qu'elle n'avait pas en stock, et mis en marche des produits bien plus complexes, un polynectar, un felix félicis, une amortentia : elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de philtres de base et de traitements contre les rhumes et les furoncles. Ce ne serait qu'un avant-goût, ça et un manuel récapitulatif sur les potions qu'il trouverait écrit de façon enfantine – et il aurait raison – mais qui, dans sa situation, lui semblait inévitable. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait voulu tout faire en même temps… à croire qu'une année d'enseignement ne lui avait rien appris.

Alors, en faisant son sac pour aller le voir le samedi suivant, après un courrier dûment envoyé pour éviter la crise, elle commença par mettre, puis passa à peu près autant de temps à enlever. Certaines potions seraient pour une autre fois. De même que la liste du matériel, avec illustrations. Et que la liste des 1 500 produits d'utilisation courante. Et que les bases de l'arithmancie. Pour l'amour de Merlin, elle ne voulait pas l'assommer et surtout, surtout, pas lui donner la sensation de l'ampleur de sa perte de connaissance ! Car si elle espérait malgré tout que le contact avec des potions éveillerait quelque chose, elle avait cessé de s'imaginer qu'elle ferait revenir une mémoire réelle et, avant tout, totale.

.

Elle arriva par la cheminée en trébuchant, toussant, avec une marque de suie sur toute la longueur du dos de sa robe blanc cassé. En somme, une entrée ratée dont elle rougit tout en cherchant désespérément à récupérer l'usage de sa gorge : elle semblait agitée, mais il choisit de ne pas commenter. Après tout, il se sentait mal-à-l'aise, comme si soudain ils replongeaient au début de leur _relation _: au tout début, celui des hésitations et de l'incompréhension. L'étrangeté du moment, pourtant, se brisa quand elle commença à vider son sac.

Une après l'autre elle les étala sur la table. Des flacons parfaitement arrondis et transparents, dont la courbe amoureuse s'élevait en s'affinant et se fermait par une sorte de bouchon de liège. Dix, l'un après l'autre. Un rouge sang, un si foncé que la couleur en était incertaine. Un crème qui semblait plus doux que le lait, un vert pâle qui évoquait l'anis. Il les fixa une à une, tentant de s'imprégner de leur apparence, hypnotisé par cette myriade alignée sans ordre. Lentement, il approcha une main hésitante du flacon rouge, et le saisit avec la même précision qu'avec un rubis qui se serait déformé au toucher, qu'une éphémère œuvre d'art toute de sables mouvants.

Le flacon était chaud, au toucher : une chaleur presque humaine, douce, au point qu'un instant il se demanda si ce pouvait être du sang. Mais le visage, si enfantin aujourd'hui, d'Hermione, lui fit oublier immédiatement cette notion ridicule : une potion pouvait ressembler à tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, et plus encore. La couleur était riche, d'une uniformité qui n'allait pas sans nuance, et il avait presque envie de s'y fondre.

« - Quel nom ?

- De la Pimentine.

- Pimentine… »

Il répéta lentement, testant le nom, et cherchant à l'associer à la couleur. Cela faisait sens, oui, c'était assez adéquat. Il lui lança un petit regard en biais, puis ouvrit délicatement, avec sa baguette. Une odeur à la fois âcre et piquante se dégagea tout de suite du récipient et, par un vieux réflexe dont il ne se rendit même pas compte, il n'approcha pas le nez, mais passa sa main en l'air pour diffuser le parfum, le sentir mieux sans se mettre en danger. L'âcreté prenait le dessus tout de suite, mais la fumée était comme veloutée, dans sa manière de se dérouler dans l'air. Il se sentait bien.

« - A quoi sert-elle ?

- Contre les rhumes. Elle fait fumer les oreilles pendant des heures, c'est assez comique. »

.

Elle le vit réprimer le mouvement, tout de suite, mais c'était déjà trop tard : elle l'avait vu agrandir les yeux d'étonnement et jeter un regard éberlué vers le flacon. Elle pouvait aisément deviner qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé cela, qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus noble, de plus létal peut-être au vu de la couleur. La pimentine n'avait de réellement noble que la couleur.

Une à une, il regarda, sentit, appris le nom des potions. Puis il les reprit, et il déclara reconnaitre certaines senteurs. Sans nom, sans identité, mais une reconnaissance tout de même : comme une mère elle se sentait fière de lui et, lorsqu'elle partit et lui laissa le seul manuel qu'elle avait amené – ramenant d'ailleurs l'_Histoire de la Grande-Bretagne_, dévorée – elle ne pouvait plus attendre. L'impatience de passer à la suite, de le voir apprendre, lui mordait les entrailles. Ce ne pouvait qu'être passionnant. Toute idée de ne pas aller trop vite, de ne pas mélanger, était oubliée : il fallait qu'il fasse, qu'il sente. Alors des choses se passeraient, des yeux brilleraient, et une joie irrépressible s'éveillerait des tréfonds d'une mémoire morte pour la mettre de belle humeur. Oui, il fallait aller voir Minerva.

.

Elle avait repris les flacons, et il ne se souvenait pas de la totalité. Mais il les aurait reconnus, à l'odeur, toutes les dix. Ce n'était pas simplement des flacons de potions… s'en était l'essence. Son premier pas dans une réalité qui, de là où il était, lui donnait la sensation qu'elle était infinie, heureuse, puissante. Ce rouge-là, avec son usage ridicule, lui avait sauté au visage et il voyait comme si elle était encore là sa volute incroyable.

Elle n'avait pas eu les lèvres rouges sang, aujourd'hui. Elle avait rarement les lèvres maquillées, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Peut-être une fois ou deux l'avait-il vu, arborant un sourire rougi. Plus souvent, l'ombre d'une rosée semblait s'être déposée sur sa lèvre : comme un peu de couleur dans une goutte d'eau, comme une illusion qui disparaissait selon l'angle d'où tombait la lumière. Aujourd'hui, vraiment, elle avait eu l'air d'une enfant encore, le visage sans trace de maquillage, avec son entrée fracassante et son regard enthousiaste. Une enfant adulte pourtant, elle en avait la silhouette et, malgré ses ridicules, l'attitude. Il n'était plus sûr de lui avoir demandé son âge, mais s'il l'avait fait il ne s'en souvenait pas…

Les choses qu'il apprenait, maintenant, s'ancraient profondément en lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout, bien sûr, c'aurait été impossible. Mais il lui semblait absorber, absorber sans cesse et sans compter. Il pouvait raconter l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne, réciter des règles de grammaire, expliquer la théorie des sorts qu'il avait appris. Il pouvait décrire les couleurs de ces dix potions, il pouvait dessiner mentalement tout le détail du visage d'Hermione, il pouvait… D'Erin, il avait oublié le visage. Mais il avait un rendez-vous demain, il avait promis de s'y rendre. En cheminée : il l'utiliserait pour la première fois. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

.

« - Minerva, je suis désolée de vous déranger.

- Mais vous ne me dérangez pas, Hermione. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

La Directrice paraissait de bonne humeur, et elle décida d'y voir un signe positif. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle évitait de trop parler avec Minerva McGonagall, laquelle visiblement n'était pas beaucoup plus enthousiaste que ses amis à l'idée qu'elle passe des heures avec Severus Rogue. Mais il n'était plus possible d'y couper et, surtout, elle ne voulait pas passer encore des jours et des jours à éviter une confrontation : une fois encore, elle n'avait plus 12 ans, et si Minerva était sa supérieure hiérarchique, elle n'avait plus d'ordres à lui donner quant à ses décisions personnelles. Le pire qui pouvait avoir lieu était qu'elle lui refuse le service… eh bien elle le lui refuserait. Et elle chercherait plus longtemps voilà tout.

En tentant de ne pas montrer son embarras, elle s'assit et se pencha en avant pour saisir la tasse de thé qui lévitait devant elle. Minerva était derrière elle, reposant un objet avant de venir la rejoindre.

« - Il ne vous est rien arrivé, j'espère ! Vous avec une grosse trace de suie à l'arrière de votre robe.

- Oh ! euh…, balbutia-t-elle en se sentant rougir. Non, ce n'est rien. Un atterrissage un peu raté, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me contorsionner pour lancer un _recurvite_. Vraiment rien, rien.

- Bien, si vous le dites. »

Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue et, lorsqu'elle vint s'assoir dans le fauteuil directorial, elle avait les lèvres plissées dans une attitude d'expectative peu amène – devinant sans doute, enfin, ce dont il pouvait retourner.

« - En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- J'aurais besoin de votre autorisation pour une utilisation particulière du laboratoire de potions.

- Lequel ?

- Le mien… celui des professeurs de Potions, j'entends. C'est le mieux agencé et le plus fourni.

- C'est le vôtre, Hermione. Vous êtes habilitée à y faire de la recherche, de la production pour Sainte-Mangouste, etc. Vous le savez bien.

- Oui, Minerva. Mais, continua-t-elle après une courte inspiration, je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas vraiment à moi. D'autant qu'il ne s'agit pas non plus vraiment de _mon _usage.

- Nous parlons de Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle savait depuis le début de la conversation que Minerva devinerait de quoi il retournait. Mais elle n'en resta pas moins étonnée devant le ton teinté de fatigue et d'évidence qu'employa son ainée. Elle avait l'air particulièrement pincée, comme si elle aussi avait souhaité cette conversation autant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu la vivre. Elle était drapée de noir : toujours, depuis la guerre. A peine avait-elle consenti à ressortir une de ses robes vert émeraude pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Et tout dans son attitude, dans sa manière de la regarder, avait un peu de cette majesté qui l'avait toujours impressionnée : il ne fallait pas s'y laisser prendre, elle le savait bien, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Aussi, gênée, elle toussota et chercha à se tenir droite, soudain terriblement consciente de sa trace de suie et de sa jeunesse. Consciente que si Minerva McGonagall ne voulait pas coopérer, elle ne le ferait pas du tout… et elle paraissait prête à la confrontation, fût-ce une confrontation sans violence.

« - En effet.

- Vous êtes réellement à nouveau en contact.

- Tout à fait.

- Et puis-je vous demander comment cela se passe ? »

Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait pas de réponse claire à cette question-là. Le fonctionnement qui s'était établi était très étrange, en quelque sorte indéfinissable. Il y avait toujours de la tension, bien sûr, mais elle s'était très fortement apaisée maintenant et, à ce jour, elle avait évité la plupart des vraies confrontations qui avaient pointé le bout de leur nez. Parfois, il se moquait d'elle et parfois aussi il la faisait rire – volontairement. Tout était dans une sorte d'entente silencieuse qui empêchait toute réelle définition, qui faisait que certaines choses étaient laissées sous silence et pourraient l'être à tout jamais. Ils s'appelaient par leur prénom.

« - Très bien, finit-elle par lâcher en l'absence d'une réelle réponse.

- _Très_ bien ? insista la directrice.

- Autant que faire se peut. Nous avons couvert lecture et écriture, et de la magie de temps à autres. Il est temps, à mon avis, d'avancer…

- Et vous voulez mon autorisation pour qu'il vienne ici, et vous servir de cet endroit pour qu'il réapprenne.

- Tout à fait, de façon discrète. Il ne s'agit pas d'être toujours là, peut-être une fois ou deux par semaines. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à toutes les modalités, pour être honnête, parce qu'il me fallait d'abord m'assurer que la solution était viable. Et je suis prête à prendre en charge les ingrédients, et la casse si elle a lieu. Je veux dire, il ne s'agit pas d'en faire un poids pour le budget de l'établissement et…

- Hermione...

- …si je dois être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai pas encore construit de plan et de programme organisé. Mais en somme…

- Hermione, arrêtez-vous. »

Comme une enfant, elle s'était mise à déballer toutes ses justifications à toute vitesse. Elle s'empourpra de honte et se força à regarder Minerva : elle avait toujours l'air aussi fermé, et elle se sentit doublement ridicule. C'était sûr, ce serait non.

« - Pourquoi vous agitez tant que ça ? Bien sûr que vous pouvez le faire, continua celle-ci en se fendant d'un léger sourire. Je n'ai que deux conditions. La première est pure convention : vous êtes responsable de tout ce qui a lieu dans ce laboratoire… comme en classe en somme.

- Oui, oui, très bien, répliqua-t-elle avec agitation.

- Et je souhaite revoir Severus d'abord. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je l'espère, mais ma dernière rencontre avec lui ne m'a pas vraiment rassurée et je veux m'assurer que vous ne m'enjolivez pas la situation.

- Très bien. »

Cette fois, la réponse se fit avec moins d'enthousiasme. Elle comprenait très bien l'objection de Minerva, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir humiliée par ce qui ne dénotait pas un manque de confiance, mais en donnait tout de même l'impression. Arrêtée sur cette sensation amère, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle avait réussi bien plus facilement que prévu et resta assise à réfléchir, sa tasse froide et à peine entamée à la main. Et brusquement elle reprit ses esprits et, secouant la tête, elle prit une longue gorgée avant de remercier chaleureusement la directrice. Il faudrait maintenant le préparer à revoir quelqu'un d'autre : cela risquait de ne pas être évident.

.

Erin avait été très heureuse de le voir, réfléchit-il alors qu'il traversait le hall de l'hôpital en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle lui avait fait toute sorte de compliments stupides sur ses cheveux plus longs, sur sa tenue, sur sa lecture. Elle l'avait écouté parler comme si c'était un miracle. Peut-être en était-ce un, il ne savait pas. Elle lui avait même demandé des nouvelles d'Hermione, et il y avait répondu qu'elle allait bien. Ce dont il ne savait rien, pour être tout à fait honnête, mais cela, ce n'était pas une réponse possible.

Il l'avait donc laissée rassurée, joyeuse même d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas apprécié de voir ces murs blancs, ses femmes et hommes en blancs, et entendre les gémissements de malades lui avait vrillé les oreilles. On lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait rendre visite à ses anciens camarades de chambres : l'idée était si risible qu'il avait manqué s'étouffer. Mais maintenant, il allait rentrer chez lui, rapidement, éviter d'être vu. Et puis relire la liasse d'Hermione : pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne l'avait toujours pas reprise. Et l'envie qu'il avait de les relire n'était pas partie. Il avait déjà observé à nouveau l'évolution de l'écriture, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement attirant là-dedans. Une curiosité de faits, mais aussi en quelque sorte personnelle…

Précautionneusement, il prit de la poudre de cheminette et s'engouffra dans la cheminée : l'aller avait été désagréable, bien sûr, mais il devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de très agréable à ne pas avoir besoin de passer par l'extérieur ou de marcher. Le retour se passa mieux, et il s'empressa de rallumer un feu dans sa cheminée. Oui, il faisait meilleur en ce moment… mais chez lui, il faisait toujours froid, et restait encore deux mois qui ne manqueraient pas de gèle. A croire qu'il n'en sortirait pas. Puis il posa les quelques papiers qu'Erin l'avait forcé à prendre, et se fit une tasse de thé.

Alors il remarqua un hibou qui tapait désespérément à sa fenêtre. Que voulais _encore_ lui dire Hermione ? Non pas que cela le dérangea réellement, mais elle semblait avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer toutes les informations qu'elle trouvait : l'heure de sa venue, le fait qu'elle avait trouvé un livre à lui prêter. A croire que l'on pouvait être bavarde par hibou interposé… Il déplia donc le papier et l'oiseau s'envola : bien, aucun besoin de répondre.

_Severus,_

_C'est bon ! Minerva est d'accord, et dès que j'aurais arrangé le nécessaire nous pourrons commencer la pratique. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? elle demande seulement à nous voir d'abord, mais ce n'est que formalité. Enfin, nous en reparlerons. Je reviens demain, j'espère que cela vous va !_

_Hermione._

Avait-elle oublié l'usage du point ? Il y avait assez de marques d'exclamation dans cette minuscule lettre pour le rendre fou. Mais enfin, elle avait réussi : son enthousiasme d'enfant lui arracha presque un sourire.


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Petite publication de la semaine. La semaine dernière, des nouveaux lecteurs, et moins de nouvelles de ceux de d'habitude... c'est l'effet 15 août sans doute ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup à **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, rivruskende, ptite pierre, Indifférente, The Great Victoria Grant, Cyrusa, Melfique, chizuru300, Susana** (pas de problème, merci beaucoup, et heureuse de savoir à quel point ça te plait)._

_En tous cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Je pense que ce chapitre risque de vous plaire... je verrai ! En attendant vos avis !_

_Bises, Bergère_

Chapitre 15.

Une vraie conversation, aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas venue le voir lire, ni l'observer regarder des flacons. Ils parlaient : c'était sa faute à lui, il avait lancé le sujet, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Deux jours plus tôt, elle lui avait envoyé un mot pour lui souhaiter joyeux Noël alors, diligemment, il avait passé la soirée proche du feu, seul avec un livre, et un peu avant minuit il avait ouvert la fenêtre, goûté le fumet des repas de famille qui l'entouraient, écouté la rumeur des conversations, les chants, et la neige tomber silencieusement. Et il lui avait souhaité joyeux Noël à elle aussi, seulement elle ne le saurait jamais.

Et aujourd'hui, donc, elle était arrivée tambours battants, souriante, visiblement heureuse de la fête qu'elle avait passé et malgré tout inquiète de ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle avait rigolé en lui donnant un petit carnet qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas emballer et qu'elle avait nommé _votre cadeau de Noël _comme pour lui faire croire qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention. Le petit carnet vert émeraude était posé sur le bureau de bois, et de temps à autres il lui lançait un regard en biais. Il ne savait trop qu'en penser et, de temps à autres, il lui venait à l'esprit que, peut-être, elle s'attendait à quelque chose de similaire de sa part. Mais si c'était le cas, elle ne le disait pas. Tant pis.

Elle avait le rire plus facile que d'ordinaire, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi agaçant que pouvait l'être sa gaieté habituelle : tout n'était pas encore prêt, pour le laboratoire. Elle voulait finir d'arranger cela et de réfléchir à ceci. Et peu lui importait puisqu'il était certain qu'elle y travaillait réellement, que cela viendrait bientôt. Ils avaient _rendez-vous_ avec Minerva McGonagall le 10 janvier. Il ne lui avait pas dit que c'était le lendemain de son « anniversaire », cela n'avait de toute façon aucune importance.

Mais aujourd'hui, donc, ils parlaient. De lui. Ce qui était à la fois intéressant, il fallait l'avouer, et terriblement gênant. C'était parti de ces devoirs, qu'elle récupérait aujourd'hui. Une question par-ci, une question par-là : maintenant, elle cherchait laborieusement à lui expliquer la guerre, à reconstruire la chronologie de sa vie du point de vue des guerres. Elle lui avait avoué ne pas être si informée que ça, mais il trouvait malgré tout que son récit entrecoupé d'hésitations fourmillait de détails presque dérangeants. Il aurait fait tout cela pour une femme qu'il avait aimé et ne l'avait jamais aimé, une Lily : le nom lui faisait penser au lilas et c'était bien tout.

Elle s'agitait bien sûr, mais elle ne jugeait pas. Elle avait balayé la période où il était mangemort rapidement et d'un ton égal. Pas de grimace ou de regard de biais. Il avait demandé s'il avait fait beaucoup de mal, vraiment, puisque personne ne le lui avait jamais expliqué : elle avait inspiré profondément. Elle lui avait parlé des on-dit. De sa collègue, Charity. De son supérieur, de son ami, Albus Dumbledore – même si ça n'avait rien à voir. Oui, il avait tué. Oui, peut-être avait-il torturé. Pour sa part, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu le faire. Et surtout pas lors de la courte période où il y croyait vraiment.

Son insensibilité était jouée, elle tremblait. Mais impossible d'arrêter la conversation, impossible aussi de prendre en compte son tremblement. Il avait autant envie de lui parler que de fuir. De l'entendre parler que de la faire taire. De savoir et d'oublier à nouveau. Elle détaillait les dernières années : celles-là, elle les avait vécues. _Vous faisiez un méchant très convaincant, vraiment._ Le résultat devenait sensiblement plus léger, elle plongeait dans ses souvenirs, et il posait de moins en moins de questions. Et puis elle était arrivée au bout : il avait mené sa mission à bien, et voilà. Il en avait perdu la mémoire. Il fallait dire quelque chose, ne pas laisser se prolonger le silence. Il ne savait que dire.

.

Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Depuis près d'une minute ils se fixaient sans savoir que dire, et le temps était désespérément long et pesant. Il _fallait_ faire quelque chose. Tout de suite. Alors en désespoir de cause elle se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

« - Je vais… y aller. Je vous revois début janvier ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vais vraiment pas avoir une minute à moi, Molly va encore m'accaparer et… enfin, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir les Weasleys, seulement… Oh, mon Dieu, et Ginny qui en a six mois de grossesse ! »

Brutalement, elle se tut. Il l'a suivait silencieusement du regard, et elle avait très intensément la sensation de sa bêtise. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire, dire au revoir et partir sans se couvrir de ridicules ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il avait fallu qu'elle gesticule en racontant tout et rien. Surtout rien. Elle se força pourtant à ne pas laisser trop paraître son agacement humilié.

« - Très bien, répondit-il enfin.

- Alors à bientôt. Et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, hein !

- Mais non, voyons ! »

Le ton était moqueur, et probablement pas méchamment, mais elle se sentit piquée et retrouva avec soulagement la solitude de ses appartements. Le problème était là : tout allait à moitié bien, comme Minerva l'avait bien compris, mais quelque chose coinçait toujours. Il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant et, au vu de la personne dont elle parlait, elle aurait dû se satisfaire amplement de ce qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se trouvait à mi-chemin, c'était là le problème. Trop avancée pour se satisfaire, pas assez pour pouvoir réellement demander quoique ce fut. Il était naturel que se trouve encore des obstacles, des non-communications. Mais, à chaque fois, elles la mettaient doublement mal-à-l'aise.

.

Les jours s'écoulaient très lentement. La neige, les chants, les décorations. Le froid, la solitude. Il s'ennuyait un peu, malgré tout, mais il ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre : il lui restait de la lecture à faire ou refaire, et il s'était mis à recopier des passages entiers pour exercer sa main, écrire plus vite, mieux. Cesser de faire ces lettres rondes qui étaient désagréablement semblables à celles des copies de l'Hermione de 11 ans. Il s'était même mis à répondre à ce qu'elle lui écrivait. Aujourd'hui, il avait reçu des vœux de bonne année : il lui avait répondu de même. Il avait répondu à Erin Bastos aussi.

Quant au changement d'année, il l'avait passé à regarder par sa fenêtre, avec une tasse de thé à la main : le gros mug n'avait, à son avis, rien à envier aux délicates coupes de champagnes avec lesquelles le reste de l'Angleterre avait trinqué. Il avait écouté les gens crier, il avait entendu pleurer, rire, hurler, dans les autres appartements : l'absence d'isolation réelle lui avait subitement fait découvrir que ses voisins avaient une vie. Il s'en était senti étrangement ému : cette agitation humaine l'avait atteint sans qu'il s'y attende et, pris par surprise, son attendrissement ne l'avait pas quitté jusque tard dans la nuit.

.

Il faisait chaud, une atmosphère épaisse et joyeuse avec le feu dans l'âtre et les vapeurs d'alcool. Elle avait passé le réveillon chez les Weasley, bien sûr, mais aujourd'hui elle était revenue passer la première soirée de l'année à Poudlard, avec ses collègues. Minerva avait choisi de faire quelque chose d'intime, dans la salle des professeurs réaménagée pour l'occasion : le repas avait été succulent et, une fois encore, bien trop copieux. De sa part de bûche, épaisse et coulante de sucre, elle n'avait pu manger qu'une ou deux cuillerées du bout des lèvres.

Mais elle se sentait bien maintenant qu'elle avait émigré sur un fauteuil, avec une coupe d'une sorte de champagne dont le nouvel enseignant d'étude des moldus jurait qu'il était d'une très bonne cuvée. Elle avait parlé avec Filius pendant près d'une heure, et le petit homme ne cessait de l'impressionner : il lui avait fait quelques blagues de tavernes qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé venir de sous cette petite moustache amoureusement mise en pli. Et puis il était parti – rejoindre Septima qui avait dû rester à la maison, encore une chose, un couple, dont elle n'aurait jamais deviné l'existence. En tous cas, à côté d'elle, armée d'un verre de whisky pur feu, se tenait la Directrice.

Peut-être était-ce la chaleur, l'alcool, l'ambiance, mais elle se sentait tout à fait bien dans ce silence, à siroter sa coupe quand Minerva sirotait son verre. A écouter le murmure des conversations sans les entendre. Et en un instant, la Directrice se trouva juste à côté d'elle : elle devait avoir silencieusement décalé son fauteuil : les accoudoirs se touchaient, et Minerva s'était penché vers elle dans un mouvement confidentiel et délicat en quelque sorte.

« - Hermione, dites-moi, êtes-vous bien sûre de vous ?

- Comme cela ?

- Pour Severus.

- Oh… »

Elle pensait à lui de temps à autres, regrettant presque de l'avoir abandonné si longtemps : l'idée de passer ces fêtes dans la solitude lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle portait encore fortement gravé en elle le souvenir de ce Noël dont elle n'avait su la date que par hasard, et où la plus grande réussite avait été de trouver la tombe des parents d'Harry : sur le moment, elle n'avait pas réalisé combien la circonstance l'avait attristée mais plus tard, bien plus tard, elle avait pleuré pour cela aussi. Pour la magie volée.

« - Oui, oui, je suis très sûre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours facile, hein, ricana-t-elle. Mais, quoi, au fond ça va bien. Il progresse, c'est sans surprise. Tiens ! Vous devez même le savoir mieux que moi, il a été votre élève ! »

La réalisation était tout à fait nouvelle : les yeux écarquillés, sans doute un peu stupidement, elle se tourna vers Minerva et l'observa. Peut-être avait-elle un tout petit peu trop bu, suffisamment en tous cas pour faire quelque chose tout en se disant que c'était sans doute un peu rude. Elle était tournée vers elle, et son verre au bord des lèvres, mais elle ne semblait pas se décider à en prendre une gorgée : à vrai dire, elle paraissait l'observer en retour, avec une intensité similaire – autant dire vaguement déplacée. Il y avait sur ses lèvres si souvent pincées l'ombre d'un sourire, et elle baissa le bras et tint le verre appuyé sur ses genoux.

« - Oui, il a toujours appris vite, là je ne peux qu'être d'accord…

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ! Il l'a déjà su, d'accord, mais je pense qu'il connait son histoire de la Grande-Bretagne mieux que moi… Bah ! lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire et en levant son verre comme pour trinquer avec le monde entier.

- En potions c'était… Je crois qu'Horace a rarement admis être dépassé, alors il ne le disait pas. Mais il l'était, je le sais.

- J'attends de l'y voir. J'espère même qu'il… qu'il se _souviendra_, voyez-vous. qu'il fera plus qu'apprendre.

- Il ne se souvient vraiment pas ? »

Le ton était fatigué, un peu vide. Et la question prit presque Hermione par surprise : Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas cessé de la décourager, de lui dire que c'était sans espoir. Peut-être était-elle aussi sous l'étrange influence de la chaleur humaine, de celle du feu, de celle de l'alcool. Aussi allait-elle lui répondre par la négative, sans enthousiasme, lorsqu'un souvenir lui sauta brusquement au visage.

« - Si ! De vous.

- De moi ? s'étonna la Directrice sans prendre la peine de cacher sa surprise.

- Oui, de vos tritons aux gingembres. Oh, ce n'était pas précis, non, mais la mémoire lui a comme sauté au visage.

- Oui, oui, répondit Minerva après une longue pause. Oui, c'est vrai, nous étions amis.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je lui ai dit que oui.

- Eh bien… j'ai la prétention de croire que vous avez raison. »

Là-dessus, la directrice se laissa retomber en arrière, dans le fond du fauteuil, et porta résolument son whisky à ses lèvres. Triste, ou peut-être simplement pensive. Cette image-là la plongea elle-même dans un état étrange et, dans un mouvement similaire, elle vida la fin de son champagne et, péniblement, s'arracha du confort des coussins. Pesamment, cherchant, étrangement sans trop de difficultés, à ne penser à rien, elle reposa la coupe vide sur la première table qui lui tombait sur la main, et s'arrêta un instant sur le calendrier mensuel affiché au mur et mis à jour magiquement. Au 9 janvier était écrit : _anniversaire de Severus Rogue_ et, juste au-dessus, débordant sur le cadre _merci de ne pas me le souhaiter_. Elle ricana, sans grâce, devant ce geste typique de l'homme en question, et sans plus se poser de question quitta la pièce. Il faisait nuit noire, une nuit sans nuage, sans rien, et seuls les chandeliers éclairaient sa route : ce n'est qu'arrivée à ses appartements que l'information s'imprima réellement. Ah, oui, son anniversaire. Bientôt.

.

Il commençait à s'ennuyer vraiment : les jours étaient longs, elle avait promis de venir pour le 9, et il avait fini de lire tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il avait même commencé à relire : il sentait approcher le moment où, enfin, il se confronterait à la création de potions et, anxieux comme un enfant – exactement comme l'avait été Hermione avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais il ne le savait pas – il voulait déjà tout savoir, absorber la théorie jusqu'à la moelle, dans l'espoir de s'éviter l'affront d'une erreur, d'une bêtise. D'esquiver par avance le ridicule des balbutiements et des essais.

Mais même cette passion maladive, un peu obsessionnelle, finit par s'épuiser. Il avait même commencé à se promener dans la rue, à regarder les choses, à imprimer son pas dans la neige et à suivre les gens des yeux en cherchant à deviner d'où ils venaient, où ils allaient, quelle femme se cachait derrière cette capeline d'un beige innocent, quel caprice sous le sourire de cet enfant, quel affaire dans le front plissé de cet homme en costume. Quel drame dans ce couple se tenant la main, quelles larmes au fond de ce pas de danse esquissé sur la neige. Il en venait à s'intéresser à l'humanité, c'était dire.

Cette nuit-là, il se mit au lit tôt, bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Et il y regarda le plafond avec langueur pendant près d'une heure, avant de s'endormir : il se souvint lentement de cette seconde vie, de sa chronologie. Dans ces nouveaux souvenirs, pas de faille, pas d'oublis, à croire qu'on avait simplement fait du vide dans ce qu'il avait retenu, pour lui permettre d'engranger d'autres choses, différentes. Ou, dans le cas présent, identiques : il savait lire, il savait tant de choses. L'accumulation lui semblait parfois trop grande, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il en avait appris tant d'un seul coup. Un peu trop peut-être.

.

Comme une imbécile, elle avait passé du temps à s'habiller. A choisir sa tenue : comme une enfant, vraiment, ou comme pour un entretien d'embauche, un rendez-vous. Un vrai rendez-vous s'entend : elle avait comparé les tenues, les couleurs, les textures. Et elle avait fini en robe noire, sans fioritures, sans rien qu'une boucle d'argent à la ceinture et un trait de noir sur les yeux : elle n'allait pas arriver couverte de fanfreluches comme un arbre de Noël, et tout ce foin pour se parer ce n'était jamais qu'une manière de tenter de canaliser son stress. Elle s'était dit qu'elle le ferait, elle le ferait, elle le savait… seulement la décision en elle-même lui pesait un peu.

Mais il fallait crever l'abcès, elle se sentait tenue, _forcée _presque, de faire quelque chose pour l'occasion. Elle s'en voudrait autrement ; et puis c'était peut-être là un moyen de briser un peu plus de la glace. Ou de la renforcer… quitte ou double, oui, bien sûr. Mais avec Severus Rogue, chaque mouvement était une sorte de coup de poker, un risque à cent pourcent sur les acquis précédents, il fallait bien s'y faire. Lorsqu'elle emprunta la cheminée, elle se rendit subitement compte que le noir risquait une grande trace de blanc de la poussière et des cendres… bah ! trop tard pour ces considérations-là.

.

La femme qui sortit de sa cheminée lui parut étrangement calme : pas de mouvements saccadés, pas de sursauts et de logorrhée verbale intarissable. Elle lui dit bonjour tranquillement, en recouvrant l'équilibre sur sa paire de légers talons en toute modestie. Abattue de fatigue par les fêtes ? Sans doute… Il s'était pour sa part attendu à voir débouler une furie échevelée, totalement terrorisée à l'idée de leur entrevue du lendemain. Bon… Hermione Granger avait donc encore des surprises à lui réserver, se dit-il. Mais à ce moment même elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, comme poussée par un démon intérieur l'attrapant par le chignon – charmant et pas du tout échevelé d'ailleurs – et l'ouvrit avec une impatience proche de la surexcitation. Sans doute le calme avant la tempête, en fait…

Une bourrasque d'air froid s'engouffra dans la pièce et elle poussa un soupir, comme de soulagement teinté d'un peu d'agacement. Tout cela n'avait pas grand sens, et il s'assit, tirant la chaise au plus près du crépitement du feu : hors de question de rentrer dans le survoltage caractéristique de la petite brune qui lui servait de professeur – à défaut de meilleur mot. Sa vieille sagesse, toute atrophiée qu'elle puisse être, lui dictait d'attendre la déferlante, laquelle ne manquerait pas de se manifester d'elle-même.

Elle commençait à frissonner, il le voyait au grain de sa peau et au froncement un peu agacé de ses sourcils vus de profil, au haussement d'épaules. Sa taille paraissait exagérément fine, vue d'ici, et elle paraissait déborder de féminité autour de celle-ci : avec un intérêt presque scientifique, il suivit la courbe de ses formes, la moulure délicate de la robe, la discrétion comme transparence du noir et du tissu. Et plus loin, l'allongé des jambes jusqu'au talons qui ne touchaient pas le sol ; plus haut l'ombre des lèvres, à peine visibles d'ici, la courbe du nez et le papillonnement des cils sur un regard lointain. Et dans la courbe du cou…

Mais déjà – enfin – elle s'était retournée, marchant à grands pas vers lui. Malgré lui, il secoua la tête, se sortant de ses étranges pensées pour rencontrer le regard pincé, presque agressif, de la même Hermione Granger, dans une posture toute dépourvue de douceur, les jambes un peu écartées et les poings sur les hanches, qui manqua lui arracher un ricanement. Puis, sur un ton décidé, professionnel :

« - Joyeux anniversaire… Severus. »

Il plissa les yeux, la scrutant. Elle n'avait pas quitté son air revêche, et le fixait toujours l'air de lui reprocher d'être né le 9 janvier, à croire qu'elle attendait des excuses. Puis, subitement, elle relâcha ses bras, haussa des épaules avec ostentation, et partit d'un rire parfaitement puéril et suraigu qui lui secouait tout le torse : un rire parfaitement décalé, si bizarre qu'il lui vint à l'idée de le qualifier de charmant. Le col de sa robe, large et coulant, tressauta avec sa gorge et glissa sur le côté, dégageant l'épaule ; et dans un mouvement encore saccadé, reprenant son souffle, les joues rougies comme une enfant, elle la remit en place avant de se laisser tomber sur le rebord de son lit et d'y prendre un air plus naturel.

« - Pardon. Je devais offrir un spectacle parfaitement ridicule, marmonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Bah, fit-il en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus solennel : merci.

- De rien, de rien, je… A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini.

- Ah ? »

Il la considéra d'un air étonné, un sourcil volontairement plus levé que l'autre, dans un mouvement outré et blasé dont il sentit qu'elle ne savait que faire. Pendant un instant, elle se tritura les mains, manipulant ses doigts et ses ongles dans un mouvement compulsif puis, il vit l'effort sur son visage, elle reposa ses mains sur ses genoux ; pour les relever tout de suite et appuyer son discours d'un large brassage inutile.

« - Voudriez-vous, par exemple, que nous euh… que nous mangions au restaurant, hein, pour l'occasion ? Une sortie, je ne… brutalement, elle s'interrompit et le regarda dans les yeux un bref instant : je ne pousse à rien bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une proposition.

- Au restaurant ?

- Oui. Pour… _marquer le coup_, hein, comme on dit, ricana-t-elle comme pour se discréditer de suite. Ou une promenade, un… un musée ? que sais-je !

- Pour mon anniversaire ?

- Oui… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous faisiez pour ce genre d'occasion, avant, mais… Mais je me suis dit, pourquoi pas, hein, pour vous sortir un peu d'ici et pour oui… Enfin, et puis ça n'empêche pas de discuter de l'entrevue de demain, bien sûr.

- Eh bien… »

Il ne fit pas durer pour la voir frétiller d'impatience et blanchir de tension, il ne fit durer que parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il chercha à peser le pour et le contre, la regardant du coin de l'œil comme pour la peser elle aussi, la juger : oui, pourquoi pas, non, à quoi cela servirait-il bien, en somme.

« - Je pense que je ne faisais rien.

- Ah, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec, du bout des lèvres.

- Oui. Mais enfin, pourquoi pas.

- Vous… vraiment ?! »

Il venait de réveiller une lueur dans son regard, et elle le fixa encore hésitante, déjà à moitié debout pour partir, s'agiter. Mais elle se laissa retomber, cherchant visiblement à camoufler son enthousiasme, à le cacher un peu.

« - Pour le restaurant ou autre chose ?

- Le restaurant, allons pour le restaurant.

- Bien, euh…, commença-t-elle avant de rebasculer vers un ton professionnel. Quel genre ? plutôt traditionnel, ou bien asiatique ou… il y a un italien très bien quelque part dans le coin.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Hermione, fit-il remarquer.

- Oh, navrée, je ne… Hum… »

Elle se mit à réfléchir, la lèvre pincée entre les dents, une expression de concentration tout à fait excessive sur le visage. Elle semblait balayer un rayon, et y chercher la perle rare, l'idée suprême, alors même qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de préférences. Une fois ou deux, sa paupière tressauta, comme sous le coup d'une révélation, avant qu'elle ne se redresse avec un air de décision.

« - Italien, ce sera très bien. Voulez-vous y aller à pied ?

- Pourquoi pas, répéta-t-il, se laissant faire sans trop chercher, et s'étonnant de sa propre docilité.

- Très bien, hum… Allons-y ! annonça-t-elle en ouvrant grand sa porte d'entrée avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de se retourner. Oh… auriez-vous une cape à me prêter, je vais la changer en quelque chose qui m'aille, bien sûr, mais il fait froid et comme une imbécile… »

Sans en écouter davantage, il se retourna, alla au placard, et lui tendit une des grandes pièces de tissu noir : elle avait les joues aussi rouges que les lèvres, sans doute un peu honteuse, mais elle sourit en le lui prenant des mains et lui posant la main sur le dos de la sienne en signe de remerciement, se drapant du tissu qui trainait à terre avant de le faire raccourcir, de l'ajuster en manteau large. Alors, comme pour faire oublier sa bévue, elle se précipita dehors en un grand pas, sifflant presque : vraiment, il se demandait comment il la supportait.


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_D'abord, mille excuses : j'avais pas très bien conscience de mon programme de vacances, et me suis retrouvée ce week-end sans réel connexion internet. C'est pourquoi je ne publie que maintenant... mais du coup, le prochain ne sera que dans 3 jours, hey ! :)_

_Je vous remercie donc d'autant plus chaleureusement d'avoir bien voulu attendre ; et d'avoir laissé de si gentils commentaires : **BobSherlock, noumea, Pika-Clo, ptite pierre, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Susana** (une fois encore merci, ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir), **Sol** (merci beaucoup !), **chizuru300, dobbymcl, Melfique, Indifférente, xxShimyxx** !_

_Sur quoi je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et attends vos avis !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 16.

Ils avaient marché en silence, tout le chemin. Elle le voyait humer, regarder, et ne voulant pas troubler cette rencontre avec le reste du monde, elle se força à rester silencieuse. L'étrange différence qui hantait leurs relations se faisait toujours sentir, définitivement, mais ce n'était en somme pas grand-chose comparé à ce grand pas : elle ne savait pas comment se passerait ce repas, pas du tout, mais elle se sentait intimement convaincue que c'était la chose à faire, à proposer. Il faisait froid bien sûr, mais elle se sentait bien, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser à tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer, à toutes les barrières qu'elle n'avait pas encore brisées.

L'enseigne ne payait pas de mine, elle avait oublié à quel point, et cette apparence chagrine la ramena brusquement à la réalité de tout ce qui pouvait aller de travers : c'est donc inquiète qu'elle entra dans le restaurant et demanda une table pour deux. Les tables et les chaises, en bois, avaient heureusement plus de cachet que l'extérieur, et les lampes art déco diffusaient une lumière un peu tamisée, calme, agréable : elle en soupira presque d'aise en s'asseyant sur la chaise et lui laissant la banquette, défiant toute loi de galanterie. Ce n'est qu'assis qu'il décocha, enfin, un mot :

« - C'est sympathique.

- Tout à fait, remarqua-t-elle. »

A nouveau le silence. Tout cela était affreusement guindé et avait des aspects de premier rendez-vous manqué où la surprise du début donne naissance à un ennui profond sans sujet de conversation. Autant se l'avouer de suite, le scénario catastrophe : elle se plongea dans le menu, sans le voir, et le repoussa vite en décidant que des pâtes à la carbonara iraient parfaitement sans lui demander de concentration. Et, alors qu'elle trouvait le temps un peu long dans son étrange attente, son vis-à-vis l'étonna :

« - Bon, et que me conseillez-vous ?

- Euh… »

Elle le fixa un instant les yeux ébahis et la bouche entr'ouverte, avant de se reprendre. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, pour l'amour de Merlin, était-elle vraiment restée adolescente au point de rester bouche bée lorsque Severus Rogue lui demandait un conseil, une idée, quoique ce soit ? Elle avait 22 ans, et un peu d'expérience en réserve. Il fallait que cela cesse : comment osait-elle se plaindre d'un mur entre eux si elle se comportait ainsi ! se morigéna-t-elle.

« - Très faim ?

- Plutôt…

- Hum. Très précis, vraiment, merci Severus, railla-t-elle pour tenter de se détendre elle-même.

- J'ai raisonnablement faim, ne me commandez pas de quoi nourrir un régiment, répliqua-t-il avec un sérieux qui lui sembla être exagéré – mais allez savoir, avec cet homme-là.

- Bien, répliqua-t-elle en s'autorisant un petit sourire gêné. Pâtes ou pizza ?

- Savez-vous qu'aucun de ses mots ne me dit quoique ce soit ? ricana-t-il. Allons pour pizza, ce son me plait.

- Voilà qui me semble une bonne raison ! plaisanta-t-elle avant de se replonger dans le menu… 4 fromages ? Margarita ? Végétarienne…? Hm…

- N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas non plus un ruminant, ajouta-t-il. »

De derrière le menu, elle ne put voir son expression, mais elle la devina presque, et l'incongruité de la remarque lui arracha une sorte de gloussement : elle baissa le papier pour rencontrer le regard moqueur de son interlocuteur, et le jaugea d'un air de dire _arrêtez ou je le fais exprès_ avant de se cacher à nouveau derrière la carte. Subitement, elle se sentait bien, comme si toute cette farce avait balayé l'incertitude.

- Prenez donc une Regina, c'est classique, une bonne manière de renouer les liens avec la pizza ! conclut-elle en reposant le menu.

- Devant des conseils si avisés, comment résister, vraiment ! railla Severus en esquissant un sourire. »

Et, pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, elle se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il la faisait vraiment rire, honnêtement : pas un fou-rire, bien sûr, mais rien à faire, son éternel sarcasme avait perdu un peu de sa splendeur et elle se prit à le fusiller du regard, par jeu, en hélant le serveur.

.

Il parlait beaucoup trop, et pour dire n'importe quoi : il lui semblait que c'était systématique, une bêtise dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Et, invariablement, bêtement, il l'ouvrait toujours. Le repas était bien engagé, ladite _pizza _ était tout à fait agréable, et Hermione avait commandé un peu de vin sans lui demander son avis et lui avait fait goûter. La sensation était très étrange, le goût portait une vague réminiscence, mais si vague qu'il n'osait se prévaloir d'un souvenir.

La conversation n'était que babillage : pas de réel fond, rien vraiment. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire mais, irrésistiblement, il prenait part à cette sorte de jeu de rôle policé dont il sentait qu'il aurait dû s'agacer. Impossible pourtant. Par une sorte de magie démoniaque, cette stupidité-là était agréable, tout à fait douce, il y prenait _plaisir_. Autant, plus même, qu'à son repas : le flot constant d'en face ne le gênait plus, et il s'amusait honnêtement à la faire rire – ce qui, visiblement, ne nécessitait pas beaucoup de talent.

« - Savez-vous Severus que j'ai passé un moment pas possible à chercher quoi faire pour cette histoire d'anniversaire ? avoua-t-elle en enroulant d'un mouvement expert de longues pâtes autour de sa fourchette.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en feignant la surprise.

- Mais oui ! C'est ridicule, je sais.

- Assez, oui, confirma-t-il après avoir fini sa bouchée.

- Severus… »

Elle avait légèrement rougi, une fois encore, et secoua la tête d'un air à la fois dépassé et amusé, en le fixant : elle avait les pommettes relevée, saillantes dans ce sémillant sourire, et ses yeux maquillés brillaient sans larmes, semblant rire d'eux-mêmes. Elle dégageait une telle joie, communicative, sincère, il y avait de quoi souhaiter la faire rire, vraiment, fut-ce de cette absurde manière. Quelque chose en lui, de caché, de lointain, semblait se mettre à luire, comme un écho à son rayonnement, lorsqu'elle riait : dans l'éclat de ses dents blanches contre la soie de ses rêves, il devinait un monde de bonté et il s'y sentait attiré. Comme un enfant par ce qui brille au-dessus de lui, cherchant se saisir des étoiles.

« - Rassurez-moi, reprit-elle, vous ne vouliez pas un cadeau ? Je veux dire… voulez-vous un cadeau ?

- Vous me sortez de ma torpeur, c'est bien assez…

- Vraiment ?

- Un peu de mémoire, n'est-ce pas assez ? »

.

Soudain, la conversation avait pris un tour sérieux. Elle reposa sa fourchette contre son assiette, plus question de jouer avec maintenant… Il ne semblait pas être retombé dans une distance, une étrangeté, et elle avait envie, désespérément, de croire que tout ne se briserait pas, que l'étrange magie dans laquelle elle se mouvait, riante, n'allait pas tomber en pièce sous le coup de la réalité.

« - Je l'espère, finit-elle par répondre.

- Peut-être faites-vous partie de cette infime part de la population dont les espoirs se réalisent.

- Je l'espère, répéta Hermione d'une voix plus basse.

- Alors continuez ! On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait marcher ! »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, là encore, n'arrivant pas à croire que tout venait de rester en place, que l'édifice n'avait pas soudain prit un coup incroyable et tenait de son équilibre fragile mais comme renforcé. Même sur ce sujet entre tous, cela allait ! Alors, alors… !

Il passa le reste du repas un peu plus silencieusement, ayant sans doute déjà largement dépassé sa capacité à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle accepta consciencieusement ce changement comme un phénomène nécessaire, sans en prendre ombrage, se coulant dans les nécessités de la situation, et trop heureuse de sa chance pour remettre quoique ce fut en question. Elle paya pour les deux repas, sans sembler y prendre garde, et ils ressortirent sous la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. Un paysage enchanteur, à ses yeux, qui ne parvint, cette fois, à tirer de Severus Rogue qu'un soufflement fatigué et un mouvement vif pour remonter son col en grognant.

Par une fenêtre, de vieux chants de Noël grésillant filtraient et elle se mit à siffloter, sans parvenir à se formaliser du regard réellement réprobateur de Severus qui, pour sa part, regardait autour de lui en espérant que sa petite démonstration vocale n'attirait pas l'attention. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle en serait morte d'extase tranquille, sous cette neige-là, avec pour compagnon de route son ancien professeur de Potions, grincheux et amnésique. Si bien qu'il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'adapter à la conversation sérieuse quant à leur réunion avec Minerva le lendemain. Soudain, tout lui semblait simple, trop presque : comment les choses iraient-elles mal, franchement, si la glace était rompue ? Impossible. Elle le laissa dans son appartement, épuisé de cette sortie – mais satisfait malgré lui – avec un tonitruant _joyeux anniversaire _qui tranchait avec celui de son arrivée, et oublia de lui laisser _Mille et une plante à mettre dans son chaudron_. Aujourd'hui, se dit-elle en arrivant dans ses appartements, elle avait fêté l'anniversaire de Severus Rogue. Et c'avait été un succès !

.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il préférait, et il avait choisi de transplaner : cela était nouveau, et toute nouveauté semblait bonne à prendre. Et, malgré tout, il avait une sorte de curiosité vis-à-vis de ce Poudlard où il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie et dont descriptions et images ne lui disaient rien. Il préférait prendre le temps d'observer les lieux, autant que possible, et cette méthode de déplacement semblait la plus appropriée : il regretta pourtant ce choix, en partie, en se sentant nauséeux et perdu à l'atterrissage. C'était donc _ça_ qu'elle lui avait tant vanté ? Il se sentait de mauvaise humeur, mais la suivit machinalement alors que les grandes grilles de l'école s'ouvraient ; et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs mètres qu'il leva réellement les yeux et rencontra le château.

La bâtisse était immense et écrasante : dans le gris du ciel bas, les tours étincelaient d'une sorte de sombre gothique, imposant au visiteur le silence et le respect. L'école elle-même absorba tant son attention qu'il ne remarqua plus vraiment Hermione jusqu'à la Grande porte d'entrée, et que ce ne fut que quelques pas avant l'entrée qu'il prit conscience de la grandeur de l'environnement, de la taille du parc, de ce lac gelé, de ce terrain à droite, dans le coin de son champ de vision. La splendeur du lieu lui en imposait et, en guise d'explication à sa lenteur étrange, il déclara à Hermione : _c'est beau_, avant de rentrer dans le Grand Hall.

L'intérieur aussi avait sa grandeur, et il suivit l'ensemble du regard avec attention. Il ne se souvenait de rien, à proprement parler, mais l'endroit lui inspirait une sensation de bien-être, de sécurité, et il se serait volontiers arrêté dans une alcôve pour humer l'air des couloirs sombres et plongés dans une étrange chaleur. Mais invariablement sa camarade continuait à avancer : elle était un bon mètre devant elle, désormais, et prenait son temps, le laissant suivre à son rythme. Sa silhouette s'allongeait dans le couloir, semblait prendre un air magique dans les ombres des chandeliers, tout en oscillant à chaque pas.

Puis elle ouvrit un escalier et ils montèrent les colimaçons à pas lents. Sa curiosité initiale pour cette femme qui avait été son amie, et qu'il avait détestée à son réveil, se réveilla enfin en l'autorisant à prendre ses distances vis-à-vis de l'impression envoutante que lui procurait le château : il mit à distance ces sensations changeantes et se concentra résolument sur l'entretien à venir. C'était important : d'une stupidité sans nom, mais important en termes pratiques. Sans cela, un mur de difficultés s'élèverait à nouveau et, vraiment, il ne voulait pas s'y confronter à nouveau : il n'avait pas cherché la solution lui-même, bien sûr, mais il avait adhéré à cette idée, ce _plan_, et il ne souhaitait pas avoir à en accepter un autre. Cette formalité devait s'écouler au mieux, sans accroc.

« - Entrez, asseyez-vous. »

La voix était un peu rêche, cassante mais non dépourvue de bonté, et la jeune femme répondit dans un flot tout à fait inutile en prenant place : il se contenta de hocher tranquillement, lentement la tête. Une angoisse lui secouait inutilement les entrailles, mais il l'enserrait dans le pli fermé de ses lèvres, interdisant l'accès à ses pensées. Par réflexe, par sentiment d'honneur. D'en face, une femme âgée dont il n'avait pas effacé les traits pour la seconde fois lui répliqua par un hochement similaire et lui désigna un fauteuil.

L'entretien prit à peine quelques minutes, rien en somme : nul besoin de douceurs, d'attention spécifique. Il se contenta de répondre par syllabes, bien plus concentré, finalement, sur le reste. Sur le souvenir de cette amitié qu'il ne gardait pas en mémoire, sur ces biscuits au gingembre dont le goût lui était redevenu réellement familier, sur cette pièce qu'il ne parvenait pas à recoller avec ladite impression – et dont il ne savait pas que ce n'était tout simplement pas ici qu'il avait vécu ces moments-là, mais bien dans un autre bureau.

La multitude d'objets ne semblait pas _coller_, pour ainsi dire, au caractère de la personne dont c'était le bureau : des morceaux de choses et d'autres, des éclats de cristal, et, sur ce fond plein de couleurs et de lumières, la vibration d'une série de tintements divers, qui paraissaient faire écho au vent qui sifflait contre les pierres centenaires de la bâtisse : le temps avait considérablement faibli, perdu de sa clarté, et par la fenêtre il ne pouvait voir que la masse grise d'une amoncellement de nuages qui n'annonçaient pas la neige, qui ne promettait au plus qu'une boue gelée sur les trottoirs. Il n'avait que survolé l'environnement quand la Directrice annonçait que c'était bon, définitivement. Hermione remercia chaudement, mais il était trop absorbé pour parvenir à faire plus qu'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Ce n'est qu'en se levant pour partir, prenant conscience qu'il fallait passer à autre chose, qu'il parvint à s'arracher à sa contemplation un peu béate, et dont il n'avait rien tiré de tangible. Seulement une étrange impression de bien-être, mêlée d'un malaise, d'un vieux sentiment suranné dont, précisément, il ne pouvait comprendre la raison, dont il ne pouvait se souvenir. Il secoua la tête, tourna le regard vers la jeune femme pour la première fois depuis leur présence dans le bureau, et lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire de remerciement : les deux yeux marrons brillèrent d'une sorte de fière satisfaction, et elle tira les lèvres en un sourire trop grand pour la situation.

« - Severus, permettez-vous que nous échangions un mot en… privé ?

- Si vous voulez, répondit-il en masquant sa légère curiosité sous l'apparence de l'indifférence.

- Hermione, il y en a pour un instant. Vous voulez bien attendre dehors quelques minutes ?

- Oh, bien sûr… »

Elle, décidément, ne savait pas camoufler ses émotions : la joie enfantine avait laissé la place à un air un peu déçu. Mais, sans plus de remarque, elle quitta la pièce et referma lentement la porte derrière elle : il n'avait pas eu de réel entretien avec une autre qu'Hermione ou Erin depuis des mois. Depuis ce qui lui semblait toujours. Et il se força à la regarder dans les yeux, à ne pas esquiver : il découvrit alors, subitement, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ces échanges-là avec Hermione, car il ne ressentait plus cette puissante gêne, cette attaque de son intimité, lorsqu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il en avait presque oublié l'amère mise à nue de son âme, et fut soulagé de ne pas voir ce moment s'éterniser.

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner, je vous l'assure, commença alors la vieille femme. Hermione a laissé entendre que vous aviez vague souvenir de moi ?

- En effet…

- Aurais-je le droit à davantage de détail ? »

Il se rassit après un hochement de tête sentencieux. Il lui semblait lui en vouloir pour des milliers de raisons, mais il ne pouvait pas ne _pas_ lui parler, ne pas expliquer et engager la conversation. Là où Hermione Granger s'attirait sa sympathie ou son agacement, il avait pour cette Minerva McGonagall l'impression d'une indispensable douche froide, dont il ne parvenait pourtant pas à trouver l'éclair glacé dans le regard émeraude : il haussa les épaules dans un mouvement déceptif et attrapa un triton au gingembre, le désignant d'un geste avant de mordre dedans. Il voulait communiquer, mais en quelque sorte il voulait qu'elle _le communique _; ce qui, tant syntaxiquement que logiquement, n'avait pas l'ombre d'un sens mais lui semblait pourtant tout naturel. Ils échangeaient, mais elle devrait tout faire.

« - Les biscuits ?

- Dans du thé. Est-ce que j'aimais le gingembre à l'époque ?

- Pas franchement, répondit-elle, pincée, visiblement agacée de le voir tourner autour du vrai sujet.

- Voilà une vérité qui n'a pas changé. Et pourtant, voyez vous-même.

- Ce n'est jamais qu'une de vos manies contradictoires.

- Vrai. »

Il poursuivit sa mastication distante et peu goûteuse, en somme, en promenant son regard autour de lui : à l'approche, au coin de l'œil, d'un pli de tissu noir ou d'une mèche grise, il détournait le regard vers une extrémité autre du lieu, vers ce tableau, vers tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Quelque chose en lui se doutait qu'elle remâchait une hostilité, une anxiété similaire à la sienne, mais il ne parvint pas à l'affronter de face, à chercher à l'observer sur son visage. Avec un peu de honte il esquiva la sensation. Evita la vérité.

« - Vous avez énormément progressé.

- Sans doute, fit-il comme si de rien n'était. Sans doute…

- Savez-vous pourquoi je voulais vous parler en tête à tête ? interrogea-t-elle, et il sentit percer dans sa voix de l'impatience.

- Pour me parler d'elle ?

- Pas uniquement.

- Pour me parler de vous alors ? suggéra-t-il sans lever les yeux du bout de papier peint qu'il avait repéré dans un coin.

- Certainement pas ! vint en réponse, sur un ton profondément outré. Pour vous le montrer en toute tranquillité. »

Sans pouvoir y résister il releva les yeux : elle désignait le tableau somnolant d'un vieil homme, à la longue barbe grise, aux lunettes en demi-lunes et à la longue robe colorée. Il ne lui disait rien. Mais elle sentait y tenir, pointant d'un doigt un peu tremblant cette image-là, et il la regarda, la décrypta, avec une certaine lenteur choisie. Les paupières baissées lui paraissaient cacher tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans ce portrait et il ne parvint pas à y fixer longtemps son attention : brusquement, son regard glissa sur la femme dont le bras était retombé et qui, avec concentration l'observait. Elle se reprit, en un sursaut.

« - Albus Dumbledore. Il aurait pu éveiller un souvenir. Et il aurait pu sortir de sa quasi-constante somnolence pour vous.

- Je vois, mentit-il.

- Quant à Hermione, je voulais vous demander honnêtement ce que vous avez à m'en dire. Je ne saurais vous obliger à me dire la vérité : je vous demande cela comme une faveur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour elle. Je tiens beaucoup à elle, malgré tout ; et à vous, mais vous ne me croirez pas Severus.

- Je lui suis reconnaissant, le reste ne s'exprime pas avec des mots. Un peu de respect et d'amusement, sans doute. Mais je n'irai pas plus loin, finit-il d'un ton définitif, se sentant déjà bien trop dénudé.

- Merci… »

Elle avait la voix basse, le cœur visiblement au bord des lèvres. Mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin, et il sut instantanément qu'il avait, allez savoir comment et pourquoi, passé le test. C'était trop d'émotions et de naturel, de vérité, pour deux jours. Trop de paroles, trop de sentiments : il se sentait submergé et mal-à-l'aise, et l'envie de hurler ou de se taire à jamais se balançait en lui avec intensité pendant le long instant qu'il fallut pour que les choses se remettent en mouvement. Il se releva, la gratifia d'un sec mouvement de tête, agacé malgré tout, incapable de continuer le jeu de la bienséance jusqu'au bout : alors qu'il partait vers la porte, il ne sut jamais comment, elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et l'étreignit presque brutalement avant de lui dire : _au revoir_.

Il se précipita presque dans les escaliers, affolé et en proie au plus profond désagrément humain, partagé entre la haine pour cette effusion physique et triviale, et son incapacité à en retourner ne fut-ce que la trace la plus faible. Il déboula dans le couloir et sa lumière de bougies. Il déboula aussi sur Hermiona Granger qui fit un pas de côté pour ne pas se faire percuter et le regarda avec inquiétude.

« - Et bien, vous venez faire un tour dans ce satané parc avant de transplaner ! grommela-t-il, perdu devant son sourire satisfait et soulagé, heureux de se sentir comptée de son côté. »

.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et leva les yeux sur le portait toujours endormi d'Albus Dumbledore : lui, si intrusif de son vivant, semblait un portait totalement incomplet, une peinture se désintéressant totalement des affaires humaines et préférant dormir. Ce visage calme et ensommeillé lui fit pousser un cri de rage rentré, guttural et disgracieux, et elle étouffa dans un même mouvement une larme de frustration.

Severus Rogue, progressait, et il faisait lentement confiance. Elle en était sûre : il tressait avec Hermione un lien, une ligne de communication, et sur ce chemin il pouvait revenir jusqu'en haut, là-haut, quelque part qui ne soit pas le vide. Et elle s'en sentait heureuse. Mais que restait-il du lien, de l'amour – platonique et comme amical – qui les avait liés ? Elle avait été, avant, une éternité plus tôt, l'autre extrémité du réseau, l'interlocutrice. Aucune jalousie : la perte n'en devenait que plus vivace alors qu'il progressait, _lui_, et que le lien restait infiniment cassé. Resterait ainsi, sans retour, alors qu'il tressait, filait son nouveau chemin dans le monde. Il n'était plus rien, elle ne lui était plus rien : elle réalisa brutalement qu'elle avait tant résisté par peur, par honte, par haine même, sans doute, de cet oubli, de cette disparition irrémédiable et affreuse, et elle s'en sentit déshonorée au regard de son propre besoin de moralité, de droiture.

Mais il ne pouvait être question des regrets d'une vieille femme qui calculait le montant de l'irrémédiable perte de l'amour de son seul ami. Tout cela ne pouvait être que fariboles au regard de l'avenir, de la vie, et elle ne pouvait s'en laisser submerger : qui lui disait, d'ailleurs, que toute communication était à jamais perdue ? En attendant que le moment de ce changement reprenne sens, il ne lui restait qu'à ne s'en pas préoccuper : son lien au monde était dans Hermione Granger, et elle s'en sentait terriblement soulagée. Il y avait là espoir, elle se devait de l'admettre. Autoriser l'utilisation de son laboratoire était une obligation amicale, morale et éthique, mais aussi comme la réponse à une imprécation que semblait lui envoyer le monde. Et l'air le lui scandait : _il reviendra ! autre et changé sans doute, mais il existe encore_. Et elle murmura pour elle-même, comme tremblante : _il existe, oui, il existe._


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Aujourd'hui, je me permets un peu de blabla. D'abord : pour moi comme pour beaucoup, le retour au travail/école est pour demain ou les jours à venir ! Bon courage. Je vous jure d'essayer de survivre... mais je serai plus en prépa, donc en vrai ça devrait le faire ! ;)_

_Ensuite et surtout : je viens de dépasser les 200 reviews, j'ai fais des petits bonds partout. Merci infiniment à tous, vous me motivez vraiment ! Et tout particulièrement cette fois à **Pika-Clo, fofix, blupou, The Great Victoria Grant, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Melfique, noumea** et **susana** (salut ! merci beaucoup, encore une fois. Et non, en fait, pour les reviews anonymes il y a simplement un délai pour que ça arrive sur le site... mais j'ai les deux !)_

_Et donc, comme promis, voici la suite (et les potions !)_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Bonne lecture !_

_Bises, Bergère_

Chapitre 17.

Il paraissait fébrile : elle le voyait se reprendre, régulièrement, prendre des précautions, tenter de paraître distant. Mais tout cela n'était pas encore assez, et elle pouvait deviner sans peine l'impatience, l'attente insupportable : ils descendaient à pas lents vers les cachots, en ce dimanche matin, il n'y avait pas un seul élève, et elle en fut soulagée. Elle n'avait pas franchement envisagé ce problème-là et, pour être honnête, il faudrait qu'elle s'y penche bientôt.

Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de classe : lentement, elle poussa la lourde porte qui grinça, et découvrit les lieux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé, depuis son temps à lui, et si l'ambiance n'y était plus vraiment la même, l'air, l'ombre et l'humidité y étaient toujours. L'anxiété de son compagnon l'atteignait, son impatience, mêlée à sa tension à elle. D'un large mouvement de bras inutile elle lui désigna l'ensemble de la pièce puis le regarda, lui, grand et fermé, balayant l'ensemble du regard sans sembler y trouver un indice, un souvenir. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment espéré, pour être honnête…

Lentement, elle partit vers le bureau, passa derrière, et ouvrit la porte qui s'y trouvait : derrière elle, le pas régulier et la respiration un peu courte de Severus Rogue la faisait presque frissonner d'émotion, d'espoir. Ce pas décisif était magique, elle se sentait excitée comme une enfant à l'idée de lui permettre ce premier pas, à l'idée de la progression à venir, à l'idée d'en être arrivée-là. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant le portait d'un vieil homme aveugle, et elle murmura le mot de passe. Et, brutalement, comme projetée dans la réalité, elle se trouva dans le laboratoire, la porte se refermant derrière eux.

Pas d'explosion de joie ou de compréhension : il n'y avait que leurs deux respirations, et elle s'en sentit terriblement mal-à-l'aise l'espace d'un instant. Elle se força à inspirer, de toutes ses forces, à se calmer avant de prendre la parole, à se donner le courage de suivre le plan, de prendre son temps. Enfin elle se retourna : il avait les yeux brillants, presque brûlants, à croire qu'ils canalisaient toute son émotion, que le tremblement de ses jambes, le battement de son cœur, l'intensité de sa respiration, tout cela était passé dans un regard infini qui détaillait tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Il lui jeta un regard, court, comme en passant, une offrande de son temps, un instant à ne pas observer le reste, un arrachement : il plissa les lèvres, à l'emplir d'émotions, et elle sourit.

« - Voilà, c'est ici. J'ai sorti un chaudron, le matériel de base, et un livre de potions… Pour commencer.

- D'accord.

- Je vais aller chercher les ingrédients en réserve, je reviens ! »

Elle était repartie dans le couloir : il était plus silencieux que les jours précédents, plus silencieux, moins ouvert qu'au restaurant – ce moment-là n'avait toujours pas vraiment acquis de pleine réalité à ses yeux – et moins transparent, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à plus. Ici, c'était _du sérieux_. Pas question de se relâcher tout de suite, il n'en serait pas capable et, d'abord, en termes de pédagogie, c'était mieux. Confiance, oui, mais pas de conversations insensées. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose pour le moment, il y avait trop en jeu et elle ne pouvait penser que logiquement, tactiquement. Eviter les bévues, les erreurs. Elle se le devait, et le lui devait. Il fallait être une enseignante irréprochable.

.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte il se sentit brusquement comme prit à la gorge par une angoisse parfaitement imprévue : l'excitation, l'expectative, tout cela le quitta brutalement, au point de lui couper le souffle, et il promena un regard maintenant affolé, perdu, sur ce qui l'entourait. Peur de rater, angoisse de l'inconnu et des déceptions à venir. Tout se mélangea si vite qu'il dû résister à un mal de crâne presque immédiat, migraineux. Il ne pouvait se permettre cette panique et cette peur, il en ressentait une honte si forte qu'elle acheva de le plonger dans le malaise. Comment avait-il basculé si vite ?

Le battement du sang dans sa tempe, les objets inertes, la fermeture du lieu, sa lumière grisâtre mais claire, son étrange tristesse, froideur. La porte grinça, il sursauta, en proie à une angoisse encore en hausse. Une terreur : son regard ne croisa d'autre danger que les yeux interrogateurs d'Hermione Granger. Soudain de la lumière, il faisait plus clair et l'air était moins lourd. Ses lèvres rouges et sa blouse bleu pâle, comme le ciel. Son sourire un peu inquiet et, au-dessus des sourcils, un pli de concentration qui semblait distendre le monde, l'empêcher de l'étrangler.

Il lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire, comme forcé par ses joues en ce mouvement pour la rassurer, prit par surprise de la voir un tel remède, de la comprendre comme antidote à sa violente solitude inquiète, à la malédiction du savoir non-acquis. Elle hocha la tête l'air satisfait de sa réponse silencieuse, et posa ce qu'elle avait amené sur la table. Il allait aussi virulemment bien qu'il s'était violemment senti mal. Prêt à avaler les obstacles, à détruire les problèmes, à s'acharner, à apprendre de cette femme-là. Dans le silence intime de son cœur, une vague de reconnaissance monta, le submergea presque sous le coup d'un moment de sentiment.

Alors il vint se mettre à côté d'elle, et il lut lentement, précautionneusement, les instructions. Elle avait tout déposé, l'un après l'autre. Et, cela fait, elle se retira d'un pas et lui dit qu'il commençait quand il voulait, qu'il demandait ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'elle ne ferait pas. C'était une première potion, un début, elle se proposait de le laisser tenter, tâtonner s'il le fallait, sentir, _si cela vous va bien sûr ? _L'émotion de tout à l'heure n'était pas tout à fait partie, encore, et une vague impulsion l'aurait porté à la serrer contre lui pour être adulte, pour ce regard sérieux d'enfant et cette liberté d'adulte qu'elle lui donnait.

« - Très bien, merci. »

Heureusement, elle ne pouvait voir son visage : il se sentait dénudé, et surpris encore de ce désir de montrer, de relâcher physiquement une émotion. Il relut les premières lignes : il ne l'avait pas vue faire, mais elle avait mis l'eau qui formait la base. Bien. Lentement, avec application, il se saisit du mortier et le posa devant lui, puis il saisit un à un les crochets de serpent et les mis dedans. Les deux premiers coups de pilons étaient incertains, désordonnés, mais il trouva rapidement un rythme efficace, pratique. Il se sentait bien, cela était naturel, cela était agréable.

Du doigt, étrangement silencieuse, elle désigna une cuillère à mesure : il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis, avec précision, compta ses quatre mesures. C'est d'une voix assez blanche qu'elle expliqua, avec quelques gestes, comment faire monter la température puis éteindre. Les choses devenaient plus complexes, il se lança pourtant : il dépassa de deux secondes mais, professionnelle, silencieuse, elle se pencha avec concentration et indiqua que c'était bon. Le silence était étrange, pour peu il l'aurait trouvé pesant, tant il était habitué à la volubilité de la jeune femme : il lança le sort, et mit le compteur sur 39 minutes, avant de se tourner vers elle.

Elle semblait presque vieillie, blanchie, les yeux fixés de loin sur la potion qui bouillonnait à peine, lentement. Comme transfiguré, il ne savait pourquoi et, malgré son effort pour s'y désintéresser, il revenait avec une sorte de passion à la pâleur de sa joue, à l'intensité de son regard, à l'étrange posture qu'elle avait, aux minimes mouvements et aux pincements des lèvres. Puis il n'y tint plus.

« - Vous êtes bien silencieuse…

- Je pense, marmonna-t-elle doucement.

- …et immobile.

- Oh, euh…, commença-t-elle en secouant la tête et en le fixant. Pardon, c'est le moi-professeur, le moi en cours.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

- Toujours quand ils préparent des potions. Pourquoi ? »

Elle avait soudain repris des couleurs, mais une part d'elle était encore à sa concentration. De temps à autres elle jetait un œil au chaudron ou au chronomètre, et sa dent se promenait sur sa lèvre, manquant la mordiller. Sa vivacité était différente, étrangère. Le terme qui lui venait était séduisante, mais il ne parvenait pas à le faire coller parfaitement et, malgré sa prégnance, refusa de l'adopter.

« - Vous êtes différente, concentrée, attentive.

- C'est qu'à la fin je dois commenter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr… »

La conversation lui sembla subitement très longue, et il prit conscience qu'il l'avait initiée, continuée, ramifiée. Qu'importait, il ne pouvait se défendre de l'étrange confiance qu'il lui accordait, de l'habitude qu'il avait d'elle, de l'étrange intérêt qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle était si absorbée que c'en était vraiment impressionnant, plus que devant les copies de ses élèves, et plus vivante pourtant, plus vraie.

« - J'aurais l'occasion de vous voir préparer, un jour ?

- Sans doute, oui. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, j'imagine…

- J'attendrais alors ce moment avec impatience, déclara-t-il tranquillement, espérant ne pas trop accentuer l'extrême sympathie que laissait échapper cette notion.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle d'une voix suraiguë, sans attendre de réponse. Revenez donc à votre chaudron. »

Il obtempéra, sans se vexer. Les choses se passaient bien, il n'avait pas de raison de refuser ses conseils, ses instructions, il ne s'en offensait pas et à peine une pointe d'orgueil s'éleva-t-elle. Le temps arriva à sa fin : lentement, il déposa les quatre limaces, sans éclabousser, puis les deux épines. Et d'un long et ample mouvement, comme automatique, presque reposant, il remuant les cinq tours. Puis agita la baguette en lançant le second sort. Et derrière lui retentit un long soupir de soulagement. Il éteignit le feu avant de se retourner : elle avait un sourire large, presque plus large que son visage.

« - Une vraie réussite. Impressionnant. Sans surprise, mais impressionnant ! fit-elle comme pour elle-même.

- Oh, parvint-il à lâcher, ne sachant comment réagir au compliment, comme gêné.

- Définitivement. Je ne sais pas pour votre esprit, mais vos mains, elles, savent tout d'un chaudron apparemment, c'est à n'y pas croire ! Je… félicitations, Severus. »

Il accueillit la remarque avec un sourire qu'il ne parvint pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à rendre distant. Il avait réussi, sans accroc, comme jamais depuis le début. Il savait, il se sentait bien, puissant, et à nouveau il ne savait comment remercier, comment dire. Il pinça les lèvres, haussa les épaules, hocha la tête sans un mot, en se contentant de la regarder. Elle ne semblait pas en attendre plus et attendit un moment, n'attendant rien mais semblant deviner qu'une pause était nécessaire. Puis elle revint plus proche du comptoir et commença à détailler la théorie, les objets, le choix qu'elle avait fait de l'argent pour le chaudron. Mais à la fin, se morigénant, trop heureux brusquement, trop vivant, il n'écoutait plus. Et ses hésitations, la conscience que cette réussite immédiate ne durerait pas toujours, il ne pouvait s'en souvenir maintenant.

.

Elle avait réussi à parler à ses amis de son progrès énorme, de combien ses gestes étaient les mêmes, combien elle avait conscience du naturel qu'il avait en ce domaine – sans trop de détails, par discrétion. Mais tout cela n'avait pas réussi à couvrir l'ensemble de la sensation qui lui collait à la peau : un mélange de fierté, sans doute mal placée, et de malaise. Ron s'était montré curieux, Harry comme peu surpris, et seule Ginny semblée partager en partie sa sensation, mais malgré tout quelque chose ne voulait pas s'exprimer.

Il était près de minuit mais, assise dans son lit avec une tasse de thé et un livre, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser cette idée persistance. La journée avait été trop remplie. Ginny enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux, elle venait d'accepter d'être la marraine de l'enfant à venir. Elle avait mangé jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Et avant tout cela, cette première leçon. Qui s'était si bien passée, de façon presque bouleversante. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à toucher pourquoi elle se sentait si mal à l'aise, si bouleversée, et tournait en rond autour de cette idée depuis qu'elle était rentrée de leur soirée à la Tête de Sanglier. Et brusquement, alors qu'elle venait d'abandonner l'idée de lire et de reposer l'ouvrage sur sa table de nuit, elle se sentit frapper d'évidence.

Bien sûr. Elle ne faisait que lui apprendre ce qu'il lui avait appris, et elle ne parvenait pas à trier ce qui venait d'elle et ce qui, à travers elle, ne venait en somme que de lui. Tout se mélangeait de façon nécessaire, il n'y avait rien à faire, mais elle s'en sentait secouée, perdue. C'était la chose à faire, et s'il apprenait, incidemment, de lui-même, c'était sans doute encore mieux, plus juste. Mais comment s'y faire ? Ce n'était pas son orgueil, sa vanité, qui se trouvait piquée ; seulement elle ne savait réellement que faire de cette idée, comment se positionner. Mais comprendre la soulagea brutalement et elle glissa vers le sommeil rapidement, sans anxiété, tournant sa joie vers la naissance à venir.

.

L'agitation ne le quittait plus : ils avaient pris rendez-vous pour deux heures par semaines, le week-end, le dimanche matin, et elle verrait à augmenter ce temps lorsqu'elle jugerait la chose opportune. Pour le moment, c'était ainsi, il avait accepté… mais cela s'était si bien passé qu'il était fébrile, brûlant du désir de continuer, d'en fait plus, toujours plus. Mais ne pouvant le faire, il s'était jeté dans l'activité, dans l'occupation ; et s'il avait pleinement conscience de la brutalité de son changement de comportement, il ne parvenait pourtant pas à refreiner ce besoin de faire, de mouvement, d'agir. Il avait rangé, trié. Il avait lu, relu, appris par cœur. Il s'était entrainé à lancer des sorts, de façon exagérée, obsessionnelle. Il avait failli demander à Hermione de passer le voir dans la semaine, pour tromper l'attente, l'ennui.

Pour la voir aussi. Elle lui semblait brutalement essentielle : était-ce nouveau, ou l'avait-elle été depuis longtemps sans qu'il s'en rende même compte ? Enfin, il ne lui avait pas écrit. Son bouleversement avait des limites, et une rage s'ourdissait en lui, malgré la joie, dans la fébrilité même. Une rage de savoir, une haine contre les choses, contre lui-même. Sa naïveté, sa joie, tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter totalement. Et enfin, le dimanche matin suivant. Il prenait la cheminée jusqu'au bureau dictatorial, puis de là allait au laboratoire. Lentement, précautionneusement, il suivit le chemin de la fois précédente et trouva l'endroit. Un chaudron fumait au fond de la salle, et derrière la fumée blanche la silhouette d'Hermione Granger, fantomatique, incroyable. Il frissonna. Pas elle : pendant plusieurs minutes elle resta ainsi, presque inexistante. Et soudain.

« - Oh, excusez-moi. Sainte-Mangouste adore les commandes de dernière minute, je devais absolument lancer ça !

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Ca ? Une potion pour faire repousser les os. Pas si méchant que ça, mais ça ne se conserve pas si longtemps que ça et… bah, l'organisation de cet hôpital m'étonnera toujours, mais jamais autant que l'administratif ministériel cela dit !

- Hum…

- Désolée pour le discours. J'arrive ! »

Elle était sortie de sa fumée, transpirante, les habits collants à la peau, les cheveux tirés en arrière dans un chignon d'où s'échappait une multitude de mèches. Une image comme inattendue, elle avait l'air de sortir d'une explosion, d'un sauna, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'effet que pouvaient avoir la chaleur, les produits. Si naturelle et abandonnée, elle dégageait un charme très différent de celui qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'ici. En quelque sorte plus sauvage, moins féminin. Elle se remit à parler mais il n'entendait plus tout à fait, un peu décontenancé encore, et il lui fallut secouer la tête et lui demander de répéter.

Il voulait savoir, apprendre, et, dès qu'elle exposa le programme de la journée, il fut à nouveau pris de sa frénésie de faire, capable de faire, sans s'arrêter, d'essayer toujours. Il ne pouvait plus être question de s'économiser, plus jamais : il avait réussi une fois, il fallait réussir encore et encore, toujours. Elle lui ouvrit le grand placard où étaient les instruments et le laissa sortir ce qu'il leur fallait pour aujourd'hui : avec un peu de gêne, il admit son incertitude face à la cuillère et au couteau à choisir. De sa voix calme, froide mais douce, cette nouvelle voix d'enseignante qu'il avait rencontrée la semaine passée, elle lui expliqua les différences, les choses.

Tout semblait facile, cette fois encore. Logique, naturel. Elle était moins guindée mais tout aussi concentrée et plus près de lui, penchée sur le chaudron, les cheveux frisottant plus encore dans la vapeur. Il la voyait, petite et sérieuse, prête à juger son travail. Et il se devait de réussir parfaitement : pour lui, et puis pour elle. Pour lui montrer, lui prouver, pour revoir ce regard impressionné, admiratif, ce regard positif et sans contrainte dont il réalisait, alors qu'il coupait ses ingrédients, qu'il l'avait régénéré, qu'il le désirait ardemment comme une preuve extérieure de sa valeur. La seule preuve possible de sa valeur.

La position finie, elle l'avait qualifiée d'_impeccable_, elle lui avait expliqué comment la mettre en flacons et, avec application, il avait procédé à ce transvasement et écrit sur les étiquettes le nom de cette fameuse _pimentine_ au rouge sang. Elle n'avait plus rien de son pouvoir envoutant, mais il se sentait surexcité, amoureux presque de cette substance dans les bouteilles, parfaitement similaire à celle qu'elle lui avait montrée.

Il leur restait une demi-heure, mais elle semblait avoir prévu de quoi occuper ce temps de trop. Elle lui proposa une chaise, mais il ne s'y assit pas dans un mouvement d'orgueil, et elle resta aussi debout à côté de lui : d'à côté de son chaudron à elle, qu'elle avait laissé en pause, elle prit un livre et l'ouvrit à une page qui semblait être au plein milieu : de son doigt, si blanc par rapport à son visage rougi, elle désigna une entrée, le nom d'un des ingrédients de la potion d'aujourd'hui. C'était une fiche signalétique, les usages principaux, les manières de couper… Elle lui proposa de le laisser seul à sa lecture, s'il le souhaitait.

Et il l'invita à rester, comme par réflexe : elle se tint silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait lu la fiche de chacun des ingrédients de ces deux premières potions. Tout semblait clair, très clair. Et il se sentait heureux, avec ce savoir qui venait, cette femme à sa gauche qui lui offrait sa connaissance et sa présence en silence. Un bonheur silencieux, indicible, dont il tirait autant de plaisir que de honte. Un bonheur complet cependant.

« - Je vais devoir me remettre à ma potion, je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle alors en s'éloignant. Je suis désolée, j'aimerai vous apprendre plus d'un coup mais…

- C'est très bien, répliqua Severus honnêtement. Me permettez-vous de rester regarder ?

- Si vous voulez, hm… venez, venez. »

Elle tendit la main vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à le prendre et à la suivre ; mais, avant qu'il n'ait pris conscience du fait qu'il avait commencé à avancer la main vers la sienne, elle l'avait retirée. Son bonheur se teinta de malaise, d'étrangeté, et il la suivit d'un pas automatique, un peu étrange, soulagé malgré tout qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué. Elle l'invita à rester face au livre, à lui lire les instructions lorsqu'elle le demanderait, _si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr_. Et elle reprit.

Lire les instructions le gênait. Non pas parce que cela était long ou complexe, le poussoss ne demandait que peu d'ingrédients et de manipulations. Mais à devoir surveiller le livre il ne pouvait regarder aussi complétement qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Son regard à elle était fixé sur son travail, elle ne regardait rien autour, ni le livre, ni lui, ni la fumée qui s'élevait du chaudron. Alors il passait avec une sorte de précipitation du livre à ses mains : elle coupait rapidement, précisément.

Des cubes parfaits, égaux : à son admiration se mêla un pic de jalousie, d'envie. _Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis jeter les dés de foie de dragon._ Elle se saisit de sa longue cuillère en bois et la longea dans la potion : un cercle parfait et régulier, une autre point de jalousie. La mixture se mit à faire des bulles, brusquement virulentes, mais elle se contenta de saisir de sa main libre la totalité des dès et de les jeter d'un mouvement brusque. _Ensuite ?_ Il avait les yeux fixés sur le chaudron, sur ce bleu nuit qui venait de tourner à un noir d'encre, il dut s'arracher de ce liquide soudain lisse, de la main qui agrippait la cuillère. _Deux tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis baisser le feu et laisser cinq minutes._ A nouveau ce mouvement fluide, et le coup de baguette. Elle retira la cuillère et, poussant un soupir après avoir réglé le chronomètre, lui adressa un sourire soulagé.

« - C'est la partie la plus délicate, rapide et j'hésite toujours dans l'ordre des choses.

- Je peux vous croire.

- Merci pour la lecture. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas ? demanda-t-elle l'air inquiète.

- Pas du tout. Loin de là, vraiment, fit-il pensif. »

Déjà, elle s'était retournée vers la paillasse et attrapait le dernier ingrédient : l'aconit était encore en branches, et elle commença à séparer les fleurs des tiges, éloignant ses dernières. Puis à compter dix pétales, avec application, les organisant en deux groupes identiques. La chronomètre bipa, et elle saisit les cinq premières fleurs, les laissa tomber, puis compta lentement jusqu'à vingt avant d'y mettre les autres. Puis un coup de baguette, s'en était fait. Il se sentait terriblement jaloux maintenant, à ne pas le garder pour lui. Mais il se surprit en prenant une grande inspiration.

« - Tout va bien ?

- Je suis admiratif devant votre organisation et la perfection de vos préparations, déclara-t-il aussi tranquillement que possible, la fixant d'un regard brûlant. »

Elle agrandit les yeux d'étonnement et rosit, de façon étrangement visible malgré la chaleur de son visage due à la préparation.

« - Merci. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas le deviner, mais cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, répondit Hermione en le regardant résolument dans les yeux. »

Après quoi elle détourna les yeux avec une sorte de violence et de pudeur, commençant à mettre en flacons la potion et à l'étiqueter. Silencieuse. Il se sentait fébrile de cette étrange remarque, de ce compliment décalé, de son honnêteté à lui. La jalousie ne le mangeait plus, il l'avait comme digérée, mais l'intimité de ces remarques le rendait comme décalé par rapport au sérieux du lieu. Il la quitta sur le seuil de la salle de classe, alors qui midi sonnait. Il la quitta étrangement troublé.

.

« - Minerva, je vous jure, je ne sais pas comment faire ! Il est presque trop doué.

- Ne vous emballez pas, répliqua froidement la plus âgée.

- Je ne m'emballe pas ! Enfin… excusez ma réaction trop vive. Mais je ne comprends pas ce défaitisme. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec un air dépassé, et croisa le regard sévère de la Directrice. Celle-ci l'observa, silencieusement, pendant quelques instants, paraissant mécontente et sur le point de parler à chaque instant.

« - Me permettez-vous d'être honnête, Hermione ?

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle, soudain gênée.

- Je vous crois, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne rien changer à votre méthode. Bien sûr qu'il est excellent, il apprend vite et quelque chose en lui doit savoir encore comment faire. Mais ce n'est qu'un début, il est impossible que tout lui vienne toujours de cette façon innée. Voyez vous-même, n'avez-vous pas passé des heures à vous exercer à certaines choses, quoique l'ayant dans la peau ?

- Hm, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Je partage donc votre enthousiasme, mais pour des raisons pédagogiques je conseille la prudence. Trop tenter serait un énorme risque. Et vous êtes si impliquée que je ne saurais vous voir aller à ce que je pense pouvoir être une catastrophe sans vous prévenir. Me comprenez-vous ?

- Tout à fait, admit-elle un peu honteuse. Bien sûr, vous avez raison. Je ne devrais pas me sentir si dépassée.

- Severus Rogue fait facilement cet effet-là, je n'en doute pas, rit doucement la vieille femme. Savez-vous, je commence, à vous entendre parler, à deviner qu'il reprend forme pour ainsi dire.

- Vous pensez ?

- Doué, orgueilleux, honnête ? Oui, tout à fait. Je préfère néanmoins vous mettre en garde, je m'en sens obligée, expliqua la Directrice.

- Et je vous en remercie, Minerva. Excusez une fois encore cette interruption, l'émotion m'a dépassée.

- C'est une émotion juste, je n'en doute pas. Vous ne me dérangez pas. Et je vous envierais presque cette proximité avec mon ancien ami. Et, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, je vous encourage. Excusez mes freins du début, j'espère que vous les comprenez. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Minerva McGonagall l'avait laissée seule dans la pièce, partagée entre la joie d'avant, la joie nouvelle de cette déclaration, et le reste d'angoisse. Il fallait continuer à ce rythme, deux séances ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Elle ne pouvait pas s'emballer, c'était impossible et mauvais. Avec le temps, les choses s'éclairciraient. En attendant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie sur un tel pied d'égalité avec Severus Rogue.


	19. Chapitre 18

_Bonsoir !_

_Une fois encore, publication très rapide : je voulais le faire avant de partir pour le week-end. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, je vais essayer de le faire ce week-end, mais merci beaucoup ! :)_

_Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et j'attends votre avis !_

_(PS : inspiré d'une vraie représentation, vous verrez de quoi je parle. Et NON je ne suis pas obsédée par Shakespeare !)_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 18.

Harry l'avait suppliée de venir : elle et Ron se tenaient, stupides et tendus, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la salle d'attente du service maternité. Les accouchements à l'hôpital étaient plutôt rares, dans le monde sorcier. Cela, elle l'avait toujours su, mais l'expression angoissée de Ron lui permettait de deviner que la situation de Ginny devait être réellement critique, sans quoi la rouquine ne serait pas ici. Harry était quelque part, ailleurs, peut-être auprès de sa fiancée. Sans doute. Elle se forçait à ne pas réfléchir aux risques réels, aux dangers exacts. A ne pas se laisser aller à la curiosité anxieuse qui la menaçait : si elle s'y laissait aller, ce serait la panique – et Ron, lui aussi, basculerait sans doute.

Le siège en plastique n'était pas confortable, mais il lui semblait comme inconvenant de le transformer. Il n'y avait pourtant personne : il était trois heures du matin, ils étaient là depuis près de quatre heures, de terriblement longues minutes. Ginny ne pouvait mourir, l'enfant non plus, il… Elle inspira, se leva, s'étira laborieusement sous le regard vide de Ron.

« - Je vais me chercher un café. Tu viens ?

- Ouais… ouais. »

Comme deux ombres ils étaient partis à travers les couloirs, et elle ne pouvait qu'être soulagée de bien connaître les lieux. La nuit rendait l'endroit étrange : les lumières n'y étaient pas systématiquement allumées, en dehors de quelques services spécifiques, et l'on se serait cru dans un monde parallèle, un univers différent, froid, vaguement inquiétant. Une machine automatique les accueillit, et en deux coups de baguette et avec trois petites pièces, elle se trouvait en possession de deux cafés fumants. Ils sirotaient en silence. Concentrée de toutes ses forces sur le café, son goût âcre, elle s'efforçait de tout oublier. Ronald paraissait faire la même chose.

Mais il devint agité. Il tournait en rond, tapant des doigts contre le gobelet. Alors elle repartit d'un pas lent : la promenade à travers l'hôpital avait un étrange charme sinistre, qui n'était pas sans inspirer une peur sous-jacente. Lui s'agitait toujours.

« - Imagine que ça se passe vraiment mal…, finit-il par murmurer comme pour lui-même.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, ils sont compétents, répondit-elle, sérieuse, comme pour se convaincre.

- J'espère, dit Ron sans paraître convaincu.

- Ils… Ils utilisent des potions que je fais ? tenta-t-elle avec une trace d'humour. »

Il eut un ricanement laid mais honnête, lui jeta un regard de côté un peu amusé, un peu détendu. C'était toujours ça de prit, elle haussa les épaules.

« - Tu sais, au fond, c'est peut-être ce qui me rassure le plus !

- Ah… »

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Lentement, elle les ramena jusqu'à la salle d'attente, toujours vide. Une fois, un médicomage était passé leur dire que rien n'avait changé. Pas de trace d'Harry, un vieux magazine sur la table. Presque malgré elle, elle se rassit : Ron à côté d'elle avait l'air abattu, fatigué comme elle sans doute, les traits tirés, et elle alla s'appuyer sur son épaule, le cou renversé, et ferma les yeux. Le silence et leurs deux respirations, calmes malgré le désordre de leur angoisse. Elle aurait aimé croire que des heures avaient passé, mais c'était sans espoir.

« - Hermione, le silence me tue, il faut qu'on parle !

- Qu'on parle ? de quoi ? fit-elle en relevant la tête légèrement, les yeux mi ouverts en signe d'interrogation.

- De n'importe quoi. Sinon je vais faire la liste de tous les scenarios les plus catastrophiques, et tu me connais… je suis très bon en pessimisme.

- Ca ! Bah, tu sais, moi à part Rogue et les élèves, pas grand-chose…

- Eh bien parle-moi de Rogue, ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous dis rien !

- Bah… Il est terriblement doué en potions.

- Sans surprise Hermione, en quoi est-ce une nouveauté… ? grommela son ami.

- Oh ! Merlin mon Dieu ! Quelle idiote ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rejetant en avant, droite sur sa chaise. J'ai promis de, je ne peux…

- Hermione, je t'en supplie, calme-toi.

- …pas en parler, ou alors. Oh mon Dieu, mais bon sang quelle cruche…

- Hermione ! Stop ! Je ne peux pas gérer ta panique, je vais me mettre à paniquer. Pour autre chose, mais paniquer. Du _calme _! »

Inspirant profondément, elle se força à calmer son agitation. Elle n'avait rien dit de grave, elle n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi. Mais il était près de quatre heures du matin, maintenant, elle était épuisée, tendue, c'était sorti différemment, forcément ; et alors qu'elle analysait sa réaction en détail, elle se força à reprendre un air naturel. Oui, elle avait juré de ne pas parler de son _manque _à ce sujet. Pas sans son accord du moins. Mais elle n'avait pas tout lâché, vraiment, elle pouvait se rattraper, ne pas commettre l'irréparable en trahissant sa confiance.

« - Pardon, j'ai cru que j'avais oublié une potion fortement explosive sur le feu, mais c'est bon…

- Ok, ouais, ne me refait pas ça !

- Oui, oui, désolée… Quant à Rogue, bien sûr que c'est sans surprise, mais c'est impressionnant. Je veux dire, tu pourrais croire qu'après tout ce temps il aurait perdu la main, non ? proposa-t-elle en évitant la vraie raison qui la rendait si impressionnée.

- Ouais, j'imagine…

- Et bah non ! Toujours aussi parfait, organisé, que dans mon souvenir ! Et puis avec mes études, j'ai appris à encore mieux comprendre à quel point il travaille bien…

- Ca, je n'irai pas te contredire là-dessus ! Bon, et humainement ? Parce que sur les potions, je ne m'inquiète pas, tu as l'air aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude…

- Bien. Mieux qu'avant… non, bien vraiment.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. C'est comme la fois où… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase : la porte venait de s'ouvrir, brutalement, et devant eux, échevelés, Harry Potter. Et dans ses bras, un petit être dans un linge. Et sur son visage, un sourire énorme, soulagé, sous les joues couvertes de larmes, sous les yeux grands ouverts, comme béants de fatigue.

« - C'est bon ! Ginny va bien, il va bien, c'est fini c'est fini ! Il s'appelle James, il est là, c'est fini… ! »

.

Quatrième leçon : il était arrivé plus tôt que d'habitude, avant elle. Il avait eu l'occasion d'observer autour de lui, la classe, n'ayant pas le mot de passe pour le laboratoire. Les tables, avec la place pour un chaudron de taille standard pour chaque élève. Le creux pour l'encrier. Il s'approcha, passa la main sur la surface du bois : la même exactement que la petite table d'écolier chez lui. Une texture un peu rêche mais lissée par le temps. Les fenêtres éclairaient faiblement, le silence paraissait vibrer autour de lui, et il entendit vaguement sonner neuf coups, quelque part dans le château. Où était-elle ?

Il se mit à tourner en rond, soudain conscient qu'elle était en retard. Pendant quelques minutes, il le supporta. Puis il s'agaça. Il sortit dans le couloir, observa. Un élève passa, ne le regarda pas alors qu'il retenait sa respiration, fixant le bout du couloir pour se faire oublier. La grande horloge de la classe indiquait neuf heures et dix minutes. Elle n'était pas là. Et enfin, brutalement, dans un halètement, elle apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Elle avait un sac sur l'épaule, son manteau encore et, il le constata alors qu'elle l'enlevait, des vêtements froissés. Les cheveux mal coiffés, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, pâle. Un mélange d'inquiétude et d'agacement le submergea, et il préféra garder le silence.

« - Je suis _vraiment_ désolée, j'ai passé une nuit affreuse, heureusement bien finie, je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi. Je… excusez, vraiment, si vous voulez que nous commencions toujours ? »

Résolument, il se tut, ne sachant si les mots qui lui viendraient seraient de confort et d'interrogation – alors trop gentil, pleins de pardons – ou ne serait qu'attaque face à son retard – ce qui serait exagéré et agressif. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, elle sortit un grimoire d'un placard et l'invita à consulter la liste des ingrédients puis à la suivre dans la réserve pour prendre ce qu'il fallait. Elle semblait lasse, il ne releva pas. L'organisation de l'endroit était somme toute claire et simple, il trouva tout ce qu'il lui fallait ; puis elle resta en retrait, suivant ses choix, ses mouvements, avec attention, hochant la tête de temps à autre. Tout allait bien, il mit la potion à chauffer un peu, commença à préparer les ingrédients.

Mais elle avait un air distrait, il avait envie de la secouer et de lui faire la morale pour son regard. Son état de fatigue avait quelque chose de pitoyable, mais c'était aussi l'indication d'une vie, réelle, autre que celle qu'il connaissait ; et il se sentait presque tenu à l'écart. Il mit les gouttes, les brins, tourna, et mit le chronomètre. Elle ne chercha pas à faire la conversation pendant les cinquante-et-une minutes de temps à bouillonner, et lui conseilla de surveiller tout en lisant les indications sur les nouveaux ingrédients.

Il s'y mit sans enthousiasme, la surveillant sans cesse du coin de l'œil. Le chaudron sifflait doucement, et il pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas très loin de s'assoupir. Le temps filait très lentement, et pourtant il n'avançait pas du tout. Tout semblait stagner, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer totalement, et avec agacement il finit par commencer à piler baies de gui et ingrédient de base ensemble afin d'être prêt : la poudre était irrégulière, il le voyait, et sa pensée ne cessait, malgré lui, de balancer d'une chose à l'autre, de sa poudre à Hermione, des minutes à son regard épuisé, des ingrédients à son retard. Surexcité, il inspira profondément et se tourna vers le chronomètre. Dix minutes encore. Vaillamment il reprit le livre et tâcha de s'imprégner de ce qu'il lisait – en vain.

Enfin, il ne resta que quelques instants : il se prépara à mettre la première pincée dans le chaudron lorsque soudain il reçut un énorme coup dans l'épaule et la potion orangée se couvrit d'une brume. Retrouvant son équilibre, la poudre légèrement irrégulière au sol, il rencontra le regard affolé d'Hermione : elle se tenait précisément où il avait été quelques instants plus tôt, face au chaudron, la baguette encore pointée vers lui, la respiration erratique, les yeux brûlants.

« - Ne me refaites _jamais _ça ! rugit-elle.

- Jamais quoi ?

- Ca ! Je ne… vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de ce que ça aurait pu faire ! hurla-t-elle en entreprenant de le gronder sévèrement. C'est insensé, irresponsable ! La potion devrait être verte, avez-vous la moindre idée de… ?

- Non ! répliqua-t-il froidement, blessé et vaguement inquiété. Il me semble que pendant cinquante-et-une minutes vous n'avez pas été fichue de vous rendre compte !

- Merlin, je ne peux pas tout faire !

- Vous devriez ! Et ne faites pas cette tête, rien n'a explosé !

- Effectivement, mais ça a failli ! Ouch ! »

Elle avait jeté le bras en avant comme pour lui démontrer qu'elle avait raison, mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement, l'autre main sur l'épaule, grinçant de douleur.

« - Vous êtes en béton armé ou quoi, grommela-t-elle en se massant l'épaule. »

Il se sentait bouillonner. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas mieux. Elle paraissait affolée et en colère. Il se sentait débordé, affreux, nul, mauvais. Ca y était, l'échec. Bien sûr, l'échec, son lot. Il ne savait pas faire, il ne savait pas faire, il avait raté. Il n'avait pas su. _Raté_. Quelque chose qui aurait pu être une envie de fondre en larmes battait dans sa gorge, mais elle ne parvint qu'à lui serrer le cœur et l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas montrer son horreur, pas même à cette femme-là avec qui il travaillait : c'était trop affreux, honteux, et elle semblait incapable de recevoir une confession de toute manière.

Son regard semblait perdre d'intensité maladive, mais elle tremblait presque, le regard à nouveau posé sur la potion, la baguette à côté d'elle. Sa respiration elle aussi se stabilisait, ses cernes semblaient soudain creusés de quelques nuits blanches supplémentaires. Et elle marmonnait des mots inconnus, des insultes incongrues, des fragments de phrases et des bouts d'idées. Et enfin, elle se retourna vers lui. Sa colère brûlait toujours, mais il choisit de ne pas parler.

« - Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. Il faut ne pas dramatiser. Pardonnez-moi, finit-elle sur un ton douloureux où il sentit l'effort.

- Que s'est-il passé ? se contenta-t-il de répondre après un long silence, hochant la tête, dominant l'envie de hurler.

- Un de vos brins de Valériane devait être incomplet. Et la Valériane balance le gui, si la quantité est mauvaise on court le risque d'une explosion, ou d'une potion mortelle.

- Je vois.

- Vous permettez que je la fasse disparaître ? Elle est sous _stasis_ donc sans danger, mais difficilement utilisable maintenant.

- Faites, c'est… sans doute le mieux. »

La potion disparut dans une légère volute, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, silencieux. La colère était toujours là, mais il sentait, intensément, qu'il avait le dessus. Il avait perdu une potion, aujourd'hui, mais gagné un point contre lui-même. Hermione paraissait défaite, épuisée, il ne savait plus comment se tenir face à elle, plus comment agir. Il ne voulait pas se laisser le temps de s'énerver, gêné de façon incompréhensible par cette idée.

« - Je vais y aller. A dimanche prochain, lâcha-t-il avant de s'enfuir à grands pas. »

.

Elle hésitait entre rire et pleurer, ce midi. Elle se sentait seule et abandonnée, et Pattenrond avait décidé de partir pour une interminable chasse justement ce soir. Elle était épuisée, vidée, elle sentait ses yeux brûler, son crâne frapper, et tous ses muscles : l'épuisement et l'émotion la coupaient, la détruisaient, et elle aurait tout donné pour un compagnon, un ami, pour déverser son malheur et sa tristesse. Sa déception. Et au bout d'un moment elle se décida à appeler Ron : dans la cheminée elle croisa le regard dispos de son ami, qui visiblement venait de se réveiller. Il la fit venir, l'installa sur le canapé sans chercher à lui arracher la raison de la crise de larmes. Et sans même le savoir elle s'endormit sur son épaule alors qu'il buvait sa tasse de thé à elle.

Au réveil, vers sept heures, le dos et la nuque endoloris, les yeux rouges et la coiffure digne de Bellatrix Lestranges, elle décida que cette journée était un échec et se traina jusqu'à son propre lit, à Poudlard. Il fallait absolument ne pas se laisser abattre, attendre dimanche. Après tout, conclut-elle en s'affalant, enfin changée, et ce dans un confortable pyjama terriblement laid, sur son lit, il ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus. La fatigue heureusement l'emporta sans lui permettre de réaliser qu'il était ridicule de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres parce qu'on ne s'était pas fait réprimander pour quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas fait.

.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Il était entré, elle avait gardé le silence un peu, et puis elle avait continué avec calme, comme si de rien n'était. Rien n'était. Rien n'avait été, et aujourd'hui, pour la seconde première fois, la seule première fois, il préparait une potion d'amnésie, silencieusement et avec concentration. Une potion parfaite, un peu méticuleuse peut-être. Mais une nouvelle réussite, tout simplement, et les choses allaient bien. Derrière son comptoir, Hermione lui adressa un sourire un peu vide mais content malgré tout, un sourire plus soulagé qu'heureux.

Les pommettes saillaient sur le bord des joues, à peine, rougissantes. Le pli des lèvres un peu hésitant, la franche hésitation des yeux sous des paupières écarquillées. Et sur le front des cheveux frisottant, collés là par l'effort et la concentration. S'étalait ensuite l'expression béate et vide, marquée par la ridule aux coins des yeux et le plissement du nez : elle paraissait ailleurs, oublieuse en somme. Le pull glissait de son épaule, dégageait largement le cou et sa blancheur étrangère, les manches retroussées en un tas de tissu bleuâtre. Et sous l'informe, les courbes de la femme. Il releva brusquement les yeux sur son visage, elle semblait attendre sans comprendre, le front maintenant plissé d'étonnement.

« - J'aimerai faire un tour dehors, déclara-t-il presque malgré lui.

- Les jardins vous sont ouverts, ce devrait être sans problème, répondit-il, elle avait l'air incertain et le poing sur la hanche lui donnait un air vaguement sévère.

- Je voulais dire ailleurs. Dans Londres. Avec vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Alors même qu'il proposait, horrifié d'angoisse à la sensation de l'impertinente honnêteté de la demande, il se ferma : il se sentit plus rigide, plus fermé, comme humilié à l'avance par ce qui devait venir, par la question posée. Il n'avait même pas choisi de se concentrer, de se fermer ainsi, mais cela s'était fait comme malgré lui, sans lui, bizarrement. Ses dents serrées grinçaient, il aurait voulu arrêter le processus mais il ne pouvait y parvenir et, un instant, il en oublia qu'il attendait une réponse à sa stupide et involontaire sortie.

« - Non, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un problème, je n'ai pas trop de travail aujourd'hui.

- Ah. Bien. »

.

Pendant un instant, elle avait caressé l'idée de lui demander d'attendre, pour qu'elle se change – transpirante, habillée pour travailler, elle n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Mais au vu de son air peu avenant, à croire que sa propre idée le contrariait, elle avait abandonné. En marchant dans les couloirs elle avait maladroitement arrangé son apparence, rabaissant les manches, mettant le col droit, d'un coup de baguette le resserrant un peu autour d'elle pour le rendre moins visiblement vieux et déformé.

Rogue – non, Severus, il l'appelait Hermione sans hésitation maintenant et elle ne devait pas laisser paraître son reste de malaise ; Severus donc ne prêtait aucune attention à ses petites manipulations, il paraissait absorbé par l'objectif. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi ce désir d'aller à Londres, pourquoi celui de l'avoir avec lui, mais il n'était pas question de formuler cette interrogation-là. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas réellement détailler son visage et l'expression qu'il prenait, il paraissait sombre et elle se sentait intimidée, ayant perdu l'habitude de se trouver en se présence sans _travail_ entre eux.

« - Où voulez-vous aller ?

- Comme vous voudrez. Quelque part de vivant. »

Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence jusqu'à la grille. Elle n'avait pas encore fini de digérer la réussite brillante en contraste avec les résultats de la semaine précédente, aussi ne se laissa-t-elle pas décontenancer par l'étrange expression de son compagnon, absorbée dans des projets de potions à venir, et de travail moins agréable et plus théorique. Elle ne vit pas que son manque d'attention avait réussi à détendre légèrement Severus. Et lorsqu'elle transplana avec lui, il lui tendit le bras sans rechigner.

.

Comment il s'était retrouvé là, il n'en savait pas grand-chose. Hermione les avait fait atterrir sur le bord de la Tamise, en plein Londres. Il faisait froid et très gris, rien à voir avec l'humide ciel bleu de l'Ecosse qu'il venait de quitter : d'ici, la ville ne semblait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait l'air d'être depuis la fenêtre de son appartement. Elle paraissait grande, bétonnée, et grouillante. Des gens passaient en tous sens, parlant, gesticulant, parfois silencieux. Et soudain elle avait repéré une bâtisse en bois qui semblait un essaim au vu de la foule qui s'y trouvait.

« - Le Globe ! »

Elle avait un grand sourire d'enfant, les yeux brillants et grands ouverts, alors qu'elle le tirait presque littéralement vers l'endroit auquel il ne voyait pas vraiment l'aspect d'un globe de là où il était. Et puis tout était allé vite, elle avait trouvé que c'était _Hamlet_ – le nom lui était comme familier – et puis elle était allé parler à un employé.

Et maintenant il était debout parmi une foule compacte, mais pas insupportable, devant une scène encore vide, avec Hermione qui lui expliquait précipitamment de quoi il s'agissait. Du théâtre, une grande pièce, superbe, la fosse du vieux théâtre. Elle était enthousiaste, juste devant lui parce que plus petite, et elle attendait. Et soudain, c'avait commencé. Elle marmonnait, parfois, les paroles. Il avait suivi avec attention, pour sa part, d'abord désarçonné, puis ennuyé. Et enfin, brutalement, alors qu'Hamlet parlait à sa mère, il avait senti sa gorge se serrer. Il avait fallu suivre avec passion, il fallait savoir.

Seul de la salle – mais il n'y songeait pas – il attendait la suite sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait, s'inquiétant pour la beauté d'Ophélia alors interprétée par une jeune femme au teint basané, pour la vie d'Hamlet, pour l'âme de Polonius, pour tous enfin. Haïssant Laërte et son esprit fat, admirant tous ces hommes jeunes et dynamiques qui allaient au combat contre l'amoralité. Lorsque tout s'était arrêté en pleine action, il était tombé des nues : Hermione annonça pour lui l'entracte, il resta immobile, silencieux, à attendre. Et elle parlait, et soudain il ressentait le besoin de lui serrer le bras comme à une Ophélie encore vivante.

Ce désir le troubla, il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, sans chercher à s'expliquer. L'émotion du théâtre lui semblait étrangère, il voulait savoir, il voulait crier, il soupira presque de soulagement lorsque les spectateurs revinrent, lorsque la pièce revint aussi. Et il attendit, il soupira même. Alors qu'Ophélie folle déboulait sur la scène, chantonnant, étrange, Hermione lui attrapa le bras et se serra vaguement contre lui, tendue comme lui vers la suite, mais à sa différence sachant déjà qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Et lorsqu'enfin tous moururent, tous presque, et que sur la scène resta, seul, Horatio abandonné, avec pour mission d'être voix, d'être conteur, face à l'ennemi, lorsqu'enfin la fin de tous frappa, alors il se sentit secoué d'un invisible sanglot et, malgré lui, malgré tout, ému, il serra les doigts d'Hermione, tout prêt des siens. Un instant, un instant à peine, et puis les applaudissements, le bruit, la vie soudain revenue sur terre.

Ils sortirent et, comme un robot, il marcha à côté d'elle. Il faisait toujours outrageusement jour, malgré les nuages, il lui semblait être ailleurs, et elle trouva un petit café ; ils s'assirent, elle commanda, et brusquement la vanne s'ouvrit. Elle se mit à parler, et il répondit, il continua, il accentua. Il fit part de ses pensées, de ses idées, de la beauté de ce moment ; il n'en fit pas part comme cela, il en fit part à la paire d'yeux brillants qui acquiesçaient, qui souriaient, qui brûlaient. Et elle parlait, la bouche rouge et intense sous son regard encore vif, sous le coup de son cœur encore tremblant. Et il demanda l'auteur, l'histoire, il demanda pourquoi ce langage parfois incompréhensible. Et elle répondait, et il aurait voulu finir de décharger l'émotion. Finir de décharger l'émotion en lui serrant la taille, en lui serrant les doigts, et lui serrant le cœur. Et le soir, chez lui, seul, il ne dormit pas. Somnolant il tenait comme on aurait tenu la main d'une femme endormie le coin de son oreiller.


End file.
